Love Me
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya.
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura selalu beraharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Ia baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya malam itu. Sudah seperempat jam ia menunggu seseorang untuk menggantikan tugas jaganya di rumah sakit, namun orang itu sepertinya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dengan helaan napas lelah, ia menata berkas-berkas medis yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Hari ini pasiennya lumayan banyak, dan itu juga berarti bahwa ia juga harus menggunakan _chakra_nya lebih banyak juga. Saat hendak menggantung jas medisnya, suara seperti seseorang membuka pintu membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa seorang wanita dengan ceria yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Kau terlambat, Ino."

"Hihihi, maaf ya. Tadi Sai-kun sedang tidak ingin ditinggal."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aah, kau ini. Kalau kau sudah menikah, kau pasti akan mengerti," jawab Ino dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan Ino. Dan itu memang benar. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cerita Ino−setidaknya untuk saat ini− tubuhnya terlalu letih, belum lagi suara perutnya yang meraung-raung minta diisi.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Sakura." Ino berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau sakit? Apa kau yakin kuat untuk berjalan pulang?"

Sakura hanya memandang Ino yang ada disebelahnya. "Kau mengejekku, eh?"

"Hei, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!" sergah Ino jengkel seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Ino, "_Hai hai_, Ino. Kau ini galak sekali sih? Aku kan hanya bercanda,"

Ino hanya diam saja melihat ulah Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sedikit jengkel juga dengan apa yang dilakukan _medic-nin_ berabut merah muda itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang," ucap Sakura seraya berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai bertemu besok, Nyonya Galak."

Ino sedikit tercengang mendengar nama panggilan baru dari Sakura untuknya, "Dasar!" umpatnya seraya melempar gulungan kertas kosong ke arah Sakura baru saja menghilang dari pintu−yang tentu saja disambut dengan tawa geli oleh Sakura.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sapaan dari beberapa _medic-nin _yang berpapasan dengannya tidak terlalu ia tanggapi dengan semangat. Hanya sebuah senyum serta anggukan sopan yang menandakan bahwa ia membalas sapaan dari mereka. Yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah makanan. Ia benar-benar lapar karena tidak makan apapun sejak siang, dan dua operasi yang dilakukannya tadi sore semakin membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah kedai ramen yang cukup sering ia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya maupun ia sendiri. Namun saat ia ingin memasuki kedai itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

_Naruto? Jadi dia juga ada didalam?_

Rasa letih yang ia rasakan saat meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi dengan sekejap hilang begitu saja, dan digantikan oleh rasa semangat yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto ada di dalam, dan itu berarti ia tidak akan makan malam sendiri. Dengan semangat, Sakura menyibakkan penutup kedai dan masuk kedalamnya. "Naruto. Kau ada disini ju−" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut hitam yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"Aah, Sakura-chaaaan! Lama tidak bertemu!" sahut Naruto antusias seraya menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh Sakura dari samping. "Waah, kebetulan sekali kau datang."

Namun Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, matanya tengah menatap sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya datar.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto setelah ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ia peluk tidak meresponnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura tidak menanggapi perlakuan Naruto. Entah kenapa saat ini ia seperti terhipnotis oleh sepasang bola mata yang sudah hampir satu tahun tidak ia temui.

"Sakuraaaaa," panggil Naruto lagi, dan kali ini diiringi kibasan tangan Naruto di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap kaget, dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aah, N-Naruto! Maaf!"

Naruto hanya menatap Sakura bingung, mata birunya beralih ke arah dimana Sakura tengah menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Apa kau sedang memperhatikan Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sedikit membuat Sakura gugup. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa terkejut melihat kau disini bersama Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Ini seperti kebetulan saja."

"Ah, benar juga ya? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Ayo duduk Sakura-chan!" ajak Naruto seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Kegugupan kembali menyelimuti Sakura saat ia duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke. Dari sudut matanya, ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan menggenggam gelas _sake _dengan satu tangan. Topeng _anbu_-nya terpasang di sisi kepala lain yang tak terlihat oleh Sakura, sehingga Sakura bisa menatap garis tegas rahangnya yang sudah mulai tampak jelas. Namun itu semua tak mengurangi pesonanya, bahkan dapat menambah pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke di mata Sakura saat itu jua.

"Hari ini Sasuke sedang merayakan keberhasilan misinya," ujar Naruto yang sontak membuat Sakura berhenti memuja pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. "Maka dari itu, sekarang dia mentraktirku, Sakura-chan. Hehehehe." Naruto menambahkan cengiran khasnya seperti biasa.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

_Ternyata masih seperti dulu_−Sakura tersenyum di dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apa kau juga akan mentraktirnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Naruto?" sergah Sakura cepat.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Sasuke sedang banyak uang malam ini. Bukan begitu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Paman, satu mangkuk lagi untuk Sakura-chan ya?" Kali ini Naruto berseru semangat ke pemilik kedai ramen itu.

Sang pemilik kedai pun tak kalah semangat menanggapi Naruto, "Segera datang."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan keheningan. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun, melainkan hanya menatap datar lelaki pirang itu.

"Lihat saja isi kantongnya! Kau pasti akan ternganga dengan jumlah uangnya Sakura-chan," tambah Naruto masih dengan cengiran khasnya. "Kau tahu? Penghasilan Sasuke sekarang sudah mencukupi untuk bekal dia berkeluarga."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya karena menahan tawa. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm..." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Semua wanita yang menjadi istrinya pasti akan bahagia."

Sebuah lemparan sumpit mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto diiringi dengan suara kesakitan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Sasuke?" Naruto menggerutu seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sumpit dari Sasuke tadi.

"Mengajarimu sopan santun," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hei, apa aku salah jika menga−"

"Sudah berhenti, kalian berdua!" Sakura dengan cepat memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia sadar jika ia tidak menghentikan Naruto, masalah yang kecil seperti ini akan menjadi masalah yang runyam. "Kau juga Naruto, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyinggung perasaan orang lain!"

"Haaah, Sakura-chan. Seperti biasa, kau selalu membela Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang entah mengapa membuat pipi Sakura panas. Kecanggungan yang tidak nyaman pun terjadi diantara Sakura dan Sasuke−atau mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang merasakan hal itu karena sedari tadi Sasuke diam dan tidak menaggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Ramen spesial dari Ichiraku sudah datang," seru pemilik kedai itu memecah keheningan. "Dan ini untukmu, Naruto. Ramen spesial dengan porsi besar."

"Waaaah, ini pasti sangat enak," ucap Naruto seraya mempersiapkan sumpit makannya. "_Ittadaikimasu_."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang juga mulai mengambil sumpit untuk makan. Gelas _sake_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sudah kosong, namun Sakura tidak melihat pria dengan mata sekelam malam itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk. Jantungnya berpacu kencang saat mata itu menatap matanya. Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan mukanya dan memilih untuk menatap mangkuk ramen yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Dengan gerakan gugup ia mulai menyumpit ramennya.

_Sial! Kenapa kau gugup seperti ini, Sakura? Bodoh!_

Ingatan Sakura melayang saat detik-detik Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Saat itu perang yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha Madara dengan bantuan Yakushi Kabuto terjadi, dan di saat-saat Naruto hampir menyerah untuk melawan mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut, Sasuke datang menolongnya. Walaupun perang berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak lima negara besar _shinobi_, jumlah korban meninggal yang berjatuhan di pihak lima negara besar itu pun juga tak dapat diantisipasi. Namun Sakura sangat bersyukur karena semua teman maupun pembimbing yang ia kenal tidak termasuk dalam korban yang berjatuhan itu, walaupun banyak diantara mereka yang mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, dan Sasuke. Walau tidak separah Sasuke, Naruto juga mengalami luka yang parah. Hampir di semua bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka yang mengerikan, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa tulangnya yang patah. Namun Naruto beruntung karena memiliki _chakra_ Kyuubi dan di dalam darahnya mengalir darah klan Uzumaki yang dapat membantu proses penyembuhannya dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Sasuke sempat mengalami kebutaan di kedua matanya, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, dan dua organ vital di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalami kerusakan yang cukup serius. Sakura setengah mati menahan air matanya karena tak kuasa melihat dua sahabatnya yang berada di ujung kematian itu ketika ia mengobati keduanya.

Dalam usaha penyembuhannya, Sakura selalu memohon kepada sang _Kami-sama_ agar memberikan keselamatan terhadap dua orang yang sangat disayanginnya itu. Dan permohonannya pun terkabul tatkala dua orang itu bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan bisa melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, walaupun harus menunggu sedikitnya empat bulan agar mereka bisa keluar rumah sakit.

"Tambah!" seru Naruto semangat seraya mengangsurkan mangkuk ke arah pemilik kedai ramen itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke sontak menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dan menatap kaget ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehehe... aku lapar, kawan," lanjutnya seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran kedua orang sahabatnya.

"Aneh," kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk menanggapi Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin gadis Hyuuga itu dapat bertahan denganmu yang seperti ini, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke mulai menyinggung soal gadis yang dicintainya. "Maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh!" bisik Sasuke pelan, namun baik Naruto dan Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Melihat suasana yang sangat ia kenali mulai terjadi, Sakura buru-buru menyela Naruto yang akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura. "Baik. Kudengar dari Neji, dia sedikit gugup akhir-akhir ini," jelasnya dengan sedikit semangat.

"Gugup? Apa dia gugup dengan pernikahan kalian yang semakin dekat?"

Kali ini Sakura dapat melihat perubahan warna di pipi Naruto yang gelap karena terbakar matahari. "Umm... itu−aku tidak tahu Sakura-chan."

"Tidak tahu?" goda Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga gugup, hm? Atau malah sebaliknya, kau merasa sangat bersemangat, Naruto?"

"A−aku... Aahh, sudahlah Sakura-chan! Tidak usah dibahas lagi!" jawabnya dengan cepat seraya menyumpit ramen yang baru saja datang dihadapannya. "Arghh, PANAAASS!"

Sakura tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya lagi, ia sungguh dibuat tertawa oleh kelakuan Naruto dalam menghindari pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, walaupun si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak tertawa keras seperti yang Sakura lakukan, ia menyunggingkan senyum geli yang dapat terlihat jelas oleh siapapun.

"Kau ini, pelan-pelan kalau makan," ucap Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah serta bibir Naruto yang merah. "Apa kau jarang bertemu dengan Hinata, Naruto?"

"Hmm..." gumam Naruto seraya meminum air. "Sejak kami bertunangan, kami semakin jarang bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

"Pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage menyita banyak waktuku, jadi kesempatan kami untuk bertemu sangatlah sedikit," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang muram.

Seaakan ingin menghibur temannya, Sakura kembali menggoda Naruto. "Hei, kenapa kau sedih? Sebentar lagi kalian kan menikah, jadi kalian tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Kau bisa bebas melepas rindu kapan-pun kau mau dengan Hinata."

"Kau berkata seperti kau sendiri sudah menikah saja Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto datar.

Senyum jahil yang tadi terpasang di wajah Sakura, lenyap begitu saja digantikan wajah yang luar bisa jengkel.

"Padahal kekasih pun kau belum punya, kan?" tambah Naruto seraya menyeduh ramennya.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto diiringi dengan seruan dari sang pemilik pukulan. "Dasar bodoh! Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu, hah?"

"Aduh, Sakura-chan! Sakit sekali!" pekik Naruto menahan sakit. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti Sasuke yang suka memukul kepalaku?"

"Untuk mengajarimu sopan santun," jawab Sakura tenang seraya mulai menyumpit sisa ramennya.

"Huh, dasar! Harusnya kalian berdua menikah saja sana!"

Perkataan terakhir Naruto membuat Sakura hampir saja tersedak, disambarnya sebuah gelas minum yang ada di depannya, dan meminumnya banyak banyak.

_Naruto bodoh!_−umpatnya dalam hati.

Sekilas dari sudut matanya, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya tanpa arti. Namun Sakura tak berani untuk menatap balik sepasang mata itu, melainkan terus saja melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke memang sudah kembali ke Konoha lebih dari delapan tahun yang lalu, namun Sakura masih belum bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Sakura masih belum bisa mengenali arti dari tatapan dan perilakunya. Bahkan lebih buruk, Sakura seperti belum mengenalnya sama sekali. Sasuke memang sudah berubah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu Sakura kenal sebagai anak laki-laki yang sangat dipujanya, anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman satu timnya, dan anak laki-laki yang memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar untuk mewujudkan semua impiannya. Di mata Sakura sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang adalah seorang pria yang sangat berbeda. Ia merasa seperti orang lain saat bertemu dengan Sasuke−terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dulu ia adalah gadis yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan Sakura tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi. Hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah semua yang dirasakannya itu benar.

Sakura menghela napas frustasi memikirkan hal yang menyesakkan tersebut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan segala pemikiran tentang Sasuke dari kepalanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat ia mendengar suara baritone Sasuke bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A−ah, tidak. A−aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan nada gugup yang tidak sanggup ia sembunyikan.

"Kau sakit, Sakura-chan?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya kepadanya−dan Sakura bersyukur karena pertanyaan Naruto dapat membuatnya memalingkan muka dari Sasuke. "Kau pusing?"

"Tidak Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan tugas di rumah sakit," dusta Sakura.

"Hmm... baguslah. Kukira kau sakit."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran Naruto. Dari dulu selalu begitu, Naruto selalu baik kepadanya. Itulah mengapa Sakura menganggap Naruto sebagai sudaranya sendiri.

"Apa makan malam anda sudah selesai, Hokage-sama?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar di belakang mereka, membuat tiga orang sahabat itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

Naruto menghela napas pelan menanggapi _anbu_ yaang saat ini berdiri di depan kedai itu. "Ya, baru saja selesai. Ada apa?"

"Maaf Hokage-sama, tapi pekerjaan yang harus anda selesaikan masih menumpuk," ucap _anbu_ dengan topeng kucing itu.

"Ya ya ya, aku akan segera kembali," sahut Naruto malas. "Sasuke, kau bayar semuanya ya?" seru Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di kedai itu. "_Jaa_ Sakura-chan."

"_Jaa_..." sahut Sakura.

Keheningan yang tak nyaman kembali menyelimuti Sakura ketika Naruto mengikuti _anbu_ tadi untuk kembali ke kantor Hokage. Ia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan gelas _sake _ yang sudah terisi kembali yang berada di tangannya. Sakura ingin sekali memecah keheningan ini dengan berbasa-basi dengan Sasuke, tapi ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Selalu saja seperti ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut jika harus mengajak Sasuke berbicara berdua._ Atau_−bagian lain dari hatinya berpikir−_aku takut karena dulu Sasuke pernah mencoba membunuhku?_

_Tidak! Tidak! Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Sakura!_−tubuhnya bergetar saat pikiran itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar membencinya dan sama sekali tidak menganggapnya teman.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan makanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke bertanya kepadanya. Namun kali ini Sakura dapat mengatasinya, dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan lebih tenang. "Ya. Aku sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sudah selesai," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tunggu kau di luar," ucapnya seraya keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku tersebut.

Sakura meghirup udara di luar kedai dengan sedikit kesulitan. Kegugupannya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia pun memilih untuk menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang sembari menunggu Sasuke membayar semua makanan yang mereka makan.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanya Sasuke saat keluar dari kedai itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. "Melihat bintang," jawabnya sedikit antusias. "Mereka semua sangat indah, bukan. Sasuke-kun?"

Namun Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam, pria itu sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak dapat Sakura artikan. Dan Sakura menyadari itu, senyum yang tadi ia tampakkan mendadak lenyap.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh−" Sakura mengerjap kaget saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, ia baru sadar saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah apartemen Sakura.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke seraya terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"_M−matte_," seru Sakura menyamai langkah panjang Sasuke.

Saat berjalan disamping Sasuke, Sakura kembali memperhatikan Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Pria itu terus saja berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Topeng _anbu_nya tidak ia pasang lagi. Mungkin karena saat itu jalanan sudah sepi, dan ia lebih memilih untuk membuka topengnya. Lagi pula Sakura senang jika harus melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini.

_Tunggu, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?_

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Sasuke. Ia terus saja memperhatikan sisi jalan sebelum ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini malah akan terlihat bodoh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan banyak-banyak.

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandangnya.

_Bodoh! Kenapa bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti itu, Sakura? Kau benar-benar bodoh!_-rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk menutupi pertanyaannya –yang menurutnya bodoh−yang pertama. "Kudengar kau dipromosikan menjadi seorang kapten _anbu_. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan hanya menatapnya sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Ya."

"Kurasa hal itu setimpal dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura seraya meyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya lagi, pria itu hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia merespon perkataan Sakura.

Memang setimpal. Sasuke cukup melewati masa yang sulit saat ia memutuskan kembali ke desa. Ia harus menerima hukuman penjara setidaknya tiga tahun karena sempat menjadi _shinobi_ pelarian dan anggota Akatsuki. Setelah ia bebas pun, ia juga harus mengumpulkan puing-puing kepercayaan dari semua warga Konoha yang menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat desa. Saat itu baik Naruto, Sakura, serta guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi pun sempat merasa cemas kalau Sasuke tidak sanggup menjalani semua itu, sampai Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia sanggup menerima semua itu, dan ia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk kembali menjadi warga desa seperti yang dulu ia pernah rasakan.

Dan itu membuahkan hasil seperti saat ini, ia diangkat menjadi _anbu_, dan sekarang ia pun dipromosikan menjadi kapten _anbu_ seperti apa yang Sakura dengar dari beberapa kawannya yang juga menjadi anggota _anbu_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak banyak saling berbicara. Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil yang ditanyakan Sakura untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dan Sasuke-pun sepertinya juga tidak ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membuka perbincangan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai mereka sampai di depan apartemen Sakura.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Sakura. "Terimakasih atas ramennya, Saskuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Selamat malam."

Sakura baru saja akan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, sebelum Sasuke memanggil namanya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

Namun Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Sakura dapat memastikan kalau Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Sasuke datar.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar seketika, bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Ia tidak percaya−bukan, ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Terlebih ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke terjadi hampir satu tahun yang lalu saat mereka bertemu di acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Dan sekalinya mereka bertemu, Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak Sakura duga.

"K−kau bercanda Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura seolah ingin memastikan perkataan Sasuke yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura merutuki pertanyaannya yang bodoh. Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah bercanda. Tapi untuk apa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu?

"Kau melamarku?"

"Hn."

"Ta−tapi... " Sakura menghentikan perkataannya untuk mengambil napas yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sulit. "Tapi kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Ke−kenapa kau kau melamarku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengambil waktu untuk berpikir lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku ingin membangun klan-ku kembali."

Sakura merasakan seperti ada sebuah pukulan yang terasa sangat nyata di bagian bawah perutnya, dan membuatnya tersadar seketika.

_Jadi... untuk klan-nya? Hanya untuk klan-nya?_

Dengan susah payah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengambil resiko, Sakura kembali bertanya. "Apa kau... mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang tadi tenang, menjadi sedikit terkejut. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bertanya seperti itu. Memastikan sesuatu? Entahlah, mungkin benar. Sakura ingin memastikan kalau Sasuke melamarnya bukan karena pria itu hanya ingin membangun klan-nya saja, tetapi juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap Sakura sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin membangun klan-ku. Hanya itu."

Jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke jelas bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura. Namun dengan jawaban itu, Sakura dapat mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang dia.

_Dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku_−batin Sakura miris.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk memastikan lagi benar atau tidaknya apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. "Masih banyak wanita lain, bukan?"

"Kau adalah orang yang paling tepat, dan kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat denganku," jelas Sasuke masih dengan nada datar yang tidak beubah. Ia berbicara seolah ini adalah topik yang sering ia bicarakan dengan siapapun.

Sakura dapat merasakan kedua lututnya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Hatinya terasa sakit karena mengetahui niat Sasuke melamarnya. Bukan karena pria itu mencintainya, melainkan karena pria itu hanya ingin membangun klan-nya. Dan hatinya terasa lebih sakit lagi saat mengetahui pria itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaan cintanya yang terus berkembang sampai saat ini.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. "

Bayangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan hilang di keremangan malam, disusul dengan menetesnya cairan hangat dari kedua mata Sakura yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Sakura tidak tahu harus senang ataukah sedih saat ini. Ia senang karena Sasuke mempercayainya, dengan begitu ia bisa meraih apa yang paling ia inginkan untuk hidupnya selama ini. Namun sebagian besar dari hatinya terasa hancur mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, dan yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi adalah jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan terhadap Sasuke atas lamarannya yang dilakukan pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi mengapa kau tak pernah memahaminya sedikitpun?_

.

.

.

**Ini TBC atau OWARI? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Yaah, minta pendapat tentang tulisan saya yah ^^**

**Saya pendatang baru di sini, jadi butuh banyak bimbingan dari para senior.**

**Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

"Haaah... ini yang terakhir." Sakura menghela napas lelah seraya merapikan susunan kertas rekam medis kesehatan milik para _anbu_. Saat ini matahari sudah tidak menampakkan wujudnya, melainkan digantikan dengan sinar bulan yang lembut yang menembus gorden ruang kerjanya. Hari ini pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_ sungguh banyak menyita waktu serta tenaganya. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika Sakura harus melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini, toh ini semua juga menjadi salah satu kewajibannya. Hanya saja, berbagai pikiran yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini membuat badan serta pikirannya menjadi gampang lelah. Semuanya terasa seperti menggantung di punggungnya.

Mau tak mau, ingatannya melayang saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba melamarnya...

"_Kau adalah orang yang paling tepat, dan kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat denganku."_

"Sial!" rutuk Sakura pelan. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggung serta kepalanya ke kursi dan memijit pelan bagian pelipisnya. Air matanya seperti mendesak ingin keluar, namun Sakura terlalu munafik untuk menumpahkannya.

_Sial! Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?_

Sebuah suara ketukan yang terdengar dari luar pintu menyadarkannya kembali. Dengan cepat dihapusnya jejak yang ditinggalkan air matanya yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung.

"Masuk," ucapnya seraya merapikan ikatan rambut merah muda panjangnya. Sakura terkejut setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kerjanya. "Sasuke?"

Pria itu tetap berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Walaupun masih mengenakan topeng _anbu_-nya, Sakura bisa mengenali kalau pria itu adalah Sasuke. Mata Sakura terarah kepada luka sayatan yang melintang di lengan kanannya serta darah yang menetes-netes dari sana.

"Kau terluka Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir seraya menghampiri Sasuke yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu. "Kemarilah! Ayo duduk!"

Sasuke menuruti tarikan tangan Sakura menuju salah satu kursi. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Sakura duduk.

"Lukamu cukup dalam, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura seraya mengalirkan chakra hijaunya ke luka Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu terluka seperti ini?"

"Aku sedikit lengah," jawab Sasuke datar.

Setelah luka di tangan Sasuke sedikit menutup, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil perban dan alkohol. Wanita itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan degupan jantungnya yang kian lama kian kencang. Ia juga berusaha keras untuk tidak mengingat hal yang selama seminggu ini membebaninya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membersihkan luka Sasuke. Walaupun dengan posisi menunduk, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn."

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka Sasuke, Sakura melilitkan perban di sepanjang luka yang melintang di lengan pria itu. Sakura sedikit menahan napasnya karena merasakan telapak tangannya bersinggungan dengan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke datar saat Sakura selesai mengikat perban yang melilit lukanya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus seraya masih menahan degupan jantungnya, "Sama-sama. Kau bisa datang kesini kapan pun kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya," sahut Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

Entah apa yang membuat pria itu menatap Sakura, dan Sakura pun juga tidak bisa mengartikan arti dari tatapan pria yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan itu. Mereka terus bertatapan, seperti tiada yang ingin mereka lakukan selain saling menatap satu sama lain. Sakura merasa dirinya hanyut di dalam tatapan mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke yang secara langsung menyadarkan Sakura.

Saat Sasuke berpaling dari hadapannya, Sakura merasakan kekosongan yang luar biasa melanda hatinya. Dan Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi.

"Ya," sahut Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Sebelum Sasuke mencapai daun pintu, Sakura menghentikannya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura ragu.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia merasa harus menyelesaikan semua bebannya, dan itu berarti sekarang adalah saat yang paling tepat. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum ia berbicara. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau jika harus menyelesaikan masalahnya di ruang kerjanya, ia ingin mencari tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan masalah yang menentukan hidupnya. Tetapi ia juga menyadari bahwa Sasuke pasti sibuk dengan semua misinya, dan ia tidak boleh egois dalam hal ini.

"Tentang malam itu−," Sakura menghentikan perkataannya untuk mengambil napas. "Saat kau mengantarkanku setelah kita ma−."

"Langsung saja," potong Sasuke cepat.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak membuat hati Sakura menjadi lebih lega, malah sebaliknya. Sakura merasa semakin susah untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Apa kau masih memberiku waktu untuk menjawab lamaranmu?"

Sakura bisa melihat kerutan samar terpancar di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura mengatakan hal yang selama ini disimpannya dengan mantap. "Aku menerimanya."

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berniat membuka mulutnya, Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku menerima lamaranmu, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Kegelisahan menghampiri hati Sakura ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia sudah seminggu ini memikirkan jawabannya, tapi belum berarti ia sudah menentukannya dengan sangat matang. Saat ini, hati serta pikirannya hanya dikuasai oleh satu hal. Dan hal itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura kembali mengambil napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mantap. "Ya."

Sejujurnya ada sedikit harapan yang mucul dalam benak Sakura. Wanita itu berharap pria yang berada di depannya kali ini memeluknya karena ia sudah menerima lamaran pria itu. Namun Sakura sadar, Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya karena Sasuke memang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dan−hatinya terasa sakit jika harus memikirkan ini−ia juga sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan itu membuat hati Sakura merasa sedikit takut. Wanita itu menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang seolah-olah menusuknya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Sakura. Minggu depan kita akan menikah," ucap Sasuke yang secara langsung membuat Sakura terkejut. "Hanya orang terdekat saja yang akan kita undang," lanjut pria itu seraya berjalan kembali menuju pintu.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan ia juga tidak menyadari saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

_Minggu depan?_

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Beban yang ia tanggung memang sudah selesai, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada satu beban lagi yang akan menimpanya.

_Kenapa secepat itu, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk lebih mempersiapkan diri? Jika secepat ini, aku takut aku tidak siap..._

.

.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke siang tadi, Sakura merasa ia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggu sahabatnya Ino, datang ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tugas jaga malam. Seperti saat ini, wanita itu tengah berada di balkon rumah sakit. Udara malam yang dingin dan menusuk tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap berada disana menikmati keindahan langit di malam hari. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja menunggu sahabatnya di dalam ruangan, tapi wanita itu lebih memilih untuk berada di luar malam ini. Setidaknya dengan menatap langit malam, keresahan hatinya akan sedikit terobati.

"Hei, kukira kau sudah pulang." Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat Sakura kenali. "Para perawat bilang kau menungguku disini."

"Ya, aku memang menunggumu, Ino. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," sahut Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino.

"Kau bisa menungguku di dalam, kan? Apa kau tidak bosan menunggu sendirian disini?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, wanita itu tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya. "Aku tidak bosan."

Walaupun melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum, Ino bisa menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Dengan ragu, wanita bermata _shapphire_ itu bertanya, "Kau ada masalah, Sakura?"

Senyum di wajah Sakura lenyap seketika, digantikan dengan wajah sendu yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk dipandang Ino. Sakura sama sekali tidak berucap, ia tetap memandang Ino dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun di tempatnya. Dan melihat Sakura yang terlihat menyedihkan, Ino mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Ayo," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Sakura, "Kau perlu teman bicara. Kita bicarakan di luar."

"Ta−tapi bagaimana dengan tugas jagamu?"

"Itu bisa kita urus nanti. Shizune-_senpai_ pasti bisa memakluminya," jawab Ino dengan masih menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura keluar dari balkon rumah sakit.

Kedua _medic-nin_ yang berlawanan warna rambut itu melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama. Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan saat mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Bagaiman kalau kita ke Yakiniku-Q? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu," ucap Ino ceria.

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Tumben sekali?"

Ino hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan terkekeh pelan. Wanita _blonde_ itu tidak menjawab, melainkan terus berjalan ke arah restoran tersebut. Setelah mereka berdua sampai, mereka memilih tempat yang berada di pojok. Kedai itu tidak terlihat ramai, namun juga tidak terlalu sepi. Suasana yang tenang dan nyaman tercipta di kedai itu.

Dari tadi Sakura tidak tahan ingin menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, namun sangat mengganggunya saat ia dan Ino berjalan ke kedai makan ini. Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang ia kenal sedari kecil tidak akan mentraktirnya secara cuma-cuma jika tidak memiliki keinginan tertentu. Dan setelah pelayan restoran itu pergi untuk menyiapkan apa yang mereka pesan, Sakura pun dengan cepat menanyakannya. "Katakan padaku, Ino! Apa yang membuatmu ingin mentraktirku seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya, Sakura. Apa itu salah, hm?

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Ino kembali terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin merayakan kehamilanku, Sakura. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!"

Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sakura kembali mengulang perkataan Ino. "Hamil?"

Ino mengangguk dengan antusias. Dengan cepat, Sakura menghampiri Ino yang duduk di depannya, dan memeluk sahabatnya erat.

"Apa Sai sudah mengetahuinya, Ino?"

"Belum. Dia sedang ada misi, dan akan kembali lusa." Ino menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman bahagianya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar memberitahunya tentang kabar yang sangat membahagiakan ini."

"Aku turut bahagia, Ino," ucap Sakura yang tidak berusaha menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Terimakasih," Ino melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatap wanita itu dengan serius. "Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Senyum bahagia yang tadi terpampang jelas di bibir Sakura, tiba-tiba lenyap dan digantikan dengan senyum hambar yang dipaksakan. "Mm.. itu−"

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda." Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat pelayan restaurant itu mengantar makanan mereka.

"Ya, terimakasih" ucap Ino sedikit ketus. Setelah menatap pelayan yang mengantarkan makanannya, mata _shappire_ Ino segera menatap kembali Sakura yang ada disampingnya. "Nah, katakan sekarang, Sakura!"

Sakura memulainya dengan peristiwa dimana Sasuke melamarnya. Wanita itu menceritakan semua beban maupun rasa sedih yang selama satu minggu ini ia rasakan. Ia juga menceritakan beberapa saat yang lalu saat Sasuke datang berobat padanya. Segalanya terasa mengalir seperti air. Sakura tidak berhenti menceritakannya, dan Ino pun juga tidak menyelanya sedikit pun. Ino mendengarkan curahan hati sahabatnya itu dengan sangat baik. Ia juga menyiapkan selembar tisu saat melihat genangan air mata yang berada di mata hijau Sakura.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, Sakura," Ino menyodorkan selembar tisu ke arah Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Ino," ucap Sakura seraya menerima tisu Ino. Genangan air mata mulai tampak dalam mata hijaunya. "Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh, kan?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Aku bodoh karena telah menangisi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku."

Ino terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bahkan aku sangat bodoh karena bersedia menjalani kehidupan bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadaku." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang Ino berikan tadi.

"Kalau kau merasa bodoh dengan keputusan yang kau ambil, kenapa kau masih saja menerima lamarannya?" Ino berkata selembut mungkin yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin membuat hati sahabatnya bertambah pilu lagi.

"Aku mencintainya."

Ino kembali terdiam.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Ino," ulang Sakura. "Walaupun aku tidak menerima lamarannya, suatu saat nanti hatiku pasti akan terasa sangat sakit jika melihat ia bersanding dengan wanita lain."

"Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kau hidup dengan seorang suami yang tidak mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Setidaknya aku memilikinya, Ino. Aku tidak ingin dia memiliki atau dimiliki wanita lain selain diriku." Sakura kembali mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Apa aku egois, Ino?"

Dengan perlahan, Ino mengusap lengan Sakura. Mencoba sedikit menenangkan sahabatnya."Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak egois Sakura."

"Apa yang aku lakukan benar, Ino?"

Menghela napas pelan, Ino meraih tangan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kau pilih ini benar atau tidak, Sakura. Ini hidupmu."

Kali ini Sakura terdiam. _Emerald_ nya yang masih dipenuhi dengan air mata, menatap sayu sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

"Jika kau merasa ini jalan yang benar, lakukanlah. Mantapkanlah hatimu untuk kehidupan barumu. Tapi jika ada banyak keraguan di hatimu untuk melakukannya, jangan pernah untuk menjalaninya, Sakura."

Ragu. Perasaan ragu itu masih ada dalam benak Sakura.

_Akan sangat bodoh jika aku hidup dengan seorang suami yang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Sedikit pun._

"Apa menurutmu, lambat laun Sasuke akan mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Ino memberikan senyum penuh arti kepada sahabatnya, ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk. "Kenapa tidak? Aku yakin kau bisa bahagia."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau bisa membuat Sasuke mencintaimu."

Perlahan tapi pasti, kerutan di kedua alis Sakura sirna. "Apa kau yakin aku bisa?"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih terpancar di bibirnya.

"Tapi−" Keraguan kembali menyelimuti hati Sakura. "Aku tidak yakin, Ino."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran. "Kau seperti bukan Sakura yang kukenal."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya, sehingga dia juga tidak pernah sedikit pun mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Sakura lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan. "Selama aku mengenalnya, aku sudah mencintainya. Tapi selama itu juga dia tidak pernah menyadari ataupun membalas perasaanku, Ino."

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih berusaha lagi, Sakura. Aku sangat yakin jika Sasuke akan mencintaimu," ucap Ino seolah ingin memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya. "Sasuke pasti juga tidak akan mau untuk hidup dengan seorang istri yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai."

"Tapi Sasuke hanya menginginkan klan-nya, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanku ataupun cintaku, Ino," ujar Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar pilu. Hatinya selalu sakit jika ia mengingat akan hal ini.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sakura. "Tidak, Sakura. Lambat laun perasaannya akan berubah. Menikah bukanlah suatu hubungan yang membutuhkan waktu yang sekejap. Sasuke memintamu untuk menikah dengannya, kan? Itu berarti Sasuke memberimu waktu untuk lebih lama bersamanya," jelas Ino.

Sakura kembali terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit lega karena ada orang yang bersedia untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Sakura. Percayalah kepada dirimu sendiri." Ino kembali meremas pelan tangan Sakura untuk memberinya semangat. "Kau harus lebih berjuang lagi untuk kebahagiaanmu, dan aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu kapan pun kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan lebih lega esok harinya. Semalam tidurnya terasa lebih nyenyak− walapun sedikit− jika dibandingkan dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Jika malam-malam sebelumnya ia bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekitar leher dan pundaknya, pagi ini Sakura bangun dengan sedikit senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Perbincangannya dengan Ino semalam telah membantunya untu meringankan beban yang mengganggunya−walaupun sedikit.

'_Ino benar. Aku harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk kebahagiaanku.'_

Dengan langkah pasti, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit Konoha−tempatnya bekerja. Saat melewati pusat keramaian Konoha, mata hijaunya menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kenali tengah membeli kudapan kecil dengan menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" sapa Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan keceriannya.

Sang guru yang mendengar sapaannya pun menoleh. "Yo, Sakura. Lama tak bertemu"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya di pagi itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan mentornya saat ini. "Ya. Apa kabar, _Sensei_? Dan apa kabar pula denganmu, jagoan?" ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut bocah yang berdiri di sebelah gurunya.

"Hm, kami baik, Sakura. Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik maskernya. "Kau sendiri?"

_Buruk_−batin Sakura.

"Aku juga baik, _Sensei_." Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab dengan jujur keadaannya. Ia tidak ingin menampilkan kesan yang menyedihkan kepada gurunya setelah lama tak bertemu.

"Hm, benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau−"

"_Chichi-ue, _aku lapal."

Kakashi serta Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dengan tawa pelan, Kakahi membungkukkan badannya. "Kau lapar, Kei?"

Kei− bocah yang berada disamping Kakashi− pun menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Haaah, baiklah. Kita cari makan sekarang juga." Pandangan Kakashi segera beralih ke anak didiknya. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami, Sakura?"

"Tidak, _Sensei_. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara anak dan ayah," jawab Sakura dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Hei hei, kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau juga anakku, Sakura. Jadi bergabunglah bersama kami."

Mau tak mau Sakura merasakan sebuah perasaan damai dan menentramkan menyapu relung hatinya saat mendengar gurunya berkata demikian.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah banyak berpikir, kami sudah lapar," ucap Kakashi seraya membalikkan pundak Sakura dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk berjalan. "Aku juga yakin rumah sakit Konoha tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang sepagi ini, kan?" tambah Kakasi saat melihat gelagat mantan anak didiknya yang ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengelak.

"Oh baiklah, _Sensei_. Kau memang selalu tepat."

"Hm, selalu."

Saat berikutnya, Sakura menemukan dirinya tengah berjalan disamping gurunya seraya mengobrol kecil. Kakashi benar, jam kerja Sakura memang tidak sepagi ini. Hanya saja jika ia berada di dalam apartemennya yang sepi terlalu lama, ia akan bosan.

Langkah kecil Kei yang berjalan di depan Kakashi dan Sakura terhenti di depan sebuah rumah makan _sushi_. Mata bocah lelaki itu seperti menunjukan ketertarikan.

"Ada apa, Kei?" tanya Kakashi seraya menghampiri anak bungsunya. "Kau mau makan _sushi_, hm?"

Bocah dengan iris mata yang sama dengan ayahnya itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kita makan disini."

"Bolehkah aku yang pilih tempat duduknya, _Chichi-ue_?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tentu saja."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ayah, Kei pun memasuki rumah makan itu dengan sedikit berlari. Terlihat sekali kalau bocah itu sangat senang. Kakashi dan Sakura hanya mengekor di belakang bocah lelaki itu, menuruti kemana saja langkah kecilnya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu itu berlari untuk memilih tempat yang dikehendaki.

"Jadi... disini?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Kei merangkak naik dan menghempaskan badannya ke kursi.

Lagi-lagi Kei menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Iya."

Kei memilih tempat yang berada di samping kolam ikan. Kolam ikan dan meja yang dipilihnya hanya terpisahkan dengan pagar kayu yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus, Kei." Sakura tidak tahan untuk memuji sang bocah yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya. "Menunjukkan sekali kalau kau seorang Hatake," tambahnya dengan memberi senyum simpul.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan muridnya. Ia juga turut bergabung untuk duduk di sebelah anaknya. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa buku pesanan.

"Makan yang banyak, Sakura. Kau masih saja tidak terlihat subur." Kakashi berujar pelan dibalik buku pesananannya.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu, hanya mendengus pelan. "Diam, _Sensei_! Makin tua kau makin cerewet."

Setelah Kakashi dan Sakura−dengan Kei, tentu saja− menyebutkan pesanan mereka, pelayan itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka, dan menghilang di balik koridor.

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa kursi disampingnya berdecit pelan. "Mau kemana, Kei?"

"Kamal mandi," jawab Kei singkat.

"Mau _Chichi-ue_ antar?"

"Tidak."

Kei berjalan menjauhi meja dimana Kakashi dan Sakura tengah duduk. Langkah kaki kecilnya berjalan mantap menuju tempat yang ia kehendaki. Tingkah menggemaskan dan kecerdasannya sebagai seorang anak yang berusia tiga tahun membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Tidak terasa ya, _Sensei_? Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat Kurenai-_sensei_ melahirkannya. Tapi sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi bocah laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan dengan cepat," ucap Sakura tak berusaha menutupi kekagumannya.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul seraya mengikuti arah pandang anak didiknya. "Pertumbuhan itu suatu keajaiban."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia setuju dengan perkataan gurunya.

"Sama seperti kalian."

Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kei ketika Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalian bertiga tumbuh dengan cepat. Aku jadi merasa semakin tua dan minder kalau melihat perkembangan kalian sekarang," lanjut Kakashi masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, _Sensei_? Kau tetap _sensei _kami sampai saat ini dan seterusnya."

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Kakashi mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku bukan seorang pemuji yang ulung, tapi... Aku sangat bangga karena memiliki murid seperti kalian."

"Kami juga sangat bangga memiliki seorang pembimbing seperti dirimu, _Sensei_," Sakura berkata seraya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

Bagi Sakura, Kakashi adalah pengganti sosok ayah dan teman dalam hidupnya. Seorang ayah yang sangat mengayomi dan melindungi anak didiknya. Dan seorang teman yang selalu ada untuk menghibur dan menemani dirinya. Ia takkan pernah melupakan perkataan Kakashi tatkala mereka berhasil menemui Sasuke dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk membujuknya pulang ke Konoha saat Sasuke masih berada di bawah bayangan kegelapan Uchiha Madara.

Seperti yang Kakashi katakan saat itu, bahwa ia akan terus menyayangi Sasuke walaupun Sasuke berada dalam kegelapan. Sama hal nya dengan Sandaime Hokage yang terus menyayangi Orochimaru walaupun sang murid berada dalam kegelapan yang sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Sejak dulu Sakura tahu bahwa Kakashi sangat menyayangi murid-muridnya. Kakashi rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi murid-muridnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi merindukan kalian untuk berkumpul lagi bersama denganku," ucap Kakashi lirih. "Sayang kalian semua sangat sibuk sekarang," tambahnya.

"Suatu saat kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi, _Sensei_,"

"Ku harap juga begitu, Sakura. Tapi aku juga menyadari satu hal."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia melihat Kei berjalan menuju arahnya. Di belakang bocah itu, terlihat seorang pelayan yang membawa makanan– yang menurutnya itu adalah makanan untuk mejanya.

"Kalian sudah dewasa," jawab Kakashi seraya membantu Kei duduk di kursi. "Sebentar lagi kalian juga akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Jadi aku tidak bisa berharap lebih untuk bisa sering berkumpul lagi dengan kalian."

Menikah.

Sakura merasakan hatinya mencelos saat Kakashi menyebutkan kata itu. Ia memilih untuk menunduk dan menyantap makanannya yang baru saja tiba daripada harus menghiraukan perkataan gurunya. Bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar, hanya saja Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu, dan pikirannya mau tidak mau terarah kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto akan menikah, Sai malah sudah menikah setengah tahun yang lalu. Muridku yang masih lajang tinggal kau dan Sasuke saja, lho!"

Sakura tersedak sejadi-jadinya. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih gelas yang berada di depannya, dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada panik. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Pelan-pelan saja kalau makan."

"Uhuk. Ma−uhuk. Maaf _sensei_."

"Apa ada perkataanku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia ingin menyampaikannya, tapi sebagian hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut dulu. Ia tidak mau langsung sesumbar kepada gurunya tentang niat Sasuke yang akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini−setidaknya bukan sekarang saatnya−.

Raut wajah Kakashi berubah. Ia seakan teringat sesuatu ketika melihat Sakura diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tersinggung saat aku berkata kau lajang?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menampakkan keterjutannya. Ia tidak habis pikir gurunya berpikir seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah tersinggung jika ada orang yang mengatainya lajang selama ini. Toh, hal itu memang benar adanya. Terkecuali jika orang itu adalah Naruto. Sakura berpikir jika Naruto mengatainya lajang, itu berarti Naruto mengejeknya tidak laku. Dan ia sangat tidak terima kalau Naruto mengejeknya.

Sakura hendak membuka mulut, tetapi Kakashi memilih untuk menyelanya saat itu juga.

"Oh.. percayalah, Sakura! Kau adalah gadis yang sempurna. Kau cantik, kau pintar, dan kau seorang _medic-nin_ yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Semua pria pasti akan tertarik padamu. Jangan pernah berpikir dirimu tidak laku, Sakura." Kakashi terus saja berbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk menjawab sedikit perkatannya. "Jika saat ini kau masih lajang, itu dikarenakan kau memang belum menemukan jodohmu saja. Aku percaya suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan suami yang baik, kuat, dan akan selalu melindungimu maupun keluargamu. Jadi janganlah kau berputus as−"

"_Sensei_! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sela Sakura karena tidak tahan mendengar perkataan gurunya.

"Aku memberimu semangat, Sakura."

Sakura menggeram pelan, ia tidak menyangka kalau gurunya akan menjadi lebih merepotkan seperti ini.

"Dengar, _Sensei_! Aku tidak pernah berputus asa tentang kehidupanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu memberiku semangat sebanyak itu. Dan satu lagi!" Sakura menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanmu. Mengerti?" lanjutnya dengan menekankan setiap kata yang ia katakan.

"Haaah... Syukurlah kalau kau tidak mengambil hati perkataanku tadi, Sakura," ucap Kakashi seraya menghela napas lega.

"Ya, dan sekarang berkonsentrasi lah pada makananmu seperti apa yang dilakukan Kei."

Kei yang merasa namanya disebut, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Namun hal itu hanya dilakukannya beberapa detik saja sebelum ia kembali menyantap makanannya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh terhadap perkataan muridnya seraya mulai menyantap makanannya yang sedari tadi belum ia sentuh.

Setelah itu, acara makan pagi mereka di rumah makan itu hanya dilanjutkan tentang obrolan-obrolan kecil. Kakashi tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan hal yang konyol lagi terhadap Sakura. Bisa-bisa muridnya itu akan marah, dan tidak akan mau mengobatinya secara cuma-cuma ketika ia terluka setelah pulang dari misi. Dan kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, siapa juga yang rugi?

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan keuar dari rumah makan _sushi_ tersebut.

"Kami akan ke akademi."

"Mau mengunjungi Sora?"

"Ya. Kudengar dari Shikamaru, dia agak nakal akhir-akhir ini. Maka dari itu kami berniat untuk mengunjunginya."

Sakura tersenyum mengetahui sang guru akan melakukan hal yang sangat manis. Sarutobi Sora bukanlah anak kandung gurunya, tetapi Kakashi memperlakukan keturunan almarhum Sarutobi Asuma itu dengan sangat baik. Ketika Sora masihlah seorang bocah seperti Kei, Sakura sering sekali melihat sang guru mengajaknya jalan-jalan seperti apa yang gurunya lakukan saat ini terhadap Kei. Dan saat ini, walaupun sang guru sudah memiliki keturunan sendiri yang berdarah Hatake, ia masih tetap perhatian terhadap Sora.

"Sudah sampai. Terimakasih atas acara makan tadi, _Sensei_." ucap Sakura riang saat mereka tengah berada di depan rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ya. Bekerja yang baik, Sakura,"

"_Hai, Sensei._"

"Hm." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kau tahu, lelaki yang menjadi suamimu pasti akan sangat bahagia karena memilikimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Cukup, _Sensei_! Kau mulai lagi."

"Aku serius, Sakura."

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura membalikkan tubuh gurunyaa dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk berjalan. "Kei, kalau kau sudah tua, kau tidak boleh cerewet seperti ayahmu. Mengerti?" ucap Sakura untuk Kei yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kudengar Kazekage Suna sedang mencari istri lho, Sakura! Menurutku dia pria yang sangat cocok untukmu. Dia juga seorang _shinobi_ Sunagakure yang kuat. Kalau kalian menikah dan mempunyai keluarga, anak-anak kalian pastilah sangat kuat dan menggemaskan." Suara Kakashi secara perlahan mengecil dan menghilang sepenuhnya diiringi dengan sosoknya−dan Kei, tentu saja− yang juga menghilang di belokkan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Gurunya tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya dengan ia dan Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menghampiri benak Sakura. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak mempercayai gurunya sendiri sebagai seorang teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara untuk masalahnya kali ini, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sakura selalu mempercayai gurunya ketika ia menceritakan semua masalahnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Sensei. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat...'_

Dengan pelan, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan yah? -_-**

**Di chapter ini saya ingin menampilkan hubungan Sakura dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi kesannya malah jadi aneh. Maaf yah kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan *bungkuk**

**Do'akan chapter depan Sakura udah resmi jadi Mrs. Uchiha yah ^^**

**BIG THANKS buat semua orang yang baca dan me-review cerita saya. Saya terharu loh ketika baca review kalian! Bahkan yang bikin saya speechless adalah ada beberapa diantara pembaca yang menjadikan cerita baru saya ini sebagai favorite story. Waaah, saya bener-bener nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa kecuali ucapan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya ^^**

**Review kalian bisa membantu semangat saya untuk ngetik *ngelirik favorite author supaya baca dan dikasih review #DUAK**

**Oke, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terimakasih yah atas semuanya ^^**

**NB: Fic ini nggak seterusnya rated T lho! Mungkin suatu saat ada satu atau dua chapter yang mepet ke rated M. Tapi tenang, saya gak bakalan bikin yang berat kok! Soalnya saya gak ahli, hahaha ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**Saya minta maaf atas chapter kemarin yah? Saya berharap chapter ini bisa lebih menghibur readers dari chapter sebelumnya.**

**.**

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang tergeser menggema di apartemen Sakura yang sepi malam itu. Rambut merah muda panjangnya digelung setinggi mungkin sehingga menampakkan leher putihnya yang jenjang dan tanpa cela. Dengan masih memakai handuk yang berbentuk _yukata_, ia menyalakan kompor dan berniat untuk membuat minuman hangat. Mandi malam-malam begini sedikit membuat tubunya menggigil.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu masuk apartemennya membuatnya menoleh. Tumben ada yang bertamu di apartemennya saat ini, pikirnya heran. Setelah meletakkan gelas yang berisi cairan yang mengepul di meja, Sakura bergegas untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

Seorang pria dengan mata sekelam malam yang sangat ia kenali tengah berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang entah berisi apa. Pria itu tidak mengenakan seragam _anbu-_nya, melainkan mengenakan baju santai yang biasa ia gunakan ketika sedang tidak ada misi. Tak ada sapaan atau satu kata pun yang terlontar dari bibirnya sebagaimana seharusnya orang bertamu. Ia hanya memandang tanpa arti sang tuan rumah yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya reflek ketika melihat pria itu. "Masuklah!"

Sasuke masuk ke apartemen Sakura tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa setelah Sakura mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Sakura sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia sadar ia masih memakai pakaian yang sangat tidak cocok untuk menyambut tamu, apalagi tamunya adalah seorang pria.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke menolak tawarannya. Sejujurnya bukanlah penolakan Sasuke atas tawarannya yang membuatnya kecewa, melainkan kesempatannya untuk mengganti pakaian. Sakura berencana akan mengganti pakaiannya ketika ia membuatkan minuman untuk Sasuke, tapi pria itu malah mengatakan kalau kedatangannya ke apartemen Sakura hanya sebentar saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu hanya menyodorkan kotak yang tadi ia bawa ke arah Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Buka saja."

Sakura meraih kotak yang ada di depannya dan meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuannya. _Emerald_-nya melebar ketika ia melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Sebuah _kimono _cantik berwana putih gading dengan simbol kebesaran klan Uchiha yang tersemat di punggungnya. Tangan Sakura terulur untuk mengangkat _kimono_ tersebut ke udara. "Cantik sekali," pujinya dengan sorot mata kekaguman.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan antusias. Mata hijaunya masih terarah kepada _kimono_ yang berada di tangannya. "Milik siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ibuku."

Sakura berhenti memandangi _kimono_ yang sedari tadi ia puji. Arah pandangnya sekarang benar-benar tertuju kepada lawan biacaranya. Di dalam benaknya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan untuk apa Sasuke membawa _kimono_ milik almarhum ibunya kepadanya. Saat Sakura akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Sasuke dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Aku ingin kau memakai itu saat pernikahan kita berlangsung."

Perkataan Sasuke dengan sukses mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk bertanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mau repot-repot untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Ta−tapi..." Perkataan Sakura menggantung begitu saja. Wanita itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Maka dari itu Sakura memilih untuk kembali memandang _kimono_ yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak mau memakainya?" tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu," bantah Sakura cepat. "Hanya saja... ini milik ibumu."'

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan. "Maksudku, ini milik ibumu, Sasuke-kun. Ini pasti sangat berharga. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memakainya?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Butuh jeda beberapa detik sebelum pria itu menjawabnya. "Aku yakin ibuku tidak akan keberatan. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi Uchiha, Sakura."

Jawaban Sasuke mau tidak mau membuat pipi Sakura agak menghangat. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat _kimono _indah yang berada di pangkuannya karena ingin menyembunyikan warna pipinya yang mungkin sekarang sedikit mengalami perubahan.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu.

'_Mempersiapkan diri?'_

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan kalau pernikahannya akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat, Sakura sudah berusaha untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Mungkin bagi Sakura, persiapan mental lebih cocok untuk dirinya daripada persiapan fisik. Ia sudah mengkonsultasikan semua beban hatinya pada Ino.

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus." Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis terpancar dari wajah Sasuke. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau wajah pria itu memang terlihat lebih sumringah dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pria itu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. "Aku pulang sekarang," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh darinya. Namun punggung itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Secara perlahan Sasuke berbalik. "Apa kau punya pilihan sendiri untuk cincin pernikahan kita?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang cincin, pikirnya. "Aku belum memikirkannya, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sedikit takut. Sakura merasa sangat merepotkan Sasuke sekarang. Mulai dari pakaian hingga cincin, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya sejak awal. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menata hatinya ketimbang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang menjadi prioritas paling penting.

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapinya, dan itu membuat Sakura takut. Ia takut kalau Sasuke tidak menganggapnya serius dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Namun apa yang Sasuke katakan setelahnya, menampik semua pemikirannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang akan memilihkannya."

Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya, wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat besar. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Kedua alis Sasuke terpaut mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura secara tiba-tiba. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku... aku tidak mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang."

Hening terjadi setelah itu. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin berkata sesuatu. Keduanya masih tenggelam dari pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah kau ingin membatalkan ini semua?" Pertanyaan Sasuke secara telak melebarkan mata hijau Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun," bantah Sakura dengan cepat. "Sungguh. Aku tidak berniat seperti itu sedikit pun. Percayalah!" Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke berpikir seperti itu. Sakura sadar sepenuhnya kalau ini memang kesalahannya, namun wanita itu benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal yang ditanyakan Sasuke tadi. Ia tidak ingin jika impian hidup yang akan ia gapai sedikit lagi harus kandas karena dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa berusaha melepaskan cengkraman calon isrtinya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Raut muka wanita itu berubah menjadi lebih tenang sekarang. "Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Sasuke baru saja akan berbalik lagi, namun sebuah ingatan melintas di kepalanya, dan kembali menahannya untuk pergi saat itu juga. "Aku hampir lupa," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kantong.

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan meletakkan kantong yang ia keluarkan tadi di tangan Sakura.

"Gunakan uang itu untuk membeli semua keperluan yang kau butuhkan dalam acara pernikahan kita," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku pulang."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengiringi kepergian Sasuke dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Waah, aku jadi ingin sekali melihatnya, Sakura."

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Ino."

Jadwal tugas Ino pagi itu sama dengan jadwal tugas Sakura. Dengan leluasa, Sakura menceritakan kedatangan Sasuke ke apartemennya kemarin malam. Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino, mulai dari saat Sasuke memberinya _kimono,_ sampai ketololannya yang melupakan persiapan penikahannya.

"Ah, kau ini. Dasar pelit!" ucap Ino seraya menyenggol lengan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul.

"Hei, Sakura, tidak kah kau menyadari sesuatu dari sikap Sasuke?"

Kali ini bukanlah senyum simpul yang diberikan Sakura untuk menanggapi ucapan Ino, melainkan sebuah tatapan sebuah heran dan− "Apa maksudmu, Ino?

"Setelah mendengarkan ceritamu, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau niat Sasuke menikahimu benar-benar serius."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabatnya.

Ino menghembuskan napas jengkel terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kau tahu, harusnya jika dahimu selebar itu, kau bisa menjadi seorang yang sangat jenius."

"Kau ini berniat meledekku atau apa sih?" Kali ini Sakura yang sedikit jengkel terhadap sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Tidak kah kau mengerti arti dari sikap Sasuke kepadamu adalah−"

Perkataan Ino terhenti saat pintu ruang kerja Sakura terbuka.

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Shizune-_senpai_ menyuruh anda ke ruangannya," ucap seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Shizune-_senpai_ meminta anda menangani pasien yang yang baru saja datang."

"Hm, baiklah. Terimakasih Kumori-san."

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Sakura berbalik ke Ino. "Ino, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja sepulang kerja nanti?"

Mata _shappire_ Ino mengkilat secara tiba-tiba. "Belanja? Tentu aku mau, Sakura. Sepulang kerja, kan?"

Sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Iya. Ya ampun, kau ini semangat sekali kalau berhubungan dengan belanja. Aku pergi."

"Ya. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sakura," ucap Ino riang mengiringi kepergian Sakura dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Sakura tadi siang, Sakura mengajak Ino untuk berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan desa Konoha petang itu. Berbagai toko, kios, dan kedai pun mereka masuki satu per satu demi mendapatkan apa yang Sakura butuhkan untuk acara pernikahannya.

"Baik, kau sudah memesan makanan dan minuman. Sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah camilan," ucap Ino.

"Camilan, ya? Baik, kita cari sekarang juga, Ino," sahut Sakura.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah toko roti dengan aksen tradisonal yang sangat kental. Berbagai kue tersedia di sana. Ada _mochi, manju, dorayaki, takoyaki_, dan beragam kue lainnya dengan harga yang berbeda-beda.

"Menurutmu aku harus pilih yang mana, Ino?" Sakura kebingungan jika harus seperti ini. Semua kue itu memiliki bentuk menarik dan menggoda.

"Pesan saja semuanya."

Sakura melempar pandangan tak percaya kepada Ino. "Kau gila! Bisa-bisa Sasuke menilai bahwa aku adalah wanita yang boros."

Sakura dapat mendengar Ino berceloteh tidak jelas di belakangnya, namun Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Percuma, batinnya. Ino akan menjadi sangat ahli ketika ia harus menentukan baju, atau riasan yang cocok− dan jangan lupa akan keahliannya tentang bunga. Namun jika urusan seperti ini, wanita _blonde_ itu tidak akan mengerti apa-apa. Dalam hati, Sakura berpikir lebih baik mengajak Akimichi Chouji jika harus memilih camilan seperti ini.

Sakura sudah memilih camilan apa yang menurutnya cocok tanpa mendengar pendapat Ino lagi. Keduanya baru saja keluar dari toko camilan itu ketika tiba-tiba Ino dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya memasuki sebuah toko pakaian.

"Aku butuh baju hamil," ucap Ino saat Sakura hendak mengeluarkan semua protesnya.

Tidak seperti yang Sakura kira pada awalnya kalau toko pakaian itu hanya berisi pakaian, ternyata toko itu juga menyediakan berbagai perlengkapan wanita. Ino langsung saja melesat ke area yang menyediakan berbagai macam pakaian, sedangkan Sakura yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pakaian, lebih memilih mengamati berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Setelah cukup lama mengamati berbagai macam pernak-pernik tersebut, mata hijaunya mengarah pada sebuah _kanzashi_ berwarna putih gading.

_Cantik_− ujarnya dalam hati dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman.

"Hei, Sakura. Lihat ini!"

Suara Ino yang berasal dari belakangnya membuatnya berbalik. Sakura menautkan alisnya ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Ino. "Kau bilang mau membeli baju hamil."

"Memang. Aku sudah meletakkan semua barang yang kubeli di kasir."

"Lalu apa ini?"

"Ini untukmu."

Kerutan pada alis Sakura semakin tampak jelas setelah Ino mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. "Untuk apa aku memakai ini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit melengking.

Sakura jelas kaget dengan pakaian yang dibawa Ino. Sejujurnya tak ada yang salah dengan pakaian itu, pakaian itu adalah gaun tidur wanita. Namun yang membuat Sakura kaget adalah model dari gaun itu. Gaun itu sangat tipis dan memiliki tali punggung yang sangat longgar. Jika dipakai, Sakura yakin sekali kalau gaun tidur itu akan menampakkan belahan dada wanita yang memakainya.

"Tidak, Ino," sergah Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Aku yakin ini cocok untukmu."

"Tidak."

"Semua lelaki pasti senang jika melihat istrinya memakai ini."

Hati Sakura sedikit mencelos saat Ino berkata demikian, ia tahu kalau Ino secara tidak langsung menyemangatinya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan Ino kemungkinan terjadinya akan sangat kecil. Sakura memang tidak mau putus asa sebelum ia menjalaninya, namun ia juga tidak mau berharap lebih.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan, ia lalu mengambil gaun tidur itu dari tangan Ino dan meletakkannya di kursi di sebelahnya. "Ti... dak," ucapnya tegas.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun itu hanya sebentar saja ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang indah di rak pernak-pernik.

"Sakura, lihat ini! Cantik sekali." Ino mengambil _kanzashi _putih yang membuat Sakura terpana tadi.

"Memang. Aku berencana membelinya."

"Kau bilang _kimono_ pernikahanmu berwarna putih, kan? Ini pasti cocok. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik nanti," ucap Ino ceria.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah sahabatnya, "Ya."

'_Terimakasih, Ino'_

.

.

.

Pernikahan Sakura yang bisa dihitung beberapa jam lagi, membuatnya harus mengambil cuti pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Kepala rumah sakit Konoha sekaligus teman seperguruannya−Shizune− sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti. Menurut Shizune, Sakura perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahannya besok.

Shizune memang sudah mengetahui pernikahan Sakura dari mulut Sakura sendiri. Walaupun pada awalnya Shizune sedikit terkejut karena merasa pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat mendadak, Shizune tetap menyambut berita itu dengan baik. Wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu dari anak-anak _jounin_ Konoha−Shiranui Genma, itu mengatakan akan datang pada hari dimana Sakura resmi menyandang nama Uchiha.

Tidak hanya Shizune yang mendengar berita pernikahan Sakura dari mulut Sakura sendiri. Sebagian teman-teman sesama perawat maupun teman-teman _jounin_-nya yang dekat dengan dirinya juga ia undang. Sakura memang tidak mengundang semua orang yang ia kenal. Ia ingat akan perkataan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk mengundang beberapa teman dekatnya saja.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Sakura, yaitu gurunya sendiri, Hatake Kakashi. Setelah pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan sang guru beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan gurunya dan memberitahukan tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa sudah menjadi orang yang paling jahat terhadap gurunya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria yang selama beberapa tahun menjadi mentornya tidak mengetahui berita tentang pernikahannya?

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Saat ini juga ia ingin bertemu dengan gurunya dan memberitahukan semuanya. Dengan semangat, Sakura segera beranjak dari kursi dimana sedari tadi ia hanya duduk dan memandang langit sore. Setelah berganti pakaian dan memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi, Sakura bergegas untuk keluar dari apartemennya dan melangkah dengan pasti menuju kediaman sang guru walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin kalau gurunya sedang tidak ada misi hari ini.

Rambut panjang Sakura yang sengaja dibiarkannya tergerai, bergerak indah ketika angin sore berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya. Ketika ia baru beberapa langkah keluar dari apartemennya, sebuah tangan kekar yang menarik lengannya membuat kakinya berhenti bergerak dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Mau kemana?"

Uchiha Sasuke tengah menghalangi langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mau kemana?" ulang Sasuke datar.

Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih cukup terkejut dengan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. "Ak−aku. Kakashi-_sensei_," ucapnya terbata.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak memahami jawaban Sakura. Dan Sakura yang mengerti ketidak pahaman Sasuke atas jawabannya, segera membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke-kun."

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke ingin tahu tentang apa yang ia perbuat selama ini. Tapi hal itu bukanlah hal yang ingin ia pikirkan saat ini. Yang ingin Sakura pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan tujuannya mendatangi rumah gurunya kepada Sasuke.

"Untuk..." Sakura mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Untuk memberi tahu tentang pernikahan kita," ucapnya lirih.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia merasa takut sekarang. Takut karena berbagai alasan yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan satu per satu.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Hal inilah yang paling membuat Sakura takut. Ia sangat takut kalau Sasuke menganggapnya main-main dengan pernikahan mereka, karena tidak memberitahukan berita pernikahannya kepada orang yang paling berjasa dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Aku... belum sempat," jawab Sakura lebih lirih dari jawabannya yang pertama.

Hening terjadi setelah Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura masih dalam posisi menunduknya dan tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun terhadap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ikut."

Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya untuk kembali menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke lagi seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura bergegas mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Hatinya sedikit lega karena ia mendapat teman saat ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada gurunya nanti.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan sore Konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai pada sore hari itu. Berkali-kali mata Sakura menangkap beberapa pasangan kekasih maupun suami istri yang tengah melintas di depannya bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Sedikit rasa ini menghampiri benaknya. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin menggandeng mesra lengan Sasuke seperti layaknya pasangan-pasangan yang lain.

_Tapi..._

Sakura meracau tidak jelas dalam hatinya. Ia ingin mengenyahkan pikiran yang membuat dadanya sesak itu dengan terus berjalan tanpa memandang kanan kirinya lagi.

"Setelah pulang dari rumah Kakashi-_sensei_, kita langsung ke toko perhiasan," kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mengambil pesanan cincin pernikahan kita."

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar karena girang. "Benarkah? Apa sudah jadi?"

"Hn."

"Aku yakin cincin pernikahan kita pasti sangat indah," ucap Sakura seraya menghembuskan napasnya ke udara. Wanita itu kembali menatap jalan yang ada di depannya. Matanya menunjukkan sekali kalau ia sangat gembira. Namun ia tidak menyadari jika pemilik sepasang mata hitam yang berjalan di sampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di kediaman gurunya beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah Sakura mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, terlihat sosok wanita dengan iris mata merah dan rambut hitam tebal yang indah tengah membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"_Konban wa, _Kurenai-_sensei_," sapa Sakura.

"Sakura. Sasuke," ucap Kurenai seraya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Tumben sekali kalian datang."

Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum mengutarakan niat kedatangannya. "Apa Kakashi-_sensei_ ada di rumah, _sensei_?"

"Ya. Dia baru saja datang dari misi." Kurenai membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar lagi untuk menyambut tamunya. "Masuklah. Dia ada di ruang tengah dengan anak-anak."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengekor di belakang Kurenai yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah dari rumah itu. Tepat di ruang tengah itu, terlihat Kakashi sedang duduk di sofa sembari menulis sesuatu. Di sana juga terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang berbeda warna rambut sedang bergurau bersama di lantai rumah itu.

"Kakashi-kun, ada Sakura dan Sasuke datang," ucap Kurenai yang membuat Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Waaah, kalian datang bersama rupanya. Ini sebuah kejutan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan gurunya. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia juga merasa sedikit takut.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Kakashi. Mata pria dengan rambut berwarna perak itu terarah kepada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa Pakkun masih rewel akhir-akhir ini ?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah menurut sekarang," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hm, baguslah. Kukira sudah tidak ada keluhan untuk hal itu." Kali ini mata Kakashi beralih kepada Sakura. "Lalu ada perlu apa kalian kesini? Atau kalian kesini karena hanya ingin mengunjungiku?" tambah Kakashi seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. Ia melirik Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya, berharap dapat membantunya mengutarakan tujuannya kesini. Namun pria itu lebih memilih memandang ke arah dua anak laki-laki gurunya yang sekarang sedang dibujuk ibu mereka untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, seakan hal itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik baginya saat ini.

Sakura mengambil napas sebelum berkata. "Kami kesini−."

"Besok kami akan menikah," potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura terdiam, kepalanya reflek menoleh Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi masih terlihat tidak bisa menangkap perkataan Sasuke dengan baik. Pria itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian berkali-kali.

"Kami berharap kau bisa datang, _sensei_," tambah Sasuke.

Kali ini Kakashi terlihat lebih paham atas perkataan salah satu muridnya. Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, namun matanya terarah kepada wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang juga adalah salah satu muridnya. Sakura tak kuasa untuk menatap balik mata gurunya, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, besok ya?" gumam Kakashi pelan, seakan pria itu tengah berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku akan datang. Lagipula Sakura juga butuh pendamping pria, bukan?"

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang sang guru. Mata hijaunya mencoba menangkap apa saja yang pria itu pikirkan saat ini. Memang benar Kakashi bersedia datang pada pernikahannya, namun pria itu tidak tersenyum sedikit pun seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika mendengar kabar bahagia.

_Kakashi-sensei, gomen. Kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku..._

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, _sensei_."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Ya."

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja berdiri dari duduknya ketika Kurenai datang menghampiri mereka seraya menggendong anak bungsunya. "Kalian mau pulang?"

"Ya, _sensei_. Kami pamit," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kalian tidak ingin tinggal sebentar lagi untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak, _sensei_. Terimakasih, kami masih ada urusan."

Sedikit kekecawaan terpancar di wajah cantik Kurenai mendengar penolakan halus dari Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kepada Kurenai sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu. Dibelakangnya, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun sebelum benar-benar melenggang pergi, matanya menatap sekilas Kakashi yang juga tengah menatapnya tanpa arti.

"Kurenai, besok mereka akan menikah," ucap Kakashi setelah Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurenai sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan suaminya. "Selama ini aku memang mengetahui kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan khusus."

Kakashi menghela napas pelan. "Aku juga."

.

Selama perjalanan menuju toko perhiasaan yang disebutkan Sasuke tadi, Sakura hanya diam saja seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang gurunya. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika Kakashi benar-benar kecewa padanya. Berkali-kali Sakura menghela napas pelan, berharap hal itu dapat sedikit mengurangi sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya saat ini.

Sakura masih dalam perasaan bersalahnya ketika ia dan Sasuke tengah memasuki toko perhiasaan di salah satu sudut desa. Berbagai emas, perak, berlian maupun mutiara yang memancarkan keindahannya, masih tidak dapat mengobati rasa bersalahnya. Hingga Sasuke menunjukkan sepasang cincin emas dengan aksen yang sama, namun dengan ukuran yang berbeda padanya.

"Apakah ini?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menunjukkan sepasang cincin tersebut. Mata hijaunya berkilat takjub.

"Ya."

Cincin itu memiliki banyak ukiran kecil simbol klan Uchiha yang mengelilinginya di lapisan luar. Tepat di cincin yang lebih kecil, terdapat batu _ruby_ yang indah yang tersemat juga di bagian luarnya.

"Calon suami anda memang pandai menentukan cincin, nona," ucap pelayan toko perhiasan tersebut dengan memamerkan senyum tulusnya.

Sakura hanya menatap pemilik toko itu sesaat, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Namun pria itu tidak balik menatapnya, dan memilih untuk mengamati berbagai perhiasan yang di pajang dalam toko itu. Mata hitamnya tak menampakkan emosi sedikit pun, tetap datar seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat benak Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Terimakasih telah berbelanja di toko kami. Semoga pernikahan kalian akan bahagia selamanya."

_Bahagia? Aku selalu berharap seperti itu..._

_Ne, Sasuke-kun? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentang pernikahan kita? Tentang klan-mu? Dan juga... tentang diriku?_

.

.

.

Hari itu pun tiba. Hari dimana Sakura harus merubah nama Haruno menjadi seorang Uchiha. Hatinya diliputi dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa dan jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura sampai di kediaman Sasuke pagi-pagi sebelum matahari menampakkan siluetnya di langit pagi. Segalanya sudah tertata rapi. Semua makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan beberapa hari sebelumnya, sampai dekorasi pesta di bagian halaman distrik Uchiha yang sederhana namun sangat indah.

Inilah selama yang ini diimpikan Sakura. Sebuah kesedarhanaan, namun membawa banyak kebahagiaan. Namun...

_Apa Sasuke-kun juga bahagia?_

"Hei, Sakura." Suara yang sangat Sakura kenali membuatnya tersadar dalam lamunannya. Ino ada di sana, dengan senyum cerianya dan berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tempat ia mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahannya.

"Ino." Sakura senang sekali melihat kehadiran Ino untuk dirinya saat ini. "Terimakasih sudah datang."

"Hei, aku kan sudah berjanji akan membantumu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang cepat ganti baju, setelah itu kau akan kubuat menjadi sangat sangat sangat cantik hari ini**."**

Sakura menuruti perkataan Ino, ia segera mengambil _kiomono_ pemberian Sasuke, dan memakainya. _Kimono _itu terpasang dengan anggun di tubuhnya, menjuntai dengan indah sampai mata kakinya, dan sedikit mengekspos lekukan indah tubuh Sakura karena memang _kimono _itu sangat pas di tubuh Sakura.

"Waaah," desah Ino takjub melihat Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ragu dengan memutar pelan tubuhnya.

"Indah sekali, Sakura."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Ino menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"I-itu indah sekali, Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara. Terlihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan memakai _kimono_ bermotif bunga mawar indah di setiap bagian kainnya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih anggun dibandingkan penampilan sehari-harinya.

"Hinata," seru Sakura senang melihat calon istri sahabatnya itu juga datang untuknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum seraya mendekati Sakura dan Ino. "Naruto-kun, memberitahuku bahwa hari in adalah pernikahan Sakura. J-jadi aku ikut dia kesini."

"Naruto datang?"

Kali ini Ino yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Mana mungkin dia melewatkan pernikahan antara kedua sahabatnya?"

'_Benar juga'_

Senyum Sakura melebar. Benar juga yang dikatakan Ino. Sahabat-sahabatnya akan selalu ada untuknya. Sahabat-sahabatnya akan selalu membantunya. Tanpa sadar, air mata haru mengambang di mata hijau Sakura.

"Terimakasih, semuanya," ucap Sakura lirih.

Ino memeluk Sakura pelan. "Hei, kita adalah teman, bukan?"

"Ya, kita adalah teman," sahut Sakura.

Hinata pun turut tersenyum melihat dua sahabat yang kini tengah berpelukan itu.

"Sudah sudah. Sekarang kau harus cantik dulu, Sakura," ucap Ino seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Benar kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya."

Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura, dan mendudukkannya di meja rias. Dibelakangnya, Hinata menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk menata rambut Sakura. Dengan cekatan, Ino memoleskan bedak tipis di wajah Sakura. Wanita _blonde_ itu juga memoleskan pewarna bibir dengan warna yang alami di bibir tipis Sakura. Hinata juga turut merias Sakura dengan menata rambut panjang Sakura. Calon istri Rokudaime Hokage itu hanya menyanggul rendah rambut Sakura dan menyematkan _kanzashi _putih gading yang Sakura beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak lupa juga Hinata menyisakan anak rambut di sekitar wajah Sakura, sehingga Sakura tampak lebih cantik dengan helaian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya.

Sebuah ketukan yang terdengar diruangan itu, membuat ketiga wanita yang di dalamnya menolehkan kepalanya. "Maaf, nona-nona. Apa mempelai wanitanya sudah siap?"

"Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata.

Ino segera bergerak untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Apa Sakura-chan sudah siap?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, dia sudah siap."

"Mana? Mana?" Naruto sedikit berjinjit untuk mengintip apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku ingin melihatnya, Ino."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, segera berdiri untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Mata sebiru samudra milik Naruto melebar setelah melihat penampilan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau terlihat beda sekali."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar komentar Naruto.

"Sasuke pasti senang melihatmu seperti ini," tambah Naruto.

Senyum yang tadi terpancar di bibir Sakura dengan perlahan tapi pasti sedikit memudar.

_Benarkah Sasuke-kun akan senang?_

"Hei hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba murung, Sakura-chan? Harusnya kau bahagia sekarang."

"Ah, benar. Maaf, Naruto."

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan? Sejak aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Walapun aku cukup terkejut dengan berita ini di awal Sasuke memberitahuku. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian. Aku berharap kalian akan bahagia."

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Naruto yang tengah memamerkan senyum sumringahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sampai ia lebih mendekati Naruto dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura, pria itu juga mengusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut seolah ingin memberikan semangat untuk sahabatnya. "Ya," ucap Naruto. "Hei, aku kesini untuk menjemputmu karena acaranya akan segera dimulai. Ayo cepat!" tambahnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya disamping Ino, di belakangnya, Naruto dan Hinata juga berjalan beriringan. Sesekali terdengar cekikan dari sepasang kekasih itu di belakang Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?" bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Ino. Wanita itu terus saja berjalan, namun raut mukanya yang menunjukkan keanehan membuat Ino ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Kali ini, Ino bertanya seraya memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura seperti tersentak ketika merasa tangan Ino berada di pundaknya, ia pun seketika mengentikan langkahnya. "Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu, Ino?"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Rupanya sang Hokage Konoha dan calon istrinya itu juga berhenti saat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, teman-teman. Sungguh." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya yang mulai panik. "Aku hanya... gugup."

"Gugup itu hal yang wajar, Sakura. Asalkan jangan sampai gugup itu mengendalikanmu," ucap Ino.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Baik, Ino. Aku siap."

Detik berikutnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sendirian menuju arah pria berambut perak yang sudah menunggunya di depan. Sedangkan Ino, Naruto serta Hinata sudah lebih dulu melenggang pergi menuju ke halaman distrik Uchiha.

Ketakutan menghinggapi hati Sakura saat langkahnya akan mencapai gurunya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin saat ia dan Sasuke mengunjungi rumah gurunya.

"_Sensei?_" panggil Sakura ragu.

Kakashi membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan seksama. "Sakura? Kau terlihat berbeda."

Sakura merasa lebih lega sekarang. Saat ini, gurunya masih belum menunjukkan apa yang paling ditakutkan Sakura darinya. Namun, lubuk hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Menjelaskan tentang mengapa ia tidak memberi tahu gurunya tentang pernikahannya. Menjelaskan tentang mengapa gurunya menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui tentang pernikahannya.

"_Sensei,_ maafkan aku." Kali ini Sakura berkata seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf, Sakura?"

"Aku..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang hari ini kepadamu saat kita bertemu."

Kakashi diam, dan Sakura pun juga turut diam. Sakura merasa saat ini gurunya benar-benar kecewa padanya. Hanya suara deru angin yang menerpa mereka pelan, serta suara dengungan para undangan yang ada di halaman yang terdengar ditelinga Sakura saat ini. Gurunya benar-benar terdiam.

_Sensei..._

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang gurunya.

"Harusnya saat ini aku bahagia, Sakura. Saat ini kau akan menikah, dan itu berarti aku akan melihat salah satu mu− Tidak. Dua muridku akan menempuh kebahagiaan selanjutnya di masa datang," ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Saat ini aku bahagia, Sakura. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah, kan?"

"Tapi−"

"Lupakan kejadian itu. Kau tidak salah sama sekali, dan aku benar-benar tidak marah ataupun kecewa padamu. Sedikit pun," sela Kakashhi.

Air mata mengambang di mata hijau Sakura. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki teman maupun mentor yang selalu mendukung dan memberikan semangat untuknya. Hatinya merasa kuat sekarang karena orang-orang terdekatnya akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Kakashi menyeka air mata Sakura yang sudah terlanjur jatuh di pipinya. "Nanti riasan di wajahmu hilang, Sakura."

"_G−gomen, sensei._"

Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura lembut, lalu mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan melihatmu bersanding di pelaminan seperti saat ini, Sakura. Dan ketika aku mengalaminya sekarang, aku jadi merindukanmu ketika kau masihlah seorang bocah perempuan. Aku juga merasa semakin tua saja sekarang." Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaan kalian semua..."

_Arigatou, sensei..._

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, dan sebagai gantinya, pria itu menawarkan lengannya. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita menyusul Sasuke. Dia sudah ada di kuil untuk menunggumu."

Sakura meraih lengan Kakashi dan berjalan di samping gurunya menuju ke kuil yang terletak di halaman distrik Uchiha. Semua mata menatap Sakura dan Kakashi saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kuil. Suara dengungan manusia yang tadi terdengar, sekarang sirna dan digantikan oleh keheningan. Sakura merasa semakin gugup sekarang, tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Kakashi terasa dingin. Ia pun berjalan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau gugup ya?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum sebelum berbicara. "Kalau begitu jangan lihat mereka. Lihat saja Sasuke yang berdiri di depan sana."

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap bawah, menuju ke depan kuil sesuai perkataan gurunya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang sekarang. Ia semakin gugup saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di sana. Sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Sakura artikan.

Sasuke berdiri di sana. Dengan mengenakan setelan _hakama_ dan _haori _yang berwarna hitam. Sungguh, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat gagah sekarang. Rambut halusnya yang berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya terlihat sedikit bergoyang saat angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi di sana. Semakin dekat langkah Sakura dengan Sasuke, semakin kencang pula jantung Sakura berdetak.

Sasuke menawarkan tangannya saat Sakura benar-benar berada di depannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura melepaskan lengan Kakashi, dan meraih tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya. Sasuke menempatkan jemarinya di sela jemari Sakura, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan mantap. Tanpa banyak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga kuil secara perlahan.

Setelah mereka benar-benar berada di mulut kuil, seorang pendeta datang mendekati mereka dan mensucikan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, pendeta itu datang dengan membawa enam gelas yang berisi _sake_. Tiga gelas _sake _untuk mempelai pria, dan tiga gelas _sake _pula untuk mempelai wanita. Sasuke dan Sakura menghirup gelas _sake _mereka dengan perlahan, dan mengulanginya lagi sebanyak tiga kali.

Tiba saatnya sekarang untuk Sasuke mengucapkan janji pernikahnnya dengan Sakura. Pria itu mengucap janji pernikahan dengan sangat lancar dan mantap. Di setiap kata maupun kalimat yang ia ucapkan, pria itu terlihat serius. Sakura dapat melihat kerutan samar di kedua alisnya tercipta saat ia mengucapkan janji pernikahan dari awal sampai akhir.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hati Sakura. Mendengar Sasuke mengucap janji pernikahan dengan begitu mantap, membuat Sakura sejenak berpikir pria itu benar-benar serius menikahinya, dan hal itu juga membuat hati Sakura bahagia saat itu juga. Namun sebuah kilasan memori membuatnya tersadar dan merasa kebahagiaan yang menghampirinya tadi sirna seketika.

"_Aku hanya ingin membangun klan-ku. Hanya itu."_

'_Sasuke-kun... Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau bersedih sekarang...'_

"Selamat, kalian berdua sekarang adalah pasangan suami istri," ucap pendeta yang langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh para undangan.

Sakura seperti terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara riuh undangan yang ada di belakangnya. Terutama Naruto, Sakura dapat mendengar sahabatnya itu adalah salah satu dari yang penyumbang suara terbesar dalam keriuhan suara itu. Tak peduli walaupun nama Hokage sudah Naruto sandang, pria itu tetap saja seperti yang Sakura kenal dulu.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, sekarang anda boleh memasangkan cincin pernikahan kepada istri anda."

Perkataan pendeta itu dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan mulai memasukkan cincin pernikahan dengan hai-hati di jari manis Sakura.

"HEI, SASUKE! SETELAH INI CIUM ISTIMU!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakan itu. Secara reflek ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sang pemiliki teriakan tiu sedang memamerkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Uchiha Sakura-san, sekarang giliran anda yang memasangkan cincin pernikahan kepada suami anda." Perkataan pendeta itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto menuju Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatap matanya lansung.

Sakura sedikit gemetar saat mengambil cincin pernikahan milik Sasuke dari salah seorang asisten pendeta yang menikahkannya. Dengan gugup, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, dan mulai memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka. Namun sebelum benar-benar memasangkan cincin itu dengan sempurna, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

Pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan yang Sakura sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. Mata sekelam malamnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tetap tenang seperti biasa, dan... tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

Sakura menarik napas singkat, sebelum kembali meneruskan memasang cincin di jari Sasuke. Tepukan riuh undangan kembali terdengar di halaman itu. Namun yang membuat suara riuhan itu berbeda dari yang pertama adalah, suara Naruto yang lagi-lagi berteriak menyuruh Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

"AYO, SASUKE! SEKARANG CIUM ISTRIMU!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk memandang arah lain daripada memandang sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"HEI, SASUKE! AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN! KAMI MENUNGGUMU, LHO!

Kali ini adalah teriakan dari Inuzuka Kiba. Dan teriakan itu langsung disambut dengan riuhan para undangan yang lain yang mengungkapkan bahwa mereka setuju dengan teriakan Kiba.

Bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka melihat itu semua. Saat ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena cukup terkejut.

"LAKUKAN SASUKE! ATAU KAU HANYA INGIN MELANJUTKANNYA BERDUA NANTI MALAM?"

_Naruto no baka_- umpat Sakura di dalam hati.

Sebuah gerakan yang tidak Sakura duga dari Sasuke membuatnya cukup terkejut. Sasuke menyelipkan lengannya ke punggung Sakura, dan menarik tubuh Sakura untuk lebih mendekatinya. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di pipi Sakura, sedikit menarik wajah Sakura mendekat ke wajahnya.

Sakura menahan napas saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke secara perlahan mendekatinya. Ia juga dapat merasakan napas hangat suaminya yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya ketika posisi Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya. Ia gugup karena ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke menciumnya. Namun sejujurnya, Sakura merasa sangat bahagia. Ciuman pertamanya akan ia berikan kepada suaminya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya...− Hingga Sakura sadar apa yang terjadi telah membekukan hatinya.

'_A−apa?'_

Suaminya memang menciumnya, namun bukan di bibirnya. Suaminya memang menciumnya, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya bahagia. Karena suaminya hanya mencium pipinya.

"AAH, SASUKE! KAU PAYAH!"

"KENAPA DI PIPI, SASUKE?"

"KAU HANYA INGIN MENYIMPAN SEMUANYA UNTUK NANTI MALAM, YA?"

Semua teriakan itu sama sekali tidak Sakura hiraukan. Matanya hanya menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap para undangan yang tengah berteriak-teriak.

_Sasuke-kun... Kau... A−apa tidak ada sedikit pun rasa cintamu untukku?_

Sakura merasakan ujung tenggorokannya sakit. Ia tak mampu bicara apa pun, dan ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Air matanya sungguh sangat mendesaknya untuk mengeluarkannya.

_Tidak, Sakura. Jangan menangis! Jangan!_

Tangan Sasuke kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk menuruni anak tangga.

_Hentikan, Sakura! Hentikan! Berhenti! Jangan keluar! Aku mohon._

Sakura setengah mati menahan air matanya agar tidak menggenangi matanya. Sesedih apa pun ia saat ini, ia tidak boleh menampakkannya kepada siapa pun. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang sangat bahagia untuknya.

"Ahh, Sasuke. Kau payah!" ucap Naruto saat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama menuju halaman.

"Diamlah, Naruto!"

"Hehehehe." Naruto terkekeh pelan sebelum memeluk Sasuke. "Tapi aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian, kawan."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Cukup. Sakura tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke semua arah untuk mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat air mata yang sudah mulai menggenag di matanya. Sekilas Sakura melihat Ino yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seraya tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Di belakangnya, Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura segera menghampiri Ino dengan sedikit berlari. Air matanya gagal ia bendung saat ia belum mencapai tubuh Ino. Ino lebih memberikan senyuman tulusnya ketika ia melihat air mata Sakura. Karena Ino berpikir Sakura menangis karena bahagia.

"Ino," ucap Sakura parau saat ia datang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

Ino pun membalas pelukan Sakura, dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku turut bahagia, Sakura."

Ino tidak pernah tahu kalau tangisan Sakura bukanlah untuk kebahagiaan Sakura sendiri karena hati Sakura yang terlanjur hancur di hari pernikahannya. Yang Ino tahu adalah, bahwa Sakura menangis karena mulai sekarang sahabatnya itu menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Dan mulai sekarang pula, sahabatnya akan hidup dengan orang yang sangat berarti bagi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah meng-update chapter sebelumnya yang kurang memuaskan readers, saya jadi gak pede dengan chapter ini. Huhuhuhuhu T.T**

**Maafkan saya lagi yah kalo tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Saya sudah berusaha, tapi jadinya seperti ini. Maaf yah? *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Kerasa gak kalo chapter ini emosi Sakura kayak di aduk-aduk? Sebentar seneng, sebentar sedih. Bentaran lagi seneng, eh... bentaran lagi sedih. Saya bayanginnya aja udah nyesek *lebay**

**Oh ya, chapter ini kepanjangan gak? Saya sengaja buat panjang, karena seminggu lagi saya udah UNAS, jadi gak bisa nulis deh! -_-**

**BIG THANKS masih disandang oleh orang-orang yang masih mau membaca dan merievew cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk kritik dan sarannya, saya benar-benar terbantu lho ^^**

**Oh ya, satu lagi. Yang menyarankan adanya orang ke-tiga di rumah tangga SasuSaku, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Tapi untuk saat ini saya belum ada pikiran mau bikin orang ke-tiga, soalnya dari awal emang saya gak ada pikiran sama sekali. Mungkin kalau 'selingan' supaya rumah tangga SasuSaku agak goyang sedikit, ada.**

***Readers : Sama aja woy! -_-**

**Daaan, saya akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian untuk mengisi siapa orang yang akan jadi 'selingan' itu. Habis menurut saya, dia yang paling cocok sih! Hihihihihi...**

**Baik, terimakasih semua. Samapi jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Kamar itu masih sama heningnya seperti saat Sakura pertama kali memasukinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sinar rembulan yang lembut secara langsung menyinari tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di sofa melalui jendela kaca besar yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk seraya menyisir pelan rambut panjangnya. Sedangkan mata hijaunya hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit malam yang bertaburan dengan bintang.

Ia melamun.

Hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan sedikit merapatkan _yukata _tidurnya karena kedinginan, wanita itu berdiri untuk menggeser jendela besar yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu untuk menuju balkon kamar itu.

Kamar dimana Sakura berada sekarang adalah kamar yang akan ditempatinya dengan Sasuke sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas yang berada di lantai atas kediaman Sasuke di distrik Uchiha. Jika dilihat dari semua barang serta perkakas yang ada di sana, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan kalau kamar itu adalah kamar Sasuke sendiri di rumah itu.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, malam ini adalah malam pengantinnya dengan Sasuke. Malam dimana ia menyerahkan mahkota termahalnya untuk suaminya. Namun saat ini ia tidak mau berharap lebih akan sentuhan suaminya. Segala yang terjadi saat acara pernikahannya tadi, membuat hatinya menciut.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari letak jam dinding yang sedari tadi berdetak. Sudah tengah malam, pikirnya. Acara pernikahannya memang sudah berakhir pada siang hari, namun beberapa orang terdekatnya dengan Sasuke seperti Naruto, Sai, serta Kakashi, lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama dan membuat pesta untuk mereka sendiri. Tapi sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu Sakura tidak mendengar suara apapun dari lantai bawah rumah itu. Seharusnya semua tamunya sudah pulang, bukan? Tapi mengapa suaminya masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini? Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya saat ini semakin membuat Sakura tertekan dengan berbagai spekulasi yang ia buat sendiri.

'_Sasuke tidak akan mencintaimu, Sakura. Tidak sampai kapan pun.'_

Kalimat itu seperti terngiang-ngiang dalam otak Sakura. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, kalimat itu dapat meruntuhkan segala tekad Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke mencintainya. Meruntuhkan segala tekad Sakura untuk mencari kebahagiaan dari seorang suami yang sangat dicintainya.

Tak ingin semakin tenggelam dari pemikiran menyesakkan tentang suaminya, Sakura beranjak dari pintu balkon kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidur. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sisi ranjang. Tangannya mengusap pelan sisi lain dari ranjang itu. Sisi di mana seharusnya suaminya tidur satu ranjang bersamanya sekarang.

Rasa kantuk dan lelah yang sedari tadi dirasakan Sakura seperti tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi olehnya. Ia pun beranjak naik ke tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya, dan menarik selimut setinggi dadanya. Dalam hati ia berpikir jika memang bukan malam ini waktunya, tak apa. Sakura tidak akan menangis sebagaimana yang ia lakukan tadi siang.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kaca di kamar itu membuat salah seorang yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimut sedikit menggeliat karena terganggu. Matanya yang sedari tadi menutup, dengan perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau kristal. Dengan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Sakura kembali menutup matanya dan menghadap ke sisi ranjang di sampingnya. Wanita itu berniat menghindari sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun sebelum matanya benar-benar kembali menutup, Sakura dikejutkan dengan sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Sosok itu adalah suaminya.

Sasuke tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya terarah ke sisi lain yang tidak bisa Sakura lihat, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa melihat garis rahang dan lehernya dengan jelas. Entah mengapa melihat suaminya seperti ini membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh dan mengusap garis rahang suaminya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah Sasuke. Namun sebelum telapak tangannya benar-benar menyentuh kulit suaminya, sesuatu menahannya dan mengurungkan niatnya. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura mencengkeram bagian dadanya. Hatinya mencelos saat merasakan _yukata _tidurnya masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

_Jadi... semalam Sasuke tidak menyentuhku?_

Sakura menghela napas pelan, pandangannya kini kembali teralih pada suaminya yang tengah terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Sebisa mungkin Sakura mencari tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan suaminya saat ini.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun? Kau mengingkan klan-mu, bukan? Tapi mengapa saat ini kau menjadi sangat membingungkan?_

Dengan kembali menghela napas pelan, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Ia dan suaminya masihlah seorang pasangan suami isrti yang baru saja menikah, dan ia tidak mau jika rumah tangganya goyang karena masalah waktu. Benar. Ini semua adalah masalah waktu sampai suaminya benar-benar mencintainya dan mendatanginya sebagaimana tugas seorang suami yang sesungguhnya, pikirnya positif.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sakura segera bergegas turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah kesempatan awalnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia juga seorang istri yang bisa diandalkan. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Sakura menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk sang suami pada kesempatan awal ini.

Sakura hanya memasak dengan bahan seadanya saja, mengingat memang tidak banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia dalam kotak penyimpanan bahan makanan di rumah itu. Ia sadar selama ini suaminya hanya hidup sendiri, jadi wajar jika tidak banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia di rumah itu. Dan sepertinya nanti ia harus berbelanja berbagai kebutuhan rumah tangga. Lagipula hari ini ia masih libur kerja, pikir Sakura.

Suara seperti orang yang menuruni tangga terdengar tepat saat Sakura menghidangkan masakan terakhirnya di meja. Sedikit rasa gugup melandanya. Ia takut kalau masakannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Walaupun ia sudah banyak belajar tentang memasak, tetap saja ia merasa gugup jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, kegugupan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke ke tempat pencucian piring, dan kembali mencuci mangkuk yang tadi sudah ia cuci.

_Bodoh!_− rutuknya dalam hati.

"_Ohayou_."

Sapaan dari Sasuke hampir saja membuat Sakura menjatuhkan mangkuk yang ia pegang. Ia pun meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang, dan berbalik untuk membalas sapaan suaminya. "_Ohayou gozai−_"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu saja saat ia melihat sosok suaminya yang tengah duduk di depan meja makan rendah di dapur itu. Sasuke kini mengenakan seragam _anbu_-nya lengkap dengan membawa topeng berbentuk anjing di tangannya.

"Apa hari ini kau ada misi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura merasakan hampa dalam hatinya secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke adalah pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah, apakah sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi Hokage itu tidak mengerti keadaannya sekarang sehingga memberikan misi kepada suaminya pada saat sehari setelah mereka menikah?

"Misi ini sudah aku terima sejak lama, jadi bagaimana pun juga aku harus menjalankannya," jawab Sasuke seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran istrinya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kaku mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Seberat apapun ia menerima pernyataan itu, ia tidak bisa menghalangi kewajiban suaminya sebagai seorang pasukan _shinobi _yang bekerja langsung di bawah bimbingan Hokage. Dengan perlahan, Sakura duduk tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke seraya mulai mengambil nasi ke dalam mangkuknya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura meraih mangkuk yang berada di tangan Sasuke. "Biar aku yang ambilkan," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang tergambar jelas di bibirnya. "Hari ini aku masih libur, jadi aku tidak akan ke rumah sakit. Mungkin hari ini aku akan ke apartemen untuk mengambil sisa barang dan pakaianku yang masih ada di sana."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi perlakuan istrinya. Tatapan mata pria itu tidak beralih sedikit pun dari sosok istrinya yang kini tengah menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Ini, Sasuke-kun." Sakura meletakkan mangkuk Sasuke yang kini telah terisi makanan tepat di depan Sasuke. "Bahan makanan yang tersedia di dalam kotak penyimpanan hanya ada ini semua, jadi aku tidak bisa memasakkan yang lebih untukmu hari ini."

"Tak apa."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke tidak lantas menyiutkan hati Sakura, wanita itu malah menampakkan senyum cerianya. "Tapi aku berjanji akan memasakkan mu lebih dari ini lain kali," ucapnya seraya menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali terdiam beberapa saat untuk memandang Sakura, sebelum ia mulai memakan makanannya. "Hn. _Ittadaikimasu_."

"_Ittadaikimasu_," sahut Sakura tak kalah ceria dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua pun melewati sarapan pagi pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri dalam kesederhanaan. Walaupun tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Sakura benar-benar menikmati peran barunya menjadi istri Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura di tengah sarapan mereka.

"Hn?"

"Kapan kau pulang dari misi?"

Sasuke mengambil waktu sejenak untuk minum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin paling cepat satu minggu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban suaminya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali untuk melanjutkan makannya.

_Kenapa seminggu? Lama sekali._

"Seminggu ya?" gumam Sakura pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dengan telak membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali memandang suaminya.

"Ti−tidak, Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura gelapan.

Sakura jelas berdusta dengan perkataannya. Tidak ada yang 'tidak apa-apa' dalam hatinya. Malah sebaliknya, ia merasa akan sangat kesepian jika harus ditinggal Sasuke di rumah ini sendirian selama seminggu. Membayangkannya sekarang saja rasanya sudah membuat dada Sakura sesak.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Namun ia tidak lantas langsung pergi menjalankan tugasnya, pria itu hanya duduk diam seraya terus memandangi sosok istrinya yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya. Sakura jelas tahu bahwa suaminya kini tengah memandanginya, namun ia bersikeras untuk tidak menatap balik suaminya. Entah karena apa.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh salah satu tangannya di meja makan. Mata hijaunya segera beralih ke arah suaminya duduk.

"Apa ini?"

"Gunakan itu untuk membeli semua keperluan rumah tangga kita."

Tanpa diberitahu apa isinya pun, kini Sakura sudah menyadari apa yang diberikan oleh suaminya saat ini.

"Baik." Sakura meraih kantong itu dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan meraih topeng _anbu_-nya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja makan. Pria itu berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah istrinya yang tengah bingung harus berbuat apa.

Yang selama ini Sakura tahu dari sahabatnya,−Ino− jika Sai akan berangkat untuk menjalankan misi, Ino selalu mengantarkan Sai sampai di depan rumah mereka seraya terus menggelayut manja di lengan Sai. Bahkan Sakura pernah melihat pasangan suami istri itu berciuman mesra sebelum Sai benar-benar pergi. Tapi hal yang dialami Sakura sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari Ino. Sakura ingin sekali melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Ino. Sangat ingin. Namun sebuah halangan yang sangat besar membuat hatinya menciut untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mesra dengan suaminya.

Sakura masih saja bergelut dengan pikirannya ketika Sasuke mulai duduk dan memasang alas kaki di depan pintu rumah. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia bertekad akan melakukan hal ini walau dengan konsekuensi Sasuke menolaknya, memarahinya karena kurang ajar dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya, ataupun mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya ke arah sang istri yang berjalan mendatanginya. Pria itu tidak menyahuti panggilan Sakura, namun mata hitamnya menunjukkan sekali kalu ia merespon panggilan istrinya dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya setelah ini.

Sakura semakin mendekati Sasuke sampai ia berdiri tepat di depan suaminya. Kakinya masih menapak di lantai kayu rumah, sehingga tingginya sekarang sepadan dengan suaminya.

_Ayo, Sakura! Lakukan sekarang!_

Hal inilah yang paling ditakuti Sakura. Keberaniannya yang ia kumpulkan banyak-banyak tadi hilang begitu saja saat menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Entah mengapa Sakura menjadi lemah jika mentap kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke. Ia selalu merasa luluh dan terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata suaminya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan sedikit gelapan, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A−aku... Hanya..." Perkataan Sakura menggantung di bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Maka ia pun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia berpikir pasti Sasuke juga akan tidak terlalu menggubris kalimatnya. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

"Hanya apa?"

Sakura merasa semakin bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, namun di satu sisi ia lebih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mendesaknya seperti ini. Menurutnya selama ini Sasuke adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"...berhati-hatilah." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan kepada suaminya. Dalam hati, Sakura benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang sangat pengecut dalam hal ini.

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi ucapan istrinya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah kata yang tidak Sakura bayangkan keluar dari bibirnya. "Ya. Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Kali ini adalah giliran Sakura yang terdiam. Wanita itu terus saja terdiam seraya memandangi punggung suaminya yang mulai keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Aku berangkat, Sakura." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke hilang bersama sosoknya yang juga tiba-tiba hilang bersama angin.

Sakura benar-benar tertegun. Sikap Sasuke pagi ini menunjukkan kejanggalan walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Namun Sakura merasa ada sedikit harapan lagi yang mengisi hatinya untuk membuat Sasuke mencintainya setelah ia hampir berputus asa. Ia harus bisa, dan memang pasti bisa membuat Sasuke mencintainya, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari ke-empat Sakura menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pagi ini pula adalah hari ke-empat Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah untuk menjalankan misi.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan desa Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari terkahir liburnya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_ di rumah sakit Konoha. Maka dari itu, Sakura ingin memanfaatkannya dengan berbelanja berbagai kebutuhan rumah tangganya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh saat ia berada di sebuah toko ikan. Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan terkejut melihat sosok wanita bercepol yang memamerkan senyum cerianya.

"Tenten?" seru Sakura riang.

"Hai, Sakura," sahut Tenten seraya memeluk Sakura. "Apa kabar?"

Sakura membalas pelukan Tenten dengan erat. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Aku juga baik." Tenten mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah keranjang belanja yang berada dalam genggaman Sakura. "Kau sibuk, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah selesai dengan belanjaku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh bersama? Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ajakan Tenten. "Tentu."

"Ayo."

Tenten segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk keluar dari toko ikan itu. Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan Konoha di pagi hari yang cerah itu dengan berbagai obrolan kecil. Langkah kaki mereka menuju sebuah kedai teh yang tidak jauh dari letak toko ikan dimana mereka tadi bertemu.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi, ya?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan seraya duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di pojok kedai teh itu.

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya. Air mukanya yang tadi selalu terlihat ceria, tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat sedikit murung. "Sakura, aku minta maaf, ya?"

Kedua alis Sakura terpaut mendengar permintaan maaf Tenten secara tiba-tiba. "Untuk apa meminta maaf, Tenten?"

"Aku tidak bisa hadir pada hari pernikahanmu."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Neji-san. Saat itu kau sedang ada misi, kan?"

"Neji-kun sudah memberitahumu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya. Saat itu aku memang ada misi bersama murid-muridku di perbatasan Kirigakure, dan baru pulang misi kemarin sore."

"Sepertinya kau masih menikmati peranmu sebagai seorang _jounin_ walaupun sudah menjadi seorang istri."

Tenten hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Seketika itu pula, datang seorang pelayan dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat, dan dua buah piring yang berisi _dango_.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura kepada pelayan itu sebelum pelayan itu pergi dari bangku tempat ia dan Tenten duduk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih menikmati peranmu sebagai seorang perawat? Atau kau malah berniat untuk menjadi sorang ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya?"

Sakura meminum sedikit mminumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. "Aku rasa aku akan tetap menjadi seorang perawat sampai peranku sebagai ibu rumah tangga benar-benar harus dilakukan."

Tenten memasukkan satu buah _dango_ ke dalam mulutnya sebelum kembali bertanya kepada Sakura. "Sepertinya kau sangat jatuh cinta kepada pekerjaanmu, _eh_?"

"Memang."

"Yah, teruslah menjadi seorang _medic-nin_, Sakura. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan repot-repot mencari perawat ketika aku baru pulang dari misi dengan keadaan terluka." Tenten mengambil napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagipula jika berobat denganmu tidak perlu membayar ongkos perawatan, kan?"

Kedua wanita itu pun tertawa bersama.

"Oh, ya Sakura. Sebentar lagi ujian _chunnin_ akan segera diadakan, maukah kau mengajari _ninjutsu _medis dasar kepada salah satu muridku? Kukira hal itu akan berguna ketika mereka menjalani ujian bertahan hidup."

"Tentu saja, Tenten. Siapa dia? Gadis dari klan Shiranui itu, kah?"

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya. "Walaupun aku tidak yakin dia memiliki bakat dalam hal _ninjutsu_ medis, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia memahaminya sedikit demi keselamatannya sendiri dan juga teman-temannya."

Sakura mengambil satu tusuk _dango _dan menggigitnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ujian _chunnin _-nya diadakan?"

"Di sini. Dan akan dilaksanakan setelah pernikahan Hokage."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Berarti ujian _chunnin_ akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, mengingat pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya menghitung beberapa hari.

"Apa peserta ujian _chunnin_ kali ini sangat banyak?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena ujian _chunnin_ kali ini tidak membatasi jumlah peserta yang akan diikutkan. Dan Sunagakure adalah desa dengan peserta terbanyak dalam ujian _chunnin _kali ini. Kudengar Kazekage Suna sampai ikut turun tangan."

"Berarti Kazekage akan datang ke Konoha?"

Tenten kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, dan mungkin dia akan datang beberapa hari lagi."

Sakura paham mengapa pemimpin desa Suna itu memilih untuk datang lebih cepat. Alasannya tidak lain adalah untuk menghadiri pernikahan sang-Hokage yang juga adalah sahabatnya.

"Tidak terasa, ya? Regenerasi berlangsung begitu cepat," ucap Tenten.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju mendengar ucapan Tenten.

.

.

.

Petang itu Sakura sedang berkutat di dapur rumahnya. Pekerjaannya hari ini di rumah sakit tidak terlalu banyak sehingga ia bisa pulang dari rumah sakit lebih cepat. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk mencoba resep baru yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Hinata, dan sekaligus melatih kemampuannya dalam hal memasak untuk mengisi waktu senggang.

Sakura yang terlalu sibuk dalam kegiatannya menyiapkan makan malam sama sekali tidak menyadari jika suaminya tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang. Pria itu hanya berdiam diri memandangi kegiatan Sakura yang bolak-balik melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil bahan makanan. Tak ada niat sedikit pun yang terlintas di dalam otaknya untuk mengusik kesibukan istrinya yang entah mengapa sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Baik, setelah ini hanya tinggal memasaknya beberapa menit," ucap Sakura seraya mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya pada apron yang ia kenakan. Sakura menghela napas lega melihat masakannya hampir selesai. Wanita itu berniat untuk menyiapkan berbagai mangkuk dan piring, sebelum kemudian mata hijaunya menyadari sosok yang ia rindukan lebih dari seminggu ini tengah berdiri tepat di pintu dapur dan memandanginya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memandangi Sakura, kali ini membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis.

Sakura segera mendekati Sasuke tanpa perlu melepaskan apron-nya terlebih dahulu. "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Baru saja."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia berpikir mungkin suaminya masih tidak terbiasa untuk mengucap salam ketika pulang karena memang sebelum menikah, suaminya hanya tinggal seorang diri.

"Lain kali kau harus mengucap salam sebelum masuk ke rumah, Sasuke-kun. Supaya aku bisa tahu kedatanganmu."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Mata hitamnya mengarah ke berbagai bahan maupun peralatan masak yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di atas konter. "Kau masak besar, _eh_?"

"Hng?" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memasak resep baru."

"Kelihatannya menarik," ucap Sasuke seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sebuah sensasi menyenangkan di dalam hatinya saat ia mendengarkan kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir. Dengan sedikit berdeham untuk meminimalisir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang masih terlipat. "Kalau begitu kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama," ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Keheningan secara tiba-tiba menyelimuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke bergeming dalam tempatnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengamati letak telapak tangan Sakura yang saat ini berada di atas salah satu lengannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyadari kondisi ini, dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan meremasnya dengan gugup di depan perutnya. Wanita itu memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan suaminya, walaupun ia sangat sadar jika hal ini adalah hal yang paling bodoh untuk dilakukan.

"Ya."

Satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali berani menatap sosok suaminya yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya.

_Kenapa... perasaanku tidak menentu seperti ini?_- batinnya seraya masih memperhatikan suaminya yang kini tengah menaiki tangga. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan semua pemikiran yang menyesakkan hatinya. Ia pun kembali menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malamnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura menempatkan makanannya dengan wadah terpisah pada setiap jenis masakannya. Menjadi istri selama beberapa hari mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menjadi seseorang wanita yang bisa melaksanakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan cepat dan tanggap. Ia sudah tidak hidup sendirian sekarang, dan ia harus melayani suaminya dengan sebaik mungkin jika tidak ingin mengecewakan seorang suami yang sudah menikahinya.

Segala perlengkapan makan maupun masakan yang tadi Sakura masak sudah tersedia dan tertata di atas meja. Ia baru saja akan mengambil gelas ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai kayu tengah datang dari arah pintu dapur. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja makan, dan duduk di salah satu sisi meja itu.

Berusaha menetralisir kecanggungan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi antara ia dan suaminya, kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati suaminya dan memberikan gelas yang sudah terisi dengan air. "Ini minummu, Sasuke-kun."

"Terimakasih."

Sakura segera beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Sakura membuka topik disela kegiatan makan mereka. "Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke datar tanpa memandang istrinya.

"Misi yang sulit, kah?"

"Tidak juga."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dengan suaminya setelah itu. Tanggapan dingin dari suaminya membuat hatinya menciut. Setelah makan pun, Sakura tidak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mencuci semua perlatan makan, hingga ia melihat suaminya tengah menulis sesuatu yang terlihat seperti laporan misi di meja makan.

Sasuke terlihat serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut dan mata hitamnya menyusuri setiap tulisan dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Sakura tersenyum geli memperhatikan suaminya terlihat begitu serius seperti ini. Ia merasa suaminya memandangi selembar kertas seperti memandangi seorang musuh.

Setelah melepas apron yang ia pakai, Sakura kembali menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air. Melihat suaminya yang begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya, membuatnya memiliki ide untuk membuatkannya segelas _ocha_ hangat.

Sakura meletakkan _ocha _yang ia buat tepat di depan Sasuke. "Kuharap ini bisa menemanimu," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandangi istrinya untuk beberapa saat. Tampak sekilas pada raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit keterkejutan, sebelum kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"_Arigatou_," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Sama-sama." Masih dengan senyuman yang tergambar di wajahnya, Sakura beranjak dari dapur dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandanginya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan setelah ini, dan ia pun memilih untuk tidur daripada harus berdiam diri. Sejujurnya, ia masih ingin menemani Sasuke menulis laporan misi. Hanya saja... ia masih merasa canggung atas kejadian tadi saat ia menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Jantungnya selalu terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan suaminya.

Berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, Sakura segera beranjak naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya setinggi lehernya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya matanya menyerah untuk terus terbuka, dan ia pun terlelap dalam tdurnya.

.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar cukup keras di pintu rumahnya, membuat Sakura terganggu dalam buaian mimpinya. Ini masih tengah malam, dan siapa orang yang dengan beraninya mengetuk pintu rumahnya sekeras ini sehingga membuat tidurnya terganggu? Dengan menggerutu pelan, Sakura membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Sakura menahan napasnya pelan saat matanya sepenuhnya terbuka. Yang terlihat di hadapannya adalah sosok suaminya yang tidur terlentang dengan posisi kepala tepat mengahadap ke arahnya. Begitu dekat hingga Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat suaminya yang menerpa wajahnya.

Suara ketukan yang kembali terdengar dari lantai bawah membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera beranjak dari posisinya. Ketika ia sudah berdiri dan mengikat rambutnya seadanya, sebuah lengan menahan langkahnya dari belakang.

Sasuke juga tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya yang masih terbebani kantuk, serta rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian kepada istrinya yang masih terperangah atas dirinya yang ikut terbangun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura sedikit gugup saat menyadari tangan suaminya masih menahan lengannya. "Dari tadi aku mendengar ketukan pintu dari lantai bawah. Sepertinya sangat penting."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penjelasan istrinya. Ia lalu mengambil langkah di depan Sakura, dan menyuruh Sakura berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura pun menuruti perkataan suaminya, dan berjalan tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke. Mereka berjalan bersama menuruni tangga, dan ketika sampai tepat di depan pintu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membukanya.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san." Seorang anbu bertopeng kucing berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Maaf karena telah mengganggu istirahat anda pada malam ini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Hokage-sama meminta saya untuk menjemput istri anda untuk pergi ke rumah sakit saat ini juga."

"Malam-malam begini?"

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau bagaimana, tapi ia merasa nada pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan suaminya terdengar sedikit meninggi dari biasanya.

"Ya, Uchiha-san."

"Untuk apa?" Kali ini Sakura yang membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Rombongan Kazekage Sunagakure mendapat serangan racun dari para _shinobi _perampok saat mereka melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha. Dan menurut Hokage-sama, anda lah orang yang tepat untuk mengobati mereka."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia sedikit kesal atas perintah sahabatnya yang mengganggu tidurnya. Apa tidak ada satu pun perawat atau dokter di rumah sakit Konoha yang bisa menangani rombongan Suna itu, sehingga sahabatnya itu harus memanggil dirinya tengah malam seperti ini?

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura seraya berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Setelah Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan suaminya tengah berdiri menatapnya di pintu kamar mereka. Kedua lengannya terletak di depan dadanya seperti biasa.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Ya. Mereka membutuhkanku." Setelah selesai menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Lagi pula ini sudah menjadi tugasku, bukan?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura berbalik lagi ke arahnya. "Mau kuantar?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat. Ia pun tersenyum untuk mereda warna wajahnya yang mungkin sekarang telah mengalami sedikit perubahan. "Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berangkat bersama _anbu_ yang berada di bawah."

Setelah melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, Sakura kembali bergegas untuk turun dan menemui seorang _anbu_ utusan Hokage yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu. "Aku sudah siap. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Baik," sahut _anbu_ itu singkat.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiiiiii ^^**

**Akhirnya UN saya kelar juga, Alhamdulillah...**

**Bagaimana chapter ini? Seperti biasa, saya selalu gak puas sama tiap chapter yang saya buat -_-**

**BIG THANKS BELONGS TO :**

**SoraMaria, Obsinyx Virderald, fukurou owl-chan hayashi, The Aizawa Tiwns, BERLIAN CAHYADI, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Ciiepuetz blintz, Soo Dana, ulq4schiffer, lily kensei, D-Na Ina, schannelle, Kikyo Fujikazu, IM, lee sica, jee chan, Naomi Kanzaki, Unknown, nara kazuki, Ay, sakugaa, midnight, Aiko Sakira, hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels, Kakaru niachinaha, achika yue, Yoo, chiwa, NN, kyuhyuncho, uchiharuno phorepeerr, A-tan, Fire Knight17, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, princess'nadeshiko, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Riesling du Beauvoir, Riesling du Beauvoir, haru-no-yuki, Andromeda no Rei, misty, No Name.**

**Mungkin jika ada nama yang belum tercantum, mohon maaf yah! Saya puyeng ngopy-in satu-satu, hehe :p**

**Terimakasih atas saran dan kritikan yang diberikan, dan jangan bosan-bosan yah kasih saya masukan ^^**

**Buat yang tanyain tentang sudut pandang, yah dari chapter ini bisa dilihat lah yah. Sudut pandang dari Sasuke emang ada, tapi gak sebanyak Sakura. Cuman seuprit-uprit aja.**

**Okeh, gak ada yang ingin saya bicarakan lebih lanjut. Enjoy this chap, yah ^^**

**Terimakasih^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

**(Chapter ini di edit dikit. Terima kasih banyak buat pembaca setia saya Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet dan Sei yang sudah mengingatkan saya. *cipoks)**

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto saat melihat Sakura berjalan bersama _anbu_ utusannya di lorong rumah sakit. Pria itu berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan segera. "Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Cepat tangani Gaara sekarang!"

Naruto langsung saja menarik lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju salah satu ruang perawatan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk bertanya sedikit pun. Dengan kasar, Naruto membuka pintu ruang perawatan itu sehingga membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk di ranjang menoleh.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk seraya masih terus menggandeng lengan Sakura. "Gaara, aku sudah membawa Sakura-chan kesini. Kau pasti akan tertolong."

Sakura merasa sedikit kikuk saat Naruto tidak secara langsung memujinya di depan Gaara, dan yang membuatnya lebih kikuk lagi adalah tatapan Gaara yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya. "Gaara-_sama_," sapa Sakura.

Gaara hanya menanggapi sapaan Sakura dengan anggukan pelan yang menandakan bahwa pria itu merespon sapaannya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak Naruto dan Sakura memasuki ruang perawatan itu. Tidak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikit pun.

"Boleh saya tahu letak luka anda, Gaara-_sama_?" ucap Sakura seraya mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Gaara.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pria itu malah membuka dua kancing teratas pada jubahnya. "Di sini," ucapnya tenang seraya menyentuh sayatan yang melintang di dada sebelah kanannya.

Melihat letak luka Gaara, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura sedikit tercengang.

"Hokage-_sama_." Suara yang terdengar dari pintu ruangan tersebut membuat ketiga orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Ya," sahut Naruto singkat kepada _jounin_ tersebut. Mata biru Naruto segera beralih kembali ke arah dua orang yang ada di depannya. "Gaara, Sakura-chan, aku harus pergi karena masih ada urusan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sebelum tangannya mencapai daun pintu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Gaara, cepat sembuh, ya."

"Ya."

"Sakura-chan, aku serahkan Gaara kepadamu," ucap Naruto seraya menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Naruto memang selalu perhatian terhadap semua temannya, termasuk Kazekage yang ada di depan Sakura kali ini.

_Kazekage?_

Sakura hampir saja melupakan tujuan utamannya kesini. Ia pun mulai mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkan di atas dada Gaara.

"Lukaku tidak terlalu parah. Lebih baik kau mengobati yang lain saja dulu," ucap Gaara di sela kegiatan Sakura memeriksa lukanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendegar ucapan Gaara. "Luka yang tidak parah, akan menjadi parah jika tidak langsung diobati, Gaara-_sama_."

Setelah memeriksa luka Gaara, Sakura segera menyiapkan persiapan untuk mengeluarkan racun yang ada di tubuh Kazekage itu. Gaara benar, lukanya memang tidak parah. Dan racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya pun bukanlah racun mematikan yang bisa membuat korbannya sekarat begitu saja, hanya membuat kelumpuhan pada bagian tubuh yang terkena aliran racun tersebut.

"Apa semua rombongan anda terluka, Gaara-_sama_?" ucap Sakura seraya mulai mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Gaara.

"Ya."

"Lawan yang sulit?"

"Tidak juga. Mereka hanya unggul dalam hal jumlah."

Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan semua racun di tubuh Gaara. Perkiraannya memang tepat. Jumlah racun yang ada dalam tubuh Gaara tidaklah banyak, dan mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa Gaara masih terlihat sehat.

"Maaf, Gaara-_sama_. Bisakah anda membuka pakaian anda sebentar?"

Permintaan Sakura dengan cepat membuat Gaara sedikit terperangah. Pria itu terus saja menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depannya hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan arti permintaannya.

"Saya akan melilitkan perban di tubuh anda."

Gaara dengan segera membuka kancing jubahnya yang tersisa setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Biar saya bantu," ucap Sakura saat melihat sekilas ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Gaara saat pria itu hendak melepas pakaiannya.

Sakura membantu melepaskan pakaian luar Gaara dengan hati-hati. Ia juga membantu untuk melepaskan kaus dalaman jaring-jaring yang di pakai Gaara. Setelah semua pakaian atas Gaara terlepas, Sakura mulai melilitkan perban di tubuh Gaara.

Harus Sakura akui, melilitkan perban di tubuh Kazekage muda ini sedikit membuatnya kikuk. Bentuk tubuh Gaara yang kekar mau tidak mau harus membuatnya menahan napas saat kulitnya secara tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan kulit Gaara. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini jika harus melilitkan perban di tubuh pasien prianya yang lain.

_Sial!_

"Setelah ini saya akan membuat penawar racun untuk anda, Gaara-_sama_. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura seraya mulai mengakhiri kegiatannya melilitkan perban.

"Ya."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di ruang perawatan itu dan menuju laboratorium untuk membuat penawar racun. Saat ia baru saja akan mencapai daun pintu laboratorium, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Ino yang baru saja akan keluar dari laboratorium seraya membawa beberapa tabung yang berisi cairan.

"Ino."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang mendekatinya. "Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Naruto menyuruhku datang," ucap Sakura seraya mendekati Ino. "Apa itu penawar racun untuk rombongan Suna?"

"Ya. Naruto menyuruhmu datang untuk membantu kami?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Siapa yang kau obati?"

"Kazekage."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Wanita itu segera memberikan salah satu tabung yang ia bawa tadi untuk Sakura. "Kau periksa dulu penawar ini. Siapa tahu racun Kazekage berbeda dari racun rombongan yang lain."

"Baik," ucap Sakura seraya menerima tabung dari Ino.

Sakura segera masuk ke laboratorium untuk memeriksa penawar racun yang tadi diberikan Ino. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan beberapa tahap, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari laboratorium itu. Penawar racun yang diberikan oleh Ino padanya, ternyata cocok untuk racun yang masih ada pada tubuh Gaara.

Gaara masih saja dalam posisi duduknya ketika Sakura kembali ke ruang perawatan. Pria itu hanya menatap Sakura tanpa berkata apapun hingga Sakura berdiri tepat di depannya. Sakura tidak langsung memberikan tabung yang ia bawa, melainkan menuangnya dulu ke wadah yang berbentuk mangkuk.

"Minum ini, Gaara-_sama_." Sakura menyodorkan wadah yang ia bawa tepat ke depan Gaara.

"Apa ini penawarnya?"

"Ya. Racun anda memang sudah saya keluarkan, tapi tidak semua. Karena sebagian racun yang menyerang anda sudah ada yang ikut mengalir ke pembuluh darah anda."

Gaara menerima wadah yang Sakura bawa tanpa menanyakan lagi. Pria itu juga menandaskan cairan itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Setelah ini anda bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh anda, Gaara-_sama_," ucap Sakura seraya menerima wadah yang sudah kosong dari Gaara, dan meletakkan sepotong seragam pasien rumah sakit di sebelah Gaara.

Melihat Gaara yang sedikit kesulitan untuk memakai seragam rumah sakit yang baru saja ia berikan, Sakura segera bergerak untuk membantunya. Sakura membantu Gaara untuk mengenakan seragam pasien dan mengancingkannya satu per satu dari bawah ke atas. Wanita itu juga membantu Gaara untuk membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Tubuh anda akan membaik setelah anda beristirahat." Sakura menarikkan selimut sampai setinggi dada Gaara. "Saya pergi dulu Gaara-_sama_. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, anda bisa langsung memanggil para perawat disini."

"Ya."

Setelah membereskan semua peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk merawat Gaara, Sakura mengambil langkah untuk meinggalkan tempat itu. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah, Gaara memanggil namanya dan membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Gaara-sama?"

"_Arigatou_."

Gaara mengucapkan ungkapan terimakasihnya dengan lembut, dan Sakura mengetahui itu dari tatapan mata _jade_-nya yang juga mengisyaratkan kelembutan yang sama. Sebuah tatapan yang sama lembutnya dengan tatapan yang Sakura lihat saat kemenangan pihak lima negara _shinobi _pada saat perang terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara.

Sakura juga tak berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya untuk Kazekage muda yang tengah menatapnya saat ini. "Sama-sama."

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Sakura keluar dari ruang perawatan itu dan meninggalkan Gaara untuk beristirahat. Dan ia tidak tahu pasti alasan apa yang membuatnya terus tersenyum seperti ini.

.

.

Matahari sudah tidak menunjukkan sinarnya lagi saat Sakura bangun petang itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membersihkan diri dan langsung turun untuk melesat ke dapur. Ia ingat bahwa ia belum memasakkan makanan untuk suaminya dari tadi siang karena ia langsung beranjak tidur begitu ia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya sudah seharian ini ia tidak memasakkan makanan apa pun untuk suaminya. Panggilan tugas mendadak dari rumah sakit tengah malam tadi mau tidak mau membuatnya sejenak mangkir dari tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat saat ia tengah menggoreng lauk terakhir untuk makan malam. Tanpa melihatnya pun, Sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah langkah kaki suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Setelah mematikan kompor, Sakura segera berbalik untuk menyambut suaminya. Senyum manis terpancar di wajah wanita itu. "Ya. Kau baru datang darimana?"

"Menemui Naruto," jawab Sasuke singkat seraya mendudukkan diri di salah satu sisi meja makan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya paham, ia kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menyiapkan makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Setelah selesai, ia menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura seraya mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendapati jawaban suaminya. Ini berarti, dia tidak sia-sia memasakkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

"Kalau kau masih lelah, kau tak perlu memasak makan malam."

Senyuman kembali terpancar di raut wajah Sakura. "Ini sudah tugasku, Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula tidur dari tadi siang sudah tidak membuatku lelah."

Sasuke menerima mangkuk terakhir yang diberikan Sakura tanpa banyak berbicara lagi. Pria itu juga langsung menyantap makanannya tanpa mengucap salam makan seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya ketika makan bersama istrinya. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau pria itu sedang kelaparan.

Senyum manis yang tadi terpancar di wajah Sakura, dengan perlahan berubah menjadi senyum sedih. Ia merasa ia masih bukan seorang istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Lain kali ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk memasakkan makanan untuk suaminya. Walau selelah apa pun tubuhnya, karena ini adalah kewajibannya, pikirnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati makan malam mereka dengan ketenangan. Mungkin kata keheningan lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana makan malam pasangan suami istri tersebut. Sasuke yang memang tidak banyak bicara, memilih untuk memakan makanannya tanpa mengucap kata sedikit pun. Sedangkan Sakura yang tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan makan malam suaminya karena merasa kasihan, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Setelah makan malam usai, Sakura melihat Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berpikir, mungkin suaminya kelelahan dan ingin cepat tidur. Namun apa yang dilihatnya seusai mencuci piring menampik itu semua. Suaminya tengah duduk di lantai kayu di beranda rumah dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Mata hitamnya tengah menatap ke arah langit yang menampakkan taburan bintang di atas sana.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura berjalan mendekati suaminya, dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Udara malam yang dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya ketika ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Di sini dingin, kau bisa sakit," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menunjukkan emosi apa pun di wajahnya.

"Tak apa." Sakura merapatkan _yukata_-nya sebelum kembali menatap suaminya. Senyuman tulus terpancar di wajahnya ketika ia hendak melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku ingin menemanimu di sini, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Pria itu hanya memandangnya sebentar tanpa arti, sebelum berpaling ke arah lain yang tidak bisa Sakura lihat. Gelombang rasa yang sangat menyesakkan secara tiba-tiba menyerang benak Sakura ketika melihat suaminya lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya.

_Kami-sama..._

Sakura menghela napas pelan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ini tidak mudah, dan ia menyadari sepenuhnya sebelum ia menikah. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika perasaan diabaikan itu akan terasa sangat menyesakkan seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin suaminya ingin sendirian saja, pikirnya.

Merasa kehadirannya tidak terlalu diinginkan oleh sang suami, Sakura pun berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. "Sasuke-kun, aku−"

"Besok aku ada misi." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sakura sehingga membuat wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya semula.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya mengulang perkataan suaminya dengan sedikit bergetar. "M−misi? Misi apa?"

"Aku mendapat tugas langsung dari para _daimyo_ untuk mengawal perjalanan mereka." jawab Sasuke tanpa perlu repot-repot memandang istrinya.

"Ta−tapi..." Perkataan Sakura menggantung begitu saja di bibirnya. Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, namun perasaan hampa yang luar biasa besar menyapu relung hatinya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk berucap.

_Tapi aku masih sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat._

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura hanya membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang. Segalanya terasa sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Dengan menghela napas, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Hatinya terasa beku sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya kembali meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menjalankan misi, sedangkan suaminya baru saja datang dar misi kemarin sore? Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sebagai pasangan suami istri hanya bisa dihitung beberapa jam. Bahkan makan bersama pun hanya bisa Sakura rasakan sebanyak tiga kali. Tapi mengapa suaminya masih saja menerima misi yang diembankan kepadanya? Apa tidak ada sedikit pun rasa ingin untuk bersama dengannya lebih lama yang terlintas di otak suaminya?

_Sial!_

Sakura merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ia buru-buru menghapus sedikit air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. Ia sadar bahwa mengharap suaminya berada di sisinya lebih lama adalah suatu kemustahilan yang besar. Suaminya tidak akan pernah memiliki keinginan untuk lebih lama berada di dekatnya. Tidak sedikit pun.

"Tapi pernikahan Naruto akan dilaksanakan lusa," ucap Sakura selanjutnya. Tak ada yang bisa ucapkan kecuali ini. Ia merasa diam hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya, dan ia pun memilih untuk tidak menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Aku tahu."

Hanya dua kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Pria itu mengatupkan rahangnya dan tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin menyampaikan hal yang lain lagi pada Sakura. Dengan masih terus memandangi suaminya, Sakura mencoba untuk menggali dan membaca apa yang dipikirkan suaminya sekarang, walaupun ia tahu bahwa hal itu adalah sia-sia.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lebih mencari tahu lagi tentang pemikiran suaminya.

"Aku tidak akan datang jika misiku belum usai."

"Apakah misi ini terlalu berharga untukmu?"

Sakura tahu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sedikit lancang untuk diucapkan. Ia juga tahu bahwa ia bertanya dengan intonasi yang berbeda dari biasanya−sedikit ketus. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Hatinya terasa sedikit panas setelah mendengar jawaban enteng dari suaminya mengenai kehadirannya di pernikahan sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Mungkin pria itu juga merasakan nada bicara istrinya berbeda dari nada bicara sebelum-sebelumnya. Tanpa mengatakan hal apa pun, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

Cukup. Sakura merasa ia harus menyudahi ini semua sekarang. Jika dibiarkan terlalu larut, hal ini mungkin dapat memicu hal lain yang sama sekali tidak Sakura inginkan. "Maaf. Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih tetap terdiam.

Sakura segera menaiki tangga dan melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, isakan tangis yang pelan teredam di sana. Sakura merasa bahwa ia terlalu pengecut sekarang, terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan terhadap suaminya.

Sakura sadar, benar-benar sadar bahwa ia tidak menangisi perlakuan dingin dari suaminya. Suaminya memang mempunyai pribadi seperti itu, dan ia mulai sedikit terbiasa akan hal itu. Hal menyakitkan yang membuatnya harus menitikkan air mata adalah ketidak siapannya jika suaminya kembali meninggalkannya. Ia tidak siap karena ia merasa ia akan kembali merindukan suaminya. Dan segala ketidak siapan itu lah yang membuat batinnya terasa sesak.

Dengan menghela napas yang terasa sedikit susah, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa, dan mulai mengatur napasnya untuk kembali normal. Wanita itu juga menyapu jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Pandangannya sekarang terarah ke langit, dimana bintang yang ia saksikan sekilas bersama Sasuke tadi berada. Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura ingin cepat bangun dan beranjak dari tidurnya untuk membuat makan malam, kali ini yang ia inginkan adalah kembali tertidur secepatnya. Ia benar-benar mengakhiri hari ini secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di lorong rumah sakit seraya membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di lengannya. Langkah kakiknya membawanya menuju salah satu ruang perawatan yang ada di lorong tersebut. Setelah benar-benar sampai di depan salah satu ruang perawatan, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu untuk sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk." Suara _baritone_ yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menyahut.

"_Ohaiyo gozaimasu_, Gaara-_sama_," sapa Sakura seraya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"_Ohaiyo_."

Gaara ada di sana, berdiri di depan jendela kaca yang tirainya telah disingkapkan. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyinarinya membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"

"Lebih baik dari semalam," jawab Gaara seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Mata _jade_-nya memperhatikan wanita yang sekarang menata beberapa kertas di salah satu meja besar di ruangan itu.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Gaara yang kini juga tengah memperhatikannya. Senyuman terpancar di wajah wanita itu karena mendengar jawaban dari pemimpin Suna tersebut. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ucapnya seraya mendekat ke Gaara.

Tanpa diperintah pun, Gaara sudah paham alasan Sakura datang menemuinya pagi-pagi. Pria itu pun membuka kancing seragam pasiennya satu per satu, dan melepasnya. Tak ada sedikit pun ekspresi kesakitan yang terpancar di wajah Gaara seperti kemarin malam, dan ini membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya memang sudah membaik." Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di mana luka Gaara yang tertutup perban berada, wanita itu juga sedikit menekan-nekannnya. "Apa tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain seraya menghembuskan napasnya yang terdengar berat.

Sakura menautkan alisnya melihat reaksi Gaara. "Apa masih terasa sakit, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Tidak," sahut Gaara singkat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sakura mengalirkan _chakra _di telapak tangannya yang masih berada di dada Gaara. Senyuman lega terpancar di wajah wanita itu ketika ia telah selesai memeriksa luka Gaara.

Sakura meraih lembaran kertas yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu mengisi satu per satu kertas dengan tulisannya. "Anda sudah sembuh, Gaara-_sama_," ucapnya disela kegiatan menulisnya.

Sakura menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Sakura memandang Gaara. Senyuman terpancar di wajah wanita itu. "Luka anda juga sudah hampir menutup, jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika anda ingin mandi."

"Ya," ucap Gaara seraya mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, Gaara-_sama_."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut begitu melihat Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Ketika ia berada di depan pintu ruangan dan telah menutup pintu tersebut, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya di seberang lorong.

"Ino," sahut Sakura begitu melihat orang yang memanggil namanya adalah sahabatnya. "Apa jadwalmu hari ini pagi?"

"Ya," jawab Ino seraya mendekati Sakura. Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu ruangan dimana Sakura baru saja keluar dari sana. "Kazekage?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Ino yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kazekage?" tanya Ino di sela langkah mereka.

"Sudah membaik. Dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini."

"Benarkah? Penyembuhannya cepat sekali."

"Racun yang menyerangnya tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga kondisinya cepat membaik."

Dua orang perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Ino dan Sakura menyapa dua wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rombongan Suna yang lain?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka baru saja berbelok menuju lorong lain yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Mereka memang sudah membaik, tapi mereka masih membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Tubuh mereka masih lemah." Ino membuka pintu ruangan di mana tempat kerjanya dan Sakura berada. "Mungkin hal itu terjadi karena jumlah racun yang berada di dalam tubuh mereka lebih banyak dari Kazekage."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Wanita itu segera menata kembali berkas-berkas yang ia bawa.

"Tapi untunglah Kazekage bisa cepat sembuh, dengan begitu ia bisa menghadiri pernikahan Naruto besok," ucap Ino seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja kerja Sakura. "Kau dan Sasuke tentu akan datang, kan?"

Seketika itu pula Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, kerutan serius yang ada di dahinya juga seketika lenyap. Pandangannya terlihat kosong sekarang. "Aku... aku tidak tahu," ucapnya lirih.

Ino mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Maksudmu? Kalian tidak akan datang, begitu?"

Sakura segera membantah sahabatnya. "Bukan, Ino. Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke sedang ada misi," jawab Sakura seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. "Dan aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan pulang."

"Kau tidak menanyakannya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Wanita itu memilih untuk diam dan memijit-mijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

Ino juga terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kalian ada masalah?"

_Masalah?_

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya dan suaminya. Semalam ia dan Sasuke memang mengalami ketegangan sedikit. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar dan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah suaminya. Ia juga sengaja ingin tidur di sofa kamar agar tidak satu ranjang dengan suaminya, dan juga agar ia tidak terlalu merasa berat hati jika suaminya kembali meninggalkannya untuk misi.

Namun segala yang terjadi pagi tadi membuat Sakura sadar akan satu hal. Ia sadar bahwa ia seharusnya lebih memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan suaminya, dan bukan malah memicu ketegangan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Ia juga seharusnya lebih mengerti posisi suaminya sekarang yang akan dipromosikan sebagai kapten _anbu_. Sudah sewajarnya jika suaminya harus menjalankan misi apa pun yang diperintahkan dari para petinggi Konoha.

Segalanya penyesalan Sakura terjadi ketika ia menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang tempat ia dan Sasuke tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya setinggi dadanya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan ia naik ke atas ranjang, apalagi memakai selimut, dan orang yang menjadi pusat perkiraan Sakura adalah suaminya. Suaminya yang telah memindahkan, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika ia tidur.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "Aku hanya belum bisa memahaminya lebih jauh, Ino."

Kali ini giliran Ino yang menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Semua memang butuh proses, Sakura."

Sakura tahu kalau segalanya memang membutuhkan proses. Tapi jika proses itu berlangsung sangat lama, Sakura tidak yakin ia masih akan sanggup atau tidak.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di jalanan desa malam itu. _Kimono_-nya yang menjuntai panjang sampai telapak kakinya sedikit menghambat pergerakannya. Ditambah lagi dengan riasan wajah serta sanggulansederhana di rambut panjangnya, mau tidak mau membuatnya harus lebih berhati-hati lagi saat berjalan. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit mengutuk penampilannya sendiri. Jika bukan karena permintaan Hinata yang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita, ia tidak akan repot-repot untuk berpakaian serta berdandan seperti ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang diadakan di distrik Hyuuga, Sakura selalu berharap jika ia tidak akan datang terlambat pada pesta pernikahan sahabatnya malam ini. Ia sudah tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka berdua tadi siang, dan ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika kali ini ia datang terlambat.

"Sakura."

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya ketika ia baru saja sampai si depan distrik Hyuuga. Mata hijaunya menangkap seorang wanita berambut coklat yang disanggul rendah. Penampilannya terlihat berbeda sekali di mata Sakura malam ini. "Tenten."

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang," ucap Tenten seraya menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak, acaranya baru saja akan segera dimulai." Tenten menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajak wanita itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Kenapa tadi siang aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Aku harus mengoperasi empat orang sejak tadi pagi. Dan baru selesai petang ini."

"Waaah, banyak sekali orang yang harus kau operasi. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul."Orang sakit tidak bisa menunggu, Tenten."

"Kau benar."

Tenten dan Sakura kini tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung yang sangat besar di salah satu sisi distrik Hyuuga. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Hinata, dan cukup sering mengunjungi rumahnya, Sakura tidak pernah tahu jika ada sebuah gedung yang cukup megah berdiri tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Gedung itu juga sedikit berbeda dengan bangunan-bangunan lain yang ada di sana yang rata-rata memiliki aksen tradisional. Gedung itu terlihat sedikit modern dengan pilar-pilar beton yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran yang sangat cantik. Lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung di setiap sisi langit-langit, serta beberapa hiasan ruangan yang indah, membuat gedung itu terlihat semakin cantik. Sangat kontras dengan beberapa bangunan yang mengitarinya yang hanya terbuat dari kayu jati sebagai dinding.

"Ke sini, Sakura," ucap Tenten seraya berjalan menuju bagian paling belakang dari gedung tersebut.

"Mana Hinata?"

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan datang."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Mata hijaunya menjelajahi setiap wajah para tamu undangan yang sudah hadir di sana. "Banyak sekali yang datang," desahnya takjub melihat banyaknya undangan yang hadir di sana.

"Ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya, Sakura. Jika kau melihat upacara pernikahannya tadi siang, kau akan ternganga dengan jumlah orang yang menyaksikan Naruto dan Hinata menikah. Hampir semua warga Konoha berkumpul untuk melihatnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum takjub mendengar penuturan Tenten. Tidaklah mustahil jika apa yang dikatakan Tenten itu benar. Naruto adalah pemimpin desa yang sangat dicintai warga Konoha karena kegigihannya dalam melindungi dan mengayomi desa, sedangkan Hinata adalah putri dari pemimpin klan yang cukup terpandang di Konoha yang memiliki reputasi baik di mata masyarakat karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Dan partisipasi dari hampir semua penduduk Konoha membuktikan sekali kalau dua sejoli itu adalah pasangan yang sangat dicintai penduduk Konoha.

"Tamu yang datang kali ini adalah tamu dengan undangan resmi, jadi tidak semua penduduk Konoha bisa datang malam ini seperti tadi siang. Tapi dari beberapa informasi yang kudengar, para penduduk desa membuat pesta untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata sendiri, dan merayakannya sendiri sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan mereka," sambung Tenten panjang.

Senyuman yang tadi tergambar di wajah Sakura, kini bertambah lebar lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Tenten. "Sepertinya upacara pernikahan mereka tadi siang sangat seru."

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bahkan setelah upacara pernikahan selesai pun, Naruto dan Hinata diiring ke semua penjuru desa karena permintaan semua penduduk. Dan kau tahu apa reaksi dari para penduduk yang menyaksikan sepasang suami istri tersebut? _Kami-sama_... mereka semua berubah menjadi liar karena mereka semua ingin menjabat tangan Naruto dan Hinata. Beberapa pasukan _anbu_ dan_ jounin_ pun terpaksa turun tangan untuk menghalau mereka."

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar semua cerita Tenten. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kusutnya wajah Naruto karena lelah menerima jabatan tangan semua penduduk desa."

Tenten pun ikut terkekeh bersama Sakura.

Tepat setelah itu, mata coklat milik Tenten menangkap dua sosok wanita yang kini tengah berjalan masuk dari pintu belakang gedung tersebut. "Hinata."

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah yang Tenten lihat. "Hinata, kau cantik sekali."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Sakura.

Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dengan _kimono_ berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan. _Kimono_ itu memiliki sisi belakang yang panjang, sehingga mau tidak mau harus ada minimal satu orang untuk membantu Hinata berjalan agar tidak mudah terpeleset kain _kimono_-nya sendiri. Rambut gelap Hinata kali ini dibiarkan tergerai indah di punggungnya. Hanya bagian depan rambutnya saja yang diikat kebelakang, dan menyisakan poni-nya seperti biasa. Sedangkan riasan tipis di wajah Hinata, membuat wanita itu terlihat lebih mempesona dari biasanya.

"Hei hei, harusnya kalian juga memuji hasil karyaku," ucap Ino yang dengan sukses membuat tatapan Tenten dan Sakura beralih dari Hinata.

"Ya ya, Ino. Kau memang hebat." Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino dan memeluk sahabatnya itu sekilas. "Kau sangat hebat."

"Kau ahlinya, Ino," sahut Tenten.

Kali ini Ino tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan dua temannya. Rona merah juga menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Kalian berlebihan."

"Tidak, Ino. Kau memang sangat berbakat." Kali ini giliran Hinata yang memuji Ino. Senyuman tulus terpancar diwajahnya. "Aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini tanpa bantuanmu. _Arigatou_."

"Itulah gunanya teman, Hinata," ucap Ino seraya meremas pelan tangan Hinata.

Dan keempat wanita itu pun tersenyum bersama.

"Maaf, nyonya-nyonya. Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ucap salah seorang pengatur pesta secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku pergi menghampiri Sai dulu, ya?" Ino baru saja akan mengambil langkah ketiganya, sebelum ia membalikkan badannya lagi. "Oh, Sakura, aku hampir lupa. Tadi siang Kazekage mencarimu di rumah sakit. Karena kubilang kau sedang ada operasi, dia pergi dan tidak meninggalkan pesan apa pun. Kurasa kau harus menemuinya, mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan kesehantannya."

_Kazekage mencariku? Ada apa?_

"Ya," sahut Sakura paham.

Setelah itu, Ino melenggang pergi dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Wanita itu terus berjalan menuju para tamu undangan, dan menghilang di sana. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten yang menjadi pengiring Hinata, segera membantu Hinata dengan mengangkat bagian belakang _kimono_-nya. Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata mulai berjalan menuju bagian pusat gedung dengan sangat anggun dan hati-hati. Beratus-ratus pasang mata seketika memandang Hinata yang berjalan dengan anggun dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman. Hinata memang terlihat seperti seorang putri malam ini.

Hinata terus saja berjalan menuju pusat gedung dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, dan terlihat lebih bahagia lagi ketika melihat seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyambut tangannya, tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

Sakura juga tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat melihat Naruto menyambut tangan Hinata, dan membawa Hinata berjalan berdua hanya bersamanya menuju ke panggung yang berada di sisi paling depan dari gedung. Terlihat sekali di mata Sakura bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat bahagia malam ini. Sahabatnya itu juga terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Sakura dan Tenten kembali berjalan menuju belakang gedung begitu memastikan langkah Naruto dan Hinata berhenti tepat di atas panggung. Tak lama setelah ia berbalik, ia mendengar suara lantang Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat bahagia malam ini. Suara lantang Naruto yang tadi Sakura dengar, dengan perlahan mengecil dan menghilang ketika Sakura dan Tenten baru saja memasuki bagian belakang gedung.

"Kau lihat tatapan para tamu yang datang, Sakura? Mereka semua menatap Hinata dan Naruto dengan sorot mata kekaguman yang sangat besar," ucap Tenten kagum begitu ia dan Sakura benar-benar menghentikan langkah masing-masing.

"Ya. Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Tenten memekik kegirangan sebelum kembali berkata. "Aku jadi ingin melihat mereka lagi. Tadi aku melihat Neji-kun sekilas di barisan tamu yang tidak jauh dari panggung."

Sakura tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkan Tenten adalah sebuah kalimat yang secara tidak langsung meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Sakura untuk bergabung dengan suaminya. "Kalau begitu kau hampiri saja Neji-san. Dengan begitu, kau akan bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata dengan jelas." ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Tenten segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri sendiri di sana. Dengan menghela napas pelan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Tenten yang baru saja menghilang. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam selama beberapa saat.

_Kalau saja kau ada di sini, Sasuke-kun._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin pikiran-pikiran yang tidak penting merasuki otaknya. Tidak sepantasnya ia mengharap kehadiran sang suami sekarang, pikirnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura memantapkan kembali hatinya, dan berjalan menuju para tamu undangan yang lain.

Suara tepukan tangan bergemuruh di bangunan megah itu ketika Sakura baru saja akan mencapai para tamu undangan yang lain. Suara Naruto yang tadi terdengar begitu lantang, sekarang sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin Naruto sudah mengakhiri sambutannya kepada para tamu undangan, pikir Sakura.

Ketika Sakura berjalan menyusuri para tamu undangan, mata hijaunya menangkap seseorang dengan warna mata yang hampir senada dengan warna matanya tengah menatapnya. "Gaara-_sama_," sapa Sakura mendekati Gaara yang berdiri di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas menanggapi sapaan Sakura.

"Kelihatannya anda sekarang sudah benar-benar sembuh."

"Hn. Berkat kau, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan pipinya sedikit menghangat mendengar pujian kecil Gaara. Wanita itu memilih tersenyum untuk menanggapi pujian Gaara. "Oh ya, kudengar anda mencariku tadi siang."

"Ya, tapi temanmu bilang kau sedang ada operasi."

"Saya memang ada operasi saat itu. Memang ada perlu apa Gaara-_sama_ mencari saya?"

Gaar tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Melihat reaksi dari Sang Kazekage setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, Sakura tidak ingin mendesaknya lebih lanjut. Sebagian hati kecilnya berpikir, apa dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak Gaara sukai, sehingga Kazekage muda itu tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah memilih menatap hal lain.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

Ucapan Gaara dengan cepat membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "Terima kasih?" ulang Sakura karena tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ya." Kali ini Gaara menatap mata Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau selalu menyelamatkanku. Dan aku ingin berterima kasih akan hal itu."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Tapi anda sudah berterima kasih kepadaku, Gaara-_sama_."

"Tidak ada salahnya jika berterima kasih untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?"

"Ya, anda benar. Tidak ada yang salah," ucap Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman tulus berkembang di wajahnya. "Sama-sama, Gaara-_sama_."

Kali ini raut wajah Gaara terlihat lebih santai sebelumnya. Pria itu juga menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Sakura. Dan perbincangan mereka pun berlanjut dengan perbincangan-perbincangan kecil yang kadang mengundang tawa maupun senyum kecil dari Sakura. Bahkan, perbincangan itu pun juga mengundang sebuah senyuman dari Gaara. Namun tak pernah mereka berdua sadari jika terdapat sepasang mata dengan iris sekelam malam tengah memandangi mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit kaku. Entah mengapa melihat istrinya begitu mudah tersenyum karena orang lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan istrinya sedikit membuat hatinya terasa kebas.

_Apa ini?_

.

"Lalu anda berencana tinggal dimana selama di Konoha?"

"Temari memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah Shikamaru, tapi aku hanya menerimanya untuk malam ini saja."

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Gaara. Pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya kini pasti merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan kakak serta kakak iparnya.

"Kazekage-_sama_," sapa seorang pria yang baru saja datang menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, pria yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari Gaara dan Sakura ini adalah seorang _jounin _Suna.

"Ada apa?"

"Kankuro-_donno_ mengirim surat untuk anda."

Gaara terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum ekspresi pria itu kembali normal. "Ya, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Setelah membungkukkan bandannya sekilas, _jounin_ itu pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura yang berada dalam keheningan.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Gaara selanjutnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Silahkan, Gaara-_sama_."

"Sampai jumpa." Gaara berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali sendirian di tengah kerumunan para tamu undangan.

Sakura menghela napas. Sendiri lagi, pikirnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk mengamati siapa saja orang yang ia kenal disana. Berharap ada seseorang yang membuatnya tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Sekilas pandangannya menangkap sang guru yang tengah berbincang dengan sang istri. Sebuah keinginan untuk bergabung dengan sang guru mendadak lenyap. Sakura merasa ia tidak ingin mengganggu perbincangan sang guru dengan istrinya. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah belakang, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pria yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah meja makan besar tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada seperti biasa, dan tatapan mata hitamnya mengarah tepat ke mata Sakura.

_Sasuke._

Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang kini masih menatapnya. Gelombang rasa rindu serta merta menyapu hatinya saat itu juga. Dia ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk sosok suami yang sangat ia rindukan− walau ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sakura saat ia berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Sedikit rasa canggung menghinggapinya ketika mengingat ketegangan kecil yang dibuatnya pada malam terakhir sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk misi.

"Sejak acaranya dimulai."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi."

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Mata hitamnya tak berniat untuk melepas pandangannya dari sang istri. Entah mengapa melihat tatapan mata Sasuke, sedikit membuat Sakura merasa kikuk.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Sakura lagi seraya mengambil langkah dan berdiri di samping suaminya.

"Lumayan."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat hati Sakura menyiut saat itu juga. "Oh..." ucap Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

Cukup lama keduanya saling bungkam diri tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi bagi Sakura, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Tanggapan kaku dari suaminya membuatnya tak memiliki nyali untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah suara seorang pria yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Sai?"

Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang gelas minuman yang baru saja ia ambil dari seorang pelayan. "Minum?"

"Tidak , terimakasih," ucap Sakura.

Sai mengambil langkah dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Sakura, hingga posisi Sakura sekarang diapit oleh dua orang pria yang memiliki warna mata serta rambut yang senada. "Sasuke," sapa Sai kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

Hanya anggukkan kepala yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Sai sebagai tanda bahwa ia merespon sapaan Sai.

"Dimana Ino?"

Sai segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju Sakura. "Dia di depan. Sedang berdansa dengan Chouji."

"Berdansa?"

"Kalau kau berada disini, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di depan."

Sakura mulai memahami apa yang diucapkan Sai. "Kau tidak ikut berdansa?" tanyanya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman geli.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kali ini ia juga tersenyum seperti Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Sai."

"Setidaknya kau ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta ini."

Sai benar, lagipula Sakura juga merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berada di samping suaminya tanpa pembicaraan apa pun saat ini.

"Kurasa Sasuke juga tidak akan keberatan," sambung Sai.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Sai menyebut-nyebut namanya. Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari pria itu, tetap pada bungkamnya.

"Tapi−"

"Ayo," potong Sai seraya menarik pergelangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sai dan Sakura pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kepada Sasuke yang masih saja diam. Hanya mata Sasuke saja yang mengawasi punggung kedua orang itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang mengajaknya?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan suara seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku ingat kalau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau terlalu keren untuk berdansa, kan? Hahaha." Pria itu menunjukkan cengiran yang selama ini sudah menjadi khasnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Kau tidak berdansa dengan istrimu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bersama ayahnya sekarang." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan mengambil segelas minuman dari pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya. "Terlihat sekali kalau ayahnya sangat berat hati untuk melepasnya."

Hening terjadi setelah itu. Sasuke masih saja mengarahkan pandangannya menuju tempat terakhir ia melihat punggung istrinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiam diri dengan sesekali menenggak minumannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Naruto dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Cengiran kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Terimakasih, kawan."

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang besar selama ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan sahabat, aku sudah mendapatkan cinta, bahkan aku sudah mendapat apa yang aku cita-citakan." Pria itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hanya saja aku belum mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan dari sebuah keluarga."

Hening kembali terjadi sebelum Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Yang kau inginkan, Sasuke! Apa semua sudah tercapai?"

Jika yang dimaksud Naruto adalah cita-cita Sasuke di masa lampau untuk membunuh Itachi, itu memang sudah tercapai. Dan jangan tanya mengapa Sasuke begitu sangat menyesalinya. Namun jika yang dimaksud Naruto adalah cita-cita Sasuke untuk membangun kembali klan-nya, Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kurasa jawabanku sama sepertimu," ucap Sasuke asal.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus mendapatkannya, kawan! Sebentar lagi aku pasti juga akan mendapatkannya."

"Hn."

Perbincangan Naruto dan Sasuke selanjutnya diisi dengan berbagai pembicaraan tentang ujian _chunnin_, misi, keamanan, wilayah, peraturan, dan segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Konoha. Untuk beberapa saat, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terlihat menikmati perbincangan mereka, hingga Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau harus membawa istrimu pulang."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Terlihat di sana istrinya tengah duduk bersandar di punggung wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat. Matanya terpejam, dan punggungnya bergerak halus sesuai irama napasnya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan," sambung Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang istri yang kini mungkin tengah tertidur.

"Sasuke?" Ino reflek menyebut nama suami sahabatnya itu ketika melihat Sasuke mendekat. "Saku−" ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat sahabatnya tengah tertidur lelap.

"Permisi." Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Gerakannya begitu pelan dan berhai-hati. Menunjukkan sekali kalau ia tidak ingin istrinya terbangun.

"Waah, jadi dari tadi dia tertidur." Kali ini Tenten yang berkomentar.

Ino hanya terdiam. Mata _shappire_-nya terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya.

"Wah wah, kelihatannya dia memang kelelahan." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berjalan seraya menggendong Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajah istrinya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruto. "Kami pamit pulang, Naruto."

"Ya," ucap Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hati-hati, kawan. Jangan sampai dia terbangun."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung itu. Ia langsung melompat di atap bangunan terdekat, dan terus melompati beberapa bangunan hingga menuju kediamannya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati di atas ranjang. Pria itu baru saja merebahkan kepala sang istri di atas bantal, sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat mengganggu kenyamanan tidur istrinya. Ditariknya lagi tubuh Sakura oleh Sasuke, sehingga tubuh Sakura sekarang bersandar penuh pada tubuhnya. Pria itu dengan hati-hati melepaskan beberapa ornamen yang menghiasi rambut istrinya.

"Nnggh, jangan pergi..."

Sasuke seketika mengentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat lirih di telinganya. Pria itu menatap kepala sang istri yang kini tengah bersandar di bahunya, memastikan apa istrinya masih tertidur atau malah sudah terbangun. Tak ada pergerakan lagi, dan Sasuke berpikir istrinya masih terlelap.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke merebahkan kepala istrinya setelah ia berhasil melepas semua ornamen yang ada di rambut istrinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah lelah sang istri yang kini ada di ranjang tidurnya. Wajah yang pernah begitu memujanya di masa lampau. Wajah yang begitu mengharapkannya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar di masa lampau. Dan... wajah yang sudah menemani hidupnya sebagai seorang istri selama beberapa hari.

Entah sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai wajah sang istri. Membelai pipi wanita itu, garis wajah, dagu, hingga berhenti tepat di bibirnya. Tak pernah ia pahami apa yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya sekarang. Segalanya terasa begitu membingungkan.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terasa datar? Yah, saya juga berpikir seperti itu -_-**

**Maafkan saya jika readers memang beranggapan seperti itu *bungkuk**

**Salahkan tugas akhir saya saja karena sudah membuat otak saya buntu! #lho**

**Padahal saya ada banyak waktu, tapi saya tidak memiliki banyak inspirasi untuk chapter ini. Pergi liburan pun sama sekali tidak membantu T.T**

**Okeh, terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereviw fic saya ini ^^**

**Untuk dua chapter sebelumnya ada sedikit perubahan. Tapi sedikit banget kok! Cuman beberapa typo yang menurut saya mengganggu.**

**Tak bosan-bosan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^ dan jangan bosan-bosan juga untuk memberi saya kritik maupun saran atas fic ini yah.**

**Oh ya, fic ini udah kena flame loh! Udah pada tau?**

**Hahahahahaha, dan saya tertawa mengetahuinya :D**

**See ya in the next chap. Terimakasih ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Cahaya terang matahari yang menembus jendela kamar rumah itu, membuat tidur Sakura sedikit terganggu. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, wanita itu menarik dirinya duduk dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa agak pening. Semalam ia bermimpi aneh. Ia bermimpi berlari-lari untuk menangkap seekor kucing, namun begitu ia berhasil menangkap kucing tersebut, ia malah terkena jilatan dari kucing itu tepat di bibirnya. Dan itu semua terasa sangat nyata.

Sakura membuka matanya setelah merasa sakit di kepalanya dengan perlahan menghilang. Mata hijaunya menjelajah di setiap sudut ruangan kamar itu. Rasa heran segera merasuki benaknya begitu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

_Kemarin malam aku menghadiri pesta Naruto. Bertemu teman-teman, berdansa dengan Sai. Lalu Ino, Tenten_− Seolah tersadar dengan pemikirannya, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang yang tengah kosong.

_Apa Sasuke-kun yang membawaku kemari?_

Pertanyaan Sakura segera lenyap saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah letak jam dinding. Dengan cepat, Sakura menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan bergegas untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar. Sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk membuat sarapan, pikirnya. Namun belum sampai ia meraih langkah ketiga, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja limbung dan membuatnya terjatuh di lantai.

_Kimono sial!_

Sakura kembali bangkit dan segera turun ke dapur tanpa repot-repot untuk mengganti pakaiannya. _Kimono_ serta rambut panjangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan seusai tidur, namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya. Sakura langsung melesat ke dapur begitu ia baru saja menuruni tangga di sumah itu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, membuatnya tercengang.

Sasuke berada di sana. Pria itu tidak mengenakan seragam _anbu_-nya, melainkan pakaianrumah yang biasa ia pakai. Kedua tangannya tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang ia goreng−yang terlihat seperti _tempura_. "Kau baru bangun?" tanya pria itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah i−iya."

Sasuke memperhatikan sejenak penampilan Sakura dari kaki hingga kepala, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

Sakura bisa merasakan kedua pipinya sedikit menghangat. Ia pun tersenyum. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Sasuke yang melakukan ini semua untuknya karena ingin mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

_Untuknya? Tidak tidak. Bukan seperti itu_− Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Namun ia juga tak dapat memungkiri rasa penasarannya ketika ia baru saja terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu. "Sasuke-kun, _arigatou ne_?"

Sasuke tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, namun kepalanya kini menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih berada di pintu dapur. Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alisnya.

"Itu−" Sakura menarik napas gugup sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Untuk kemarin malam."

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau apa, tapi ia sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke sebelum pria itu memalingkan wajahnya menuju beberapa _tempura _yang saat ini ia goreng. Sasuke hanya diam. Gerakan tangannya saat mengangkat _tempura _yang baru saja matang sekarang terlihat lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

"Semalam aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu," sambung Sakura seraya tersenyum hambar. "Aku begitu ceroboh hingga tertidur di pesta Naruto."

Sasuke kembali menatap istrinya. Wajah pria itu tidak menampakkan keterkejutan lagi, melainkan ekspresi datar yang biasa ia tampakkan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau meminta maaf atas kecerobohanku."

"Tak apa, itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Kali ini ekspresi terkejut tergambar di wajahnya. Ia semakin dibuat terkejut lagi saat mendengar Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tugas sebagai seorang suami."

Tak perlu diragukan lagi, kali ini Sakura merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan di dalam tubunya. Segalanya terasa begitu ringan dan indah sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan membantah perasaan ini lagi sebagaimana ia membantah perasaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu dapur. Senyuman bahagia tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya saat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Bahkan Sakura tidak ragu untuk mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari mulutnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan pagi yang membuatnya begitu bahagia seperti ini.

_Ah, betapa perkataannya saja bisa membuatku melayang seperti ini._

.

.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya dilewati Sakura dengan perasaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari hari dimana Sasuke mengatakan hal yang membuatnya merasa terbang. Malah lebih baik dari itu. Kini Sasuke sedikit mengurangi intensitas misinya dari biasanya, dan lebih sering berada di rumah bersama dengan istrinya. Sekarang, Sakura tak lagi merasa secanggung pada saat awal-awal ia menikah. Ia lebih sering mengajak suaminya bicara, dan Sasuke pun juga melakukan hal yang sama−walaupun tidak sebanyak Sakura. Kedekatannya dengan sang suami yang semakin lama semakin menghangat membuat Sakura kembali mempunyai keyakinan bahwa ia bisa membuat suaminya itu perlahan-lahan menaruh hati padanya.

Sakura selalu ingat momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan sang suami yang dirasakannya makin sering terjadi. Seringkali ia bercengkrama dengan Sasuke di beranda rumah sebelum mereka beranjak tidur−bahkan tak jarang mereka melanjutkan perbincangan ketika mereka berada di kamar, saling menunggu kepulangan satu sama lain baik dari misi maupun dari rumah sakit hanya untuk bisa makan malam bersama, dan mulai terbiasa saling membantu dalam kegiatan apa pun.

Entah mengapa hal sekecil itu bisa membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Saat ini ia lebih sering tersenyum, dan tertawa pada setiap orang maupun dengan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya terasa sangat indah.

"Hei."

Seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura segera merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. "Ino! Jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu!"

Ino menarik kursi lain dan duduk di dekat Sakura. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Kukira jadwalmu hari ini sore." Sakura memilih untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku baru saja dari ruangan Shizune-_senpai_." Ino meletakkan sebuah amplop di depan Sakura. "Aku berniat berhenti bekerja di sini."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap sahabat pirangnya. _Emerald_-nya melebar. "Apa? Ta−tapi kenapa?"

Ino tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Kandunganku semakin lama semakin besar, Sakura. Dan Sai menyuruhku untuk berada di rumah saja. Dia tidak mau jika aku kelelahan karena bekerja di sini."

Raut kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Sakura. Pandangannya beralih ke perut Ino yang memang dirasanya sudah mulai membuncit.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, Sakura," ucap Ino seraya menampakkan senyum jahilnya.

Sakura tidak langsung menanggapi Ino. Matanya masih menatap perut Ino, dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. "Aku tidak bersedih."

Kekehan Ino terdengar di ruangan itu. "Kau masih bisa menemuiku di rumah jika kau merindukanku."

Sakura mendengus kecil. Ia pun melengos dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hening yang nyaman terjadi setelah itu−mungkin bagi Ino saja, karena Sakura sudah terlanjur bersedih atas berita yang Ino berikan untuknya. Sakura melanjutkan kembali menata berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya, sedangkan Ino tak lagi duduk di kursinya. Wanita _blonde _itu kini tengah berdiri untuk menatap suasana pagi Konoha yang tampak damai dari jendela kaca di ruangan itu.

"Kudengar Sasuke sudah diangkat menjadi kapten _anbu_." Ino bersuara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan raut ketidak percayaan. "Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sasuke tidak pernah bicara apa pun soal ini, dan aku juga tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menanyakannya."

"Hari ini dia sedang ada misi, Ino."

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Ino seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Harusnya nanti malam dia sudah kembali."

Kilatan jahil tergambar di wajah Ino. "Oh, pantas kau tersenyum sendiri seperti tadi."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Darimana kau tahu kalau Sasuke diangkat jadi kapten _anbu_?"

"Sai," sahut Ino singkat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Kalau kau seorang istri yang baik, kau harus merayakan keberhasilan suamimu."

Sakura menatap Ino yang kini berada di depan mejanya. "Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Memberi hadiah atas keberhasilannya, mungkin?"

_Hadiah? Hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Sasuke-kun?_− batin Sakura. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah tahu benda apa yang spesial untuk Sasuke.

"Hadiah tidak selamanya berbentuk benda, Sakura," ucap Ino seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya. "Kau bisa memberi Sasuke hadiah malam yang indah."

Sakura dapat merasakan suhu kedua pipinya meninggi. Buru-buru ia menampis pernyataan Ino. "Itu bukan hadiah, Ino!"

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Yah, itu terserah kau juga sih. Kalau menurutku, hal itu juga bisa disebut hadiah. Semua suami pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

'_Itu bagimu, Ino'_ sahut Sakura dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke−setidaknya untuk saat ini. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah mulai menghangat, ia masih tidak melihat tanda-tanda keinginan itu muncul dari suaminya. Saat ini masih belum tepat, pikirnya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau bisa membuat makan malam yang berkesan untuknya malam ini."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan usul Ino. "Tapi−"

"Aku akan membantumu," potong Ino cepat. "Sepulang dari rumah sakit, kita akan memasak bersama di rumahku. Bagaimana?"

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, Ino?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Ino menyambar amplop yang tadi ia letakkan di meja Sakura. "Sepulang kerja, kutunggu kau di rumah. Tidak pakai tapi lagi!" sambung Ino cepat begitu melihat gelagat Sakura ingin membuka mulutnya.

Alhasil, Sakura pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"_Jaa_, sampai ketemu nanti!"

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup seiring menghilangnya sosok Ino dari sana.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan sahabatnya.

_Ino... arigatou_.

.

.

Sore harinya Sakura menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Ino kepadanya. Semua bahan yang berada dalam pikirannya yang ia butuhkan untuk memasak dengan sahabatnya itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Ia baru saja keluar dari toko terakhir yang ia kunjungi, ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing banginya.

"Gaara-_sama_?"

Gaara tengah berdiri di depan toko peralatan masak. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan tengah menggendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut pirang yang berumur sekitar satu tahun. _Jade _-nya yang sedari tadi terpaku dengan benda yang dipajang di etalase toko, menatap Sakura.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura seraya mendekati Gaara yang terpaku menatap kedatangannya.

"Baik."

"Menemani Temari-san belanja?"

"Ya."

Entah memang Gaara sedikit berbeda atau apa, tapi Sakura merasakan kalau cara berbicara Kazekage muda itu sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pria itu juga terlihat berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau disini juga rupanya."

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. "Temari-san," sapanya sopan. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat di sini."

Temari menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu toko. "Kudengar kesehatan Same-baa-san sudah mulai membaik."

"Ya, tekanan darahnya sudah mulai normal sekarang."

Temari menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, waktu aku menemukannya pingsan di kolam ik−"

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Gaara menyela cepat perkataan Temari.

Temari menatap heran adik lelakinya itu sebelum Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku masih ada rapat dengan para _jounin_."

"Oh, tentu saja." Temari menunduk menatap tas belanja yang berada di genggamannya. "Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan."

Gaara membalikkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan tanpa bicara lagi. Pria itu juga tidak menoleh untuk sekedar melihat kakak permpuannya yang masih terpaku dengan kelakuannya. Disebelahnya, Sakura juga dibuat heran dengan kelakuan Kazekage itu. Seingatnya, pada pertemuan sebelum-sebelumnya, pria itu selalu bersikap hangat padanya. Namun entah mengapa saat ini pria itu terliha sangat ketus padanya? Apa memang suasana hatinya yang tidak baik?

"Sakura, lain kali ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum Temari benar-benar pergi menyusul Gaara yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu di depan sana.

.

"Ino aku−"

"Oh, h−hai, Sakura. Kukira kau tidak datang secepat ini."

Sakura sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki ruang tamu di rumah Ino, ia mendengar suara-suara ganjil dari dalam. Dan begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, ia melihat Ino tengah mengancingkan dua kancing teratas bajunya yang terbuka dengan posisi Sai yang berada tepat di depannya. Rambut pasangan suami istri itu juga terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Aku meminta izin kepada Shizune-_senpai _agar bisa pulang lebih cepat," terang Sakura dengan sedikit kaku. "Kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku?"

Ino terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cepat. "Sibuk. Yah, aku sangat sibuk," jawabnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Di sampingnya, Sai juga menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Sakura memilih untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Wanita itu pun mengangkat kantong belanjanya. "Aku sudah membeli semua bahan yang akan kita masak."

"Baiklah, letakkan saja semuanya di dapur."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang, Ino," ucap Sai yang sedari tadi diam.

Ino tersenyum manis menatap suaminya. "Hati-hati, _anata_."

Sesaat setelah itu, Sakura tak lagi mendengar percakapan pasangan suami istri itu karena ia sudah bearada di dapur sekarang. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang tadi ia beli dari kantong belanjanya.

"Banyak sekali yang kau beli."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi. "Aku bingung harus beli apa, jadi aku membeli ini semua."

Ino meraih salah satu kantong yang berisi daging. Wanita itu bergerak menuju wastafel untuk mencucinya. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa sangat membuatmu bingung ternyata."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Ino. Kedua tangannya kini mengupas wortel.

"Dia pasti sangat berlaku manis kepadamu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino yang memunggunginya. Senyumannya kian melebar mengingat perilaku suaminya yang menurutnya memang sedikit lebih manis dari biasanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika dia menggendongmu di pesta Naruto." Ino menghela napasnya panjang. "Ah, dia sangat manis..."

"Manis?"

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena kau tidur. Caranya menarik tubuhmu, menggendongmu, dan mendekapmu... Ahh, sungguh membuat iri," terang Ino dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat. Kedua tangannya saling menangkup di depan dadanya.

Kali ini Sakura bisa merasakan hangat menjalar di seluruh sisi wajah hingga lehernya. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan melanjutkan mengupas wortelnya untuk menetralisir denyut jantungnya yang juga ikut bereaksi dengan perkataan Ino.

_Sasuke-kun..._

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Sakura segera beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu rumahnya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. "Sasuke-kun, _okaeri_."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah istrinya sebelum ia menyudahi melepas alas kakinya.

"Kau sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cerianya.

Hanya gelengan kepala pelan yang ditujukan Sasuke untuk istrinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit heran.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah naik dan bersihkan dirimu." Sakura meraih alas kaki yang ada di genggaman Sasuke. Ekspresi ceria masih jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Setelah itu segera turun ke dapur, ya?"

"Ya."

Saat berikutnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Sakura kembali menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Wanita itu memenuhi meja makan mungil di dapurnya dengan berbagai macam masakan yang tadi siang ia masak dengan Ino. Senyuman tak pernah surut dari bibirnya sepanjang kegiatannya menata makan malam.

"Kau memasak banyak sekali."

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap suaminya yang berdiri di pintu dapur. "Duduklah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan duduk tepat di depan istrinya.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun."

Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alis Sasuke. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk diangkatnya kau menjadi kapten _anbu_," jawab Sakura masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Sejak kapan kau diangkat?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku kira kau tidak akan tertarik dengan berita ini."

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban suaminya. "Kau salah, Sasuke-kun. Aku justru bahagia dengan berita ini." Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil mangkuk. "Kau mau makan apa? _Soba_? Sup_ Miso_?Atau _Teriyaki_?"

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang membuat denyut jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Makan malam istimewa suami istri itu berlangsung lain dari biasanya. Banyak sekali hal yang mereka bicarakan−terutama Sakura. Wanita itu terus saja berceloteh tanpa berpikir bahwa mungkin suaminya itu akan bosan dengan cerita-ceritanya. Namun memang benar, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan kejenuhannya mendengar cerita Sakura. Pria itu terus saja memperhatikan Sakura disela kegiatan makannya, memberi makna bahwa ia merespon segala perkataan istrinya.

"−dan Ino bilang bahwa ia keluar karena usia kandungannya yang semakin lama semakin tua. Memang sih, aku juga berpikir kalau itu hal yang baik, tapi tetap saja aku akan merindukannya. Orang hamil memang serba repot." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya untuk mengambil napas panjang. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengandung."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, perkatannya membuat Sasuke mengentikan gerakannya ketika menyumpit _soba_-nya. Pria itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang istri yang kini sudah menghentikan celotehannya. Sakura memakan makanannya tanpa berbicara seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Wajahnya pun tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti bagi Sasuke. Hingga wanita itu menyadari tatapan suaminya yang terus mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tidak ma− Astaga, tangan kirimu kenapa?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menatap tangan kirinya yang terlilit perban yang berada di atas meja makan. "Terkena _katana _musuh."

"Apa tidak beracun?"

"Ninja medis di kelompokku tidak mengatakan kalau lukaku beracun."

"Begitu." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya paham, wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas. "Kalau begitu setelah makan malam aku akan memeriksanya. Perbannya juga sudah terlihat kusut, akan kuganti nanti."

"Ya," sahut Sasuke seraya melanjutkan makannya.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, seusai makan malam ia pun segera membersihkan berbagai wadah yang berada di meja. Wanita itu dengan cekatan menumpuk semua mangkuk yang serta piring yang kotor dan menempatkannya di konter. Sakura lalu menyalakan keran dan mulai membasahi semua peralatan sebelum mencucinya satu per satu.

Sasuke masih berada di meja makan ketika Sakura selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Pria itu terlihat sedang menulis laporan misi. Namun Sakura tidak ingin mengamati hal itu dulu, ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke sejenak untuk mengambil kotak medisnya.

"Bisa kulihat tangan kirimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan istrinya yang tiba-tiba berada tepat disebelahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu pun berhenti menulis dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya.

Sakura mulai membuka perban kusut yang melilit telapak tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Sayatan lukanya panjang juga," komentarnya sejenak sebelum mulai mengalirkan _chakra_-nya ke telapak tangan Sasuke. "Tapi lukanya sudah hampir menutup semua, dan sebentar lagi akan menutup sempurna." Sakura tersenyum lega seraya mulai mengambil perban yang ada di kotak medisnya. "Hanya perlu mengganti perbannya saja."

Pandangan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Sakura ketika istrinya itu mulai melilitkan perban di tangannya. Sasuke bisa saja menulis dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, namun baginya tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau ingat Amaya? Gadis dari klan Shiranui yang menjadi murid Tenten?" Sakura tersenyum manis mengingat wajah gadis itu. "Yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, Sasuke-kun! Dia pernah belajar _ninjutsu_ medis padaku. Kau ingat?" desak Sakura sedikit kesal karena dari tadi Sasuke hanya memandangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn."

"Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau salah satu hal yang membuatnya enggan belajar _ninjutsu_ medis adalah cara melilitkan perban." Kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan tawa gelinya. "Alasannya memang terdengar aneh, namun masuk akal juga. Amaya seorang gadis yang memiliki tingkah seperti anak laki-laki. Dia selalu melakukan semuanya tanpa kelembutan seperti gadis-gadis lain."

"Dia sangat takut kalau dia tidak bisa melilitkan perban dengan erat dan rapi, dia juga tidak mempunyai banyak kepercayaan diri. Lalu aku memberitahunya bahwa kalau ia memiliki keinginan untuk belajar, perlahan-lahan ia juga akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia sedikit merasa tidak rela jika perban yang dililitkan Sakura untuknya hampir habis. Pria itu pun tidak melewatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan cara terus memperhatikan istrinya yang terus melilitkan perban di tangannya seraya mengoceh tentang apa yang tidak terlalu Sasuke pahami.

"Tapi Amaya memang gadis yang tidak pantang menyerah. Sekarang ia sudah mahir melilitkan perban, dan siap untuk mengobati teman-temannya jika memang dibutuhkan."

"Nah, selesai," ucap Sakura ketika ia baru saja mengikat simpul akhir pada perban di tangan Sasuke. "Dua hari lagi akan kuganti perbannya."

"Hn."

Sakura menutup kotak medisnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari sisi suaminya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan laporan misimu, sebaiknya kau cepat beristirahat. Ini sudah malam dan kau membutuhkannya Sa−"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu tangan Sasuke menarik bagian kepalanya untuk lebih dekat dengan suaminya. Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat suaminya menerpa wajahnya, sebelum ia benar-benar dibuat tercengang oleh apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir bawah Sakura. Gerakannya begitu lembut dan berperasaan hingga membuat Sakura sangat sulit bernapas. Jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang ketika ia merasakan bibir Sasuke memagutnya sekilas sebelum melepaskannya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Pipinya terasa panas ketika Sasuke menyeringai kepadanya.

"Kau bilang ini sudah malam, kan? Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang."

Seolah tersadar, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah, i−i−iya, a−aku... aku n−naik dulu."

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Sakura beranjak pergi dari dapur rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai ke arahnya. Sasuke kembali meraih pena dan melanjutkan untuk menulis laporannya, namun gerakannya terhenti, ia pun menatap tangan kirinya yang kini telah tertutup perban yang masih baru. Ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya mencium istrinya secara mendadak seperti itu. Hanya untuk berterimakasih? Mungkin. Tapi apakah harus dengan mencium seperti itu? Hal ini bahkan tak pernah terlintas barang sedikit pun di otaknya. Sasuke tidak tahu. Sampai saat ini pun ia tidak bisa memahami apa yang saat ini ia alami.

.

_Kami-sama..._

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura menyentih bibirnya lima detik sekali hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Wanita bermata hijau itu merasa kalau jiwa remajanya kembali hadir sekarang. Ia pun berguling kesemua sisi ranjang karena merasa begitu bahagia.

_Sasuke menciumku. Sasuke-kun menciumku_.

Sakura meraih bantal di sampingnya dan membekap mulutnya. Suara tawa dan teriakannya teredam di benda empuk itu. Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai hal ini terjadi−setidaknya untuk saat ini. Segalanya terasa sangat cepat dan mendadak. Sakura seolah masih bisa merasakan pagutan suaminya di bibirnya. Dan ia pun kembali membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun._

**.**

**. **

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke OOC gak sih? *nyengir**

**Chapter kemarin berasa cacat banget yah? -_- Bener-bener bleng deh otaknya gara-gara beban tugas akhir. Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkan letak kesalahan saya *hug**

**Oh ya, di chapter kemarin ada reviewer saya yang baik (Andromeda No Rei) mengatakan kalo sufiks yang dipakai Sakura untuk memanggil Gaara terlalu formal, padahal kalo di movie-nya itu Sakura manggilnya Gaara-kun, bukan Gaara-sama. Saya minta maaf yah? Saya bener-bener gak tahu karena saya ngikutin cerita Naruto itu cuman dari komik, sedangkan untuk movie-nya saya gak pernah ngikutin. Dan sekarang pun udah terlanjur, saya nulisnya pake Gaara-sama. Apakah para readers banyak yang terganggu dengan sufiks Gaara yang terlalu formal? **

**Baik, itu saja yang ingin saya tanyakan. Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin ^^ Untuk readers yang banyak berharap tentang mutu fic ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Saya akan berusaha lagi untuk banyak belajar tentang cara menulis yang baik dan menarik ^^ Yah, walaupun aslinya saya ini bukan orang yang suka membaca, saya tetap akan berusaha untuk mencari referensi lebih banyak lagi demi kecintaan saya terhadap fic ini, dan juga kecintaan saya untuk readers yang berharap banyak untuk fic ini ^^**

**Kritik? Saran? Masih diterima dengan senang hati ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

**WARNING!**

**CHAPTER INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR RATE M!**

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang rawat salah satu pasiennya. Kemajuan atas kesehatan pasiennya membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Wanita itu kini berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. _Emerald_-nya menyapu setiap sudut tempat yang ia lewati. Senyuman ramah dari beberapa perawat maupun pasien yang pernah ditanganinya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, menambah daya semangatnya pagi itu. Tak pelak, ia pun tersenyum sepanjang langkah kakinya membawanya menuju ruang kerjanya.

Saat Sakura melintasi taman di belakang rumah sakit, matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut merah tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir taman rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Disebelah pria itu duduk seorang wanita berambut coklat yang wajahnya seperti tak terlalu asing bagi Sakura.

Langkah Sakura berhenti tak jauh dari tempat dua orang itu berada. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berhenti untuk mengamati mereka, hingga Sakura melihat wanita berambut coklat yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan sang pria−yang hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh sang pria−beranjak meninggalkan sang pria yang masih saja duduk di atas bangku dengan tampang lesu.

Sakura sedikit terkesiap ketika kedua bola mata sang pria yang kini duduk sendirian, menatap tepat ke arahnya.

_Apa dia menyadari keberadaanku?_

Tatapan pria itu membuat Sakura kikuk. Ia tidak akan lupa pada pertemuannya dengan sang pria pada waktu sebelumnya yang bisa dikatakan kurang bersahabat. Sakura memilih untuk berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Namun sial, ia tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya, dan Sakura tidak sempat untuk menghindarinya. Beberapa berkas yang tadi ada dalam genggamannya pun jatuh dan tercecer di lantai lorong itu.

"Ah, Sakura-san. _Gomennasai_."

"Tidak apa-apa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu, Rime-san," ucap Sakura seraya menerima beberapa kertasnya yang tadi ia jatuhkan. "_Arigatou_."

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Sakura semakin merasa kikuk. Dengan ragu, ia membalas tatapan sang pria yang masih mengarah kepadanya. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk sang pria. "Gaara-sama," sapanya ragu.

Sakura merasa bodoh ketika Gaara tidak menunjukkan itikat baik untuk membalas sapaannya. Penyesalan karena menyapa Kazekage itu segera menyeruak di benak Sakura, namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum pria itu juga menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk membalas sapaannya.

Lega. Perasaan itu menjalari hati Salura karena menurutnya Gaara sudah tidak sedingin pertemuan sebelumnya. Walaupun hanya anggukan pelan, Sakura dapat melihat hal lain dari mata Kazekage itu. Sebuah ketulusan.

"Apa anda menunggu seseorang, Gaara-sama?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Ya."

"Wanita tadi?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. "Asistenku, Matsuri."

Ah, pantas Sakura tidak merasa asing dengan wajah wanita itu.

"Siapa yang sakit? Matsuri-san?"

Gaara diam sejenak, telapak tangan kanannya menepuk pelan sisi bangku di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

Rasa kikuk yang dirasakan Sakura tadi benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan rasa kikuk yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum menuruti keinginan Gaara.

"Bukan Matsuri yang sakit."

"Lalu?" Sakura bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Beruntung orang-orang yang melintas di dekatnya tidak terlalu lama menatapnya sehingga tidak akan menambah rasa kikuknya.

"Aku."

Sakura menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Anda? Tapi anda terlihat sehat."

"Memang." Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. Pria itu menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku hanya sering sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin tekanan darah anda sedang tinggi, Gaara-sama."

Gaara tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Kau benar. Seperti yang dikatakan petugas medis tadi."

Melihat Gaara tersenyum, entah mengapa membuat Sakura ingin tersenyum geli. "Memangnya apa yang membuat Kazekage seperti anda stres? Tugas yang menumpuk sebagai seorang Kazekage, kah? Atau ada hal lain?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan banyak beban kerja."

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura. "Berarti memang ada hal lain yang mengganggu anda."

Senyuman Gaara yang perlahan surut dan digantikan tatapan intens yang diberikan pria itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa heran. Sakura pun sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya ketika pria yang ada di sebelahnya kini mendekatkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Memang ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Sangat mengganggu," ucap Gaara lirih.

"A−apa?" Sakura tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan jarak wajah sedekat ini dengan Gaara.

Gaara menarik dirinya kembali ke posisi semula, namun tatapan matanya masih tidak lepas dari sosok yang kini duduk di sebelahya. "Suatu hal tentang kehidupanku."

Merasa arah pembicaraannya dengan Gaara mulai memasuki ranah pribadi Gaara, Sakura memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Sungguh sangat tidak sopan jika ia membicarakan masalah pribadi orang, apalagi orang itu adalah pemimpin negara seperti Gaara, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya Matsuri-san?"

Ekspresi tak terbaca sekilas tergambar di wajah Gaara, sebelum pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Mengambil resep obat."

"Apa dia baru saja datang dari Suna?" tanya Sakura seraya merapikan susunan berkas yang beberapa saat tadi sempat jatuh. "Saya tidak melihatnya ketika anda dan rombongan anda berada di rumah sakit malam itu."

"Memang. Dia baru saja datang dari Suna tadi pagi."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Asisten yang baik."

Sejenak, baik Gaara maupun Sakura tidak membuka pembicaraan lagi. Keduanya terdiam untuk menikmati suasana tenang yang tercipta di taman rumah sakit itu. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi disana sediki menggoyangkan rambut merah Gaara. Sakura sedikit menahan napasnya saat melihat pemandangan itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, pesona pria yang ada disebelahnya kini mulai mengetuk hatinya sebagai wanita normal.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan," ucap Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Anda memang membutuhkannya, Gaara-sama."

"Kau ada waktu?"

Sakura mulai tahu arah pembicaraan Kazekage muda ini. "Seandainya saja begitu."

Gaara menatap Sakura seksama. "Maksudmu?"

"Untuk waktu dekat ini saya tidak bisa mengambil cuti."

"Mengapa?"

"Peserta ujian _chunnin _yang terluka masih sangat membutuhkan bantuan kami para petugas medis."

Gaara terdiam. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedikit kecewa.

Sakura yang membaca raut wajah Gaara, segera menghibur pria itu. "Anda bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto jika anda mau."

"Tidak. Naruto sangat sibuk. Lagipula dia pasti akan marah jika aku mengganggu waktunya dengan istrinya. Kekanakan!"

"Benarkah?" Sakura terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Mungkin anda akan merasakan hal yang sama jika anda menjadi dia."

"Tidak akan."

"Anda tidak bisa menolak cinta, Gaara-sama."

Gaara kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah yang menyebabkan Kazekage muda disebelahnya sekarang terlihat begitu berbeda, mengingat pria itu memiliki pribadi dingin dan tertutup. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada pertemuannya dengan pria itu sebelumnya.

_Mungkin suasana hatinya sudah membaik_

.

"Masuk," ucap Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan meletakkan jas medisnya di punggung kursi.

Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang membawa setumpuk berkas. "_Konnichiwa, _Sakura-san."

"_Konnichiwa_."

Wanita itu meletakkan setumpuk kertas yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Sakura. "Shizune-_senpai_ menyuruhmu untuk memeriksa data pasien untuk bulan ini."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Bisa-bisa ia pulang sedikit terlambat dan tidak bisa makan malam dengan suaminya hari ini, pikirnya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih, Kumori-san."

"Sama-sama. _Ne_ Sakura-san, apa suamimu sudah menemuimu tadi?"

Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alis Sakura. "Apa maksudmu, Kumori-san?"

"Ah, berarti kalian belum bertemu tadi."

"Aku memang tidak bertemu suamiku, bahkan aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali di rumah sakit ini. Apa tadi dia datang untuk mencariku?"

Kumori menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku melihat Uchiha-san datang, dia mencarimu, Sakura-san. Dia langsung menuju taman rumah sakit begitu seorang perawat mengatakan kalau kau berada di sana. Kukira kalian sudah bertemu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak melihat sosok suaminya saat ia berada di taman dan berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara. Kalau memang apa yang dikatakan Kumori benar, mengapa suaminya tidak datang untuk menghampirinya?

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-san. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ucap Kumori penuh penyesalan.

Seolah tersadar dari pemikirannya, Sakura segera menatap Kumori. Senyum tulusnya ditujukan untuk wanita yang sudah menjadi asisten Shizune yang kini berada di depan mejanya. "Tidak, Kumori-san. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

.

.

Ternyata dugaan Sakura tentang keterlambatannya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sore itu salah. Wanita itu berhasil menyelesaikan semua data yang diberikan Shizune untuknya. Entah karena memang semua data itu tidak terlalu sulit baginya, ataukah ini semua karena pengaruh suaminya yang membuatnya semangat untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Sakura terkikik ketika pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya. Sejak malam dimana Sasuke menciumnya untuk pertama kali, Sakura merasa ia selalu merindukan suaminya. Memang terdengar berlebihan, namun Sakura tidak peduli. Hatinya seakan ditumbuhi oleh berjuta-juta bunga begitu ia mengingat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang sungguh membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Suara tutup panci yang berdecit membuat segala lamunan Sakura tentang suaminya sirna. Ia pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan kompor. Membuat _ocha _hangat sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke terdengar lebih baik ketimbang menunggu dengan diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa di depan meja makan yang sudah dihiasi oleh hasil masakannya.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya sore tadi, Sakura tidak menemukan keberadaan suaminya itu di rumah. Sejenak ia berpikir, mungkin kedatangan Sasuke di rumah sakit tadi untuk berpamitan kepadanya kalau pria itu akan berangkat untuk misi. Namun pemikiran itu lenyap ketika Sakura menemukan seragam _anbu_ suaminya masih berada di tempatnya. Kelegaan menjalari hatinya saat itu juga. Ketiadaan Sasuke di rumah ini bukan karena tugas misi yang dilakukan pria itu. Mungkin saja Sasuke ingin berjalan-jalan atau pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi mengapa sampai lewat jam makan malam seperti ini? Biasanya pria itu tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran negatif mulai merasuki otaknya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja Sasuke memang mempunyai kepentingan yang mendesak sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa pulang cepat. Ya, pasti seperti itu, batin Sakura tegas. Dan Sakura memilih untuk tetap menunggu kedatangan suaminya itu di dapur rumahnya.

.

.

Suara samar seperti orang membuka pintu membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata hijaunya menyipit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu dapur rumahnya yang masih menyala. Perlahan, wanita itu menegakkan punggungnya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya sejenak.

_Astaga, aku menunggu sampai ketiduran begini. Apa ini sudah tengah malam?_

Kali ini suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menaiki tangga terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan beranjak untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya. "Sasuke-kun,_ okaeri_. Kau baru datang?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu berbalik dan menatap sang istri yang berada di depan pintu dapur. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan kaku. "Hn."

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku menunggumu dari tadi untuk makan malam. Kita makan malam bersama, ya?"

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sakura dapat merasakan hatinya yang semula selalu hangat jika bertemu suaminya menjadi beku seketika. Senyumnya pun lenyap tatkala pria yang sangat ia nanti kehadirannya itu berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Bahkan keinginannya untuk menanyakan maksud kedatangan suaminya ke rumah sakit tadi siang untuk menemuinya, kini sudah sirna.

_Kami-sama..._

Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Entah mengapa perasaan terluka ketika Sasuke mengabaikannya kembali terlintas di benaknya.

_Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Sakura! Mungkin saja Sasuke lelah, atau bisa saja suasana hatinya memang sedang buruk saat ini_−batin Sakura gusar.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. Makanan yang sudah ia buat dengan penuh semangat, kini sudah dingin dan terlihat menyedihkan. Sakura pun berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan lesu. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan meja makan mungil di ruang makan itu, dan mulai menyingkirkan semua wadah yang berisi hasil masakannya tadi sore. Rasa lapar serta selera makannya sudah lenyap sekarang.

Setelah menyimpan semua makanan yang ia masak, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur. Dengan perlahan, wanita itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Sasuke sudah berada si atas ranjang. Gerakan punggungnya terlihat naik turun sesuai irama napasnya yang halus.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanyanya di pintu kamar. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang semakin membuat hatinya beku. Malam ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke tidur memunggungi sisi tempat tidurnya.

_Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?_

.

.

Keadaan keesokan harinya tidak jauh lebih baik dari apa yang dirasakan Sakura semalam. Wanita itu merasa jika saat ini Sasuke memang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Saat sarapan pagi yang harusnya berlangsung hangat seperti biasanya, kali ini hanya dilakukan oleh Sakura seorang diri. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kalau Sasuke menghindarinya dengan terus berpura-pura tidur hingga ia berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Saat makan malam pun juga berlangsung seperti apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Sakura tak menemukan keberadaan suaminya itu saat ia menapakkan kakinya ke rumah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit pada sore hari. Seragam _anbu_ suaminya juga masih berada di tempatnya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya sejak kemarin malam, makanan yang ia masak untuk makan malam tergeletak sia-sia di atas meja makan.

"Kau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura lirih.

Angin malam yang berhembus membuat Sakura yang berada di beranda rumahnya mengeratkan ikatan _yukata _-nya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, wanita itu menghela napas berat. Hatinya sedang tidak tenang sekarang. Benaknya bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat suaminya seperti itu. Mengapa sisi dingin dan kaku dari suaminya itu kembali muncul setelah sekian lama pria itu berperilaku manis kepadanya? Jika benar suasana hatinya tidak baik, mengapa suaminya mendiamkannya seperti ini? Apakah dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan suasana hati suaminya tidak baik?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin karena aku. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang pernah kuperbuat padanya?_

Sakura menegakkan punggunya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pintu geser dibelakang beranda rumahnya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk mencari letak jam dinding di ruang tengah. Sudah tengah malam, pikirnya. Dan sosok suami yang ia tunggu kedatangannya itu pun juga tidak kunjung datang.

Setelah beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Sakura kembali menyingkirkan berbagai wadah makanan yang berisi hasil masakannya tadi sore. Ia menyingkirkan semua masakannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Sesungguhnya Sakura merasa sangat berat hati untuk mengulang apa yang ia lakukan seperti kemarin malam. Apa yang ia lakukan untuk suami tercinta, kembali tak berguna dan berakhir sia-sia.

Langkah gontai Sakura membawanya menuju kamar. Sekilas sebelum ia menaiki tangga rumahnya, ia tampak melihat dengan sekilas sepasang alas kaki Sasuke yang berada di rak khusus alas kaki. Namun Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Bisa saja itu halusinasinya saja yang terus mengharapkan kedatangan suaminya. Lagipula ia juga tidak merasakan kedatangan Sasuke datang dari tadi. Ketika langkahnya berada tepat di depan kamarnya, Sakura meraih daun pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Secara tiba-tiba, segala kebekuan hatinya seakan terasa sedikit terobati ketika mata hijaunya menatap sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cerianya begitu melihat Sasuke tengah mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengamati langit malam dalam diam. "Kapan kau datang? Aku benar-benart tidak menyadari kedatanganmu tadi."

Tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke. Pria itu terus saja menatap langit malam tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menandakan bahwa ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ragu seraya mendekat ke arah suaminya berdiri.

Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menatap Sakura yang sudah berada disampingnya. Ekspresi pria itu masih belum berubah saat terakhir kali Sakura mengajaknya bicara kemarin malam. Entah mengapa melihat suaminya seperti saat ini membuatnya perasaan rindu menyeruak di benak Sakura. Ia merindukan sikap datar dari suaminya. Sikap datar namun menyimpan perilaku manis untuknya.

_Sampai kapan aku bisa memahamimu, Sasuke?_

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tatapannya yang sedari tadi terarah pada Sasuke, mendapatkan balasan dari pria itu. Keresahan serta kegalauan yang menyelimuti hatinya, seakan membuatnya benar-benar kosong.

"Ada apa?" Suara baritone Sasuke dengan cepat membuat Sakura sadar seketika.

Wajah wanita itu sedikit panas saat mengetahui Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ah, ti−tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura gelagapan.

Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan kelakuan istrinya, mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sakura. Pria itu meletakkan punggung tangannya di leher Sakura. "Kau sakit?"

Damai dan gugup. Sakura merasakan kedua perasaan itu sekaligus pada waktu yang bersamaan. Damai karena ia merasa Sasuke-nya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, dan gugup atas sentuhan tiba-tiba pria itu yang berada di kulit lehernya. Tapi entah mengapa, kedua perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang justru membuat hatinya gundah dalam berbagai perasaan yang abstrak. Tubuh Sakura menegang saat air mata secara tiba-tiba menetes tanpa bisa ia halau lagi dari sepasang mata hijaunya. Cepat-cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalam mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan tanpa arti Sasuke. Perasaan damai yang sempat ia rasakan tadi seakan lenyap sedikit- demi sedikit, dan digantikan dengan rasa takut yang tanpa ia tahu sebabnya. "A−aku tidur dulu, Sasuke-kun. _Oyasuminasai._"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih berada di balkon. Saat Sakura hampir saja menaiki ranjang tidurnya, ia merasa sebuah tangan kuat menarik lengannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan maksud Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya.

Tubuh Sakura seolah melumer saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke memagutnya. Pria itu mencium, menyapu, serta menggigit-gigit kecil bagian bawah bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Tak hanya itu, kedua lengan Sasuke yang merayap di pinggang dan punggungnya membuat kedua lutut Sakura terasa lemas. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang saat Sasuke dengan erat memeluknya untuk lebih leluasa menciumnya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai, membuat Sakura segera terhanyut. Wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher dan pundak Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menerima maupun membalas pagutan suaminya. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati sensasi ciuman yang diberikan suaminya yang bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Mereka berciuman lama. Saling memagut, mengecup, menggigit, dan menghisap. Gerakan lembut yang diciptakan keduanya seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa mereka ingin menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing lewat ciuman yang hangat itu. Sakura merasakan Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuhnya, dan menidurkannya di ranjang yang berada tepat di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Mereka terus berciuman walaupun posisi mereka sekarang jauh berbeda dengan posisi disaat mereka memulai ciuman yang lembut tadi.

Keduanya mengakhiri ciuman yang panjang itu dengan sedikit terengah. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_. Keduanya saling menatap lama hingga jarak diantara mereka tak tercipta lagi karena mereka kembali berciuman. Namun kali ini ciuman mereka lebih panas dari sebelumya. Sasuke mulai berani untuk mengecap semua titik di bibir maupun mulut Sakura, sedangkan Sakura juga mulai berani untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ciuman panas mereka berlanjut, dan sesekali mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Desahan Sakura teredam dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke. Wanita itu melenguh pelan saat Sasuke menciumi semua titik sensitif di lehernya maupun pundaknya dengan lembut. Sakura merasa tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat ia merasakan Sasuke menyentuh dan meremas pelan bagian sensitif lain yang ada di dadanya. Ia pun hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sakura merasakan ikatan _yukata _tidurnya melonggar saat Sasuke lebih menurunkan ciumannya di atas dadanya. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia sudah terhipnotis oleh semua sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pria itu, dan tubuhnya pun terlanjur ingin meneruskan ini semua. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang berada di leher Sasuke pun mulai merambat ke bagian tengkuk pria itu.

Sebuah sensasi aneh namun memabukkan yang belum pernah dirasakan Sakura ketika Sasuke mulai menciumi bagian dadanya, membuat wanita itu mendesah hebat. Jemarinya menggapai dan meremas bagian belakang kepala Sasuke untuk membuat pria itu lebih mendekat dan lebih memanjakannya. Pikiran Sakura melayang saat itu juga, ia sudah tidak ingat mengapa dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana. Bibirnya berkali-kali menggumamkan nama Sasuke disetiap desahannya.

_Sasuke..._

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." ucap Sakura ditengah desahannya.

.

Entah sihir apa yang dikatakan Sakura sehingga membuat Sasuke seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Segala kenikmatan yang Sakura rasakan tiba-tiba sirna saat Sasuke menarik kepalanya. Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat, dan rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Pria itu hanya diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura yang berada di bawahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Saat itu pula, hati Sakura mencelos dalam berbagai pertanyaan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

_Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa berhenti?_

"Sas−"

"Maaf. Aku masih ada urusan," sela cepat Sasuke cepat.

"Ta−tapi... Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Sakura dan langsung melenggang pergi menjauhi istrinya. Sedikitpun ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan istrinya yang terus memanggilnya ketika ia mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu! Sasuke!" panggil Sakura yang terus membuntuti suaminya yang mulai menuruni anak tangga. "Sasuke!"

Sia-sia. Tak sedikit pun suaminya menjawab atau menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berhenti tepat di depan tangga lantai dua rumahnya. Sosok Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan Sakura saat pria itu berjalan berbelok menuju ruang tengah rumah itu.

_Kenapa?_

Isakan Sakura mulai terdengar di sana. Kedua kakinya seolah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuh dan kesedihan yang luar biasa besar melanda hatinya. Tak ayal, Sakura pun jatuh terduduk di sana. Air matanya dengan cepat mengalir dan membasahi wajah serta bagian atas _yukata_-nya yang masih terbuka di bagian dada. Wanita itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mencoba untuk menahan tangis yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak dapat ia hentikan lagi.

_Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Hal apakah yang sudah kuperbuat sehingga membuatmu memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

_Kami-sama..._

.

.

Dalam kamar yang luas itu, Sakura masih terjaga saat matahari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Kedua matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak karena telah menangis semalam suntuk. Air matanya sekarang sudah mengering dan kini hanya meninggalkan jejak di sudut matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit karena sejak kejadian malam tadi, Sasuke tidak menemuinya walau hanya sedetik.

Rasa sedih dan putus asa menghinggapi relung batinnya. Semalam penuh ia berpikir untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah membuat suaminya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jika memang pria itu tidak menginginkannya sama sekali, mengapa pria itu memancingnya? Membelenggunya dalam kenikmatan sesaat, dan secara kejam melepaskannya tanpa berniat untuk memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

Bulir air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah menangis selama beberapa jam, namun hatinya sungguh tidak dapat dibohongi. Segala kesedihan atas apa yang dilakukan suaminya seakan-akan tanpa ampun menghujam hatinya.

_Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu, Sasuke..._

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Sakura berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Jika ia terlalu lama dalam kondisi seperti ini, bisa-bisa kesehatan fisik maupun psikis-nya bisa terganggu. Wanita itu mencengkeram bagian kepalanya terasa sangat pening saat ia berhasil duduk. Pandangannya juga sedikit berkunang-kunang. Mungkin ini semua adalah efek dari tangisannya yang tiada henti selama berjam-jam, pikirnya. Namun semua rasa sakit itu tak dihiraukannya. Dengan sedikit limbung, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan serta untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

.

Di sudut manapun di rumah itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan suaminya. Sosok yang biasanya hadir bersamanya di ruang makan setiap pagi itu kini entah berada di mana. Air mata mulai nampak di kedua pelupuk mata Sakura ketika ia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke sekarang. Sakura menyandarkan punggung serta kepalanya di dinding ruang tengah di rumah itu. Tubuh wanita itu merosot dan terduduk di sana, merasakan kembali kegundahan melanda hatinya hingga membuatnya tak sanggup berdiri.

Sudah cukup, Sakura tidak ingin air mata keluar lagi dari sepasang matanya. Ia lelah, jika harus seperti ini. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari jika ia terus berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sungguh ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Semua hal yang hanya akan membuatnya sakit.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Sakura beranjak dari ruangan itu. Air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir di pipinya, kini sudah hilang karena usapan kasar telapak tangannya sendiri. Langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih menunjukan sekali kalau rasa sedih wanita itu belum sepenuhnya sirna, namun langkah yang tertatih itu juga meninggalkan tekad di dalam benaknya

.

.

_Aku rela jika kau melepaskanku, Sasuke-kun. Segalanya yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku... Apa pun itu−aku akan belajar untuk melupakannya, walau aku tahu itu sangat sulit. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu jika kau memang menghendakinya, sebelum−_

_Sebelum aku memenuhi janjiku padamu._

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya sangat sangat sangat payah bikin adegan 'itu' *ngumpet. Kaku banget yah? Maklumlah, saya amatir bikin begituan. Scene-nya aja berkali-kali saya hapus dan saya ganti. Saya agak ragu buat nampilin, soalnya scene itu udah saya siapin dari awal ngetik fic ini. Bahkan sebelum chap 1 update, saya udah bikin scene itu duluan. So, maaf jika hambar.**

**Chap ini seperti apa yang pernah saya bilang di chapter-chapter awal, kalo ada satu kalo nggak dua chapter yang mepet ke rate M. Eh, apakah ini udah rate M? *dihajar**

**Dan untuk yang terakhir itu, saya gak yakin bakalan ngena di hati readers. Pengennya sih bikin Sakura galau, tapi gak tau juga kalo bakalan jadi gatot (gagal total).**

**Terimakasih atas apresiasi yang ditujukan untuk fic saya ini ^^ Saya selalu mencintai reader, maupun reviewer fic ini. Bagi yang nge-fav fic ini, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Tanpa kalian fic ini gak akan bisa berkembang seperti ini *cipokin satu-satu**

**Selalu kasih saya kritik dan saran untuk membangun fic ini lagi yah ^^**

**Oh ya, SAYA LULUUUUUS XD *jingkrak-jingkrak**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Kilatan cahaya terang serta suara gemuruh letusan kembang api membahana di langit malam Konoha. Sang Hokage keenam−Uzumaki Naruto kini tengah tersenyum lebar atas pencapaian prestasi seluruh peserta ujian _chunnin_ dari Konohagakure yang berhasil lolos hingga babak akhir. Tak hanya Naruto yang merayakan prestasi yang membanggakan ini, Kazekage Suna−Sabaku no Gaara juga tengah berbangga karena hampir seluruh kandidat dari negaranya lolos, dan menempati urutan kedua setelah Konoha.

Tawa riuh serta pekikan kagum membuat suasana perayaan yang berlangsung di lapangan terbuka desa _shinobi _itu semakin bertambah meriah. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya warga serta _shinobi_ yang sengaja meliburkan diri untuk menikmati suasana kebersamaan ini, sehingga membuat lapangan yang bisanya sepi menjadi lautan manusia.

Semuanya bergembira. Naruto, warga Konoha, seluruh peserta ujian _chunnin _yang lolos, para _jounin _pembimbing, dan semua manusia yang ada di sana bergembira bersama malam ini. Peristiwa ini adalah peristiwa yang membanggakan sekaligus jarang dilakukan di desa yang damai dan tenang seperti Konoha.

Namun tawa serta ekspresi gembira dari seluruh manusia itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Raut wajah wanita bermata hijau itu memang menunjukan kegembiraan−walaupun samar−, tapi apa yang dirasakan hatinya tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan hal itu.

Keputus asaan, kesedihan, serta patah hati yang ia rasakan adalah penyebabnya. Sakura sedikit menyesali persetejuannya atas ajakan Amaya untuk pergi ke perayaan ini. Gadis kecil itu mengatakan kalau Sakura juga harus menikmati perayaan ini, karena bagaimanapun keberhasilan kelompok gadis itu dalam menjalani ujian _chunnin _sampai tingkat ini adalah pengaruh dari Sakura juga. Awalnya Sakura berpikir bahwa tak masalah untuk menerima ajakan gadis manis itu, setidaknya rasa sedih yang ia rasakan bisa berkurang. Tapi justru berdiam seperti ini dan memandang langit malam yang begitu indah karena letusan kembang api, malah membuat pikirannya melayang kepada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang tidak ia jumpai selama tiga hari ini.

Selama tiga hari pula Sakura menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Menelan semua kepahitannya sendiri walaupun terasa sangat sulit. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk membagi semuanya dengan Ino, dan meminta pendapat atas kelu kesahnya dari sahabatnya itu. Masih segar di ingatan Sakura saat ia menegaskan kepada Ino bahwa ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Sasuke mencintainya, namun apa yang terjadi sekarang menunjukan sekali kalau Sakura adalah wanita rapuh. Cukup banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan istri Sai itu untuk kebahagiaan hidupnya, dan Sakura tidak cukup mempunyai muka untuk kembali mengeluh dan meminta bantuan pada Ino.

_Ino pasti akan menertawakan sifat menyerahku_, batin Sakura seraya tertawa hambar−walaupun ia sangat yakin Ino akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dan kembali menolongnya.

Lalu kepada siapa? Kakashi? Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin gurunya itu tahu yang sebenarnya. Gurunya sudah begitu banyak berdo'a dan berharap untuk kebahagiannya. Memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malah akan membuat perasaan pria itu tak tenang.

Hinata? Tenten? Tidak. Mereka tidak cukup paham tentang kehidupannya.

Naruto? Oh... entah apa yang akan terjadi pada suaminya jika Naruto mengetahui semua hal tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Lehernya terasa pegal karena sedari tadi ia terus mendongak menatap kembang api. Wanita itu pun menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam pada seseorang yang membuat hatinya gundah.

.

Saat itu adalah malam terakhir dimana Sakura masih bisa tersenyum bahagia. Di kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu meja itu, ia duduk di ranjang dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran ranjang tidurnya, dan mata hijaunya terpaku di barisan kata pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Sesekali wanita itu bergumam pelan untuk membaca atau mengulangi sesuatu yang ia kurang pahami di sana. Kerutan samar yang tergambar di dahi Sakura menunjukan kalau wanita itu tengah serius dengan kegiatannya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari ketika sosok yang sedari terlelap di sebelahnya terbangun dan tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sakura hampir saja menjerit kaget ketika suara berat itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. "Sasu− Astaga, kau membuatku kaget!" pekik Sakura tertahan.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya supaya kembali normal. Rambut gelapnya sedikit berantakan. Pria itu terlihat berusaha menahan rasa kantuk jika dilihat dari kedua bola mata hitamnya yang tidak fokus. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari benda yang ada di pangkuan istrinya. "Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku medis," jawab Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Malam-malam begini?"

Seolah baru saja tersadar dari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Sakura langsung memasang tampang menyesalnya. "Astaga, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti telah membuatmu terbangun."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura.

"_Gomennasai_, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura memohon.

"Hn." Sasuke meraih buku medis Sakura dan meletakannya di meja di samping ranjang tidurnya. "Matikan lampunya, dan cepat tidur! Kau bisa kesiangan nanti."

"Tapi−" Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Sasuke membuat gerakan seperti ingin memeluknya. Bibir Sakura tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya, hingga ia melihat Sasuke hanya berusaha mematikan lampu yang ada di meja di samping ranjangnya. "Eh−"

"Tidur."

Mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam semakin membuat Sakura gugup. "I−iya," ucap Sakura seraya merebahkan tubuhnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang masih mengawasinya ketika ia sudah dalam posisi tidurnya. Sesaat setelah itu, Sasuke turut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya.

"Pakai selimut dengan benar, Sakura."

"Ya."

Sasuke sudah memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Sakura melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang sudah terlelap. Uchiha Sasuke yang disegani oleh para _shinobi_ karena reputasi membanggakannya dalam bertarung dengan banyak lawan dan menyelesaikan banyak misi berbahaya, kini terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit menghangat ketika mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tentang suaminya beberapa saat lalu. Wanita itu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan tawa geli yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Benar-benar konyol_.

Rambut hitam Sasuke yang terhampar di atas bantal, entah mengapa membuat Sakura setengah mati ingin menyentuhnya. Jemari Sakura menyentuh perlahan ujung rambut suaminya, sebelum mulai berani untuk sedikit mengelusnya.

_Mengapa... aku merasa bahagia ketika aku dapat menyentuhmu seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?_

.

.

Berada di dekat Sasuke memang suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Wanita itu selalu menikmati setiap detik ia menatap wajah suaminya, menikmati setiap detakan jantungnya yang cepat ketika ia mendapat sentuhan lembut suaminya, atau bahkan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari kedua sisi pipinya yang menghangat ketika suaminya berperilaku manis untuknya.

Tapi semuanya kini terasa jauh. Ketiadaan sosok suami yang bisa membuatnya tenang, serta kepasrahan Sakura akan kebahagiannya sendiri semakin membuat wanita itu terpuruk dalam lamunan kesedihannya. Butiran air mata yang sudah menjadi teman kesendiriannya dalam tiga hari ini kembali mendesaknya.

.

"−_sei_? Sakura -_sensei_?"

Suara yang semakin membesar itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Sakura-_sensei_?"

"Aah, i−iya," sahut Sakura ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa Amaya-chan?"

Amaya sedikit heran menatap wajah Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap Amaya seraya menyodorkan sebuah piring kertas dengan beberapa tusuk _takoyaki _di atasnya. "Kau mau mencobanya, _sensei_?"

"Tidak, Amaya-chan. Terimakasih."

"_Sensei _baik-baik saja? Kenapa dari tadi murung?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura berusaha tenang dengan suara yang sedikit parau. "Aku tidak−"

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Sakura?" Kali ini Tenten yang duduk di bangku sebelah Amaya membuka suara. "Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

Air mata yang secara perlahan mulai menggenangi kedua mata hijau Sakura membuatnya susah untuk berbicara. "Ti−tidak. Aku baik, Tenten. Yah−" Sakura menghentikan perkatannya untuk mengambil napas yang terasa begitu sulit untuknya. "−mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat beristirahat, Sakura," ucap Tenten dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas. "Apa perlu kuantar pulang?"

Sakura memaksakan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tidak perlu, Tenten. Terimakasih. Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri."

Setelah berpamitan kepada Tenten dan ketiga muridnya, Sakura segera beranjak dan melesat pergi dari sana. Genangan air mata yang sudah penuh di kelopak matanya, memaksa Sakura untuk tidak lagi menolehkan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan heran Tenten. Wanita itu terus berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjejal di sepanjang langkahnya. Sesekali ia meminta maaf dengan suara lirih ketika mendengar beberapa orang merasa terganggu dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Langkah kaki Sakura baru saja terbebas dari kerumunan orang yang menghadiri perayaan itu, ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang ia kenali tengah memanggilnya.

"Sakura?"

_Oh tidak, Kami-sama. Jangan sekarang._

"Sakura?"

Sakura terus saja berjalan seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar suara itu sama sekali di telinganya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kali ini Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuat ia berhenti dan berbalik. "Acaranya belum selesai."

Gaara tengah menghalangi langkah Sakura. Raut wajah pria itu masih tetap terlihat sumringah seperti yang Sakura lihat saat dimulainya perayaan.

"Pulang," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang diusahakan seperti biasa.

Namun Gaara tetap tak bisa dibohongi. Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan heran saat menyadari jejak air mata yang terdapat di wajah wanita itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lidah Sakura yang terasa kelu serta desakan air mata yang semakin menguat, membuat wanita itu ingin segera menghilang saat ini juga. "L−lepaskan."

"Kau menangis?" tanya Gaara seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang tatkala ia tidak bisa menghalau butiran air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipinya. Emosi pun mulai menguasainya karena pria yang ada di depannya saat ini sama sekali tidak menanggapi permintaannya. "Kumohon lepaskan tanganku, Gaara-sama."

Gaara bergeming. Tangannya yang semakin kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat emosi yang ditahan wanita itu lepas kendali.

Dengan kasar, Sakura menyentakkan tangannya sehingga cengkraman Gaara terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya. "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura murka di depan Gaara.

Raut wajah Gaara yang berubah beku membuat Sakura terperanjat saat itu juga. Kedua telapak tangan wanita itu dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri.

_Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_

"Ma−maaf... Maaf. Ak−aku..." Sakura merasakan suaranya tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat ketakutan, dan tangannya yang bergetar di depan mulutnya, menunjukan sekali kalau wanita itu kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara dengan jelas. "Gaara-sama, a−aku tidak... Sungguh, aku m−minta maaf."

Tak ada perubahan yang berarti di wajah Gaara. Bibir pria itu terkatup rapat. Tatapan _jade_-nya yang tajam seakan menghujam benak Sakura. Menyudutkan wanita itu dalam perasaan bersalah yang susah untuk diampuni, bahkan oleh Sakura sendiri.

"Ti−tidak seharusnya aku bersikap ku−kurang ajar seperti t−tadi. Aku s−sungguh minta ma−"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara mengulurkan kedua lengannya dengan cepat untuk menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dadanya. Membelenggu wanita itu dalam pelukan tiba-tiba. Dekapan Gaara yang begitu dalam entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa terhenyak untuk sepersekian detik.

"Gaara-sama!" pekik Sakura dengan sedikit mendorong dada Gaara untuk melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan pria tersebut. "Apa yang−?"

"Menangislah," bisik Gaara lirih di telinga Sakura. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga membuat Sakura dapat mencium aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Menangislah jika kau menginginkannya, Sakura."

Sakura terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Kazekage itu dengan mendorong lebih kuat. Namun semakin kuat Sakura mendorong semakin kuat pula Gaara memeluknya. "Tidak. B−bukan seperti ini, Gaara-sama."

"Tak apa. Jangan pedulikan apa pun."

"Tidak bisa, Gaara-sama. Ini tidak benar."

Pelukan Gaara yang tak terlepas dari tubuhnya, serta bisikan halus untuk membuatnya tenang yang berkali-kali diucapkan pria itu semakin menawarkan emosi Sakura untuk kembali hadir. Perlahan tapi pasti, dorongan Sakura ke tubuh Kazekage itu melemah dengan sendirinya.

"Tapi..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya begitu saja saat merasakan kesedihan kembali menyerbu hatinya. Isakannya pun mulai terdengar pelan.

"Sudahlah."

Ucapan Gaara serta belaian lembut tangan pria itu di rambutnya, semakin membuat Sakura larut dalam emosinya sendiri. Berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk di benaknya dengan cepat membuatnya kembali menjatuhkan air mata. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tangis Sakura pecah dalam dekapan pria itu. Jemarinya dengan kencang meremas bagian depan jubah Gaara untuk sedikit mereda suara tangisnya.

Suara ledakan kembang api yang lagi-lagi membahana, serta suara bising yang diciptakan ratusan manusia yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh membelakangi Gaara dan Sakura, menjadi latar belakang penyampaian emosi dari masing-masing insan itu. Keduanya benar-benar terhanyut hingga tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun untuk saling membalas pelukan satu sama lain.

_Mengapa bukan kau, Sasuke? Mengapa bukan kau yang menenangkanku sekarang? Mengapa harus pria lain?_

.

.

.

Berkilo-kilo jauhnya dari Konoha, di tengah sebuah hutan yang luas, serta hanya disinari dengan sinar rembulan dan cahaya api unggun yang menyala di atas kayu bakar, Uchiha Sasuke duduk diam di sana. Mata hitamnya terpaku menatap api yang tengah bergoyang indah di depannya dengan tak mengurangi tingkat kesigapannya sedikit pun.

Sasuke tidak sendirian di sana. Di seberangnya, terlihat seseorang tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut selimut tebal sehingga hanya sejumput rambutnya yang berwarna gelap yang tampak dari luar. Sedangkan tepat di samping kanannya, terdapat dua orang pria tengah bercengkrama tentang hal yang tidak begitu Sasuke minati. Memikirkan langkah yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya lebih berguna bagi Sasuke ketimbang ikut atau mendengarkan pembicaraan dua anggotanya.

"Sasuke-_taichou_, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Biar aku saja yang jaga."

Kini yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya terdapat satu orang pria saja yang tersisa karena seorang pria yang lainnya tengah menyamankan posisi dan bersiap untuk beristirahat. Sasuke diam sejenak menatap anggotanya. "Tidak perlu. Kau saja yang beristirahat."

"Tapi−"

"Kau harus mengumpulkan tenagamu untuk besok," sela Sasuke cepat.

Meskipun menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak terlalu puas, pria di samping Sasuke itu tetap menuruti perintah ketuanya. "Baiklah. Bangungkan aku jika kau sudah merasa lelah, _taichou_."

"Hn."

Suasana hutan itu menjadi lebih sunyi lagi saat satu-satunya sumber suara yang sedari tadi mengisi kesunyian, kini sudah tidak terdengar. Hanya suara kerikan serangga yang saling bersautan saja yang membuat suasana malam hari di hutan itu semakin terasa. Dinginnya angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi sama sekali tidak menggoda Sasuke untuk memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Seandainya saja hatinya tidak gundah, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran anggotanya untuk berjaga, dan ia akan beristirahat tenang seraya menikmati suasana alam terbuka seperti ini. Namun, tampaknya ketenangan tidak berpihak padanya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sasuke jelas tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Keraguan serta ketololannya sudah menyakiti seorang wanita yang telah menghiasi hidup serta hatinya selama dua bulan terakhir. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini yang disebut cinta. Yang ia tahu, dirinya selalu merasa tenang jika berada di dekat Sakura. Melihat senyum tulus dan tawa ceria dari wanita itu membuatnya merasa damai tanpa ia sadari sendiri dengan gamblang. Sambutan senyum wanita itu kala ia baru saja datang dari misi, celoteh wanita itu kala makan bersama, aroma indahnya... sungguh Sasuke selalu menginginkan itu semua. Ia tidak mau jika apa yang ia dapatkan dari wanita itu lenyap sampai kapan pun, dan oleh siapa pun. Termasuk seseorang yang ia anggap lawan dari dulu, Sabaku no Gaara.

Rasa panas dengan cepat menjalari hatinya ketika ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia hendak mengajak Sakura makan siang bersama di luar rumah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berkali-kali Sasuke menegaskan hatinya bahwa alasannya mengajak sang istri makan siang adalah karena sang istri tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun lebih siang dari biasanya−walaupun Sasuke sendiri tahu alasan lain dari sikapnya yang tidak biasa−. Seorang perawat yang memberitahunya bahwa Sakura tengah berada di taman rumah sakit, segera menuntun langkahnya untuk menemui wanita itu. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk di bangku taman, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia menyadari Sakura tidak sendirian di sana.

Sakura yang dengan mudahnya tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa oleh pria lain, entah mengapa membuat hatinya panas. Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu jika saja pria itu adalah Naruto, atau pria-pria lain yang ia tahu memang selalu membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa. Tapi ini adalah Gaara, seorang Kazekage Suna yang ia tahu memiliki pribadi tak jauh darinya. _Sharingan_-nya hampir menyala saat itu juga, dan yang semakin membuatnya ingin menghajar pria itu adalah gerakan kepalanya yang mendekat seolah-olah ingin mencium istrinya, sebelum pria itu kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Tanpa menunggu kemungkinan lain yang bisa membuat amarahnya memuncak oleh ulah Kazekage itu, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana.

Marah dan panas. Sasuke merasakan hal itu hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya. Bisa-bisanya istrinya bergaul begitu dekat dengan seorang pria hingga membuatnya merasa kalap seperti ini? Apa Sasuke harus memarahi Sakura? Membentak wanita itu dengan kejam? Atau bahkan menyingkirkan wanita itu begitu saja seperti ia menyingkirkan orang yang tidak ia sukai? Tidak. Sasuke paham bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu semua, apalagi harus melakukan pilihan ketiga. Melakukakannya, sama dengan menghancurkan hidupnya. Orang tolol macam apa yang sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu? Dan Sasuke pun memilih diam sebagai luapan emosinya. Mendiamkan Sakura sampai emosinya mereda, dan memberi kesempatan wanita itu untuk lebih memahami apa yang ia inginkan tanpa pernah membicarakannya sedikit pun.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia sungguh menyesal. Mendiamkan Sakura ternyata tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mudah seperti yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke bisa saja menutup diri dari istrinya, namun hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Bertemu dan melihat tatapan mata Sakura merupakan masalah lain bagi Sasuke. Mata hijau itu selalu membuatnya tersadar dalam pikiran yang selalu Sasuke hindari. Menyadarkannya bahwa hal lain yang membuatnya marah adalah rasa kegagalannya mempertahankan Sakura di sisinya. Seharusnya ia langsung tidur saja malam itu, melihat bulan serta bintang yang bersinar indah malah membawanya ke dalam permasalahan pelik yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Saat ia merasakan kehadiran Sakura tepat di sampingnya, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan hatinya lagi. Suara wanita itu begitu membuat Sasuke ingin menatap pemiliknya. Hanya sekilas, dan Sasuke tidak merasa cukup puas. Saat ia kembali menatap istrinya, sekelumit rasa cemas menghampirinya. Sakura terlihat pucat, dan tatapan wanita itu yang mengarah padanya terlihat kosong. Walaupun pada awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat mengecek suhu badan Sakura dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kulit leher wanita itu, jiwanya sebagai pria normal membuatnya ingin menyentuh Sakura lebih jauh. Sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari pemilik bola mata _emerald _itu memang membuat Sasuke heran untuk beberapa detik, namun ketika sosok itu beranjak meninggalkannya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak rela.

Sasuke berhasil menahan Sakura, ia juga berhasil menyentuh wanita itu lebih jauh. Sentuhan yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terlena dan menggila. Keraguan Sasuke sirna saat sang istri dengan sangat baik menyambutnya dan membalasnya. Namun keraguan itu kembali muncul dengan skala yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya saat Sakura mengucapkan kata yang seolah menghantamnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke'_

Begitu besar pengorbanan Sakura, dan begitu kuat cinta wanita itu untuknya. Menyentuhnya tanpa membalas cintanya sama saja akan menyakiti Sakura. Sasuke tahu ia begitu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama, namun ia juga tidak mau sesumbar atas sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia yakini dengan sepenuh hati. Segalanya terasa membingungkan hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, dan memilih meninggalkan Sakura tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun pada wanita itu. Seandainya saja saat itu ia berhenti hanya untuk sekedar berbalik, permasalahannya tak akan serumit ini. Baik hati serta pikirannya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan istrinya lagi.

_Seandainya saja, Sakura..._

.

.

.

Bergaul begitu dekat dengan pria lain dalam kondisi dirimu telah bersuami. Sakura paham itu adalah teori yang salah, apalagi sampai memeluk pria lain dengan sangat erat. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga berbuat seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan pelukan yang begitu dalam hingga membuatnya tenang dari suaminya sendiri. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, baik perasaan gundah dan air matanya. Yang ingin ia rasakan adalah sebuah ketenangan, dan seorang pria yang tidak terpikir sedikitpun olehnya,−Gaara−telah membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya bingung mau ngomong apa *dilempar lembing**

**Saya sibuk cari perguruan tinggi, dan acara-acara sekolah saya juga ada banyak. Mood untuk ngelanjutin fic ini entah mengapa sirna begitu saja. Sebenarnya sih hanya pengembangan diksi-nya yang bikin mood saya hilang, kalau plot cerita ini sih udah saya siapin sampai cerita ini tamat. Maklumlah, saya amatir kalau masalah diksi dan kata-kata yang pas, hehe ^^"**

**Tapi hal positif dari hilangnya mood saya adalah munculnya ide-ide cerita baru :D**

**Back to story, chap ini bisa dibilang adalah curhatan si Sasuke. Kalau di beberapa chapter yang lalu saya bilang sudut pandang Sasuke cuman seuprit-uprit aja, kayaknya di chapter ini semuanya terbantahkan. Maaf yah, saya gak konsisten DX #authorpayah**

**Baiklah, semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan reader semua ^^ Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk apresiasi fic ini yah ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?"

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya yang terkulai di atas meja kerjanya. Sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya sekarang membuat seluruh inderanya tidak berfungsi seperti biasa. "Ah− Kumori-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang," ucapnya sedikit parau. Matanya menyipit untuk membiasakan cahaya yang diterima kedua pupil hijaunya.

"Kukira tadi kau sudah mendengar ketukanku, Sakura-san. _Gomennasai_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertidur."

Senyum lemah mengambang di bibir Sakura. "Tak apa, lagipula tadi aku tidak tidur. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, jadi aku ingin beristirahat sebentar," terang Sakura sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Kumori menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Beberapa hari ini kau tidak terlihat sehat, Sakura-san. Wajahmu pucat."

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya tanpa membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya. Tangannya meraih sebuah map di bawah laci mejanya. "Ini adalah laporan kesehatan peserta ujian _chunnin _yang diminta Shizune-senpai. Bisakah kau memberikan ini kepadanya?"

"Tentu." Kumori meraih map yang baru saja diberikan Sakura, dan sebagai gantinya memberi Sakura dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepit di _clipboard_.

"Apa ini sudah diperiksa Shizune-_senpai_?"

"Ya. Shizune-_senpai_ cukup terkejut melihat laporan ini dapat kau selesaikan dalam waktu sekejap, Sakura-san."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Matanya meneliti setiap kata yang ada di laporan yang baru saja diberikan Kumori. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang agak putih.

"Kurasa kau harus pulang, Sakura-san," ucap Kumori memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di sana. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Tidak baik jika kau terus bekerja dalam kondisi seperti itu. Shizune-_senpai _pasti juga akan memaksamu beristirahat jika melihatmu seperti ini."

Sakura memandang Kumori sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Kumori memang sudah dipikirkannya sejak ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kesehatannya. "Kau benar, Kumori-san. Sepertinya aku harus istirahat di rumah."

"Kalau begitu kau langsung pulang saja, Sakura-san. Biar aku yang memberikan laporan ini kepada Hokage-_sama_," ucap Kumori seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kembali _clipboard _yang ada di depan Sakura. Namun belum sampai tangannya berhasil meraih benda itu, Sakura dengan cepat menjauhkan benda itu dari tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang memberikannya." Sakura melepaskan lembaran kertas itu dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah map dengan cekatan.

"Tapi−"

"Rumahku searah dengan kantor Hokage." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dengan sedikit limbung. "Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya saat ini," sambungnya cepat begitu melihat Kumori ingin menyangga perkataannya.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan desa yang terlihat tenang sore itu. Seharusnya sejak tadi pagi saja ia memutuskan untuk absen di rumah sakit. Pusing yang ia rasakan sekarang membuatnya susah untuk bergerak cepat. Sesekali Sakura berhenti sejenak ketika merasa pusing di kepalanya terasa sangat berat sehingga membuatnya hampir limbung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Kuso!_

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kumori saja orang yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, Gaara adalah orang pertama. Pria itu bahkan sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat pada dua hari sebelumnya, saat Sakura mengungkapkan untuk yang pertama kalinya bahwa ia sering merasa pusing. Raut wajah Kazekage yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran kala itu membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. Wajah tampannya yang biasa tenang dan terkesan dingin, langsung berubah bingung dan gegabah. Kalau saja Sakura tidak berbohong dengan berkata itu adalah hal biasa yang dialami wanita saat datang bulan, Gaara tetap akan bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar rumah dan beristirahat di dalamnya.

Mengingat Gaara membuat Sakura tersenyum geli. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Gaara akan menjadi salah satu orang terdekatnya seperti saat ini. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa Gaara bisa menjadi teman dekat layaknya Naruto. Walau tanpa lelucon dan tingkah aneh yang biasa dilakukan Hokage yang selalu sibuk itu, Gaara bisa menghibur dan menenangkannya dengan cara pria itu sendiri. Tak jarang pula pria itu membuat kedua pipi Sakura merona dengan segala perkataan dan sikapnya. Dengan adanya Gaara, Sakura bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok Naruto yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan karena kedekatannya sekarang dengan Gaara, formalitasnya kepada pria itu sudah mulai terkikis.

Namun tak semua hal yang dilakukan Gaara pada Sakura tidak terlihat normal di mata wanita itu. Naruto memang selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sakura, begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Gaara sekarang. Tapi yang membedakannya adalah tatapan kedua pria itu, jika Naruto selalu menatap Sakura dengan tulus dan ceria, tatapan yang diberikan Gaara padanya terasa lebih dalam dan memiliki ambisi. Tak jarang Sakura merasa kalau Kazekage muda itu selalu berusaha untuk menyentuhnya saat mereka hanya berdua saja.

_Tidak._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat hingga membuat rasa pusing di kepalanya bertambah hebat.

_Bodoh! Berhenti berpikir seperti itu, Sakura!_

Tanpa berhenti sejenak hanya untuk sekedar mereda rasa pusingnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk mencapai pintu utama gedung kantor Hokage yang sudah di depan mata. Sapaan sopan yang ditujukan untuknya dari beberapa _jounin _maupun _chunnin_ mengiringi langkahnya menuju ruangan Hokage. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk, Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan. "_Konbanwa_, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari beberapa gulungan yang tergeletak di atas mejanya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali. "Ah, Sakura-chan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat seorang pria yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela. Senyum sopan ditujukan Sakura kepada pria itu. "_Konbanwa_, Kazekage-_sama_."

"_Konbanwa_," sahut Gaara singkat. Seperti biasa, sorot mata yang lembut dari pria itu selalu menyenangkan Sakura.

"Apa aku mengganggu pertemuan kalian, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Gaara hanya menumpang duduk di sini. Dia bilang pemandangan di sini sangat indah, apalagi saat sore seperti ini." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya untuk menghela napas panjang. "Haaaahhh... karena ada dia, aku jadi susah berkonsentrasi."

"Seperti kau bisa berkonsentrasi saja, Naruto."

"Hei hei, kau ini sebenarnya ada di pihak mana, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto sebelum melempar senyumnya untuk Gaara. "Ini adalah laporan yang kau minta," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah map yang sedari tadi berada di lengannya. "Semua _shinobi _yang baru saja kau utus untuk ke Ame tidak teridentifikasi racun yang berbahaya. Mereka semua sehat, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Cepat sekali kau mengerjakannya," komentar Naruto sembari memeriksa isi laporan itu.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Naruto menutup laporan itu dan memandang Sakura tajam. "Tapi kurasa ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sakura diam. Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, Sakura mengerjakan laporan itu tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan kesehantannya yang menurun akhir-akhir ini.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mementingkan kesehatanmu, Uchiha Sakura. Aku tidak tahu omelan apa yang diberikan Sasuke padaku jika dia tahu istri tercintanya sakit gara-gara tugas yang kuberi."

Mendengar nama Sasuke, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa bingung untuk sepersekian detik sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya−memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Naruto-_sama_! Anda bisa lihat kan, kalau saya sekarang baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Sakura-chan. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya kau lihat sendiri bagaimana pucatnya dirimu sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Mata samuderanya semakin tajam menatap Sakura. "Kau seorang _medic_-_nin_, kan? Kurasa kau lebih paham kesehatanmu sendiri dibandingkan orang lain."

Sakura tahu kalau hal ini akan menjadi sulit. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menatap Naruto seksama. "Aku paham, Naruto. Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir."

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Sakura. "Bagus kalau kau paham," ucapnya seraya meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Setelah ini pulang dan cobalah untuk beristirahat. Bila perlu jangan bekerja dulu jika kau benar-benar belum merasa baik. Kau pasti tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang, kan?"

Rasa rindu secara perlahan menyeruak di benak Sakura saat mendengar nama Sasuke kembali disebut Naruto. Seharusnya Sakura lebih bisa mengatasai perasaannya setelah semua yang terjadi padanya. "Ya," sahut Sakura pelan. Sebelum berpamitan, mata hijaunya tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi keras seorang pria lagi yang sedari tadi diam berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Naruto. Ia baru saja akan berpamitan kepada pria itu sebelum suara Naruto membuat perhatiannya teralih.

"Apa kau perlu kuantar, Sakura-chan? Aku khawatir kau akan pingsan di jalan."

"Tidak perlu, aku masih kuat kalau untuk pulang ke rumah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasmu saja− Ya ampun, kau ini seorang Hokage, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan tugasmu menumpuk setinggi itu, Naruto."

"Ya ya ya, bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin kuantar pulang."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi kepada Naruto dan Gaara sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Gaara setelah beberapa saat terdiam segera membuat perhatian Naruto teralih. "Hm?"

"Sakura," jawab Gaara tenang. Mata _jade_-nya masih menatap pintu tempat punggung Sakura menghilang.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Terdengar sedikit aneh ketika kau menanyakan keadaannya−Tapi... entahlah, aku berharap dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hening sesaat menyelimuti ruangan dimana dua orang Kage itu berada, sebelum Gaara ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku pergi, Naruto."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Gaara terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Gaara? Hei!"

Suara Naruto dengan perlahan lenyap saat Gaara menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tegap yang pasti, karena menurut hatinya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan kali ini.

.

Gaara tak pernah merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa seperti sekarang, saat ia menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sosok yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir taman, kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang dibanjiri sinar matahari sore.

"Kukira kau tadi mengatakan akan istirahat di rumah. Tapi kenapa kau berada di sini, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum ramah di bibirnya yang semakin tampak putih. "Aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar, tadi kepalaku sangat pusing."

Gaara mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebelah wanita itu. "Apa perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sehat," tanyanya khawatir.

Kekehan geli keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ternyata pria ini mulai lagi. "Tidak perlu, Gaara-_sama_. Duduk di sini sudah sedikit mengobati pusingku."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula pemandangan di sini indah, aku ingin menikmatinya sebentar."

Angin yang berhembus perlahan membuat atmosfir di sana lebih sejuk. Pantulan cahaya keemasan matahari yang dipantulkan di atas danau, serta suara gelak tawa samar anak-anak yang terdengar tak jauh di sana semakin membuat suasana terasa tenang, terlebih bagi Sakura.

"Sekarang aku paham mengapa anda sangat menyukai suasana sore hari, Gaara-_sama_." Sakura menutup matanya seraya menarik napas dalam. "Karena ini semua terasa sangat tenang."

"Ya."

Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa menit ketika keduanya lebih memilih untuk meresapi setiap ketenangan yang ada. Sesekali Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan hembusan angin kembali menerpa wajahnya. Walaupun hembusan kali ini entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, ia tetap bertahan untuk menikmati suasana di sana. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkannya pada momen dimana ia sering duduk berdua dengan suaminya di beranda rumahnya ketika sore hari. Bersama-sama menikmati angin kecil yang berhembus di sana sembari menikmati minuman hangat yang ia buat.

_Sial!_

Berusaha menghapus pemikiran itu, Sakura tetap memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Berulang kali ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan suaminya, namun hatinya tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Gaara kembali bertanya. "Adakah hal yang mengganggumu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam, memberi tatapan penuh tanya pada pria itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kontras."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud−"

"Jika beberapa hari yang lalu kau selalu terlihat sedih," Gaara memberi jeda sejenak. "−sekarang kau terlihat lebih ceria."

"Apa itu aneh?" Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang di depan Gaara.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya yang terulur untuk membersihkan daun yang gugur di kepala Sakura sedikit membuat tubuh wanita itu tegang. "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa kau menyembunyikan hal lain di balik ceriamu."

Sakura diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang melukai hatimu?" sambung Gaara.

Sakura kembali diam.

"Atau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan saat kau menangis di malam perayaan?"

Hangat yang menjalar di wajah Sakura seolah sedikit mereda suhu dingin yang dirasakan wanita itu. Ia memang selalu malu jika harus mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, menangis tersedu-sedu dengan memeluk erat pria yang ada di depannya saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kurang ajar melakukannya. "Sama sekali tidak." Sakura menghembuskan napasnya ke udara, seolah-olah ia turut menghembuskan dusta yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Gaara−_sama_?"

"Apa?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali menatap Gaara. "Aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan ini. Kita bahkan juga telah bertemu beberapa kali setelah kejadian itu, tapi... Terimakasih."

Tanpa penjelasan, Gaara tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura. "Jangan sungkan. Anggap saja kau menemaniku jalan-jalan saat itu."

"Tidak. Mana bisa itu disebut jalan-jalan? Anda hanya mengantarkanku pulang, kan?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah dan penyesalan yang ada di sana. "Saat itu aku hanya merepotkan anda. Maaf."

"Tadi kau berterimakasih, sekarang kau meminta maaf." Gaara menahan senyumnya yang semakin membuat rona di wajah Sakura terlihat jelas.

"Aku memang meminta maaf atas kejadian malam itu, tapi aku juga berterimakasih. Jadi−" Sakura merasa kehabisan kata menghadapi Kazekage di depannya ini. "Sudahlah lupakan! Sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan permintaanmaafku, aku berjanji akan menemani anda jalan-jalan lain kali."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Gaara memberikan senyuman paling sumringah yang pernah Sakura lihat. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, senyumnya pun tak kalah sumringah dari senyuman Gaara untuknya. Lagi-lagi, Gaara memberikan ketenangan serta hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

.

Matahari baru saja terbenam setengah jam yang lalu. Sinar terangnya kini digantikan sinar lembut rembulan yang muncul dari gumpalan awan mendung di atas langit Konoha. Jika semua orang akan segera pulang karena ingin makan malam bersama keluarga di rumah, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto. Pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage mengharuskannya untuk bekerja lebih lama di mejanya ketimbang di luar−walaupun ia sadar ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bekerja dalam satu titik. Ia beruntung memiliki seorang istri yang penyabar dan penyayang seperti Hinata. Selarut apapun Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, wanita bermata perak itu akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ah, mengingat Hinata membuat Naruto semakin ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke rumah, namun ketukan pintu yang menurutnya akan menambah pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan malam ini membuyarkan itu semua. "Masuk," ucapnya ketus.

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada ap− Oh, ternyata kau."

"Misi sudah terlaksana. Komplotan _nuke-nin_ itu sudah berhasil kami ringkus."

"Kerja bagus, kawan. Di mana anggotamu?"

"Sudah kusuruh pulang."

"Waaah... kau memang ketua yang baik, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam tanpa ingin menanggapi perkataan teman pirangnya satu ini.

Naruto kembali meraih pena dan bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sekarang pulanglah! Jangan lupa untuk menyerahkan laporan misimu besok pagi."

Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Naruto kembali memanggilnya. "Hei, Sasuke!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa setelah ini kau akan kuliburkan dari misi untuk beberapa hari."

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi untuk mencari kenyamanan pada benda empuk itu. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikan istrimu daripada pekerjaanmu."

Perkataan Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu secara jelas, tapi menurutku Sakura-chan sedang tidak sehat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat saat dia menemuiku tadi."

Jika beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke tidak ingin cepat-cepat bertemu istrinya, kali ini seluruh tubuhnya seperti memerintahkannya untuk cepat pergi dari ruangan itu utnuk memastikan apakah wanita yang ia hindari selama ini dalam keadaan sehat atau tidak.

"Kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan menuruti perkataanku, kawan," ucap Naruto seolah memahami pemikiran Sasuke.

.

Sasuke melompati beberapa atap bangunan dengan terburu-buru. Rintikan gerimis kecil sama sekali tidak membuatnya memiliki niat untuk memperlambat gerakannya. Jika tergelincir dan jatuh pun, ia akan berdiri dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karena prioritas utamanya kali ini adalah menemui Sakura.

Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan langsung menuju ke dapur, tempat dimana wanitanya biasa berada di sana. Namun yang ia jumpai adalah kekosongan. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti menuruni anak tangga entah mengapa membawa kembali keraguan yang tadi sempat Sasuke rasakan. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia masih belum siap. Egonya tetap menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempat, namun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berbuat hal lain.

Mengesampingkan egonya sendiri, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menuruti kata hatinya. Ia segera keluar begitu langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika menyadari pemilik langkah kaki itu juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak berniat menyembunyikan nada dinginnya pada pemimpin negara angin yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Mengantar Sakura pulang. Tadi dia pingsan," jawab Gaara tenang. Namun raut mukanya yang tenang justru memancing emosi Sasuke lebih dalam.

"Hanya itu?"

Gaara menyeringai tipis. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. "Jangan khawatir, istrimu adalah wanita yang baik. Sedekat apa pun kami, dia selalu sadar akan posisinya sebagai seorang istri."

"Kau sudah tahu kalau dia istriku, tapi kenapa begitu dekat bergaul dengannya, eh?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kembali menghentikan Gaara. Kazekage itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya. "Tahukah kau bahwa cinta bisa membuat seseorang bisa menjadi sangat egois untuk mendapatkannya?" Jeda sejenak sebelum Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tak peduli bagaimana pun statusnya, aku bisa saja merebutnya darimu jika kau menunjukkan kelemahanmu lagi."

"Kau mengancamku?" Perkataan Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya di telinga Gaara. Lebih dari itu, Gaara merasa jika Sasuke sekarang bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

Keheningan yang mencekam terjadi hanya beberapa detik di sana sebelum Gaara menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik rumah dengan tenang. "Jika itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, maka aku akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati." Tanpa berkata lagi, Gaara berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Kembalinya warna mata Sasuke mengiringi kepergian Gaara yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah itu dari depan. Jika saja ia tak ingat perkataan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura tadi pingsan, ia akan melemparkan apa pun yang ada di sana sebagai pelampiasan emosi. Tanpa ingin berpikir lebih banyak tentang Kazekage itu lagi, Sasuke bergerak cepat menuju lantai dua di rumahnya.

.

.

Segalanya terasa aneh bagi Sakura. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia ingat sedang duduk bersama dengan Gaara di sebuah bangku di pinggiran taman Konoha. Meresapi keindahan serta ketenangan yang tercipta di sana. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia berbaring di kamarnya? Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat kapan ia pulang. Apakah karena berkali-kali memejamkan mata sore tadi, ia malah ketiduran?

"Ukh..." Sakura bisa merasakan kepalanya bagai ditindih sesuatu yang sangat berat sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk duduk. Dengan memijat kepalanya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar kamarnya. Melalui jendela kaca kamarnya yang berukuran besar, Sakura dapat melihat hari sudah malam. Atau mungkin sudah tengah malam−jika dilihat dari banyaknya bintang di sana−, pikirnya.

Lalu dimana Gaara? Jika Sakura berada di sini, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah pria itu yang membawanya ke sini. Baru saja Sakura menyingkap selimut untuk turun dari ranjang dan mencari tahu dimana Kazekage muda itu, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

_Kami-sama..._

Siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan _yukata _tidur yang tebal? Sakura benar-benar tidak merasa mengganti pakaiannya. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan _yukata_-nya. Ia takut, dan ketakutan Sakura membuat rasa pusing di kepalanya bertambah berat. Ia kembali memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mencoba berpikir setenang mungkin.

_Tidak mungkin Gaara-sama. Sama sekali tidak mungkin, Sakura!_−Sakura menegaskan hal itu dalam kepalanya sendiri._ Lalu siapa?_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

_Itu... Dia−_

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Matanya terpaku pada pria yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan membawa segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Pusing yang ia rasakan tadi pun mendadak hilang, dan digantikan dengan rasa lemas di seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Di dalam hatinya, Sakura berkali-kali bertanya apakah ini sebuah mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata? Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan itu... apakah dia nyata? Apakah Sakura bisa menggapainya? Memeluknya? Apa ia bisa?

Dan apa yang terjadi pada diri Sakura, seolah-olah juga terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat mata hijau itu terbuka dan kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, dan matanya juga tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tatapan mata hijau itu. Namun ketika mata hijau itu terpejam dan menyembunyikan dirinya, Sasuke tersadar. Dengan membuang semua rasa gugupnya,−Sasuke tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa gugup seperti ini− Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura, dan duduk di sisi pinggir ranjang. Setelah meletakkan gelas yang ia bawa di meja samping ranjang, ia menatap istrinya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Posisinya yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Sakura, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas cengkraman tangan wanita itu di depan pakaiannya sendiri. "Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu," ucapnya seolah mengerti apa yang baru saja Sakura pikirkan. "Tadi kau menggigil, kupikir dengan baju itu kau akan merasa lebih hangat."

Suara Sasuke yang begitu dirindukan Sakura seolah menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Bukan masalah Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya yang ia pikirkan saat ini, melainkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Jika saja Sakura tidak mengalami masa-masa sulit karena Sasuke, ia tidak akan segugup ini ketika berdekatan dengan suaminya. "_A_−_arigatou_."

Hening yang berlangsung beberapa saat setelah itu terasa begitu lama bagi Sakura. Ia masih menghindari tatapan Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Apa yang ia inginkan tidak terlalu besar, Sakura hanya ingin ini semua mimpi dan bukan kenyataan. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk kembali tidak sadarkan diri dengan konsekuensi rasa pusing yang terasa lebih hebat daripada harus berbicara dengan Sasuke dan menatap mata hitamnya. Namun kali ini, keberuntungan kembali tidak memihaknya.

"Kepalamu masih terasa pusing?"

"Ti−tidak." Ketika mata Sakura dengan ragu menatap wajah suaminya, pria itu ternyata sedang memalingkan muka. Mungkin apa yang ia lakukan telah menyakiti harga diri pria itu, pikirnya. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin. Kali ini ia mengumpulkan seluruh kemantapan hatinya untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali menolehkan kepalanya. "Petang tadi." Wajahnya kali ini tidak sekaku yang Sakura lihat tadi.

"Begitu," komentar Sakura karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Keduanya kembali diam karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sakura memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya lagi, mengamati ujung selimut yang sedari tadi ia pilin-pilin kecil. Terkadang ia menyembunyikan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya, dan Sasuke bisa membaca kegugupan istrinya lewat hal itu. Sasuke tidak memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya saat ini pun ia juga merasa gugup, namun rasa itu selalu sirna ketika ia mengingat tubuh Sakura yang tergolek lemah beberapa saat yang lalu. Betapa Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk tubuh itu untuk memberi kekuatan, menenangkannya saat ia menggigau di dalam mimpinya, dan memberikan kehangatan saat tubuh itu menggigil.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mungkin sedikit heran dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan suaminya. Namun yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah sorot mata Sasuke yang menunjukkan banyak keraguan dan penyesalan.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai pipi Sakura, dan tampaknya ia tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan wanitanya. "Jangan memaksakan diri lagi," ucap Sasuke lirih, begitu lirih hingga Sakura merasa itu adalah sebuah bisikan.

Keterkejutan Sakura tidak hanya sampai di situ. Ketika ia merasakan sebuah tarikan dari lengan Sasuke, ia sadar kali ini suaminya memeluknya. Napasnya yang hangat menerpa sebagian bahu Sakura yang tidak tertutupi kain, dan lengan kuatnya membelenggu Sakura dalam sebuah dekapan dalam. "_Gomen_..." bisiknya lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

Tidak. Sakura yakin ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pelukan atau apa pun dari Sasuke. Ia takut jika semua terulang lagi, semua kebahagiaannya yang akan hancur hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Sasuke..."

Namun tubuh Sakura sama sekali tidak menuruti perintah otaknya.

_Jangan..._

Secara perlahan Sakura mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk membalas pelukan suaminya.

_Tidak... Kumohon jangan..._

.

.

.

_Jangan... jangan seperti ini, Sasuke. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini..._

Setetes air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata hijaunya sekaligus menutup mata Sakura dari cahaya apa pun. Kali ini ia memilih untuk menikmati semuanya dalam kegelapan, meresapi sebuah kehangatan hati yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari suaminya sendiri hingga membuatnya kembali terbawa ke alam mimpi. Dan jika semua ini adalah mimpi, Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin untuk membuka matanya barang sejenak.

.

.

Namun tanpa balasan cinta... apa ia akan tetap sanggup bertahan?

.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Sasuke selain ini. Bertemu istrinya, membelai pipinya, dan memeluknya. Kini sudah tak ada keraguan lagi di dalam dirinya, masalahnya kini sudah selesai sehingga membuatnya bisa bernapas lega. Namun dibalik kelegaannya, Sasuke menyimpan sebuah tanda tanya. Mengapa sorot mata yang selalu ditujukan istrinya kali ini terlihat berbeda? Mengapa mata hijau itu tidak sehangat sebelumnya? Dan mengapa sorot mata memuja itu... kini sudah tidak ada?

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jujur ya, saya lebih mengalir pas ngetik interaksi GaaSaku ketimbang SasuSaku :p Hahahahahahahahahahahaha *dijorokin ke got**

**Bentar lagi kan puasa, fic romance-nya pending dulu yah? #alasan. Soalnya saya mau fokus bentar ke tanggungan fic yang lain :) Tapi kalo ntar tiba-tiba saya pengen ngetik fic ini, saya bakalan ngelanjutin ngetik kok! Dapet satu atau dua paragraf kan lumayan juga :p**

**Ditunggu yah kritik dan sarannya untuk chap ini ^^**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih ^^**

**Oh ya satu lagi, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^ Semoga puasa bulan ramadhan ini bisa membawa berkah, amin ^^**

**Sampai jumpa ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

Rasa dahaga yang Sakura rasakan kala membuka matanya di pagi hari, memaksa wanita itu untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Walaupun pusing di kepalanya belum sepenuhnya reda, kalau untuk berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya, Sakura yakin ia bisa. Saat langkahnya hampir saja memasuki dapur, indera penciumannya mencium bau sedap masakan dari arah dalam. Dan benar saja, di atas meja makan rendah di dalam sana tersedia banyak macam makanan yang mungkin akan terasa lezat bagi perutnya yang belum terisi apapun sejak kemarin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu dengan cepat membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya. Tepat di belakangnya, Sasuke berdiri dengan membawa bungkus belanjaan yang berisi berbagai macam buah-buahan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura terdiam. Ternyata kejadian tadi malam adalah nyata. Sasuke yang memeluknya kemarin adalah hal nyata. Dan permintaan maaf itu... ternyata nyata.

"Kau pasti lapar."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. "Ya." Sakura mencoba menanggapi pria itu dengan setenang mungkin

Sasuke melewati Sakura yang masih saja diam berdiri di tempatnya, meletakkan sebagian buah yang ia bawa di dalam lemari penyimpan makanan. "Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama," ucapnya sembari meletakkan sisa buah lainnya di atas meja makan.

Menuruti perkataan sang suami, Sakura duduk tepat di depan sisi pria itu dengan secuil keraguan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sehingga membuat sebagian rambut depannya yang berwarna merah muda menutupi wajahnya.

_Tenang, Sakura._

"Makanlah."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara datar itu. Hanya sekilas menatap mata hitam yang ada di depannya, sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan beragam makanan yang ada di depannya. "Kau yang membeli ini semua?" Sakura tahu ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi menurutnya, pertanyaan ini juga sekaligus mencairkan suasana di sana yang sedikit kaku.

"Hn."

"Pasti memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengumpulkan semua makanan ini." Tanpa repot-repot memandang suaminya lagi, Sakura meraih sumpit yang ada di depannya dan mengambil beberapa potong lauk. "_Ittadaikimasu_."

Suasana dapur di rumah itu terasa lebih sunyi dan kaku saat Sakura memilih untuk memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Wanita itu tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun untuk berbicara. Sungguh kontras dengan pribadinya yang seperti biasa. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini, tanpa ia sadari telah membuat hati pria yang ada di depannya merasakan kesunyian yang tak kalah besar dari suasana dapur itu.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit pagi ini?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menguncir rambut dan menolehkan kepala. Ia tampak tidak begitu terkejut. "Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah absen beberapa hari. Pekerjaanku pasti sudah menumpuk banyak." Sakura melanjutkan lagi mengikat rambutnya yang sempat tertunda. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Nanti siang aku berangkat untuk misi."

"Sampai berapa lama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang istri yang menanyakan kepulangannya mau tak mau membuat hati Sasuke terasa hangat di pagi hari yang dingin itu. "Mungkin hanya tiga hari."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Senyum kecilnya tersungging saat melihat pantulan penampilannya di meja rias. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang," ucapnya untuk sang suami yang masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap sang suami.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Untuk sepersekian detik, Sasuke menatap pemilik bola mata hijau yang lebih pendek darinya. "Apa kau sudah sepenuhnya sehat?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Ya, aku yakin itu. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar jawaban sang istri. Kekecewaan sedikit tergambar di wajah datarnya. Ia memang senang jika istrinya sudah kembali sehat, namun entah mengapa ia juga merasa berat jika melihat istrinya sehat dan kembali menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa. Entah mengapa jika akan terpisah seperti ini, membuatnya merasa... hampa.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa," sambung Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Namun belum satu langkah penuh ia raih, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Sasuke lirih. Mata hitamnya yang biasanya tajam, kini terlihat lembut di mata Sakura.

Perlu jeda beberapa saat hingga Sakura kembali tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ya. Kau juga, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya yang terdengar kaku, bahkan di telinga Sakura sendiri.

Setelah merasa Sasuke melepaskan lengannya, Sakura segera melenggang pergi dari sana, dan menghilang di arah tangga. Melihat tatapan yang diberikan suaminya tadi membuatnya merasakan desiran halus di pembuluh darahnya. Harus ia akui, sulit sekali menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu saat ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi pun, perasaan itu masih tetap tersisa di benaknya. Tidak ingin memikirkan perasaan itu lebih jauh, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju rumah sakit.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mengetahui siapa pasien yang harus ia tangani pagi itu. Di atas ranjang kamar pasien itu, seseorang tengah tergeletak lemas dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup. Sepasang mata yang menenangkan itu, kini tertutup dan terlihat tak berdaya di mata Sakura. Sebelum memasuki kamar ini, ia memang tidak membaca profil singkat pasiennya. Yang ia tahu adalah ia harus merawat seorang pasien yang ditemukan pingsan kemarin malam.

"Gaara-sama?" bisik Sakura lirih seraya menghampiri Gaara.

Tak ada respon dari Gaara. Bahkan ketika Sakura menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi pria itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, matanya masih terpejam rapat. Sekelumit rasa hampa pun dengan cepat menghampiri Sakura yang mulai sudah terbiasa dekat dengan Gaara. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura memindahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan pria itu, sebelum menyentuh bagian dada. Perlahan, _chakra_-nya yang berwarna kehijauan berpendar di sana.

"Sakura?"

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Gaara-sama? Anda sudah sadar?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kukira tadi siapa, ternyata kau." Suara pria itu terdengar lebih lirih dari biasanya. "Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum, namun senyumnya kali ini adalah senyum prihatin. "Tapi kenapa sakit kita bergantian seperti ini, sih?"

Senyum Gaara masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk wanita yang mengobatinya. Sakura.

"Ah, Gaara-sama? Anda sudah sadar?"

Baik Gaara maupun Sakura segera memusatkan perhatian pada sumber suara.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Matsuri."

Wanita yang dipanggil Matsuri itu tersenyum menyesal. "_Summimasen_, Gaara-sama. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu kalau anda sudah sadarkan diri," ucapnya seraya menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura. Iris matanya yang gelap menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya. "Hai, Sakura-san. Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sakura tersenyum. _Chakra _di tangannya tiba-tiba lenyap saat ia menjabat uluran tangan Matsuri. "Kabarku baik, Matsuri-san."

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, sudah hampir tiga bulan ini."

"Wah, kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura-san. Semoga pernikahan kalian selalu bahagia."

"Terimakasih."

Gaara yang diam sejak dua wanita di depannya ini saling berbincang, kali ini memilih menyela Matsuri yang akan kembali membuka mulut untuk berbincang dengan Sakura. "Kau dari mana saja, Matsuri?"

Matsuri segera mengalihkan perhatian pada pimpinannya yang entah mengapa berwajah sedikit kaku sekarang. "Tadi aku baru saja menemui Temari-san di rumahnya."

"Kau memberitahukan keadaanku padanya?"

"Ya," jawab Matsuri sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu tadi aku juga memberi tahu para _jounin _pembimbing untuk menunda pertemuan dengan anda."

Tanpa mengindahkan rasa pusingnya, Gaara segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap tak percaya pada Matsuri. "Apa? Kenapa harus ditunda?"

"Tidak baik mengadakan rapat dengan kondisi tubuh anda yang seperti sekarang, Gaara-sama."

"Ck, aku bisa!"

"Tapi, Gaara-sama−"

"Apa yang dikatakan Matsuri-san benar, Gaara-sama." Perkataan Sakura seketika itu juga menghentikan gerakan Gaara yang baru saja menyingkap selimut. "Rapat ini bisa ditunda, tapi kesehatan anda tidak."

Gaara terdiam memandangi Sakura yang menatapnya tegas.

"Jika harus memimpin rapat pun, aku yakin tubuh anda tidak akan sanggup bertahan," sambung Sakura.

Bukan hanya Gaara yang terdiam, Matsuri pun juga terdiam memandangi dua orang di depannya secara bergantian. Terlebih untuk Gaara. Yang ia tahu selama ini, pimpinannya itu akan selalu keras kepala dan teguh dengan keputusannya, tapi mengapa wanita berambut merah muda di depannya ini mematahkan itu semua?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekati Gaara, menyentuh bahu pria itu dan sedikit memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. "Bersabarlah sampai kondisi tubuh anda sudah membaik," ucap Sakura seraya membenahi selimut Gaara. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali melanjutkan pemeriksaan kepada Gaara.

Gaara masih diam, Matsuri juga. Entah mengapa wanita berambut coklat itu sekarang merasa kikuk melihat dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Matsuri?"

Matsuri mengerjap kaget. "Ah, i−iya, Gaara-sama?"

"Temui Temari sekarang! Bilang padanya supaya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku."

"Baik." Matsuri mengangguk patuh sebelum berbalik dan berjalan. Tangannya baru saja akan menggapai daun pintu sebelum Gaara kembali bersuara.

"Tunggu! Bilang juga padanya untuk membujuk Karura agar mau kuajak jalan-jalan lain kali."

"Saya mengerti, Gaara-sama."

Setelah pintu tertutup, suasana kamar itu tidak langsung sunyi karena kekehan pelan Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau anda begitu menyukai anak kecil, Gaara-sama. Bahkan sampai harus membujuknya."

"Jika tidak dibujuk, dia tidak akan mau." Gaara memperhatikan telapak tangan Sakura yang kali ini sedikit berpindah ke samping kanan dadanya. "Karena tumbuh di sini, dia jadi tidak mengenaliku sebagai pamannya."

"Anda seorang paman yang manis." Sakura kembali terkekeh. Mata hijaunya terus berpusat pada _chakra _miliknya. "Jika anda mempunyai anak, anda pasti akan sangat menyayanginya."

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya barusan telah membuat pria yang ia obati kini tengah merasakan bahagia yang begitu besar. Senyum Gaara terukir jelas, dan hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan itu, terlebih dari Sakura. Ambisi yang ia pendam selama ini terasa ingin keluar, meledak, dan ingin ia laksanakan saat itu juga.

"Anda terlalu memaksakan tubuh anda, Gaara-sama. Sirkulasi _chakra _anda berjalan sangat lambat. Seharusnya anda−" perkataan Sakura menghilang begitu saja ketika ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan tengah menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas dada Gaara.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menatap Gaara, merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika tangan pria itu meremas tangannya perlahan. "A−ada apa?"

Gaara tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali setelah itu. Matanya menatap wanita yang ada tengah mengobatinya dengan sorot penuh kesulitan, sedangkan bibirnya membuat gerakan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi secara berulang kali.

"Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan padaku?" Mengesampingkan rasa tidak nyamannya yang terus berlanjut, Sakura malah sedikit mendesak pemimpin desa angin itu karena penasaran.

Gaara masih tetap diam. Namun kali ini bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Gaara-sama?"

"Aku ingin tidur," jawab Gaara pada akhirnya. Pria itu dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Sakura sebelum meremasnya sejenak, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang tidak bisa Sakura lihat. "Jika kau sudah selesai, jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu."

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Gaara akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya−jika dilihat dari sorot mata serta remasan pelan tangan pria itu di tangan Sakura−, namun ketika Gaara hanya mengatakan kalau pria itu ingin tidur, rasa penasarannya malah bertambah besar. Ia bahkan melupakan niatnya yang telah disiapkan sejak awal untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Gaara.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit petang hari setelah ia baru saja pulang dari misi. Dengan masih memakai seragam anbu lengkap dengan topeng yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sudah tak asing baginya. Setelah membuka pintu ruangan itu, yang ia dapati hanyalah kekosongan. Sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang menerobos jendela kaca yang hanya menjadi penerangnya. Memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Cukup lama Sasuke berada sendirian di sana, tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan hanya menunggu. Menunggu istrinya. Untuk apa? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya yang menuntut untuk menemui sang istri. Entah mengapa tiga hari tidak bertemu wanita berambut merah muda itu membuat hatinya resah berat, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seresah ini walaupun tidak saling bertemu selama lebih dari seminggu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan rindu?

"Sasuke?"

Keadaan ruangan yang tiba-tiba terang membuat Sasuke membalikkan badannya yang sedari menatap jendela.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau." Sakura menurunkan jemarinya yang menempel pada saklar lampu, memberi tatapan bertanya pada sang suami sebelum berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa ke sini?"

Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya, matanya hanya tertuju pada wanita yang kini tengah mendekatinya. "Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk, memperhatikan setiap inci dari tubuh Sasuke mulai dari wajahnya yang tidak tertutup topeng, hingga kaki. "Lukamu banyak." Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke, dan mengalirkan _chakra _penyembuh pada bagian yang terlihat memar di sana. "Apa _medic_-_nin_ di kelompokmu tidak menyadari semua luka ini?" Baiklah, Sakura sedikit mengutuk mulutnya yang bertanya dengan nada sinis seperti itu.

"Ini misi tunggal." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Sakura. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Ini tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Memar seperti ini pasti membuatmu sulit menggerakkan lengan."

Sasuke memilih diam setelah itu, sama sekali tidak ingin lagi mengomentari ataupun menghentikan keinginan Sakura untuk menyembuhkannya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari mata sang istri yang terlihat panik. Panik? Apakah Sakura kini mengkhawatirkan keadaannya?

"Sakura?"

Tanpa menghentikan aliran _chakra _-nya, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati tatapan mata Sasuke yang tepat mengarah padanya.

"Kita pulang bersama." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, namun lebih terkesan ragu di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Dasar perutnya terasa tergelitik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ia bahagia, ia ingin tersenyum, atau bahkan tertawa saat itu juga, namun entah mengapa rasa kecewa yang pernah ia rasakan lebih memilih hadir untuk melenyapkan itu semua. "Aku..." Perkataan Sakura menggantung bibirnya. Ia menunduk sejenak untuk memejamkan mata seraya menarik napas dalam. Haruskah ia menolak ini? Padahal inilah salah satu hal yang membuat perasaannya pada Sasuke kembali kuat. "Setelah kuobati semua lukamu," ucapnya mantap seraya menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn." Dalam gumamannya, Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Adakah luka dalam?" Sakura tahu ia hanya berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Namun sepertinya apa yang diharapkan Sakura di dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak dilancarkan Sasuke.

"Tidak."

.

Ketika Sasuke membelokkan langkahnya di tengah jalan dan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini adalah rumah makan, untuk apa Sasuke masuk ke sini?

"Kita makan malam di sini," ucap Sasuke seolah paham apa yang tengah dipikirkan istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja? Bahan makanan yang kubeli kemarin juga masih segar." Kini Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan suaminya di salah satu meja di sudut rumah makan itu. "Malam ini aku ingin mencoba resep baru, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedikit menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukannya lain kali," ucapnya seraya menerima daftar menu yang baru saja diberikan oleh pelayan rumah makan itu. "Lagipula kau baru saja sembuh, tidak baik jika tubuhmu terlalu lelah."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu, Sakura merasakan hal sama karena perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun menenggelamkan hidungnya di daftar yang menu karena kembali tak sanggup menatap pria yang duduk di depannya sekarang.

_Kenapa seperti ini?_

"Kau banyak pasien hari ini?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah selesai memesan makanan. "Ya, terutama anak-anak," jawabnya singkat sebelum menyebutkan makanan apa yang ia pesan kepada pelayan.

Meja pasangan suami istri itu kembali hening. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan−terlebih untuk Sasuke−. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah mendengar ucapan maaf dari Sasuke beberapa malam yang lalu, Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke tengah mengajaknya untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Sebuah kehidupan pasangan suami istri yang dimulai dari nol. Walau tanpa ada kata lain dari Sasuke yang menguatkan perkiraannya, Sakura tak bisa membohongi perasaan bahagianya kala Sasuke memeluknya malam itu. Sejak malam itu pula, sikap Sasuke terasa lebih hangat.

Pernah suatu malam ketika kondisi Sakura belum sepenuhnya sehat, dan saat ia sedang tidak benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia merasakan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya. Sebuah pelukan yang Sakura rasakan sebagai ungkapan rindu dari pria itu untuknya. Tidak, bukan hanya rindu. Mungkin juga sedikit ambisi untuk memiliki, jika dirasakan lagi betapa kuatnya lengan Sasuke memeluknya. Mata Sakura terpejam, namun jiwanya terjaga. Dan karena pelukan yang ia rasakan itulah yang membuat perasaannya berkecamuk saat itu juga. Antara bahagia, sedih, dan tak ingin percaya.

Semua itu tidaklah mudah untuk ditanam di lubuk hati Sakura, sekalipun dengan paksaan. Sebagian dari dirinya lebih condong memilih untuk menolak dengan alasan trauma. Andai saja... jika saja Sasuke menegaskan apa yang ia maksud dengan semua sikapnya kali ini, mungkin tembok yang selama ini mengganggu benak Sakura akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Namun Sakura juga tidak ingin terlalu berharap sekarang.

"Jadi... kau suka makan di sini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi untuk melenyapkan keheningan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut rumah makan itu.

"Tidak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku makan di sini."

"Lalu kenapa memilih tempat ini?"

"Apa kau mau bilang kenapa kita tidak makan malam di rumah saja untuk menikmati masakanmu?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia yakin sekali jika suaminya itu menyeringai kecil saat bertanya kalimat terkahir. "Bu−bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, Sasuke-kun. Jangan berpikir sejauh itu!"

"Aku tahu." Seringai itu kini tampak jelas terukir di wajah Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin... sekali-kali..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat. "−kita bisa makan malam bersama seperti ini."

Kali ini Sakura merasa tersentuh, relung hatinya yang paling dalam seolah baru saja disiram dengan perasaan bahagia. Entah apa yang membuat senyumnya berkembang seperti saat ini. "Bukankah selama ini kita selalu makan malam bersama?" Senyum tulus Sakura belum beranjak ketika ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Bagiku, makan malam biasa pun akan selalu menjadi istimewa jika dilakukan bersama."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam, mata hitamnya nya kini terlihat sejuk di mata Sakura. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika pelayan rumah makan itu datang mengantarkan pesanan. Setelah Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum pergi dari meja pasangan suami istri itu.

"_Ittadaikimasu_." Sakura menggigit sedikit daging yang ia sumpit dan merasakan makanan itu dengan seksama. "Hmm... ini enak. Seleramu bagus dalam memilih tempat, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak memakan makananmu?"

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke bahkan belum menyentuh sumpitnya saat ini. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan satu hal pada istrinya. Namun tampaknya, keraguan sedikit mempersulitnya saat ini. "Ada yang ingin kau kubicarakan denganmu, Sakura."

"Apa?" Sakura menurunkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sasuke seksama.

Susah payah Sasuke mempertahankan sifat tenangnya di depan sang istri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya aku−"

"Sakura?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Temari-san?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kau." Temari segera menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Sakura. "Aku sedikit ragu, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu dari jauh."

Sakura tersenyum simpul menanggapi wanita berambut pirang itu. "Apa kau sendirian, Temari-san?"

"Tidak, rombonganku ada di sana," ucap Temari seraya menunjuk sudut lain dari rumah makan itu. "Ada Shikamaru di sana, Gaara juga."

"Gaara-sama?"

"Ya."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang yang juga ada di sana yang sedari tadi diam merasa tak nyaman saat nama Gaara mulai disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraannya.

Sakura menajamkan pandangannya ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Temari. Benar. Di sana memang terlihat sejumput rambut berwarna merah yang menyembul dari balik dinding kayu pembatas. "Bukankah Gaara-sama masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Temari tertawa kecil. "Yah, kau tahu Gaara, kan? Di sangat keras kepala."

Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Temari.

"Hei, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut bergabung dengan kami?"

"Bergabung?"

"Ya." Temari mengangguk antusias. Matanya menatap pasangan suami istri di depannya secara bergantian. "Aku yakin adikku tidak akan keberatan. Walaupun para jounin Suna yang menjadi dominan, setidaknya ada Shikamaru di sana."

Sakura memberi tatapan bertanya kepada Sasuke, namun pria itu tampaknya sedang menghindari tatapannya. "Umm... maaf, Temari-san. Tapi sepertinya... kami tidak bisa."

Walaupun raut kekecewaan sempat tergambar di wajah Temari, wanita Suna itu memberikan senyumnya untuk pasangan suami istri yang ada di depannya. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengganggu acara spesial kalian. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu." Temari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kepada Sasuke sebelum beralih ke Sakura. "_Jaa_, Sakura."

"_Jaa_."

Setelah Temari menjauh, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Pergilah kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya, aku juga sama. Lagipula ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, bukan?" Sakura memberikan tatapan penuh harap untuk suaminya

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke datar. Pria itu meraih gelas dan menenggak isinya sedikit sebelum mulai memakan makanannya.

Dan jawaban Sasuke jelas membuat hati Sakura sedikit kecewa.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih kaku dari sebelumnya bagi Sakura. Sesekali ia menatap wajah datar Sasuke. Mencoba memahami apa yang tengah dipikirkan suaminya itu sekarang. Wajah itu memang selalu datar, tapi mengapa sekarang terlihat lebih dingin dan kaku? Bahkan, Sakura juga merasakan sedikit rasa acuh yang tergambar di sana. Hingga ketika keduanya sudah sampai di kediaman mereka, Sakura tak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir suaminya. Pria itu langsung saja menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka, dengan masih mengacuhkan Sakura yang hendak menawarkan air hangat untuk mandi.

Sakura menghela napas pelan seraya melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pikirannya mengira-ngira lebih lanjut hal apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hingga membuat Sasuke seperti itu.

_Suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah_−batin Sakura.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka membuat Sakura bangun dari posisinya. Matanya mengawasi sang suami yang bertelanjang dada yang baru saja keluar dari sana. "Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan berhenti tepat di depan lemari pakaian. Pria itu membuka lemari dengan sedikit kasar sebelum mulai mencari pakaiannya. Nampaknya butiran air yang terus menetes dari rambut hitamnya yang basah sama sekali tak membuatnya memiliki niat untuk mengeringkannya lebih dulu.

"Baiklah." Sakura bangkit seraya meraih handuknya yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang. Saat ia baru saja meraih daun pintu kamar mandi, ia membalikkan badan karena telinganya menangkap suara dentuman yang tidak terlalu keras di belakangnya. "Astaga! Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura segera menghampiri tubuh suaminya yang terjatuh di samping ranjang. Melingkarkan lengannya di kulit tubuh Sasuke, dan membantu pria itu untuk berdiri. "Kau terpeleset?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar di sana. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan baginya. "Sedikit."

"Duduklah." Perlahan Sakura sedikit mendesak Sasuke untuk menuruti perintahnya, meraih handuk yang sempat terjatuh, dan menggunakan benda itu untuk mengusap rambut kelam suaminya. "Seharusnya kau mengeringkan rambutmu dulu."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Sasuke jelas masih mencoba untuk meredam rasa malu dengan suara datarnya. Namun dibalik rasa malu itu, ia menikmati setiap usapan lembut yang diberikan sang istri di atas kepalanya.

Kegiatan Sakura terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah luka dengan darah yang sudah mengering, melintang dari bahu hingga punggung kiri Sasuke. "Apa ini?" Sakura menyentuh luka itu, dan raut kesakitan yang ditujukan Sasuke, membuat Sakura memiliki keberanian untuk menatap suaminya itu dengan galak. "Kenapa saat di rumah sakit tadi kau tidak jujur, Sasuke-kun?"

"Lukanya tidak terlalu sakit, Sakura."

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong." Sakura menekankan suaranya di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Lengkap sudah momen memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depan sang istri. Ia tidak menyangkal lagi setelah kalimat terakhir dari Sakura. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan telinganya mendengar setiap gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Sesekali senyum yang teramat tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke ketika ia mencuri-curi pandang untuk menatap sang istri.

Sakura menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sepotong baju atasan milik Sasuke. "Setelah ini cobalah untuk beristirahat," katanya sembari membantu sang suami untuk memakai baju. Dengan perlahan, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk berbaring. "Mungkin besok lukamu sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi."

"Jadi begini?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Kedua tangannya yang tengah memakaikan selimut untuk suaminya, terhenti di atas dada pria itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Rasanya menjadi pasienmu."

Senyum Sakura berkembang mendengar perkataan suaminya. "Kau berbeda dengan semua pasienku. Kau pasien yang spesial, Sasuke-kun."

Ah, nampaknya Sasuke menangkap satu kata yang menarik dari Sakura. "Spesial?"

"Ma−maksudku... Ummm−" Sakura merutuki bibirnya yang secara tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu tanpa ia sadari. Ia pun memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang lebih masuk akal lagi. "Yah, kau spesial, Sasuke-kun. Semua pasienku harus berbaring di atas ranjang sempit yang sedikit keras, sedangkan kau berada di sini. Di rumahmu sendiri, dan di atas ranjang tidur yang lebih luas dari mereka." Senyum Sakura sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang menahan sakit, atau mungkin malu?

Sasuke diam, mata hitamnya mengarah tepat ke mata hijau milik istrinya yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Melihat kegugupan sang istri yang terlihat lain dari biasanya membuatnya tak berusaha menyembunyikan seringai tipisnya.

"Aku... aku harus mandi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hei."

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap pria yang sedang berbaring itu.

"Terimakasih."

Satu kata, namun terdengar indah di telinga Sakura. "Sama-sama."

Walaupun Sakura mengatakannya dengan senyuman, Sasuke yakin bahwa wanita itu masih merasa gugup. Ia pun tersenyum saat sosok sang istri menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Entah mengapa rasa kesal yang sempat ia rasakan untuk Sakura kini sudah tak ada. Rasanya memang tidak akan mudah, apalagi jika ada pengganggu hubungannya dengan Sakura seperti sekarang. Namun Sasuke akan berusaha mengembalikannya. Mengembalikan saat-saat dimana wanita pemilik mata hijau itu selalu menatapnya dengan sorot cinta. Dan nampaknya, ia harus meyakinkan istrinya itu lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuh, chapter yang sulit *ngusep keringat  
>Menggambarkan perasaan Sakura di sini susaaaaaaah banget. Maka dari itu kalo misalnya feel dari chapter ini kurang dapet, saya minta maaf yah? ^^a<strong>

**Berhubung saya apdetnya pas lebaran, saya mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin ^^ Mohon maaf jika saya ada salah sama reader, salah satunya mungkin reader yang kurang puas sama cerita ini :p *lirik kolom review**

**Saya tunggu kritik dan saran yang untuk chapter ini, dan saya juga menunggu dengan senang hati angpao dari para reader semua :D wkwkwkwkwkwk**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih ^^ See ya in the next chap.**

**Happy Eid Mubarak 1433H ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Saat suara datar yang begitu ia kenali itu bersuara, mau tak mau Sakura harus berpaling sejenak dari pemandangan malam dengan taburan bintang yang sedari tadi ia nikmati. "Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah selesai dengan laporan misimu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon untuk mendekati Sakura. Kepalanya mendongak, sedangkan mata kelamnya menatap gugusan bintang yang tertata cantik di langit malam.

Melirik sedikit ke arah sang suami yang tepat ada di sampingnya, Sakura lantas tersenyum kecil. "Bintangnya indah, bukan?"

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan kedua sikunya di pagar balkon, dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya terlihat masih tidak rela untuk melepas pemandangan langit yang begitu menenangkan. "Tapi di sini dingin."

"Hm..." gumam Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cuacanya dingin karena hujan yang baru saja reda."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan di sini?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar saat menatap wajah datar Sasuke yang sepadan dengan tingginya. "Karena aku suka."

Sasuke mendengus kecil seraya memalingkan wajah dari Sakura. Senyum geli terpancar samar di bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan yang menenangkan seolah menyelimuti pasangan suami istri itu ketika mereka memilih untuk menikmati suasana indah yang disuguhkan Sang Pencipta di sana. Dan untuk Sakura, nampaknya ia tidak terganggu ketika lengannya yang berada di atas pagar balkon bersinggungan dengan kulit lengan suaminya yang berada di sebelahnya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa selama ini wanita bermata hijau itu selalu sedikit menjaga jarak dengan sang suami.

Senyum Sasuke tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya. Hatinya terasa tenang saat mengetahui wanitanya bersikap seolah perlahan-lahan menerima dirinya. Dalam malam yang dingin ini pun, cuaca terasa bersahabat dikulitnya, bahkan sampai relung hatinya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke. Pria bermata hitam itu terus saja berjalan memasuki kamar tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dan tatapan heran istrinya. Membuang sedikit rasa jengkelnya, Sakura kembali mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit malam, meresapi ketenangan demi ketenangan yang ia dapatkan dari suasana malam.

−_lagipula Sasuke memang seperti itu..._

"Pakai ini."

Sakura membalikkan badan, dan menatap Sasuke yang ternyata kembali lagi di balkon kamar. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan benda yang dibawa sang suami. "Untuk apa?"

"Di sini dingin." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan selimut tebal yang ia bawa. "Ini bisa membuat tubuhmu terasa lebih hangat," ucapnya datar seraya mengeratkan selimut yang telah membungkus tubuh wanitanya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sakura walaupun bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ia terperangah, dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat pria yang ada di hadapannya menarik kedua bahunya untuk mendekat.

"Cepatlah tidur kalau kau merasa lelah. _Oyasumi_."

Sebuah kecupan ringan dan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke di dahi Sakura membuat mata wanita itu melebar seketika. Sakura begitu kaget hingga ia hanya bisa kembali terdiam saat suaminya berpaling dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya seraya bersenandung kecil di jalanan sore Konoha. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit senang ketika akan menemui seorang pria yang sudah hampir dua minggu tidak ia jumpai−walaupun ia menyimpan sedikit kesal dengan pria itu−. Tak ada yang spesial dalam kunjungan Sakura kali ini, karena kunjungan ini memang bukan suatu kunjungan yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

"Sakura?"

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-_sama_." Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Gaara membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang−" Gaara menyingkir sebentar dari pintu hotelnya untuk memberi ruang masuk kepada Sakura. "Emm, masuklah dulu."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Gaara. Senyum tipisnya terukir saat matanya menyapu seluruh sisi ruang tamu yang terlihat bersih di hotel berbintang lima itu.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Hm? Tidak, Gaara-_sama_. Anda sedang sakit," ucap Sakura seraya menghampiri Gaara dan meraih lengan pria itu. "Aku kesini untuk memeriksa anda, bukan untuk bertamu."

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat ketika merasakan kulit Sakura yang menyentuh lengannya, lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Lihat wajah anda. Pucat sekali." Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Gaara, dan memeriksa denyut nadi pria itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang supaya tidak memaksakan diri lagi? Kami-sama... anda sangat keras kepala."

"Darimana kau tahu keadaanku?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap tegas _jade_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Matsuri-san bilang kalau kemarin malam anda demam, dan dia menyuruhku kesini karena anda yang sangat susah untuk dibujuk ke rumah sakit lagi."

Gaara menghela napas pelan. Matanya melembut, dan senyuman samar tergambar di bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Apakah anda merasakan nyeri di bagian tubuh lain?"

"Tidak."

"Pusing?"

Hanya anggukan kepala pelan yang ditujukan Gaara untuk pertanyaan terakhir Sakura.

"Seharusnya anda lebih bersabar untuk tetap di rumah sakit, bukannya malah memaksa pulang saat tubuh anda belum sepenuhnya sehat." Sakura mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Tak apa. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sakura menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Apannya yang tak apa? Hal ini menyangkut kesehatan anda, Gaara-sama."

Gaara menyeringai tipis. "Ada kau, bukan?"

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat. Rasa hangat yang terkesan kaku menjalari wajah hingga lehernya. Suasana di ruangan itu berubah hening. Gaara juga ikut diam, namun bibirnya menyeringai tipis menatap wanita yang ada di depannya.

Suara decit panci yang berasal dari dapur membuyarkan semuanya. Sakura mengerjap, matanya segera tertuju ke arah sumber suara. "Biar aku saja yang mematikan kompornya," ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Gaara. Benaknya bertanya, apakah yang membuat Gaara berkata seperti itu? Apa maksudnya? Harus Sakura akui kalau ia sendiri merasakan dasar perutnya tergelitik saat Kazekage itu berkata seperti itu, dan... sedikit ada rasa bahagia di sana.

_Tidak!_

Sekuat mungkin Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

_Tidak! Ini sama sekali tidak benar._

Mencari kegiatan lain yang bisa membuatnya melupakan pemikiran itu, Sakura meraih panci yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Membuatkan bubur untuk Gaara akan lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri seraya berpikir sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak pantas. Lagipula dengan membuat bubur untuk pria itu, mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi suasana kaku yang ada di sana.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat di dapur, Sakura keluar dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas minuman hangat. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya saat melihat Gaara masih duduk bersandar di sofa. Mata _jade_ Gaara itu terlihat sayu. Menampakkan sekali kalau pemimpin desa angin itu tengah menahan kantuknya.

"Setelah makan bubur ini, lebih baik anda segera beristirahat."

Gaara menoleh. Di sampingnya Sakura menatapnya seraya tersenyum manis. "Pantas kau lama berada di sana," komentar Gaara.

Sakura kembali tersenyum kecil. "Sakit seperti itu pasti membuat anda tidak memiliki nafsu makan, dan aku yakin anda belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi."

"_Medic_-_nin_ memang tak bisa dibohongi." Gaara menyertakan seringai tipis dalam kalimatnya. Matanya beralih pada makanan yang ada di meja di depannya. "Kelihatannya enak."

"Jangan berkomentar dulu sebelum mencobanya," ucap Sakura ceria seraya menyodorkan mangkuk bubur di depannya untuk Gaara. "Setelah ini anda harus beristirahat. Obatnya akan kuberikan kepada Matsuri-san besok lusa. Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatnya sesuai resep, Gaara-_sama_! Jika anda jatuh sakit lagi, aku tidak merepotkan diriku lagi untuk memeriksa anda."

Dalam posisi kepala Gaara yang menunduk memandang mangkuk bubur, sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. Matanya melembut, bahkan ketika mata itu beralih ke wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Sebuah pertanyaan ambigu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. "Kenapa bukan aku saja, Sakura?"

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang lebih dulu?"

Sakura semakin dalam menautkan kedua alisnya. Keheningan yang berlangsung di sana, serta tatapan Gaara semakin membuatnya bingung. "A−aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan, Gaara-_sama_."

Seolah baru saja tersadar, Gaara menghembusakan napas keras seraya berpaling. "Lupakan."

Mengabaikan Sakura yang terus mentapnya dengan heran, Gaara mulai memakan bubur yang diberi Sakura. Pria itu tidak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bersuara, dan keheningan yang kembali tercipta di sana memaksa Sakura untuk terus memikirkan perkataan pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam saat Sakura meninggalkan hotel Gaara. Dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa, _medic-nin_ itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbelanja bahan makanan serta perlengkapan rumah tangga yang lainnya. Barang belanjaan yang cukup berat membuatnya sedikit susah untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya.

"Mau kubawakan?"

Sakura menoleh seketika, matanya menjelajah sosok sang suami yang kini ada di sampingnya. Raut wajah terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Sasuke? Kau baru pulang?"

"Hn." Sasuke meraih kantong belanja yang ada di pelukan Sakura tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari sang wanita.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura hanya terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada wajah Sasuke yang tidak tertutup topeng _anbu. _Melihat sang suami yang sekali lagi berperilaku lain dari biasanya mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum manis. Ia bahkan melupakan niatnya untuk membayar semua barang yang ia beli pada kasir.

Sasuke memindahkan kantong yang ia bawa di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Lengan kirinya menyanga benda itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. "Setelah ini kau akan ke mana lagi?" tanyanya pada Sakura seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ pada kasir wanita yang sudah mulai terlihat bosan.

Sakura mengerjap. Matanya memandang suami serta kasir yang ada di belakangnya secara bergantian. "A−aku sudah selesai berbelanja, Sasuke-kun. Jadi setelah ini kita bisa pulang."

Mengambil uang kembalian yang diberikan kasir wanita, Sasuke segera membalikkan badan dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu toko. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia baru saja akan meraih daun pintu. "Ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau beli?"

"Ti−tidak." Sakura menyahut cepat. Setelah membungkuk kecil pada kasir, ia segera menghampiri sang suami yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Hm? Apa?" Sakura segera meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. Sebelah tangannya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ti−tidak."

Sasuke tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun di wajah datarnya. Mata hitamnya kembali menatap ke depan setelah memperhatikan wajah Sakura selama beberapa saat.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah konyol seperti tadi? Harusnya sekarang ia lebih bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Jantung yang berdetak cepat, serta rasa hangat yang senantiasa menyelimuti kedua sisi wajahnya mengingatkannya pada saat-saat hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga atas perlakuan suaminya.

_Astaga... aku kenapa?_

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan yang terselip di sana. Namun sekali lagi, alasan trauma melenyapkan itu semua. Hatinya meredam mati-matian segala perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan. Sebuah perasaan bahagia yang hanya berlangsung dalam sekejap, dan digantikan dengan rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Sakura sadar, hampir setiap saat, pria pemilik mata hitam itu secara tidak langsung menghangatkan hatinya lewat sikap serta ucapan. Dan hal itu pula lah yang terkadang menggoda Sakura untuk kembali terjerat dalam pesona cinta pria itu.

"Letakkan saja kantongnya di atas meja makan," ucap Sakura saat ia dan Sasuke baru saja memasuki rumah. Setelah menutup pintu rumah, wanita bermata hijau itu membuntuti sang suami menuju dapur. "Oh iya, kau ingin aku memasak apa malam ini?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya seraya memandang Sakura penuh tanya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Anggap saja karena kau sudah membantuku membawakan ini semua," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan satu per satu barang belanjaannya. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau makan untuk malam ini, Sasuke-kun."

"Terserah."

Senyum yang sempat tergambar di bibir Sakura perlahan lenyap. Wanita itu ikut menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap suaminya dengan memohon. "Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun! Kau malah membuatku bingung harus memasak apa. Sebutkan saja nama makanannya."

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari wanita yang ada di depannya. Pria itu mengambil langkah lebih dekat sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak sang wanita. "Dengar! Tidak peduli apapun yang kau masak, malam ini aku hanya ingin kita makan malam bersama. Mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik menuju tangga rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sekali lagi harus melawan perasaan bahagia di hatinya.

_Kami-sama... bodohkah aku, jika aku mengembangkan harapanku kembali?_

.

Cukup lama Sakura berada di kamar mandi. Setelah memasak makan malam, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tak lama setelah suaminya keluar dari sana. Sakura paham alasan di balik kelakuannya sekarang. Ini semua dilakukannya karena perasaan yang berdebar-debar tiap kali ia berada di dekat suaminya. Walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin mengurung diri lebih lama di kamar mandi bisa mengurangi tingkat kegugupannya, Sakura merasa lebih lega dan siap sekarang.

Setelah mengganti _yukata _mandinya dengan _yukata _rumah yang sederhana, Sakura menyisir rambutnya perlahan. Tatapan mata hijaunya terlihat kosong saat memandang dirinya sendiri dari cermin di meja rias. Dengan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai, Sakura beranjak untuk turun menemani suaminya makan malam.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sakura saat melewati pintu dapur.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Raut wajah tampannya terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Nanti makanannya dingin, Sasuke-kun." Kini Sakura duduk di hadapan suaminya, menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?"

"Tidak." Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke membuka mulut untuk menanggapi istrinya.

"Lalu?"

"Kita makan bersama."

Untuk beberapa detik Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit terkejut hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak biasanya kau mandi selama ini." Tanpa menghiraukan bias yang kemerahan samar di wajah istrinya, Sasuke mulai mengisi mangkuk makannya dengan nasi. Namun belum sempat ia melakukan hal tersebut, sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Biar aku saja, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura searaya meraih mangkuk yang berada di tangan suaminya. Senyum manisnya terukir hanya untuk pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Tak ada pilihan lagi bagi Sasuke. Ia tentu tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan Sakura. Lagipula... ia juga merasa senang, kejadian seperti ini mengingatkannya kepada saat-saat dimana ia menjadi pengantin baru dengan Sakura. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sasuke.

Memandang Sakura yang terlihat bersemangat, semakin membuat Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya. Mata hijau wanita itu yang berkilau, rambut halusnya yang jatuh di sekitar wajah, bibir tipis yang mengulum senyum manis... entah mengapa seperti mendesak Sasuke untuk merasakan bibir itu lagi.

"Ini makananmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengerjap, namun pria itu bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan sikap datarnya yang biasa. "Hn, _arigatou_."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum manisnya masih belum sirna. "Sama-sama."

"_Ittadaikimasu_." Sasuke baru saja akan memasukkan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar rumahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya." Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melenggang pergi dari dapur.

Helaan napas kesal keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak mengharap penganggu di saat seperti ini. Jika saja tak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya seperti tadi, ia pasti sudah menikmati makan malam dengan istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghentikan makan malamnya saat suara wanita yang sangat ia kenali itu bersuara lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang _chunnin _yang mencarimu, dia bilang kau harus tepat waktu."

Seolah baru saja teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke meletakkan begitu saja mangkuk yang ia bawa di meja makan dan langsung melesat pergi dari dapur menuju ke kamar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran istrinya.

.

"Apa ada misi mendadak?" Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya saat melihat Sasuke menuruni anak tangga. Pria itu tidak mengenakan seragam _anbu_-nya seperti biasa, melainkan pakaian _shinobi _Konoha lengkap dengan jaket _jounin_-nya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang berdiri di depan anak tangga. "Tidak," ucap Sasuke seraya memasang sarung tangannya.

"Lalu apa?" Sakura mengikuti sang suami yang kini duduk seraya memasang alas kaki. Harus ia akui, entah mengapa hatinya tidak rela jika harus ditinggalkan pria itu sekarang.

Setelah selesai memasang alas kakinya, Sasuke berdiri dan menghadap Sakura yang tepat berada di depannya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sedikit kesal, mungkin karena ulah Sasuke yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku harus menghadiri rapat penting."

"Rapat apa?"

Posisi Sakura yang masih berpijak di lantai kayu, membuat Sasuke dengan jelas menatap mata hijau milik wanita itu. "Rapat pengamanan wilayah. Besok adalah final ujian _chunnin_."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Mendadak ia menjadi lesu, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sedikit enggan untuk kembali membuka mulut "−malam ini kau tidak makan malam di rumah?"

"Kurasa akan seperti itu."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sakura hanya diam. Matanya yang sebelumnya tadi memandang lantai kayu, kini terangkat dan menatap mata suaminya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu pulang. Setelah itu kita bisa melanjutkan makan malam bersama," ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke terperangah. Hatinya terasa sejuk mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Sakura, mengabaikan raut terkejut dari wanita berambut merah muda itu. "Tidak perlu." Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. "Jangan buat dirimu jatuh sakit lagi."

Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke, hanya anggukkan kaku kepalanya lah yang ia tujukan untuk suaminya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, sedangkan kedua kakinya mulai terasa lemas saat mengetahui arah pandang Sasuke yang turun ke bibirnya. Sorot mata hitam itu terlihat lembut, bahkan terkesan sendu. Sakura berpikir bahwa pria itu akan menciumnya saat Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekat, namun hal itu tak terjadi tatkala Sasuke memilih untuk berpaling dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sudah terlambat," ucap Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke belakang. Sosoknya menghilang begitu saja saat baru menapakkan kakinya di depan pintu rumah.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya sendirian, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui alasan di balik ini semua, namun yang ia rasakan adalah hatinya yang secara perlahan mulai menerima lagi pesona dari sosok suaminya.

Meletakkan secangkir _ocha _hangat di sampingnya, Sakura duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Suasana ruang tengah yang sunyi membuat suara rintikan gerimis hujan terdengar jelas di atas rumah itu. Sakura mendesah pelan, seharusnya tadi ia menyuruh suaminya membawa mantel. Ia khawatir jika pria itu kehujanan dan jatuh sakit.

Suara detik jam dinding juga menjadi sumber suara yang lainnya di ruangan itu. Berkali-kali Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah benda berdetak itu seraya mengira-ngira kapan suaminya akan pulang. Waktu terasa begitu lama berlalu baginya, sedangkan hujan yang mulai deras mau tak mau membuat Sakura memeluk lututnya untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Suara hujan yang seolah menghipnotis, serta suhu ruangan yang mulai terasa dingin menggoda Sakura untuk memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Menyamankan posisi duduknya lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu suaminya sembari beristirahat sebentar di sana.

.

.

Ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang, Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan. Apa yang pertama kali dilihatnya kali ini adalah tatapan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa tidur di sini?" Suara Sasuke terdengar tak kalah lirih dari suara Sakura. "Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Jika saja Sakura sudah sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi, detak jantungnya mungkin sudah tidak karuan ketika mengetahui Sasuke tengah menggendong tubuhnya. "Aku menunggumu," ucapnya sedikit parau seraya mengusap kedua matanya. Kesadaran Sakura sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh suaminya agar tidak terlalu menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Sasuke? A−apa yang−"

"Tenanglah."

Sakura seolah terhipnotis oleh suara datar itu. Tubuhnya tak lagi meronta. Ia pun pasrah di dalam gendongan suaminya. Matanya mengawasi mata kelam sang suami yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. "Kenapa menggendongku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Diam dan kembalilah tidur, Sakura."

Bibir Sakura tertutup rapat. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Posisinya yang berada dalam gendongan suaminya sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya. Lengan kuat Sasuke yang berada di bawah punggung dan lipatan lututnya terasa dingin. Lengan Sakura yang menempel pada dada pria itu juga terasa basah. Tunggu dulu!

"Sasuke-kun, kau kehujanan?"

"Hn."

"Seharusnya kau tadi membawa mantel, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya. Matanya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lurus ke depan, kini terarah tepat ke mata hijau istrinya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya, matanya yang biasanya tajam kini menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan. Dan tatapan mata itu, juga mengundang mata Sakura untuk beradu di dalamnya.

.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya satu sama lain ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh istrinya itu di sisi ranjang yang biasa ia tempati. "_Oyasumi_," bisiknya begitu lirih dan lembut di telinga Sakura.

Bisikan yang teramat lembut itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura seolah tersihir. Tanpa ragu, wanita itu mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusap rahang dan leher Sasuke dengan pelan. Jarak wajah keduanya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh hidung masing-masing membuat Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat suaminya. "Kau pasti kedinginan."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terlihat semakin menggelap saat sentuhan tangan Sakura kini berada di bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menutup jarak antara ia dan istrinya lewat sentuhan bibir yang lembut. Sangat lembut, hingga membuat sang wanita menikmati setiap gerakan dari pagutan itu. Pagutan yang terus menerus membuat sang wanita menginginkan lebih. Bibir yang saling bersentuhan, lidah yang saling menekan, suara kecupan yang terdengar jelas oleh keduanya meski rintikan hujan menjadi sumber suara yang paling jelas di kamar yang gelap itu.

Napas keduanya semakin memburu saat puncak sensasi dari ciuman itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa harus melepaskan ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu, Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan memposisikan sang istri di bawahnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam telapak tangan wanita yang berada di wajahnya.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke lirih seraya membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang istri untuk memberi sentuhan yang tak kalah lembut di sana.

Sakura melenguh pelan. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan akan terulang atau tidak. Namun suara Sasuke yang dengan sangat lembut membisikkan namanya, entah mengapa membuat aliran darahnya terasa berdesir. Ia pun membalasnya dengan mendesahkan nama Sasuke saat dirasa tangan pria itu meremas pelan area sensitif di dadanya. Sebelah telapak tangan Sakura yang bebas dari genggaman Sasuke, perlahan turun ke bagian dada pria itu untuk membuka resleting jaket _jounin_ yang ada di sana. Tanpa menyingkap terlebih dahulu kain baju suaminya, Sakura menyusupkan telapak tangannya kedalam sana. Menyentuh dan membelai pelan kulit perut hingga dada bidang Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

Sasuke menggeram pelan dalam ciumannya. Sentuhan tangan hangat istrinya membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Hasratnya memuncak hingga membuatnya ingin mengecap tubuh wanita yang ada di bawahnya semakin jauh. Setelah melepaskan ciuman di bibirnya, Sasuke melarikan bibirnya untuk menyapu bagian dada Sakura yang sudah terbuka karena ulahnya. Mengecapnya, dan memberi tanda bahwa itu adalah hak miliknya. Ia sudah tidak lagi merasakan dingin sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas hingga membuat napasnya terdengar berat.

Tak hanya napas Sasuke yang memberat, Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama ketika Sasuke dengan penuh hasrat mengeksplorasi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan desahan yang terasa asing di telinganya sendiri. Namun Sakura tidak peduli, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat gejolak hasratnya terasa sehebat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah suaminya yang melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu seperti saat ini.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari pagi menerobos gorden jendela kamarnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah jam dinding untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak terlalu kesiangan untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia pun bangun dari posisinya seraya melilitkan selimut untuk tetap menutupi tubuh polosnya. Saat hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mata hijaunya menangkap secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja riasnya.

'_Hari ini aku ada tugas jaga di perbatasan. Mungkin hanya dua hari. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada di rumah._

_Sasuke'_

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura. Rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan suara pria itu saat berbisik lirih di telinganya. Bagaimana pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya, membelainya, menciumi seluruh sisi tubuhnya... Tatapan sendu dari pria itu. Hembusan nafas pria itu di lehernya, desahan pelan yang selalu mengalunkan namanya... Dan yang paling masih bisa ia rasakan adalah hangatnya tubuh pria itu saat bersatu dengannya.

Sakura menatap pantulan tubuhyna di cermin. Mengamati setiap ruam merah yang ada di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam simpul nya selimut yang melilit tubunya terangkat untuk menyentuh sakah satu ruam merah kecil di lehernya.

Seharusnya ia bahagia. Apa yang dinantikannya sejak lama telah terlaksana. Ia pun tak memungkiri jika dasar perutnya terasa bergejolak ketika ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi malam tadi. Namun senyum pedih juga tergambar di wajahnya saat mengingat tidak semua hal yang terjadi tadi malam membuatnya bahagia, karena semalam... suaminya menyentuhnya tanpa sedikitpun mengucapkan kata cinta.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari luar ruang kerjanya, sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di genggamannya. "Masuk."

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura-san."

Merasa mengenal suara itu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, Matsuri-san. Silahkan duduk."

Matsuri tersenyum kecil seraya menuruti perkataan _medic -nin _berambut merah muda itu. "Aku kesini ingin mengambil obat untuk Gaara-_sama_."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya." Sakura menarik laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kantong plastik yang ada di sana. "Aturan minumnya sudah tertera di balik bungkusnya. Pastika Gaara-_sama _meminum obatnya secara teratur dan tepat waktu."

"Aku menegerti."

"Ah, lalu satu hal. Jangan biarkan Gaara-_sama _keluar hotel sebelum kondisinya benar-benar sembuh. Sekarang adalah musim hujan, suhu seperti ini tidak baik untuk kondisi tubunya yang belum normal."

Untuk sejenak, Matsuri tidak langsung menyahuti perkataan Sakura. Wanita bermata coklat itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa Matsuri-san?" tanya Sakura karena sedikit heran dengan sikap wanita yang ada di depannya.

Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-san. Aku hanya berpikir−" Matsuri menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk menatap Sakura secara seksama. "−pantas Gaara-_sama _sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua iris mata Sakura melebar saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Matsuri padanya. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan "Ma−maf. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu, Matsuri-san?"

Senyuman Matsuri yang kian melebar semakin membuat Sakura merasa penasaran sekaligus takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**±4501 kata. Plis, jangan ada lagi yang bilang kependekan yah? T.T**

**Ma-aaaaaaaaaaaaf banget atas keterlambatan apdetnya. Saya sibuk, jadi kurang ada waktu buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Dan seperti biasa, kalo udah lama nggak nyentuh fic ini, saya mulai malas untuk melanjutkannya. Hehehe, piss ^^v**

**Yang di atas itu terpaksa saya skip. Habisnya fic ini kan rate-nya T, kalo M mah gasak ajah :D Ahahahahaha, becanda kok! Saya masih perlu banyak belajar lagi buat bikin gituan :p  
>Oh ya, sebenarnya saya nggak puas sama chapter ini. Menurut saya chapter ini kurang nggreget dan kurang hidup(?) Mungkin gara-gara saya yang payah mendeskripsikan perasaan seseorang kali yah? Jadi, saya minta maaf lagi yah? :( <strong>

**Berhubung banyak yang nanya tentang fic ini, dan saya yang sangat nggak sopan karena tidak pernah membalas review dari para reader, di sini saya mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan para redaer. Buat yang malas baca bacotan gaje saya, bisa langsung di close kok. Hehehe**

**Q: Fic ini selesai sampai berapa chap?**

**A: Saya sih nggak pernah narget, dan saya nulis juga karena suasana hati ^^ Jadi kalo penasaran, ikutin terus aja ceritanya #promositerselubung**

**Q: Sasuke kok jahat sih?**

**A: Yah, tuntutan cerita. Tapi semakin ke sini reader udah bisa nebak nggak gimana dia? ;)**

**Q: Kapan Gaara pulang? Gangguin SasuSaku aja deh!**

**A: Heem, kalo banyak reader yang nganggap Gaara pengganggu, maka saya akan terus kembangin dia jadi pengganggu :p *ditimpuk galon**

**Q: Kapan Sakura hamil?**

**A: Pertanyaan yang sulit O.o Tapi tenang, saya udah siapin plot-nya kok. Lagian kan dia udah eng-ing-eng sama suaminya, hehehehe B)**

**Okeh, terimakasih karena kalian semua masih menaruh perhatian sama fic saya *pelukin satu-satu  
>Walaupun ke sini nya saya mulai ngerasa fic ini semakin payah T.T<strong>

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan rentangan lebar kedua lengan saya ^^**

**See ya in the next chap!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sosok tampan yang tengah tertidur pulas itu menghentikan langkah Sakura di depan pintu. Untuk sejenak, Sakura hanya memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua matanya sembab karena menangis terlalu lama, sedangkan jauh di dalam hatinya, ia telah merasakan pergolakan hati yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Setelah beberapa detik terpaku, akhirnya Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki. Dengan perlahan, wanita itu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang tidurnya. Tanpa bermaksud untuk membangunkan suaminya, ia meraih telapak tangan Sasuke, dan menyembuhkan sebuah luka gores yang melintang di sana.

Perasaan sedih, ragu, tak ingin percaya... semuanya terasa bergejolak hingga membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Tak pelak, air matanya pun mengalir dan membasahi kedua sisi wajahnya saat hal yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat kembali terlintas.

.

.

_"Gaara-sama sangat mencintaimu."_

_Kalimat yang diulang Matsuri itu terasa sebagai palu godam yang menghantam dada Sakura. Medic-nin bermata hijau itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan wanita yang ada di depannya._

_"Kau terkejut?" Senyum Matsuri masih belum beranjak dari bibirnya. "Sejujurnya aku juga terkejut dengan hal ini, Sakura-san. Selama ini−"_

_"Hentikan, Matsuri-san!" potong Sakura cepat. Nafas wanita itu kini terdengar berat karena menahan emosi. "Aku tidak−"_

_Kali ini Matsuri memilih untuk memotong balik kalimat Sakura. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat? Apa karena kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Gaara-sama?"_

_Emosi Sakura hampir saja meledak jika ia tidak mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang. "Cukup! Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini, Matsuri-san! Aku sibuk dan−"_

_"Pembicaraan konyol katamu?" Matsuri memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Seharusnya kau merasakan perasaan Gaara-sama dulu sebelum mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal konyol, Sakura-san," ucap Matsuri semakin lirih._

_Suasana ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan membuat Sakura tidak bisa membalas perkataan Matsuri. Bulir keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya menandakan bahwa wanita itu tengah merasa takut._

_"Maaf," ucap Matsuri seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak sopan padamu, Sakura-san. Aku hanya−" Matsuri kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan seksama "−ingin kau tahu bahwa ada pria yang selama ini mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya."_

_Hening masih menghiasi ruangan itu. Butuh jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sakura mampu mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk membalas perkataan Matsuri. "Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah, tapi mengapa kau mengatakan hal ini kepadaku?" tanya Sakura lamat-lamat._

_"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan melihat Gaara-sama yang tersiksa karena memendam perasaannya padamu selama ini."_

_"Lalu setelah aku mengetahuinya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?" tanyanya cepat dengan nada gusar_

_Matsuri tersenyum sedih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi. Kau pasti sangat mencintai suamimu, dan kalian pasti bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian," ucap Matsuri seraya mengambil bungkus obat yang ada di depannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Hanya saja... cobalah untuk memahami perasaan Gaara-sama padamu. Walaupun kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, setidaknya yakinkan dia bahwa itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Karena kekuasaan, kepercayaan, bahkan keluarga pun akan rela dia korbankan untuk mendapatkanmu, Sakura-san."_

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu harus mempercayai perkataan Matsuri atau tidak. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun raut wajah serius Matsuri seakan menjadi senjata lain. Beberapa kepingan memori dengan Gaara pun menjadi penguat pernyataan Matsuri. Bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya, tatapan mata _jade_-nya yang terlihat lembut, serta sebagian perkataannya yang terasa ambigu.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, Sakura memeluk lengan pria itu erat seraya meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekencang mungkin saat ini. Menumpahkan seluruh risalah hatinya kepada pria yang tengah tidur di sampingnya, walaupun ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia tak akan mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu.

Karena merasakan semua rasa yang menyesakkan itu, tanpa sadar pelukan Sakura di lengan Sasuke berubah menjadi cengkraman erat. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari pula, Sasuke telah terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Suara serak Sasuke kontan membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang suami. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf telah membangunkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Tidurlah kembali."

Sasuke tak langsung menuruti perkataan Sakura. Walaupun kantuk serta rasa lelah tengah melandanya, pria itu tetap bertahan untuk memperhatikan sikap aneh istrinya. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, sebelum ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, dan menarik pinggang wanitanya itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, apa yang telah ia lakukan saat ini semakin menambah gejolak rasa sesak di hati istrinya.

.

.

Sakura ingat, beberapa tahun yang lalu Ino pernah berkata kepadanya, bahwa wanita akan jauh terasa lebih bahagia jika ia hidup bersama pria yang mencintainya, bukan pria yang ia cintai. Sederhananya, lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai. Karena dengan dicintai, seorang wanita akan merasa dirinya dibutuhkan oleh pria. Namun Sakura tak pernah menyangka perkataan sahabatnya itu akan berlangsung di dalam kehidupannya sendiri.

Hidup bersama seorang suami yang entah mencintainya atau tidak, dan di lain sisi dicintai oleh seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak terlintas barang sekejap di otaknya. Bagaimana hatinya bisa menerima ini semua? Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil? Dan siapakah yang harus ia pilih?

_Kami-sama_...Waktu telah mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Pintu rumahnya masih terkunci dari luar, itu berarti Sakura masih belum pulang. Setelah melepas alas kakinya, pria bermata kelam itu segera menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaga.

Suasana dapur itu terasa sunyi dan rapi. Walaupun memang pada biasanya selalu sunyi ketika ia makan, tapi setidaknya hampir selalu ada Sakura yang menjadi sumber suara ceria di sana.

Sasuke menurunkan gelas yang ia pegang dari bibirnya. Memikirkan Sakura membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Ia yakin. Sangat yakin jika ia melihat sisa air mata di pipi Sakura. Namun sikap biasa yang ditujukan Sakura padanya pagi tadi seakan menepis itu semua. Wanita itu kembali ceria saat sarapan. Bahkan entah mengapa wanita itu memiliki niat untuk membangunkannya tadi pagi.

Sungguh aneh. Air matanya bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah datang?"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kukira hari ini kau akan pulang malam." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh di konter, lalu meletakkan kantong buah yang ia pegang di sana. "Apa Naruto akan memberimu misi lagi?"

Gelengan kepala pelan ditujukan Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura lega. Tangan wanita itu bergerak untuk mengeluarkan isi dari kantong buah yang tadi ia bawa untuk dicuci. "Kondisi tubuhmu masih lelah, kalau terus memaksa diri kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Walaupun Sakura mengatakan hal itu tanpa menghadapnya, Sasuke senang mendengar hal itu. Inilah salah satu hal yang selalu Sasuke inginkan dari Sakura. Sikap khawatir wanita itu padanya. Dan dalam tatapan mata hitam Sasuke yang tertuju untuk istrinya, pria itu tersenyum lembut.

"Apel?" tawar Sakura seraya menyerahkan benda yang sudah bersih itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura, walaupun di dalam hati ia berharap Sakura menawarkan buah berwarna merah yang lainnya. "Malam ini tidak usah memasak makan malam."

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Naruto mengundang kita untuk makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga."

"Benarkah? Dalam rangka apa dia mengundang kita?"

"Tidak dijelaskan dalam undangan ini," ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan sebuah amplop. "Hanya jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh Hiashi-sama, dan Naruto mengundang kita untuk hadir."

_Emerald _Sakura memperhatikan tiap kata yang tertera di sana. Jika ayah Hinata yang mengadakan acara, itu artinya orang-orang penting juga akan diundang dalam acara itu.

Setelah meletakkan gelas, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura seraya berucap "... persiapkan dirimu. Petang nanti kita berangkat bersama."

.

.

Seperti apa yang sudah dibayangkan Sakura, pesta yang diadakan pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu juga dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa disebut rakyat biasa. Banyak petinggi klan terhormat di penjuru Konoha, para pedagang kaya maupun utusan penting dari negara lain pun juga turut diundang di sana. Posisi Naruto yang juga sebagai pemimpin desa, membuat acara itu juga dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang tak kalah penting dalam jabatan manajemen desa Konoha.

Sakura mendesah lega. Walaupun ia merasa tak nyaman dengan _kimono _yang ia kenakan, setidaknya pakaiannya itu terlihat lebih pantas dibandingkan dengan _yukata _musim semi yang tadi sempat ia pilih. Lagipula ia berpikir, bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang membuat penampilannya lebih anggun dari biasanya. Rambut panjangnya yang ia sanggul rendah hanya dihiasi ornamen sederhana, dan polesan bedak tipis di wajahnya semakin membuat jiwa keibuannya keluar.

Kekehan geli keluar dari bibir Sakura. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir tentang jiwa keibuan seperti tadi? Apa hubunganya pula dengan penampilannya yang sekarang? Sungguh konyol.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap suaminya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya seraya menatapnya heran. "Tidak ada."

Tatapan Sasuke seolah terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar ketika seorang pria berseragam _anbu _serta bertopeng kucing menghampiri pasangan suami tersebut.

"Sasuke-_taichou_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ada apa?"

"Masalah keamanan wilayah, _taichou_."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menatap Sakura. Sebelum bibir pria itu terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, wanita yang ada di sampingnya sudah memberikan senyum simpulnya terlebih dulu.

"Pergilah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Hn, tunggulah di depan pintu masuk. Aku hanya sebentar"

Sakura mengangguk paham atas perintah suaminya. Sesaat setelah itu Sasuke pun pergi menjauh bersama _anbu _itu, sedangkan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bangunan yang digunakan untuk mengadakan acara jamuan makan malam tersebut.

Sembari menunggu sang suami di depan pintu masuk, Sakura memperhatikan lagi penampilannya. Wanita itu merapikan kembali lipatan _kimono_-nya, dan meraba _kanzashi _sederhana yang sudah tersemat cantik di rambutnya. Mungkin ia butuh ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa penampilannya. Tapi jika ia masuk, suaminya pasti akan mencarinya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemanakah Sasuke? Bukankah pria itu bilang hanya sebentar?

Tatapan Sakura terpaku seketika saat melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal berjalan dari kejauhan menuju ke arahnya. Sosok itu berjalan dengan senyum yang merekah. Tatapannya lembut, dan rambut merahnya seolah menari saat angin berhembus pelan di halaman itu. Sosok itu adalah...

_Gaara?_

_Kami-sama, mengapa harus ada dia?_

Secepat mungkin Sakura membalikkan badannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, udara di sekitarnya seolah menipis hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Ia takut, entah karena apa. Otaknya berpikir cepat untuk mencari cara agar bisa menghindar dari Gaara.

_Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke._

Baru saja Sakura mengambil langkah untuk mencari suaminya, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya hingga membuatnya terpaksa harus berbalik.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Hembusan napas lega keluar dari mulut Sakura saat mengetahui Sasuke tengah menahannya. "Syukurlah kau sudah datang, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura seraya memeluk erat lengan suaminya.

Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alis Sasuke. Pria itu merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap istrinya.

"Bisa kita masuk sekarang? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi," ucap Sakura ceria. Namun Sasuke mengartikan itu sebagai sikap gugup dari istrinya.

"Hn."

.

.

"Sakura."

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki bangunan besar itu. Langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil nama Sakura.

"Ino," seru Sakura seraya berlari kecil menghampiri sahabat pirangnya.

Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan erat untuk menyampaikan kerinduannya masing-masing.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Ino mengusap-usap punggung Sakura.

"Aku juga." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang takjub ke arah perut Ino. "_Kami-sama_, dia sudah sebesar ini?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh perut Ino yang sudah membesar.

Ino tersenyum simpul. _Shappire_-nya menatap sosok pria yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sakura. "Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" tanya Ino dengan senyum cantiknya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Baik."

"Kau datang sendirian?"

Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura. "Tidak, aku datang dengan Chouji."

"Dimana suamimu?"

"Sedang ada misi."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, memberi makna bahwa ia tidak suka. "Seharusnya dia ada di sini untuk menjagamu."

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Ino. "Aku bisa menjaga diri, Sakura. Lagipula Sai selalu menjagaku walaupun dari jauh." Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja, Ino."

"Daripada kalian berdiri di sana, lebih baik kalian mencari kursi untuk duduk. Ayolah nyonya-nyonya, aku mengundang kalian ke sini bukan untuk saling melepas rindu."

Baik Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tampak di sana Naruto yang mengenakan jubah Hokage, berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, Hinata tengah tersenyum cantik memperhatikan tingkah Ino dan Sakura.

"Lagipula apa kalian tidak memperhatikan wajah bosan seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang kalian?" sambung Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mendengus pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ahahaha, baiklah baiklah." Ino mengehentikan kekehannya sejenak. "Hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino seraya menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Hinata masih enggan untuk melepas senyumnya.

Sakura turut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ini acara apa? Kenapa banyak orang penting di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto sudah menunjukkan cengiran kha-snya. "Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau aku sudah mencapai kesempurnaan dalam hidupku, Sakura-chan." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar bangga.

Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi aneh ketika melihat Hokage pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Langsung saja, Naruto. Jangan berbeli-belit seperti itu!" sahut Ino jengkel.

Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata. Pasangan suami istri tersebut saling melempar senyum simpul sebelum Naruto kembali bersuara. "Istriku hamil, dan aku ingin semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama denganku."

Sakura dan Ino terperangah untuk beberapa saat, begitu pula denga Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, hanya saja pria itu tidak seekspresif istri dan sahabat istrinya yang langsung membekap mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Kami-sama, benarkah itu, Hinata?" tanya Ino tak sabaran.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya, Ino. Itu benar."

"Selamat, Hinata." Sakura langsung saja memeluk Hinata. "Aku turut bahagia atas berita ini."

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Ayo, Hinata." Ino menarik tangan Hinata, seakan ingin mengajak wanita berambut gelap itu untuk pergi. "Chouji harus tahu berita ini."

"Dasar, Ino. Lama-lama dia akan mengira Chouji adalah suaminya," komentar Naruto saat melihat istri dan teman pirangnya itu menjauh. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Kau bilang ingin ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke untuk istrinya.

Seolah baru saja teringat akan suatu hal, Sakura dengan cepat menatap suaminya. "Ah benar." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura segera melesat menjauh dari Sasuke dan sahabatnya.

"Aku senang kau dan Sakura-chan bisa datang malam ini," ucap Naruto sesaat setelah Sakura pergi. "Malam ini dia terlihat cantik."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis untuk menanggapi perkataan temannya. Pria itu mengikuti langkah Sang Hokage pirang yang mulai berjalan menuju deretan kursi-kursi yang sudah tertata rapi di depan setiap meja. "Kurasa keamanan perbatasan kita sudah cukup baik, jadi kita tidak perlu lagi meminta bantuan pasukan Suna," kata Sasuke membuka topik baru saat keduanya sudah duduk.

"Hmm, aku juga berpikir sama denganmu. Para _anbu _bilang kalau tidak ada yang perlu kita takuti dari sekelompok _nuke-nin _itu."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku masih belum tahu, lagipula Gaara juga akan kembali ke Suna besok lusa." Naruto meraih sebuah gelas yang ada di depannya dan menenggak isinya. "Setelah acara ini selesai, aku akan membicarakan hal ini lagi dengannya."

Mendengar nama Gaara, suasana hati Sasuke berubah kebas saat itu juga. Ia tentu tidak akan pernah melupakan hal yang telah dilakukan Kazekage itu hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Gaara," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri. "Dia berjanji padaku akan datang malam ini."

Dan rasa kesal Sasuke semakin bertambah mengira kemungkinan besar bahwa ia atau istrinya akan bertemu Gaara malam ini.

.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum Sakura benar-benar bisa sampai di kamar mandi. Beberapa teman maupun orang yang ia kenal, termasuk gurunya yang juga hadir dalam pesta itu membuat langkahknya harus terhenti beberapa kali karena percakapan singkat. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya lagi, Sakura segera mencari cermin dan memastikan penampilannya lagi.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai penampilan Sakura. _Make up_ tipis yang ia pakai masih terlihat utuh, _kimono_-nya juga masih rapi, dan _kanzashi _yang ia gunakan masih tersemar cantik di tempatnya. Merasa semuanya masih sempurna, Sakura menyalakan keran air dan membilas telapak tangannya. Posisi tubuhnya yang membungkuk ke westafel membuatnya sedikit lengang dan tidak memperhatikan sosok pria yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dan ekspresi terkejut Sakura pun harus terulang dua kali ketika melihat satu pria yang sama dalam jarak waktu yang berbeda malam itu. "Gaara-_sama_?"

Gaara tak mengucap sepatah kata apapun. Pria itu bersandar pada dinding di belakang Sakura seraya mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. Tatapan mata Kazekage itu terlihat lebih tajam dari yang pernah Sakura lihat selama ini.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura melalui kaca yang memantulkan sosok Gaara yang ada di belakangnya. Ia jelas terlihat gugup sekarang.

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Pria itu mendekat ke arah Sakura hanya untuk mencuci kedua tangannya.

Sakura semakin bingung sekarang. Di sisi lain ia ingin pergi saat ini juga, namun rasa takut yang ia rasakan sekarang seolah membuat kedua kakinya lengket di lantai.

"Kau menghindariku," ucap Gaara singkat, dan sukses membuat jantung Sakura seolah keluar dari rongganya. "Seperti bukan kau yang dulu." Gaara menyambung ucapannya dengan masih tidak memperhatikan wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura dengan intens untuk membaca apapun yang terlintas dari sepasang _emerald _Sakura. "Aku yang tidak mengerti tentang dirimu, Sakura," bisiknya lirih, namun terasa begitu menusuk nurani Sakura.

"Pembicaraan kita tak ada artinya." Sakura menghindari tatapan pria yang ada di depannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Maaf, suamiku sudah menungguku," ucapnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara. Namun sebuah tangan kuat menahan lengan Sakura untuk tidak pergi dari sana. Baru saja ia berniat membuka mulutnya untuk mengingatkan Gaara, pria berambut merah itu mendahuluinya.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Gaara lirih. "Semuanya yang aku lakukan, Sakura. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya sedikitpun?"

Sakura dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tak hanya lirih, cara Gaara berbicara juga membuatnya merasa bersalah. Entah karena apa.

"Aku sudah tak bisa memendamnya lagi, Sakura."

"Gaara-_sama_, a−aku tidak−"

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dari sekarang."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya karena heran.

"Kita bisa pergi dari sini, memulai kehidupan yang baru. Tidak di Konoha, tidak di Suna. Tidak ada Kazekage, tidak ada medic-nin. Hanya kita berdua, tinggal di suatu tempat dan membangun kehidupan baru yang bahagia."

Kerutan pada kedua alis Sakura semakin dalam. Kali ini jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat, dan kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Perkataan Gaara membuatnya bingung dan terkejut secara bersamaan. Tak ada lagi tembok yang membuatnya tidak mempercayai perkataan Matsuri. Sekarang itu semua sudah tersingkap dengan jelas tanpa ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Gaara−_sama_, ini semua salah." Sakura menelan ludahnya karena gugup sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah menikah, kita tidak mungkin−"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sakura," potong Gaara cepat, dan sukses membuat jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Gaara yang semakin mendekat, dan gerakan pelan yang dibuat tangan pria itu untuk menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Sakura semakin membuatnya semakin kalut. "Dan aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu."

Sakura sangat sadar bahwa apa yang telah terjadi sekarang adalah salah. Namun tubuhnya seolah tak menuruti perintah otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah menyelimutinya sekarang. Ia takut, kalut, marah... dan entah mengapa terselip sedikit rasa haru di sana. Hatinya seolah terenyuh oleh perkataan Gaara. Seumur hidupnya, tak ada orang yang menjanjikan atas kebahagiaannya seperti yang Gaara lakukan sekarang, baik itu oleh suaminya sendiri.

Gaara mendekat. Mencoba menutup jarak dengan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Sebuah sentuhan kecil terjadi di bibir atas Sakura. Sentuhan yang membuat wanita bermata hijau itu membelalakkan matanya. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia mencoba mengelak dari sentuhan itu, namun rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir Gaara saat mengecup lembut bibir bawahnya malah membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Hangat. Bibir itu hangat.

Dan Sakura merasakan perasaan yang dalam dari bibir itu, hingga seolah-olah menggoda Sakura untuk menyambutnya.

.

.

_Kami-sama_...

.

Sakura mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Gaara hingga membuat Kazekage itu mundur beberapa langkah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan amarah kepada dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya bergetar, ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Air matanya menggenang, dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu adalah pergi menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh pada saat ia memperhatikan istrinya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat kacau. Wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, seolah-olah akan ada seorang yang akan menyakitinya saat itu juga.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, bibirnya bergetar seolah menahan tangis.

Sasuke menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke leher istrinya. Sakura tidak demam, tapi mengapa ia terlihat tidak sehat? "Kau ingin pulang?"

Hanya anggukan kepala yang Sakura berikan untuk pertanyaan suaminya. Kali ini ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Sasuke langsung membantu Sakura berdiri. Tangannya melingkari bahu sang istri, dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, setidaknya menjauhkan istrinya dari keramaian akan membuat wanita itu sedikit tenang.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menenggak air minum dengan seksama. Sebuah pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya dari tadi. Apa yang membuat istrinya menjadi seperti ini?

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke seraya menerima kembali gelas yang diberikan Sakura. Saat ini ia dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Sakura tak langsung menjawabnya. Walaupun wanita itu tidak sepucat yang Sasuke lihat saat di pesta tadi, ekspresi kacaunya tetap tidak bisa dibohongi. "Ya. Terimakasih," jawabnya lirih.

Sasuke menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan sang istri setelah meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang di meja. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

Inilah yang menjadi pucak keresahan Sakura, seolah-olah tengah terjadi baku hantam keputusan di dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Haruskah Sasuke tahu? Sasuke adalah suaminya. Sudah sepantasnya suaminya mengetahui semua yang terjadi padanya. Namun apakah ia juga akan menceritakan pengkhianatannya? _Kami-sama_, Sakura bahkan sama sekali tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri, apalagi suaminya?

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada kejadian yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh istrinya. "Beristirahatlah dulu."

Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya sekarang. "Sasuke-kun." Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan suaminya dan menghalangi pria itu untuk pergi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa detik, ia menunggu Sakura membuka suaranya. Namun Sakura semakin terlihat resah. Genangan air mata kembali nampak di kedua mata hijaunya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya semakin mendekatkan diri ke Sakura. Jujur saja, Sasuke bingung dengan sifat istrinya. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun bersifat aneh seperti ini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ia melemparkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia pun tidak paham maksudnya sendiri bersikap seperti ini. Ia hanya merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah dengan suaminya sendiri. Tangisnya pecah di dada prianya. Tak ada kata, hanya suara tangis yang teredam di sana. Pelukannya mengerat saat ingatan akan kejadian yang ia alami dengan Gaara terlintas di benaknya.

_Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku._

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya kira kuliah itu akan santai. Pulang cepet tiap harinya, dan banyak liburnya. Tapi saya salah T.T  
>Kuliah malah banyak bebannya. Yang tugas, yang diskusi, yang event. Capeeek T.T<strong>

**Oke, nggak usah bahas tentang kuliah saya. Bagaimana chap ini? Ada unek-unek dari readers? Sampaikan saja, monggo ^^  
>Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^<strong>

**Eh eh, Gaara nggak OOC kan? *wink**

**Bye, see ya in the chap 13 ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Sakura yang terlelap sambil sesekali mengusap kening istrinya yang terus saja menghasilkan bulir keringat. Sakura baru saja terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu setelah menangis cukup lama di dadanya. Sebuah tangis pilu yang tidak dapat dimengerti olehnya sedikitpun. Sasuke merasa bahwa istrinya sekarang tengah mempunyai beban pikiran yang berat, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Dan sepertinya Sasuke harus mencari tahu penyebabnya.

.

.

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa sinar matahari yang menerobos gorden kamar membanjiri wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, wanita itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang tidurnya. Untuk sesaat, Sakura hanya memandang linglung sekeliling kamarnya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia tidur. Entah mengapa sekarang benaknya terasa sangat sesak.

Ah, Sakura ingat. Semalam ia menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia juga ingat alasan mengapa ia merasakan sedih yang teramat sangat.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam membuat kepalanya terasa pening secara tiba-tiba, dan... juga akan menambah rasa bersalahnya kepada suaminya.

"Kepalamu terasa pusing?"

Suara itu membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya memijat kepala kepala. Tak sepatah katapun jawaban yang ia tujukan untuk suminya. Mata hijaunya terlihat sayu saat memperhatikan Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau harus makan," ucap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini pria itu sudah duduk tepat di depan Sakura. "Semalam suhu badanmu tinggi."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam yang menggantung dinding kamarnya. "Aku sudah terlambat."

"Jangan bodoh." Dengan pelan, Sasuke mencegah tangan Sakura yang mulai menyingkap selimut. "Kau hanya akan menjadi pasien jika masih bersikeras ke sana."

Senyum tipis tergambar di bibir Sakura. Wanita itu tahu bahwa saat ini suaminya tengah mengkhawatirkannya. "Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan beristirahat di rumah."

"Bagus. Akan kuambilkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar itu.

Sakura melenyapkan senyumnya saat Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tak merasa bahagia sekarang. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya tersibak ke depan.

Juga... membiarkan air matanya kembali berlinang membasahi kedua pipinya.

_Aku harus bagaimana, Kami-sama?_

.

.

.

Berada sendirian di rumah karena libur dari misi membuat Sasuke memilih bersih-bersih rumah untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya. Tadi pagi Sakura kembali bekerja di rumah sakit, dan dengan membersihkan rumah, ia juga akan meringankan pekerjaan istrinya yang baru saja beristirahat selama satu hari. Akan terasa sangat menyenangkan jika ia mendapat pujian dari Sakura saat makan malam nanti.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia pun melanjutkan menyapu lantai rumahnya. Memikirkan hal tadi membuatnya malu sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyudahi kegiatan menyapu lantai dasar rumahnya. Semuanya sudah tersapu, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mempersiapkan ember berisi air untuk mengepel lantai rumahnya. Hal ini tidak terlalu sulit bagi pria sepertinya, karena sebelum menikah pun ia terbiasa membersihkan rumahnya seorang diri.

Helaan napas lega berhembus dari mulut Sasuke. Tinggal ruang depan saja yang belum ia bersihkan. Pria itu baru saja akan memindahkan ember air yang ia gunakan untuk mengepel ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar ketukan pintu yang cukup keras dari depan. Dengan meninggalkan ember airnya, Sasuke lebih mengutamakan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Perubahan raut wajah Sasuke terlihat ketika ia mengetahui siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sasuke terkejut, namun ia terlalu pandai untuk mempertahankan emosinya. "Apa maumu?" ucapnya dingin.

Gaara pun juga terlihat sama. Siapa yang diharapkan Kazekage itu, ternyata bukan orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Aku ingin bertemu Sakura."

"Tidak ada."

Gaara tampak sangat tidak puas dengan jawab Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan mengintip sedikit ke arah belakang Sasuke. "Jika dia sudah datang, katakan padanya bahwa hari ini aku kembali ke Suna," ucap Gaara setelah diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Memang seberapa penting keberadaanmu bagi istriku?" Jika saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal itu, mungkin sekarang Gaara sudah berbalik badan. "Kau tidak di sini pun, dia tidak akan peduli." Sasuke dengan jelas menunjukkan seringai mengejeknya.

Kekehan sinis keluar dari bibir Gaara. "Oh... tapi setidaknya, dia pasti akan peduli saat-saat di mana kami menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alis Sasuke.

"Saat itu... terasa sangat manis," lanjut Gaara. "Sepasang bibirnya... Aku yakin kau juga pernah merasakannya, tapi−"

Perkataan Gaara terpotong begitu saja ketika Sasuke dengan sangat cepat melayangkan sebuah bogeman kuat ke arah pria berambut merah tersebut. Tubuh Gaara terpelanting beberapa meter dari beranda rumah itu hingga menabrak tembok yang memiliki lambang Uchiha yang berada di depan halaman rumah Sasuke. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Gaara untuk bangkit, Sasuke kembali bergerak cepat untuk menindih tubuh Gaara dan mencengkeram bagian dada jubah pemimpin Suna tersebut dengan kuat. Matanya tak lagi berwarna kelam, dan tangan kirinya tengah mengeluarkan suara seperti kercipan listrik.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata sampah, akan kupastikan dadamu berlubang saat itu juga," desis Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Gaara.

Namun Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Pria itu kembali tersenyum sinis walaupun salah satu sudut bibirnya terhiasi cairan merah kental. Ternyata apa yang sudah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya terjadi juga. "Kau terlalu munafik, Uchiha. Kau takut?"

"Pergi. Dari sini. Sekarang juga!" Sasuke kembali berdesis dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Senyum sinis Gaara berubah menjadi sebuah senyum simpul. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa jika terdapat ketidakrelaan dalam senyum itu.

"Keberadaan Sakura di dekatku tetaplah menjadi satu hal yang sangat indah." Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga membuat kapten _anbu _itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Kazekage itu akan berbalik menyerangnya, namun hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam. "Kau beruntung sekarang karena kau belum mengulangi kesalahanmu sehingga membuat Sakura tidak bisa lepas darimu. Tapi ingat! Aku tak akan pernah menarik ancamanku padamu sebelumnya."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Gaara sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kediaman Sasuke. Senyum simpulnya kembali mengembang. Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang tadi terkena pukulan pria berambut gelap itu. Dalam hati, ia rela mendapatkan hal itu karena memang ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi setidaknya mengurangi rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sakura. Wanita yang ia cintai, ternyata mendapatkan cinta juga dari pria yang dicintai wanita itu.

Bahkan Gaara merasa... cinta Sasuke lebih besar dari rasa cintanya untuk Sakura.

.

_Heh... ada apa, Gaara? Kau merasa kalah, eh?_

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya secepat ia bisa saat perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju rumahnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari keadaan normal, dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipis serta lehernya. Ia merasa sedikit takut. Sepanjang perjalanan, mata hijaunya memperhatikan dengan tajam sekelilingnya. Beruntung sore itu gerimis kecil tengah memerciki tanah Konoha, sehingga tak banyak orang yang berada di luar. Dan juga sekaligus memudahkannya untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Rasa takut yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang tidak akan terjadi jika saja Kumori tidak memberitahunya bahwa Gaara telah mencarinya saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit untuk memeriksa Tenten di kediaman Hyuuga beberapa jam yang lalu. Kumori tidak mengatakan alasan mengapa Gaara mencarinya, mungkin juga karena Gaara memang sengaja tidak mengatakannya. Namun Sakura tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui alasan Gaara mencarinya. Sama sekali tidak.

Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa sang suami tengah berada di rumah karena pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. "_Tadaima_," ucap Sakura seraya membuka pintu.

Hening. Tak ada yang menyahuti salam Sakura. Wanita itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, namun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok sang suami yang tengah duduk bersandar di pintu beranda rumah dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura lirih, namun Sasuke masih tidak menyahutinya. Sakura pun mendekati pria itu, dan senyum manisnya terukir saat mengetahui suaminya tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke tengah tertidur di sana. Raut damai pria itu membuat Sakura sedikit tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya. "Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi, dan kali ini dengan menyentuh lengan suaminya.

Tak butuh panggilan yang kedua kalinya untuk membuat Sasuke membuka mata.

"Kenapa tidur di sini? Pintunya masih terbuka, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura.

"Cepat mandi. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke.

Bahkan... wanita itu tak menyadari perubahan tatapan mata Sasuke untuknya.

.

Gerimis yang tadi hadir, sekarang telah berubah menjadi rintikan hujan yang deras. Kini baik Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menikmati makan malam bersama mereka. Rintikan hujanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara bagi sepasang suami istri itu, karena keduanya memilih untuk diam sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Sakura membuka pembicaraan seperti biasa.

"Apa Naruto juga memberimu libur hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Sampai kapan?"

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuknya dan menatap Sakura. "Lusa," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Wanita itu menyumpit sepotong daging bakar dan meletakkannya tepat di atas mangkuknya. "Kudengar ada perubahan pola keamanan di perbatasan utara. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sebelum meraih gelas di depannya.

"Neji-san," jawab Sakura santai. "Tadi aku ke rumahnya karena harus mengobati Tenten."

Dalam diamnya, Sasuke menemukan jawaban dari salah satu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya. Bukan masalah darimana Sakura mengetahui hal yang ia tanyakan, tapi alasan mengapa Gaara tidak bisa menemukan Sakura sehingga membuat Kazekage itu mencari istrinya di rumah.

Selesai menenggak habis minumannya, Sasuke langsung berdiri begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melanjutkan makannya. Berada di dekat Sakura membuatnya semakin ingin mencerca wanita itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Dan langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di beranda rumahnya, memilih sudut itu lagi untuk merenungkan semua hal yang mengganggunya. Pria itu sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan saat angin malam yang membawa percikan air hujan berhembus dari pintu beranda yang masih terbuka lebar.

Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya sekarang, lebih dingin dari apapun juga.

.

"Jangan terlalu lama di sini, Sasuke-kun. Hujan diluar cukup deras."

Suara lembut itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari hujan.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau beristirahat."

Kali ini Sasuke merasakan seseorang hadir dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu respon dari Sasuke yang menatap langsung matanya. "Mau kubuatkan _ocha_?" tanyanya setelah Sasuke tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Temani saja aku di sini," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menyamankan lagi duduknya dengan menggantungkan kedua kakinya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Wanita bermata hijau itu juga memandang tanah di depannya yang diguyur hujan. Genangan air yang tercipta di sana membuatnya terhanyut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan antara ia dan suaminya. Sudah lama ia tidak duduk berdampingan dengan suaminya seperti ini dan dalam suasana tenang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti−

"Tadi sore Gaara mencarimu." Walaupun singkat dan datar, perkataan Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya. "Dia bilang akan kembali ke Suna."

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan untuk menghindari tatapan suaminya. "Oh ya?" Suara Sakura seperti tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya.

Hening kembali tercipta di sana. Dan untuk keheningan kali ini, Sakura tidak bisa menikmatinya sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya yang bertautan di atas kakinya saling meremas untuk meredam rasa gugupnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Gaara mendatangi rumahnya dan menemui Sasuke. Gaara sungguh nekat. Bagaimana jika Gaara mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada suaminya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?−Pertanyaan itu seakan berputar hebat di benak Sakura. Ia memang mampu menutupi rasa gugupnya, tapi bahasa tubuhnya tetap terbaca oleh suaminya.

"Memang seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengannya?"

_Kami-sama..._

Sakura semakin gugup sekarang. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar normal. "Kita hanya rekan. Gaara-_sama_... adalah pasienku," jawab Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Suara Sasuke seakan terdengar sangat jauh dan dingin di telinga Sakura.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil terus menundukkan kepala. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sejenak sebelum Sakura memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Sumber cahaya dari ruang tengah membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya, tapi ia yakin bahwa sorot mata Sasuke begitu dingin ketika menatapnya.

"Bisakah kupegang kalimatmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi seraya lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Mata itu, selain terlihat dingin dan tajam, entah mengapa Sakura merasa tersimpan banyak emosi di sana. "Ke−kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bisakah kupegang kalimatmu, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya hingga membuat emosi Sakura sedikit tersulut.

"Apa kau tidak memperca−" Perkataan Sakura terpotong begitu saja ketika Sasuke menutup jarak di antara keduanya dengan ciuman yang sedikit kasar. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan hal itu, apalagi ketika Sasuke meraih tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke bahkan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga punggung wanita itu menyentuh pintu kayu geser yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang bebas, mencoba untuk meraih kepala Sasuke dan menjauhkan pria itu darinya. "Sasu−"

Sasuke kembali memotong kalimat Sakura, namun kali ini dengan ciuman yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Bibir Sasuke menekan secara lembut dan dalam hingga membuat Sakura tersentuh. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura kembali menemukan kesadarannya. "Sasuke," panggil Sakura yang kali ini berhasil menghentikan Sasuke.

Kedua mata sepasang suami istri itu bertemu dalam diam. Hanya suara gemericik hujan, serta nafas yang saling terengah yang bisa didengar oleh keduanya. Bagi Sakura, ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Apapun yang akan dijelaskannya akan menjadi percuma jika Gaara sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Namun bagi Sasuke, apapun jawaban Sakura adalah penentu baginya. Emosinya yang meluap-luap mati-matian ia tahan saat melihat sepasang mata hijau kristal istrinya. Benar atau tidak, bohong atau tidak... yang diharapkan Sasuke saat ini hanya keberadaan Sakura untuk tetap di sampingnya. Dan juga... keberadaan Sakura untuk tetap menjadi miliknya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura. Ibu jari pria itu mengusap lembut kulit yang ada di sana hingga terus turun menuju dagu dan berhenti di sudut bibir Sakura. Mata hitamnya terlihat sendu menatap daging berwarna merah muda tersebut.

Sakura menegang dalam diamnya. Sentuhan tangan Sasuke terasa dingin di kulitnya, namun secara bersamaan sentuhan itu juga membawa rasa damai dan nyaman di hatinya. Nuraninya seakan berteriak menyuruhnya untuk hanyut dalam sentuhan tersebut. Dia selalu menginginkan hal ini, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura meraih kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dan memberi sentuhan lembut di bibir pria itu.

Lembut dan hangat. Sasuke merasakan hal itu ketika Sakura menciumnya. Ia bahagia, namun sebagian hatinya masih bertanya-tanya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang istrinya untuk lebih mendekatkan wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Bisakah kupegang−" bisik Sasuke di sela ciumannya, "−kalimatmu, Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura tak menyahut, namun anggukan kepala yang diberikan wanita itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, ia akan memegang jawaban istrinya dengan tak mempedulikan kemungkinan rasa sakit yang akan ia temui di masa mendatang. Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanya Sakura. Hanya istrinya.

... dan sentuhan bibir itu, berlanjut hingga ke segala titik sensitif yang dapat memancing suhu tubuh keduanya. Malam ini, dengan hujan dan lantai kayu sebagai saksi, sepasang suami istri itu kembali merajut cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya di sana.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Musim hujan yang menemani Konoha selama beberapa bulan terakhir kini sudah tergantikan dengan musim panas yang menyengat. Semua orang yang bekerja di bawah suhu panas seperti ini, kemungkinan besar akan cepat mengeluh karena tidak tahan. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, wanita itu malah menampakkan senyumnya sepanjang ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang _medic_-nin. Ia merasa senang saat mengobati pasien yang juga merupakan anak dari gurunya sendiri.

"Nah, retak tulang kakimu sudah sembuh, Kei. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk memulihkannya," Senyum Sakura tak lepas untuk anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun itu.

Kei menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita berambut hitam yang memeluknya. "_Haha-ue_," rengeknya pelan.

"Ssshh... tak apa. Sudah berakhir, Kei-kun."

Senyum Sakura beralih untuk istri gurunya. "Memang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan Kei-kun, Kurenai-_sensei_?"

"Dia terjatuh dari pohon," jawab Kurenai seraya mengusap sisa air mata anak laki-lakinya. "Karena Sora baru bisa memanjat pohon, dia mengendong Kei untuk bisa menemaninya ke puncak. Tapi yang terjadi malah keduanya jatuh, dan Rei yang pertama kali menyentuh tanah." Kurenai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum geli.

"_Kami_-sama." Sakura memandang tak percaya ke arah Rei yang kini sudah berada di gendongan Ibunya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sora? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sora baik-baik saja. Dia hanya takut jika _Tousan_-nya tahu tentang hal ini."

"Jadi Kakashi-_sensei _belum mengetahuinya?"

Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa _Tousan_-nya tidak akan memarahinya, tapi Sora tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya," terang Kurenai masih dengan senyum yang lekat di bibirnya.

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan anak-anak gurunya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Terimakasih atas pertolongannya kali ini," ucap Kurenai seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Aku tadi sempat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Sama-sama, _sensei_." Sakura mengikuti langkah Kurenai yang berjalan keluar ruangan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kei-kun," ucapnya seraya mengusap kepala Kei.

Kurenai tersenyum sebelum mebungkukkan badannya lagi. "Kami pamit dulu, Sakura."

"Ya, _sensei_. Hati-hati."

Mata Sakura terus mengawasi punggung Kurenai yang berjalan. Ia berniat akan kembali ke ruangannya ketika sosok Kurenai menghilang di ujung lorong. Namun hal itu urung terjadi ketika ia melihat pria yang dikenalnya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangannya.

_Sai? Apa yang dilakukannya?_

.

"_Konnichiwa_."

Sai dan Ino seketika menoleh ke arah yang sama ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Sai," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum terhadap Sai. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih ke wanita pirang yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Senyum lemah dari wanita pirang itu terukir untuk Sakura. "_Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ino?"

Ino semakin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. "Hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Ini bukan kecelakaan kecil, Ino," sahut Sai cepat. Wajah pria itu terlihat sedikit keras.

Kali ini Ino terkekeh. "Baiklah, _anata_. Ini bukan kecelakaan kecil."

Sakura hanya memandang sepasang suami istri itu bergantian sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah..." Kalimat sakura terhenti saat tatapannya mengarah ke arah perut Ino.

"Tidak, Sakura. Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Ino seakan paham apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Dia hampir tidak baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi Sai membenarkan perkataan istrinya.

Perlahan Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk bersandar di sandaran ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan wanita itu terlihat begitu lemah saat meraih tangan suaminya. "Sai, lebih baik kau pulang untuk beristirahat. Sudah semalaman suntuk kau tidak tidur."

Sai mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau aku pulang, siapa yang akan−"

"Ada Sakura di sini," potong Ino lirih. "Aku yakin Shizune-_senpai _pasti akan memberinya waktu lebih untuk beristirahat."

"Ino−"

Sentuhan tangan Ino di pipi Sai kembali memotong perkataan pria bermata hitam itu. "Pulanglah, _anata_. Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Ino benar, Sai. Ada aku di sini," timpal Sakura.

Sai terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, Ino. Aku akan pulang."

Ino tersenyum manis saat Sai mencium keningnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," sambung Sai. "Sakura, aku titip Ino."

"Ya," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus. Mata hijau wanita itu mengawasi punggung Sai yang keluar dari ruangan sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul kepada Ino. "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Ino merapikan lagi selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya khawatir."

"Apa Sai yang membawamu kemari?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ino.

"Ya. Dia langsung membawaku kemari begitu menemukanku pingsan."

"Kau pingsan?" Nada bicara Sakura terdengar sedikit meninggi.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Kelelahan," jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar! Seharusnya kau lebih bisa memperhatikan kesehatanmu dan juga bayimu."

"Kau menasihatiku seakan kau sudah pernah hamil saja," ucap Ino geli.

Sakura dapat merasakan kedua sisi wajahnya memanas. "Kau− Haah, lupakan! Kau menyebalkan, Ino."

Tawa Ino meluncur begitu saja saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Sudah lama ia tidak menggoda sahabat merah muda-nya itu seperti saat ini. "Kapan kau akan menyusulku?" goda Ino lagi. "Apa Sasuke tidak mampu melakukannya, hah?"

"Kubilang berhenti, Yamanaka Ino! Itu memalukan."

"Baiklah baiklah." Ino mengakhiri tawanya dengan hembusan napas kuat. Sorot mata jahilnya berubah lembut saat ia menatap Sakura lebih dalam lagi. "Apa yang kau takutkan sepertinya tidak terjadi, Sakura. Benar begitu?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sasuke mencintaimu, kan?"

Pertanyaan Ino begitu menohok Sakura. Apakah suaminya mencintainya? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa memastikan hal itu. "Aku... tidak tahu."

Kali ini Ino yang memandang Sakura dengan heran. "Tidak tahu?"

"Ya−" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia merasa suaranya tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. "Entahlah, Ino. Sasuke... dia tak pernah mengatakannya."

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua sahabat itu. Keduanya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi setelah ini, terlebih untuk Ino. Ia mearasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kurasa Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, Sakura," ucap Ino setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi aku butuh kepastian, Ino." Sakura meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia menatap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku... aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku."

Ingatan tentang Gaara melintas di benak Sakura saat ia baru saja mengakhiri kalimatnya. Di dalam hati, wanita itu tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan pria lain ketika ia membicarakan tentang suaminya dengan sahabatnya? Andai saja Sasuke melakukan apa yang dilakukan Gaara, kebimbangan hati Sakura tidak akan sepelik ini.

"Sakura," ucap Ino seraya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ino.

"Tapi aku percaya, Sakura. Suamimu... Uchiha Sasuke, mencintaimu dengan caranya sendiri."

.

.

.

Petang hari di dapur sederhana di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan gembira. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial hari ini, hanya saja Sakura merasa bahagia karena ia akan makan malam dengan Sasuke setelah suaminya itu melaksanakan misi selama lima hari. Selama lima hari itu pula Sakura tidak bertemu Sasuke, dan beberapa menit yang lalu, pria itu baru saja datang dari tugasnya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja. Ia mengusap bulir keringat yang tampak di dahi dan lehernya.

"Kau sakit?"

Suara berat itu segera membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya lelah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan duduk tepat di depan Sakura. "Lelah? Kukira selama ini kau punya tenaga ekstra."

Sakura mendengus geli. "Hentikan, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya seraya meletakkan serbet di atas meja makan dengan sedikit kasar.

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendengus geli. "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura seraya mengambilkan makanan untuk Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku terlihat seperti belum mandi?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat sama saja."

Sakura menyerahkan mangkuk untuk Sasuke sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau makan?" Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sedikit tinggi dari biasanya.

"Asinan sayur. Aku baru membelinya tadi sore, kau mau?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau tidak makan nasi dan malah memakan asinan?"

Kali ini Sakura menyadari kesalahannya. "Oh, malam ini aku sedang tidak ingin makan nasi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum menikmati makanannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja. _Emerald _wanita itu terlihat berbinar-binar. "Kau ingat kari ayam yang kau beli dua minggu yang lalu?"

Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan menatap balik sang istri. "Kari ayam pedas yang tidak kau sukai itu?"

Perubahan drastis terjadi di wajah Sakura. Kali ini bias merah samar menghiasi kedua sisi wajahnya. "Emm... waktu itu aku memang tidak menyukainya... Tapi bisakah kau membelikannya lagi untukku?"

"Percuma jika kau memuntahkannya lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Aku akan memakannya," sahut sakura cepat. Wajah wanita itu menampakkan kesungguhan yang luar biasa. "Aku berjanji akan memakannya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tertawa lirih. Menurutnya, sifat istrinya kali ini sedikit aneh. "Kau tidak menyukai makanan pedas, Sakura."

"Tapi aku ingin memakan kare itu lagi." Sakura terus berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. "Maukah kau membelikannya lagi untukku?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "Akan kubelikan."

"Secepatnya."

Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk menyumpit nasinya dan memberi tatapan terkejut untuk Sakura. "Secepatnya?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat.

Untuk sejenak, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan istrinya. Saat ini wanita itu benar-benar aneh. "Ya. Akan kubelikan besok."

"Ahhh, _arigatou_, Sasuke-kun." Sakura jelas sangat senang mendengar jawaban suaminya. "Aku pasti akan menghabiskannya. Jika aku memuntahkannya lagi, kau boleh meminta ganti rugi padaku."

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke seraya melanjutkan makannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar jika pria itu tersenyum dalam jawawabannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Wanita itu meraih gelas kosong yang ada di depannya, dan berniat mengisi gelas itu dengan sirup yang tadi ia buat untuk Sasuke. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju konter. Tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya sebelumnya, namun ketika ia menuang sirup itu ke dalam gelas yang ia bawa, pandangannya menghitam seketika.

"Sakura."

... dan hanya suara Sasuke yang sanggup Sakura tangkap sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang merasa chap ini nggak ada feeling-nya, mana suaranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh?**

**Yaaah, setidaknya saya bisa tenang sebelum menjalani UAS senin besok #ganbatte!  
>Kritik dan saran untuk chap ini selalu ditunggu, yah? ^^<strong>

**See ya, readers ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**.**

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke segera melompat dari posisi duduknya ketika melihat Sakura ambruk sesaat setelah mendengar suara gelas yang pecah. Pria itu meraih tubuh istrinya tanpa memperhatikan pecahan gelas yang tercecer di sekitar sana.

"Sakura? Hei!" Sasuke meraih sebelah wajah Sakura dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Sakura!"

Hanya lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Kedua mata wanita itu terpejam rapat. Dan jika dilihat dari dalamnya kerutan kedua alisnya, wanita itu terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera memindahkan tubuh Sakura ke dalam kamar.

Sakura berusaha membuka kedua matanya saat merasa punggungnya menyentuh ranjang. Walaupun hanya sedikit, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah sang suami yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Sasuke," panggilnya lirih.

Sasuke lebih mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Kau kenapa? Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak perlu, tadi aku hanya pusing."

"Kau perlu ke rumah sakit, Sakura."

"Aku hanya perlu beristirahat."

Raut wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. Pria itu baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh istrinya lagi sebelum tangan Sakura menyentuh lengannya.

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke-kun." Kali ini Sakura mengatakannya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Helaan napas kesal keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tidak bisa melawan perkataan istrinya. Sasuke pun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. "Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura kembali mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa menanggapi perkataan wanita tersebut. Dari dulu ia sadar bahwa Sakura memang wanita yang keras kepala.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan makan mal−"

"Aku akan menemanimu," potong Sasuke cepat.

Walapun sedikit terkejut, Sakura mampu menutupi perasaannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengantuk. _Oyasumi_," ucap Sakura sebelum memiringkan tubuh dan menutup matanya.

Hanya keheningan panjang yang tercipta setelahnya. Sasuke masih berada di tempatnya, mengamati sosok yang tengah bergelung tepat di sebelahnya. Beberapa menit yang berlalu tak membuatnya bosan untuk menatap wajah damai istrinya. Entah mengapa... ia merasakan ketenteraman di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untk menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menempel di leher Sakura. Rambut merah muda panjang itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke teringat akan aroma khas yang menguar darinya. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan, dan aroma yang selalu ingin ia miliki. Jika seperti ini, rasanya ia tidak rela jika harus kembali menemani Hokage ke luar desa pada esok pagi.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah garis lengkungan tipis saat pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya. Ia pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. Sorot matanya memperhatikan bibir Sakura ketika ia selesai menyelimuti wanita itu. Dan sebelum pergi, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan panjang di sana.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan langit biru Konoha melalui jendela balkon kamarnya yang terbuka. Terkadang matanya terpejam ketika hembusan angin yang melewati jendela menerpa wajahnya. Hari ini belum terlalu siang, tapi tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lemas. Sasuke melarang tegas dirinya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit setelah kejadian semalam. Apalagi ketika pria itu menemukannya tengah muntah-muntah tadi pagi, Sakura sudah tidak memiliki kuasa untuk meluluhkan hati suaminya.s

Sakura kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa. Kedua kakinya ia angkat dan tekuk di atas sofa. Sekali-kali bersantai seperti ini memang menyenangkan, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan beban kerjanya. Tak akan ada masalah jika semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Tak ada panggilan mendadak, operasi mendadak, dan kunjungan mendadak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ada orang yang membutuhkannya di luar rumah sakit. Sekali-kali seorang _medic_-nin memang perlu memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri.

Senyuman Sakura mengembang lebar. Manik hijaunya yang menatap lembut perut datarnya, mengundang telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian itu. Ia bahagia, namun bimbang di saat yang bersamaan. Senyuman yang semula terlihat sumringah itu, kini tampak memendam berbagai emosi di dalamanya.

_Apakah hanya dia yang diinginkan suamiku, Kami-sama?_

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Sakura yang tengah mencuci sayur di konter segera menoleh saat suara besar itu mengusik indera pendengarnya. "_Okaerinasai_," sahutnya ceria. "Kukira kau akan pulang besok."

Sasuke meletakkan topeng _anbu_-nya di meja makan sebelum berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan memberi wanita itu sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. "Kukira ada yang menginginkan ini hari ini."

"Ini?−" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke heran.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya berlalu melewati Sakura seraya untuk mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air minum.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lirih. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia tentu masih ingat rengekannya kemarin malam kepada Sasuke untuk dibelikan kari ayam yang sekarang ia pegang, namun setelah makanan itu berada di tangannya, entah mengapa ia merasa muak dan ingin melemparkannya ke segala arah. Bau kari ini sungguh membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kembali menyadarkan Sasuke. "Eh? Tidak ada." Sakura meletakkan kari yang ia pegang dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menenggak air minum di sampingnya. Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat? "_Ano_... Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sakura sudah menyiapkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Wanita itu mengambil napas dalam sebelum memantapkan niatnya. "Aku hamil."

Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya karena pria itu terus saja menenggak sisa air yang ia minum. Namun hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sasuke membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura dengan hati-hati. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura terasa seperti hembusan angin yang melintas di depan wajahnya. Ringan, namun entah mengapa terasa menyejukkan. Secara perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan gelasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memandangnya ragu.

Takut-takut Sakura menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung. Wanita itu tidak paham reaksi yang kini diberikan oleh suaminya. "Sas−"

Perkataan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar lengannya, dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan erat. Kedua lengan Sasuke begitu kuat memeluk Sakura hingga membuat wanita itu sedikit kesusahan untuk menarik napas. Beruntung wanita bermata hijau itu refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya sesaat sebelum ia berada di rengkuhan suaminya, dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa melonggarkan sedikit pelukan dari suaminya.

"_Arigatou_."

Bisikkan lirih Sasuke di telinganya, membuat tubuh Sakura menegang sesaat.

"_Honto ni... arigatou_," sambung Sasuke lagi.

Semua terasa seperti mimpi di penglihatan Sakura. Wanita itu mendongak dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke untuk memastikan semuanya. Mata hitam itu... yang selama ini terlihat tajam dan dingin, kini terlihat lembut dan menyentuh. Bahkan Sakura merasa tersimpan banyak tawa jauh di balik kelamnya mata itu memandanganya. Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda, begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya.

Pemandangan yang berbeda ini mau tak mau menyentuh relung hati Sakura. Tak butuh beberapa detik lagi sebelum muncul genangan air di kedua bola mata hijau kristalnya, dan tak butuh sepesekian detik lagi sebelum terdengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke, dan ganti memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Memang perlu berjinjit untuk mencapai pundak suaminya, namun lengan Sasuke yang memeluk punggung dan pingganya membuat Sakura tanpa kesulitan melakukan itu semua.

Lengan Sasuke, serta hembusan nafas pria itu di lehernya... semakin menambah jumlah air mata Sakura. Nampaknya selain tengah berbahagia, kegundahan hatinya memilih untuk hadir dan singgah di hatinya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya. Ia lelah, dan sinar keemasan matahari yang menembus jendela ruangannya seolah mendukungnya untuk memejamkan mata sejenak.

_Berjalan-jalan di pusat desa akan terasa menyenangkan saat ini._

Senyuman simpul Sakura terukir walaupun kedua matanya tengah terpejam. Ia membayangkan memasuki tempat-tenpat menarik satu-persatu di sana, mencicipi makanan di beberapa kedai, dan berbelanja segala kebutuhan sekundernya. Mulai dari pakaian, hingga beberapa barang unik dan menarik yang bisa ia temukan di sana. Andai saja Ino masih bekerja, ia pasti akan langsung mengajak sahabat pirangnya itu untuk memuaskan hasrat berbelanjanya.

"Kalau mengantuk lebih baik cepat pulang."

Sakura langsung membuka mata dan menegakkan badannya ketika mendengar suara seorang pria mengusik indera pendengarnya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepas topeng _anbu_-nya sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruangan Sakura. "Kau masih ada kerjaan?"

"Mmm..." gumam Sakura seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Misi kali ini sukses?"

"Hn."

Sakura memperhatikan lebih dalam lagi wajah Sasuke yang terbanjiri sinar matahari sore saat pria itu berdiri tepat di depan jendela. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sedikit berdebu, namun tak menunjukkan rasa lelah sedikitpun. Senyum simpul Sakura terukir hanya untuk suaminya. "Kau lelah?"

Sasuke menoleh, dan memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke pusat desa bersama," sambung Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sekali-kali mencari hiburan di sana tak masalah, bukan? Kau bisa menghilangkan penat di sana."

"Hal apa yang menarik dari pusat desa?"

Sakura terlihat mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan suaminya. "Banyak. Kau bisa menemukan berbagai macam makanan di sana, lalu kalau kau mau kau bisa berendam di salah satu _onsen_. Berbelanja, melihat barang-barang yang bagus... Atau mungkin hari ini kau bisa melihat pertunjukkan akrobat di sana," terang Sakura antusias dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tak langsung menanggapi semua perkataan Sakura. Pria itu hanya menatap istrinya sebelum mendekati wanita bermata hijau itu. "Kau ingin ke sana?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke seakan menyadarkan Sakura. Mungkin ia terlalu menggebu-gebu saat menjelaskan tadi, hingga membuat Sasuke dengan mudah membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Cengiran Sakura terukir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, "Iya."

Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang saling bertautan di atas meja, dan menarik wanita itu untuk berjalan. "_Cho_−_chottomatte_, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura.

Ah... Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak memberi waktu kepada Sakura hanya untuk melepas jas medis-nya.

.

Raut ceria tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura saat ia dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan melintasi beberapa penjual manik-manik. Mata hijaunya memandang antusias semua barang cantik yang tertata di sana. Bahkan tak jarang keluar pekikan kagum dari sepasang bibirnya. "Ah!" serunya pelan seraya berlari kecil menghampiri salah satu penjual _obi_. "_Sugoi_," desisnya kagum.

Sasuke menghela napas seraya membuang muka. Kenapa istrinya itu selalu bertindak sembarangan? Pria itu menyusul Sakura dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Tidak perlu berlari, bukan?" tanya Sasuke pelan, namun terkesan mengintimidasi.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengamati _obi_ pun menoleh. "Eh?"

"Ingat baik-baik kondisimu, Uchiha Sakura." Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan datar, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura.

Senyum manis Sakura terukir. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya tengah khawatir.

Namun... untuk siapa?

.

"_Ittadaikimasu_."

Suara ceria Sakura menggema di kedai makanan yang sepi itu. Segelintir orang yang ada di sana tak menolehnya sedikitpun, bahkan suaminya langsung saja menyumpit beberapa potong daging yang masih hangat.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana?"

"Hn?"

"Hari ini, Sasuke." Sakura memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "Apa kau senang?"

Sasuke menurunkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sakura. "Belum," jawabnya santai.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Membuat senang seseorang seperti Sasuke dalam satu hari tidaklah semudah membalikkan daging bakar yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari lirikkan singkat Sasuke untuknya. "_Sou ka_..." ucapnya lirih sebelum memulai makannya.

Makan malam sepasang suami istri di kedai tersebut berlangsung tenang. Keduanya menikmati makanan diiringi alunan lirih musik tradisional yang mengalun di kedai itu. Sesekali Sakura bergumam pelan mengikuti alunan nada yang ia dengarkan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia menerima sepotong ikan salmon hangat di mangkuknya.

"Makanlah. Dari tadi kau tidak memakan itu."

Sakura mencoba memprotes. "Tapi−"

"Itu baik untukmu," potong Sasuke cepat.

Oh, tidakkah Sasuke paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang? Bau ikan saja sudah membuat Sakura mual, apalagi jika memakannya? Pria memang tidak bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan wanita. "Aku tidak mau," tolaknya lirih.

Pandangan datar yang diberikan Sasuke membuat nyali Sakura menciut tiba-tiba. Apa suaminya itu marah atas penolakannya? Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sakura sedikit heran. Sasuke mengambil kembali sepotong ikan salmon yang ia berikan untuk Sakura, dan meletakkannya di mangkuknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memberi pandangan heran untuk istrinya. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

Sakura menghela napas lega. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu. Kau bilang ingin melihat pertunjukkan akrobat setelah ini."

"_Hai_," sahut Sakura semangat.

.

Senyum Sakura yang sejak tadi terukir di bibirnya ketika keluar dari kedai, perlahan-lahan lenyap saat melangkah lebih dekat lagi menuju lapangan di pusat desa. Pertunjukkan akrobat yang sudah ia bayang-bayangkan hanya tinggal harapan. Tak ada apapun di sana, bahkan tempat itu terkesan sepi. Lampu yang biasa menyala di sekekling lapangan itu juga dipadamkan. Alhasil selain sepi, lapangan itu juga terlihat gelap.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Kurasa hari ini tidak ada pertunjukkan apapun," ucapnya datar.

Sakura menoleh cepat. Wanita itu memaksakan senyumnya. "Ti-tidak. Biasanya ada, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya menuju seorang pria yang tengah menyapu di tengah lapangan. "Tunggu di sini!"

Sasuke menuruti perkataan istrinya. Dari jauh ia memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah berbincang dengan petugas kebersihan lapangan itu. Sakura terlihat begitu antusias, namun ketika pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, raut muka Sakura terlihat kecewa. Wanita itu bahkan tak beranjak dari tempatnya ketika petugas taman sudah meninggalkannya. Dengan menghela napas pelan, Sasuke menghampiri istrinya.

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura tak menggubris ajakan Sasuke. Wanita itu semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura, Sasuke meraih tangan wanita itu dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura. Di dalam hati, ia sangat berharap suaminya belum terlelap.

"Hn?"

Sakura menghela napas lirih. Saat ini ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya. Mata hijaunya hanya memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini, hatinya kecewa.

"_Gomen ne_?" bisik Sakura lirih.

Sasuke yang memunggungi Sakura pun mau tak mau menoleh wanita tersebut.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari bibir Sakura. Kali ini ia memandang selimut yang menutupi tuubuhnya. "Hari ini aku ingin membuatmu senang. Tapi aku rasa aku gagal melakukannya. Aku... juga tak pernah bisa."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dan Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku memang payah," ucap Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tawa putus asanya meluncur lirih. "Kenapa susah sekali melakukannya?"

Gerakan yang dibuat Sasuke selanjutnya membungkam mulut Sakura. Pria itu meraih wajah Sakura dan mendekat untuk memberi kecupan panjang di bibir Sakura. "Ini sudah malam, jangan bicara lagi," ucapnya seraya menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah."

Sakura tercengang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun hal itu urung terjadi saat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa terdiam merasakan kuatnya lengan Sasuke yang melingkari punggungnya. Pelukan itu begitu hangat, dan Sakura juga merasakan ketenteraman darinya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia benar-benar tertidur di pelukan suaminya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih terjaga, terus memeluk Sakura hingga merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. "Ini semua sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, Sakura," bisik Sasuke sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari merupakan kegiatan yang lengang hampir di semua ruangan medis di rumah sakit Konoha. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi di kantin rumah sakit tersebut. Banyak perawat, _medic-nin_, hingga kerabat dekat pasien yang berada di sana untuk istirahat makan siang. Hampir semua pekerja rumah sakit berada di kantin, dan Sakura pun juga turut hadir di sana. Suasana riuh yang melatarbelakangi tempat tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Sakura tertarik. Pemandangan beberapa pasien anak-anak yang berkumpul di taman rumah sakit jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat hari ini."

Perkataan Shizune membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. "Shiznue-_senpai_?"

Shizune tersenyum simpul sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sakura. "Kenapa tidak menyentuh makan siangmu?"

Sakura seolah tersadar dengan perkataan Shizune. Wanita bermata hijau itu tersenyum kecut. "Ah, aku... sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

"Hei, mana bisa begitu?" seru Shizune serius. "Kau harus memperhatikan asupan makananmu, Sakura. Kau ini seorang pekerja medis bukan?"

Kekehan lirih meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Pandangan wanita itu beralih ke jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya. Beberapa pasien anak tadi kembali menarik perhatiannya. "Aku kira selama ini menjadi calon ibu itu mudah. Aku sering memarahi pasienku sendiri ketika mereka memliki kasus yang sama denganku. Karena belum pernah merasakannya, aku bisa dengan mudah memarahi mereka. Namun sekarang..." Sakura tersenyum seraya kembali menatap Shizune. "Aku rasa aku akan berdosa jika memarahi mereka lagi."

Shizune membalas senyuman Sakura. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah memahaminya?"

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tanpa kau sadari, itu adalah hal terindah sebelum kau meraih keindahan yang lainnya."

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya dan serius mendengarkan perkataan Shizune selanjutnya.

"Semua yang kau rasakan sekarang... itu semua tidak akan ada artinya ketika kau melihatnya tumbuh sehat di dalam rahimmu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan semakin tidak sabar untuk menanti kehadirannya. Kau juga akan sering membayangkan bagaimana nantinya dia berada dalam pelukanmu, seberapa kencangnya dia menangis, dan bagaimana dia akan membuatmu repot dengan segala tingkah lakunya." Shizune mengisi jeda kalimatnya dengan senyuman tulus. "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankannya dalam kondisi yang baik. Karena seorang ibu tak akan peduli dengan apapun yang akan menimpanya ketika harus melindungi buah hatinya."

Perlahan, senyum Sakura terukir sesaat setelah Shizune mengakhiri kalimatnya. Shizune benar, menjadi seorang ibu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang wanita. Dan mulai sekarang, Sakura bertekad akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi bagi calon buah hatinya. "_Arigatou_, _senpai_."

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak langsung pulang hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya malas. Ia tahu bahwa bercerita kepada Naruto akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Namun jika dipikir ulang, siapa lagi seseorang yang ingin ia ajak bicara selain Naruto? Hanya pria berambut pirang itulah sahabat terdekatnya, dan Sasuke juga merasa bahwa Naruto bisa membantu mengatasi masalahnya.

Naruto menegakkan badannya setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan Sasuke seraya menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Sebelumnya, terimakasih karena telah menemaniku di sini, Sasuke. Aku jadi tidak kesepian." Cengiran Naruto menjadi jeda untuk kalimatnya. "Untuk masalahmu, kukira itu hal yang wajar."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Pria itu juga tidak beranjak dari posisinya yang duduk di kusen jendela. Mata hitamnya mengawasi Naruto yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku dulu juga pernah merasakannya. Pada awalnya, aku selalu bingung dan resah jika melihat Hinata-chan sering berlari ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan wajah pucat. Aku merasa... Hinata-chan sangat tersiksa pada saat-saat itu. Kemanapun dia berada, aku jadi ingin selalu di sampingnya untuk menjaganya." Naruto menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Namun apa yang Hinata-chan rasakan berbanding besar dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Dia begitu antusias dalam berbagai hal, dia juga terlihat lebih ceria, dan aku apat merasakan aura seorang ibu yang kuat di dalam dirinya sejak ia mengandung."

Dalam diamnya, Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Apa yang diceritakan Naruto juga terjadi kepada Sakura. Wanita yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama tujuh bulan itu terlihat sangat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini, mulai dari membangunkannya di pagi hari, memasakkan makanan untuknya, hingga melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang lain. Sakura bahkan lebih sering berlari kecil ketika menghampiri sesuatu. Wanita itu sama sekali tak menyadari bagaimana ketar-ketirnya hati Sasuke saat melihatnya melakukan hal itu.

"Ketika kutanya apakah dia merasa lelah karena mengandung, dia malah tersenyum. Hinata-chan menyangkal hal itu dengan senyuman lembut. Dia memberitahuku bahwa selelah apapun seorang ibu, hal itu tak akan ada artinya dibandingkan kehadiran calon anaknya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku dapat sedikit merasakan bagaimana pengorbanan dan bahagianya Hinata-chan," terang Naruto dengan senyuman simpul di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa saat ini kau tidak perlu mencemaskan istrimu secara berlebihan. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi ketika wanita tengah hamil muda, lagipula Sakura-chan masih dalam trimester pertama kehamilan bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Kehamilan Sakura sekarang memang baru menginjak usia sebelas minggu.

"Nah, kurasa itu adalah alasan yang cukup jelas. Apa kau lupa kalau istrimu adalah seorang _medic-nin_, eh? Dia pasti tahu yang terbaik untuk bayinya, kawan." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan memelankan suaranya. "Dan yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjadi rekan istrimu dalam menjaga buah hati kalian. Lindungi keduanya, dan jangan sampai kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Kau paham?"

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerjanya dengan malas. Ia merasa lelah setelah memeriksa pasien terakhirnya. Lantai lorong rumah sakit serta alas kakinya yang beradu, menciptakan suara yang memecah keheningan yang ada di sana. Karena sudah malam, lorong yang biasanya dilalui perawat maupun pengunjung rumah sakit itu menjadi sepi.

Ketika baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya, Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan seseorang yang ada di sana. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi Sakura pun menoleh. Pria itu masih mengenakan seragam _anbu_-nya, dan itu berarti ia baru saja pulang dari misinya. "Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan mendekat. Wanita itu menyampirkan jas medis yang berada di tangannya di atas sandaran kursi dan menatap suaminya langsung. "Apa kau sudah menungguku dari tadi?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, bukan?"

"Ya, aku baru saja selesai."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Sakura berhasil menahan langkah Sasuke sebelum suaminya itu melewatinya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku di sini, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik langsung beristirahat di rumah ketika baru pulang dari misi."

Sasuke tak berucap. Mata hitamnya hanya memandang _emerald _istrinya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau pasti kelelah−"

"Aku akan menjemputmu," potong Sasuke cepat.

Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alis Sakura.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan menjemputmu jika sedang tidak melaksanakan misi."

Sakura tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. "U−untuk apa?"

Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum meraih tangan Sakura untuk berjalan keluar ruangan. "Menemaniku pulang."

Ah, Sasuke tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada jawaban yang jauh lebih masuk akal daripada itu.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomennasaaaaaaaai jika alur chapter ini begitu cepat dan berpindah-pindah T.T  
>Saya sudah berusaha, tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya kacau seperti ini. <strong>Chapter ini juga pendek, jadi s<strong>ekali lagi saya minta maaf yaaaah T.T *ojigi**

**Baiklah, saya siap menunggu saran dan mungkin kritikan pedas yang dapat membangun untuk chapter ini dari para readers. Tapi... jangan galak-galak yaaah T.T**

**See ya in the next chap ^^  
>Jangan bosan-bosan dengan fic ini yah ^^ hihihihihi...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Kau yakin tak mau sarapan dulu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto masih tak menoleh istrinya yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. "Tidak, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah sangat terlambat."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan sebal. "Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku untuk menyempatkan sarapan!"

Senyum Naruto mengembang lebar. "Pasti, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucapnya seraya mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. Sebelah tangannya mengusap perut Hinata yang sudah membuncit. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati." Hinata pun tak ingin kalah membalas senyum suaminya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya secepat ia bisa menuju kantor Hokage. Semalam ia memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat saat tumpukkan pekerjaan tengah menunggu untuk diselesaikan olehnya. Alasannya tidak terlalu berarti, ia hanya ingin pulang cepat agar bisa bercengkrama dengan istrinya lebih lama. Menurut Naruto, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bisa duduk bersama dan berbicara hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Sekalipun ada, itu hanya sebentar karena baik dirinya dan Hinata sama-sama sudah mengantuk dan lelah saat keduanya memulai pembicaraan. Dan sekarang, Naruto harus membayar apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan getol menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum asisten-nya mendobrak pintu seraya memarahinya karena tidak tepat waktu dalam menyelesaikan tugas.

Langkah Naruto baru saja akan sampai di depan pintu gedung sebelum sebuah suara pria yang ia kenal membuatnya berhenti. Hokage itu memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. "Gaara?"

.

.

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega saat menatap masakan yang ia buat di atas meja. Senyum simpulnya terukir, dan sedikit rasa bangga hinggap di hatinya saat merasa melaksanakan tugas sebagaimana seorang istri kepada suaminya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Untuk apa tempura sebanyak ini?"

Suara datar itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Seharusnya lebih banyak ikan daripada tempura."

Komentar yang terakhir itu seakan memancing Sakura untuk berkilah. "Ah, Sasuke... sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin makan ikan?"

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab dan duduk di depan meja makan rendah itu.

"Lagipula dua hari yang lalu kau sudah membelikanku banyak ikan, aku tersiksa jika harus memakannya lagi," sambung Sakura dengan raut wajah seakan memohon.

"Lalu kenapa memilih tempura?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengambil nasi.

Sakura menatap tumpukkan tempura yang ada di depannya. Ah, ia baru sadar sudah menggoreng sebanyak itu. "Kurasa..." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena sekarang aku lebih suka tempura daripada ikan."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Pria itu memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lagi dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Bibir Sakura mengulum senyum kecil saat mata hijaunya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah suaminya. Sasuke selalu seperti ini. Mengomentari apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang makan, apa yang ia pilih... dan apapun. Hampir setiap saat Sakura harus menelan rasa kecewanya ketika Sasuke mulai mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan kebiasaan lamanya sebelum mengandung. Menurut Sakura, suaminya itu terlihat lebih berisik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun Sakura mencoba meyakini bahwa hal itu terjadi karena memang Sasuke ingin memberi perhatian lebih untuknya... dan calon buah hatinya.

_Ya! Pasti seperti itu._

"Umm... kudengar ada sedikit kericuhan oleh sekelompok perampok di perbatasan barat," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan disela kegiatan sarapannya. "Apa itu benar, Sasuke-kun?"

"Darimana kau tahu berita itu?"

"Hanya selentingan kabar dari beberapa _shinobi_."

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit dan meraih gelas yang ada di depannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kabarnya memang seperti itu, tapi aku juga belum bisa memastikannya."

"Apa Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ya, dia orang pertama yang mencurigainya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Dengan kemampuan khususnya, tentu Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di wilayah kekuasannya.

"Sekarang penyelidikan masih berlangsung, jadi kurasa tidak perlu cemas secara berlebihan," ucap Sasuke setelah menandaskan minumannya.

Senyum Sakura mengembang. "_Wakatta_."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya selama beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seraya meraih _katana_-nya.

Sakura turut bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih topeng _anbu _yang tidak terletak di atas meja. Wanita itu pun mengikuti sang suami yang berjalan menuju pintu depan dan dengan setia menunggu Sasuke yang duduk seraya memasang alas kaki.

"Kurasa nanti aku tidak bisa menjemputmu," ucap Sasuke saat berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. "Penyelidikan hari ini pasti akan memakan banyak waktu."

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat kecewa, namun itu hanya sedetik saja sebelum ia mengangguk untuk menguasai dirinya. "Tak apa," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan topeng _anbu _milik suaminya. "Berjuanglah, tapi jangan sampai memaksakan diri."

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Kalian juga."

Sakura kembali mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. "_Ganbatte_!" serunya seraya mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

Yang terlihat oleh sakura setelah itu adalah sosok Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan tak sampai beberapa detik melewati pintu, sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu seolah menghilang terbawa angin yang bertiup pelan di luar sana. Senyum Sakura yang sedari tadi terukir pun secara perlahan-lahan lenyap. Entah hal apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Terlau sulit untuk menjabarkannya satu per satu, dan mungkin ia juga tidak akan mampu.

...namun satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa sangat bersyukur.

_Cukup seperti ini saja aku sudah berterimakasih, Kami-sama. Jangan ada yang berubah dari Sasuke sampai kapanpun._

.

.

Sesekali, Uzumaki Naruto melirik sosok pria yang duduk tepat di depan meja kerjanya dengan pandangan menyidik. Apa yang dilakukan Kazekage Suna itu? Sedari tadi ia hanya diam, dan arah pandangannya hanya terpaku pada jendela. Jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, pria itu tengah memiliki beban pikiran yang membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih diam dari biasanya.

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Naruto saat ia meregangkan kedua tangannya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Pagi tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan. Kau mau pergi makan denganku?"

Gaara menoleh, namun tidak langsung menjawab.

Sepasang mata biru milik Naruto memicing. "Haaah... kurasa aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganmu, lagipula hutang tugasku juga sudah selesai." Naruto kembali menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menatap Gaara dengan tajam. "Apa tujuan utamamu kemari?"

Dengan tidak adanya kawalan dari bawahannya, Naruto pasti dengan mudah curiga dengan kedatangan Gaara ke desanya secara tiba-tiba. Setahu Naruto, Kazekage itu tidak pernah melewatkan kawalan dari bawahannya jika harus pergi keluar desa. Dan nampaknya kali ini Gaara harus sedikit membagi urusan pribadinya.

"Ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Urusan?"

"Hn."

"Apa urusan ini begitu penting hingga membuatmu harus kesini seorang diri?"

Pandangan Gaara kembali menerawang ke arah jendela. "Ini lebih penting dari apapun dalam hidupku, Naruto."

Tatapan Naruto perlahan melunak. Sepenasaran apapun ia terhadapa maksud kedatangan Gaara, ia tentu tidak berhak tahu seluk beluk kehidupan temannya. Hal ini sudah memasuki ranah pribadi. "Kau butuh bantuan mungkin?" tawar Naruto.

Gaara masih mempertahankan arah pandangnya. "Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah buku besar yang terletak di rak buku di sudut ruangan. "Bagaimana keadaan Suna? Adakah sedikit kerusuhan seperti di sini?"

Mau tak mau Gaara memandang punggung Naruto. "Kerusuhan?"

"Ya," sahut Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya. "Para _shinobi _pelarian dari berbagai desa."

"Apa Konoha butuh bantuan?"

"Kurasa belum untuk saat ini. Gerakan mereka begitu mudah terbaca."

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan mereka."

"Yaah, aku tahu." Naruto kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. "Maka dari itu aku menempatkan beberapa _anbu _di tempat yang disinyalir sebagai markas mereka."

Gaara memilih untuk diam. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, namun ia percaya kepada teman pirangnya tersebut. Naruto orang yang hebat, dan Konoha pasti akan aman di bawah perintahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ada di atas meja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Pertanyaan Gaara membuatnya heran sekaligus tergelitik. Untuk apa Gaara menanyakan wanita bermata hijau itu? Walaupun Naruto tahu Gaara dan Sakura cukup saling mengenal, entah mengapa rasanya aneh saat pria berambut merah itu hanya menyebut nama Sakura dalam pertanyaannya. Namun tak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gaara dan Sakura adalah kedua temannya yang saling mengenal, dan Gaara juga berhak tahu kabar dari wanita itu.

.

.

Terbiasa dijemput oleh sang suami ketika pulang dari bekerja, nampaknya menjadi salah satu faktor Sakura enggan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan seorang diri walaupun rembulan sudah menunjukkan wujudnya. Lebih dari satu jam Sakura berada di sana, duduk di kursi, dan memandang pemandangan matahari tenggelam hingga munculnya bulan dari balik jendela. Ia tidak tahu pasti alasan apa yang membuatnya ingin bertahan di sana, yang jelas ia merasa nyaman duduk berlama-lama seraya memandang bulan.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

_Tsuki. Nama yang bagus._

Berhenti memikirkan hal itu, Sakura lantas bangkit dan bersiap untuk pulang. Wanita itu menata beberapa buku dan kertas yang ada di atas meja kerja sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tak ada yang beda dari biasanya. Dengan atau tanpa Sasuke yang menjemputnya ketika pulang bekerja pun, para perawat maupun _medic-nin _yang ia kenal selalu menyapa dirinya, dan Sakura juga akan menyapa balik mereka ketika berpapasan. Namun ketika langkahnya sudah sampai tidak jauh dari pintu utama rumah sakit, segalanya terasa berubah. Siapa yang ia lihat tengah berjalan dari kejauhan menghampiri dirinya, membuatnya tak mengiraukan beberapa sapaan yang terus mengalir untuknya. Ia terkejut, gugup, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, bahkan kedua lututnya yang bergetar membuat langkahnya terhenti saat orang yang ia lihat sekarang berada persis di depannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa."

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta setelahnya karena Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria berambut merah yang ada di depannya seolah mematikan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya.

Gaara mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A−aku..." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang kencang. Antara takut dan gugup, ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya.

Sepasang _jade _milik Gaara hanya memandang diam Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-_sama_," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. Kepala wanita itu tetap tertunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara.

Gaara mengambil langkah lagi untuk mendekat, namun respon mundur yang diberikan Sakura seakan menyadarkannya kembali untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Sebisa mungkin Gaara menelan rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura menolak kehadirannya. "Apa setelah ini kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Gaara datar.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Di dalam posisinya yang menundukkan kepala, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Kau masih memiliki janji padaku."

Ucapan Gaara memaksa Sakura untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap pria berambut merah itu dengan terkejut. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya, Gaara dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Dan kali ini Sakura tak memiliki alasan untuk menghindari Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

"Kudengar dari Naruto kau tengah hamil sekarang."

Perkataan Gaara memecah kesunyian di bangku taman di pinggir danau itu. Suara hewan malam yang bersautan menjadi penjeda sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Ya."

"Kau bahagia?"

Sakura terdiam, sempat tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jemarinya meremas pelan kain roknya. "Tentu saja," jawab Sakura sebelum menarik napas dalam. "Semua wanita pasti akan merasa bahagia jika akan memiliki seorang bayi."

Ujung bibir Gaara tertarik membentuk lengkungan tipis. Pria itu menurunkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk memandang tanah yang ia pijak. "Jika aku lebih cepat, mungkin aku tidak akan tampak seperti ini."

Untuk yang pertamakalinya sejak ia duduk di sana, Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Pria yang terlambat," imbuh Gaara.

Sakura tetap diam. Ia menunggu Gaara menjelaskan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria itu tanpa bertanya sedikitpun. Namun menunggu Gaara membuka mulutnya lagi nampaknya harus lebih bersabar. Sebagian hatinya yang penasaran memaksanya untuk bertanya langsung kepada pria yang kini duduk diam di sampingnya, namun sisi lainnya malah berharap agar Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkannya pulang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa penasarannya yang kian membesar.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang matanya menatap sendu Sakura yang terlihat takut-takut membalas tatapannya. "Seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu dari dulu sebelum kau semakin memandangku sebagai orang asing seperti saat ini."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa udara di sekelilingnya menipis hingga membuatnya sulit untuk menarik napas lagi.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa aku miliki. Begitu pula dengan hatimu." Gaara mengatakannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sakura. "Aku bahkan sempat menjadi egois saat aku mulai berputus asa untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau yang selalu menenangkan hatiku, malah membuatku takut ketika kau memperlebar jarak denganku."

Sakura membuang muka dan menatap resah danau yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tarikan napas berat terdengar dari bibir Sakura. Seluruh tubuhnya melemah seperti saat Gaara pernah mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wanita bermata hijau itupun memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Cukup lama ia terdiam, Gaara juga nampaknya tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah menikah, Gaara-_sama_," ucap Sakura lirih setelah membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apakah jawaban yang ia tujukan tepat atau tidak, ia hanya ingin Gaara paham bahwa tak seharusnya Gaara mencintai wanita seperti dirinya yang sudah menikah.

"Bukan itu, Sakura. Tujuanku sekarang menemuimu bukanlah memintamu untuk beralih ke sisiku."

Sakura kembali menatap Gaara. Kazekage Suna itu tengah menatapnya lembut seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Tak ada tanggapan langsung dari Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menatap pria di sampingnya. Ingin sekali rasanya membalas perkataan itu, tapi dengan apa?

"Sejak pertama kali mengetahui kau sudah menikah saat di pesta pernikahan Naruto, seharusnya aku sadar bahwa hatimu sudah termiliki oleh pria lain. Tapi aku begitu egois." Gaara meraih sebelah tangan Sakura yang sedang bertautan di atas paha wanita itu. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Remasan lembut tangan Gaara di tangan kanannya hampir membuat jantung Sakura melompat dari rongganya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat saat-saat dimana Gaara menciumnya. Ia trauma, namun ketika matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang _jade _miliki Gaara, hatinya melunak. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat sepasang mata yang menenangkan itu, lagipula sebagian hatinya bertanya apa salahnya jika ia memberi kesempatan pria itu hanya untuk sekedar menggenggam tangannya? Menurutnya, hanya dengan cara ini pula ia bisa membalas perasaan Gaara. Perlahan, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gaara tersenyum, namun sama sekali tidak mengendurkan genggamannya. "Pria yang kau cintai adalah pria yang paling beruntung."

Sakura merasa kikuk. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Gaara-_sama_. Wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping anda kelak juga adalah salah satu wanita yang beruntung."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi salah satu wanita yang beruntung itu?"

Sepasang mata Sakura terbelalak, namun ketika ia melihat seringai tipis Gaara, ingin sekali rasanya memukul lengan pria itu. Tak pelak, ia pun tertawa renyah.

"Kalian berdua saling mencintai. Aku salut."

Perkataan Gaara segera menghentikan tawa Sakura. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Saling mencintai? Benarkah begitu? Dengan perlahan, senyum Sakura memudar. Suasana keduanya pun berubah menjadi hening, namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Gaara kembali membuka suaranya.

"Pulanglah, suamimu menjemputmu."

Sedetik setelah Gaara mengatakan hal itu, sosok pria yang memakai seragam _anbu _terlihat berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka. Topeng pria itu absen dari wajahnya. Walaupun gelap, Sakura bisa segera mengetahui kalau itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

"Sasuke?" bisik Sakura di luar kesadarannya.

"Kelihatannya dia sudah lama berada di sana," sahut Gaara. "Cepat hampiri dia."

Sakura seolah tersadar dengan perkataan Gaara. Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak resah. Walaupun ia pernah mengatakan kepada Sasuke jika ia dan Gaara hanya sebatas teman, hal itu tetap saja tak mampu menghapus rasa gelisahnya. Ia takut jika Sasuke marah.

Saat Sakura mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap menghampiri suaminya, sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun menoleh.

"Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Suna." Gaara tengah menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Jika kau ada waktu, mungkin−"

"Aku akan menemui anda," sahut Sakura cepat. Wanita itu menghilangkan perasaan resahnya dan tersenyum manis. "Jika aku belum datang, jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi dulu dari Konoha."

Gaara tersenyum. Pria itu pun mengangguk seraya mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa lebih lega karena melihat senyum Gaara, kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Perasan resah yang tadi sempat ia rasakan perlahan lenyap ketika laju langkahnya semakin mendekati sosok suaminya. Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan pria yang dicintainya.

"Kau bilang hari ini tidak bisa menjemputku, Sasuke-kun. Untung saja aku masih di sini."

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya memperhatikan raut sumringah Sakura. Mata hitamnya lebih condong mengarah ke tempat Gaara dimana masih duduk memunggunginya. Tak ada perubahan wajah yang berarti pada pria itu, dan itu membuat resah Sakura kembali hadir dengan skala yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Perlahan, dengan memberanikan diri ia mengamit lengan Sasuke hingga membuat suaminya itu menoleh.

"Ayo pulang! Kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Sasuke tak menyahut, namun pria itu menuruti perkataan Sakura dengan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Astaga, apa yang harus Sakura jelaskan kepada suaminya?

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediamannya, Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura secara berarti. Tak ada gumaman seperti biasa, mata hitamnya hanya terpaku menatap ke depan. Sekalipun Sakura bertanya tentang menu makan malam, mengeratkan, menganyunkan pelan, serta melepaskan pelukan di lengannya, ia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Sikap diam Sasuke inilah yang semakin menambah resah Sakura. Jika diam seperti ini, Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti isi pikiran pria itu.

Saat keduanya baru saja tiba di kediaman mereka, Sasuke langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya setelah melepaskan alas kakinya. Ia bahkan tak menoleh Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggunya melepas alas kaki. Cukup sudah. Sasuke marah, dan Sakura harus segera memperbaiki semuanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ketika Sakura memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

Kedua tangan Sakura saling meremas di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya datar seraya diam seakan menyulitkannya untuk berbicara. "Tentang Gaara-_sama _tadi... aku hanya menemaninya berbincang-bincang."

Tetap tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dan hal ini membuat emosi Sakura sedikit terpancing. Setidaknya Sakura ingin suaminya membuka mulut dan memarahinya ketimbang diam dan tak menanggapinya seperti ini. "Kita hanya berbincang sebentar karena Gaara-_sama _besok sudah harus kembali ke Suna. Tak ada hal lain lagi selain−"

"Terserah," potong Sasuke.

Singkat, namun entah mengapa terasa seperti menembus dada Sakura.

"Kalian ingin berbincang lama pun tak ada masalah bagiku. Lagipula kalian hanya sekedar teman, bukan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terperangah menatap punggungnya. Sasuke memang tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan seharusnya Sakura merasa lega akan hal itu. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang seolah mengiris hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke bersikap acuh begitu saja saat melihatnya bersama pria lain. Apakah Sasuke memang tak pernah menempatkan Sakura di lubuk hatinya?

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, bingung harus berkata apa ._.  
>Maafkan saya atas chapter ini. Bagi yang ingin protes, marah, silahkan... Saya akan berusaha menerimanya T.T<strong>

**Entah hanya karena memang perasaan saya atau apa, semakin ke sini saya merasa fic ini semakin aneh. Benarkah seperti itu? Sehati kah kita? *wink-wink  
>Bagi yang menunggu update-an fic ini, saya mohon maaf atas pendeknya cerita ini. Sudah lama, pendek pula, jadi saya minta maaf lagi yah? Bulan Maret memang membuat saya gila dengan berbagai tugas dan event yang harus saya tangani.<strong>

**Emm, ini cuman sedikit curcol sih. Buat yang tidak berkenan membaca silahkan langsung di close ^^**

**Selama ini saya tidak pernah menanggapi review para readers semua. Entah mengapa saya merasa bahwa saya adalah author yang kurang ajar sekali. Padahal selama ini salah satu faktor yang membuat saya semangat adalah review dari para readers. Untuk readers yang selama ini sudah men-support saya lewat review maupun PM, saya berterimakasih banyak karena telah menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk mengirim review kepada saya. Percayalah, saya selalu menghargai setiap review yang kalian berikan, saya juga membacanya satu per satu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda di setiap review-nya. Saya bahagia atas reaksi kalian semua, tak ada hal pantas yang bisa saya lakukan kecuali mengucapkan kata terimakasih banyak.**

**Ke depannya saya tidak bisa janji akan bisa meng-update fic ini dengan cepat. Banyak kewajiban yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa saya bisa mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu adalah salah satu alasannya. Jangan benci saya karena terlambat update yah? Saya mencintai kalian semua ^^ *ciumin satu per satu**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^**

**Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun Bastian ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang baru saja tertunduk seraya mencakupkan kedua tangannya pelan. Matanya yang baru saja tertutup, kini menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Setidaknya, ia merasa sedikit lega setelah berdo'a di hadapan Sang-_Kami_. Tak ada hal muluk yang ingin ia capai. Hanya kedamaian hati. Sakura sadar bahwa ia sungguh ingin mendapatkannya kembali. Dan juga...

...Sakura menunduk seraya mengelus pelan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

_Jaga dia untukku, Kami-sama. Aku rela kehilangan apapun, asalkan jangan dia..._

.

.

.

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Setelah memasang alas kakinya di depan kuil, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan desa yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pagi ini, matahari bersinar begitu hangat di kulitnya, namun nampaknya suasana hatinya yang masih buruk tak mampu membujuknya untuk merasakan kenikmatan Sang Kuasa walau hanya sejenak.

Sasuke. Wajah dingin pria itu kembali terlintas di pikiran Sakura. Cukup lama ia bersedih semalam suntuk, dan kali ini ia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Sejak kemarin malam, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan pria itu sudah meninggalkan rumah saat Sakura membuka matanya di pagi hari. Kali ini, Sakura ingin melupakan semuanya untuk sejenak. Dan satu hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan sekarang hanyalah memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu Gaara sebelum Kazekage itu meninggalkan Konoha.

.

.

"Siapa lagi yang kau tunggu, Gaara?" Naruto kembali menggerutu kesal saat Gaara kembali menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang saat hampir mencapai gerbang desa.

Gaara menatap Naruto sejenak, namun pria itu tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Setelah itu, kepalanya saja yang bergerak menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Atau sebenarnya kau tidak ingin pulang hari ini?"

Tatapan _jade _itu kembali terarah untuk Naruto. "Tidak."

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah kau saja," ucapnya seraya membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Pekerjaan Naruto di kantor Hokage sudah menumpuk banyak. Ratusan lembar dokumen yang harus ia periksa dan tandatangani, pengajuan misi dari klien, pengaduan warga dan _shinobi _yang harus ia hadapi setiap hari cukup membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Apalagi kisruh di perbatasan yang bisa jadi mengancam keamanan desa semakin membuat emosinya gampang terpancing. Tadi pagi ia bahkan sedikit membentak Hinata saat wanita itu memaksanya untuk sarapan. Dan pagi ini ia menyempatkan diri hanya untuk mengantarkan Gaara hingga gerbang desa. Meninggalkan sebentar pekerjaannya yang mungkin akan berimbas kepada telatnya jam pulang ia nanti.

Namun sekarang, apa yang Gaara lakukan? Sedari tadi pria berambut merah itu berjalan seperti siput. Ketika hampir melewati gerbang pun, Gaara beberapa kali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang? Apa maksudnya?

"Gaara-_sama_."

Suara samar itu menghentikan langkah Naruto yang berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempat Gaara berdiri. Ia mengenal dengan jelas suara itu. Dengan cepat, Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura?" bisik Naruto lirih.

_Apa yang dilakukannya?_

.

.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," ucap Gaara seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Gaara. "Aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji, Gaara-_sama_."

Gaara mendengus pelan.

"Oh ya." Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan kantong kecil berwarna biru dari sana. "Kubawakan jimat. Semoga perjalanan anda selamat sampai tujuan."

Tangan Gaara terulur untuk menerima pemberian Sakura. Mata pria itu seegera menatap lurus Sakura setelah mengamati jimat yang ada di tangannya selama beberapa detik. "Kau baru saja dari kuil?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ada yang salah, dan Gaara dapat merasakannya saat menatap sepasang mata hijau kristal milik Sakura. Menurutnya, sepasang _emerald_ itu tak secerah kemarin malam. Bahkan entah mengapa Gaara juga merasa bahwa sepasang mata itu baru saja mengeluarkan air mata. Ada apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apakah karena Uchiha lagi?

Gaara masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun seraya memandang Sakura. Sakura pun nampaknya mulai sedikit risih dengan tatapan Gaara. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Sakura sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Pertanyaan Sakura seolah membuat Gaara tersadar akan ambisi lamanya yang tadi sempat muncul. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. "Tidak," jawab Gaara seraya menundukkan kepala untuk mengamati jimat yang ada di tangannya. "Terimakasih untuk jimatnya."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Sama-sama."

Kepala Gaara kembali terangkat untuk menatap Sakura, dan kembali menatap wanita itu untuk beberapa detik. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mengharap kehadiranmu, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum kecut. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari sepasang bibirnya. Tak mau membiarkan keadaan mengusik hatinya, Gaara bersiap untuk membalikkan badannya dan mengucap salam perpisahan. Namun hal itu terhenti ketika sepasang lengan yang lebih kecil darinya terlingkar begitu saja di sekeliling pundaknya.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-_sama_."

Memerlukan sepersekian detik sebelum Gaara tersadar bahwa Sakura tengah memeluk pundaknya.

"Anda pria yang baik, banyak wanita di dunia ini berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi pendamping anda. Namun anda harus tahu bahwa tidak semua hal bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, termasuk cinta." Sakura memberi jeda sejenak untuk ucapan pelannya di telinga Gaara. "Dan juga... maafkan aku. Sepahit apapun kehidupan yang kujalani dengan Sasuke, sesakit apapun waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya... aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskannya. Dia... suamiku... dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Gaara merasakan sebelah pundaknya sedikit basah, tubuh Sakura juga bergetar pelan saat memeluknya. Instingnya benar, ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Di saat bersamaan, wanita itu terlihat rapuh dan juga kuat. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Gaara. Tak pernah ia rasakan perasaan tak rela sebesar ini saat ia harus kembali berpisah dengan Sakura. Tak pelak, Gaara pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan wanita bermata hijau itu dengan penuh rindu.

"Aku tahu, Sakura," bisik Gaara pelan seraya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura.

.

.

Senja berarak datang. Matahari nampaknya ingin berpamit pulang. Semua orang akan memilih untuk menyambut bulan dengan berada di rumah secepatnya dengan keluarga karena cuaca hari ini yang terasa bersahabat. Tapi... nampaknya hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengannya sembari menatap bias keemasan dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Rasanya damai sekali kala melihat senja. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa sangat enggan untuk pulang ke rumah, sangat enggan untuk menyudahi keberadaannya di sini, dan sangat enggan untuk bertemu dengan suaminya.

"Belum pulang, Sakura?"

Suara itu membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya. Terlalu asyik memandang senja hingga tak sadar ada orang yang membuka pintumu, eh? "Aku masih ingin di sini, _senpai_."

Shizune sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan memandang Sakura tak percaya. "Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya," ucapnya seraya meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja.

"Apa ada surat perintah dari Hokage?" tanya Sakura setelah membaca sekilas tulisan yang tertulis di atas map.

"Ya. Hokage meminta beberapa _medic-nin _untuk ditugaskan ke perbatasan barat."

"Kapan?"

"Mulai besok pagi," ucap Shizune seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Wanita itu tampak nyaman saat punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi. "Aku sudah menugaskan tiga orang untuk besok pagi. Untuk seterusnya, bisakah kau membantuku untuk memilih dan mengurus siapa saja _medic-nin _yang akan berangkat?"

Sakura memandang Shizune sejenak. "Apakah kericuhan di sana semakin parah?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Yang kudengar terakhir kali, para _shinobi _pelarian itu mulai berani untuk melukai siapa saja yang lewat di sana, termasuk para _shinobi _Konoha."

Seketika itu juga, benak Sakura dipenuhi dengan sosok suaminya. Sekelumit rasa khawatir pun hadir begitu saja. Sasuke tengah bertugas di perbatasan barat, dan ia pun tak menampik bahwa ia mendengar banyak kabar tentang banyaknya jumlah para _shinobi _pelarian itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang, Sakura. Jangan biarkan tubuhmu terlalu lelah."

Senyum kecil Sakura tergambar di wajahnya. "Setelah kuselesaikan tugas darimu."

Sepasang mata gelap Shizune membulat. "Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok. Ayolah, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri!"

"Tak apa," ucap Sakura seraya duduk dan mulai membuka-buka tugas barunya.

"_Kami-sama_... terserah kau saja."

.

.

Bulan sudah sepenuhnya datang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sesekali ketika mengerjakan tugasnya, Sakura memandang pintu ruangannya resah. Hatinya seringkali bertanya-tanya kapankah benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu akan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang diinginkannya? Bukankah sosok itu terbiasa hadir dan menggenggam tangannya untuk pulang?

Sakura menggeleng keras. Nampaknya lelah membuat perasaannya semakin resah. Mengesampingkan ego-nya untuk tetap berada di sini, Sakura memilih untuk menyudahi semuanya dan bersiap pulang. Setelah menutup map yang sedari tadi ia tekuni, Sakura beranjak dari kursi untuk menutup gorden jendela. Untuk sejenak, manik sewarna hutan itu memandang sayu ke arah bulan, sebelum cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya benar-benar tertutup.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Tak ada sahutan, dan Sakura tak butuh mengucapkan salam kedua kalinya untuk memastikan keberadaan Sasuke. Keadaan rumah yang masih gelap, pintu rumah yang masih terkunci kala ia datang cukup menjadi penanda bahwa suaminya tidak ada atau bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah. Seketika Sakura teringat tentang ricuh di perbatasan desa. Bisa saja suaminya tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini karena harus menjaga ketat daerah itu. Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke juga berangkat pagi-pagi buta? Ya. Pasti seperti itu, tegas Sakura di dalam hatinya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Saat ini ia tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Keadaan fisiknya yang lelah membuatnya enggan untuk membersihkan diri sejenak sebelum beristirahat. Sekali-kali tak membersihkan diri sebelum tidur juga tidak apa-apa, kan?

Di saat rasa kantuk semakin kuat menghinggapinya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi dimana Sasuke selalu tidur si sampingnya. Kemanakah pria itu? Apa pria itu sudah makan? Sedang apakah dia sekarang? Terluka kah dia? Ah... rasa khawatir Sakura kembali tumbuh dengan skala yang lebih besar. Tak pelak, tangannya pun terulur untuk mengusap permukaan seprai di sana.

Dingin. Tak ada kehangatan sedikit pun yang tersisa, dan senyum tipis Sakura pun terukir.

_Yah... memang selalu dingin._

Tapi apakah akan selalu dingin untuk selamanya?

Pertanyaan itu seakan melunturkan senyum Sakura. Wanita itu kembali menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak tahu, dan nampaknya ia juga belum siap untuk mengetahuinya. Menarik selimut setinggi dadanya, Sakura menutup sepasang matanya dan berharap mimpi akan membuatnya terbuai sejenak dari realitas yang ada.

.

.

.

Bulan kembali menyapa Sakura lewat sinarnya yang menembus jendela ruang kerja Sakura. Hari ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk berada lebih lama di rumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia merasa, mungkin hari ini Sasuke tidak akan pulang lagi. Jika berdiam diri sendiri di rumah, ia pasti akan merasa kesepian.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan menulis laporan kesehatan pasiennya.

"_Konbanwa_, Sakura-san."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. "_Konbanwa_, Kumori-san."

Kumori membalas senyum Sakura. Setelah menutup pintu, wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di depan meja Sakura.

"Hari ini kau kelihatan bahagia, Kumori-san."

Kumori terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, Sakura-san. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Raut wajah Kumori yang sedikit bersemu membuatnya ingin terus menggoda wanita itu. "Apa Shizune-_senpai _menagih tugasnya yang kemarin?" tanya Sakura seraya kembali menulis.

"Ya. Tapi Shizune-_senpai _bilang kau tidak perlu menyelesaikan semuanya. Hanya berkas untuk tiga hari kedepan sudah cukup untuknya."

"Sayang sekali, Kumori-san." Sakura menghentikan sejenak menulisnya untuk meraih map yang tergeletak di sudut mejanya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya untuk seminggu ke depan," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan map itu untuk Kumori. Senyum kecilnya tak lupa ia tujukan untuk wanita itu.

"_Kami-sama_... kalau Shizune-_senpai _tahu ini semua, ia pasti akan memarahimu, Sakura-san."

Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Ia pasti akan memarahimu karena memaksa untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam waktu singkat." Kumori menghela napas pelan. "Kau benar-benar ibu hamil yang keras kepala."

Kekehan Sakura bertambah keras. "_Hai, hai, _Kumori-san. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyelesaikan tugasku secara singkat."

Kali ini Kumori ikut tertawa. "Harusnya kau lebih banyak beristirahat di rumah."

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Wanita itu menghela napas pelan sebelum sedikit memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. "Aku bosan jika terus berada di rumah," ucapnya lirih. "Tak ada hal menarik yang bisa kulakukan sendirian."

"Uchiha-san pasti sangatlah sibuk."

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke arah Kumori.

Kumori menyunggingkan senyum sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Semoga anak kalian kelak bisa menemanimu hari-harimu. Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, Sakura-san."

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu saat itu juga. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat Kumori berpamitan padanya. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya.

Apa yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang? Mengapa hatinya seakan membeku saat mendengar kalimat itu? Seharusnya ia merasa senang, bukan?

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, dan kali ini Sakura tak menolehkan kepalanya. Mungkin Kumori, pikirnya. Wanita itu pasti melupakan sesuatu sehingga harus kembali masuk ke ruangannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Sakura merasa aneh. Jika memang Kumori, mengapa tak ada suara dari wanita itu? Hanya kesunyian yang ada. Perlahan, Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala, dan sepasang pupil Sakura melebar saat ia melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdiri di sana. Tidak seperti biasanya, pria itu mengenakan pakaian rumahnya. Wajah pria itu juga terlihat segar. Berbeda kala ia selalu menjemput Sakura dengan wajah lelah dan mengenakan seragam _anbu_-nya.

"Kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanya mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, bahwa ia sangat merindukan suara dingin tersebut. Dan juga... hatinya bertambah bahagia saat mengetahui sang suami berdiri di depannya, dan menjemputnya pulang seperti biasa.

Tak pelak, Sakura pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura saat ia sudah tak tahan dengan kesunyian di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Tadi siang," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan gelap yang ada di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak."

Saat melewati sebuah kedai makanan, Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

Senyum Sakura yang tercipta saat pertama kali memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke, perlahan memudar. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku sudah membeli makanan."

Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kenapa seperti ini lagi? Kenapa hatinya harus kembali runtuh jika sebelumnya telah membumbung tinggi?

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha berlangsung jauh lebih sunyi dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura nampaknya tidak ada yang ingin memulai untuk mencairkan suasana. Sasuke terus saja memakan makan malamnya dengan diam, sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih menunduk seraya sekali-kali menjeda kegiatan makannya. Wanita itu terlihat tak begitu menikmati berbagai jenis masakan yang tersaji di depannya. Sepasang mata hijaunya memandang semua itu dengan enggan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menjemputku hari ini."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura lah yang membuka suara. Namun wanita itu sadar, bahwa ia bicara bukanlah untuk mencairkan suasana, melainkan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pria itu bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat istrinya.

"Atau... mulai besok dan seterusnya, kau tidak usah menjemputku ke rumah sakit lagi," ucap Sakura karena merasa ucapannya yang sebelumnya tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Mati-matian ia mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar normal seperti biasa. "Lebih baik jika kau beristirahat di rumah saja daripada harus menjemputku."

Kali ini, Sasuke menghentikan makannya. Memerlukan beberapa detik sebelum pria itu membuka suaranya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan anakku baik-baik saja."

Sakura terdiam. Seluruh organ tubuhnya seakan dipelintir sesuatu yang kasat mata. Hanya untuk anaknya? Selama ini hanya untuk anaknya?

Dengan keras, Sakura menggebrak meja makan rendah di depannya seraya berdiri. Perilaku Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu tanpa sedikit pun memandangnya seakan memancing emosi Sakura. "Aku ibunya!" teriak Sakura. "Tanpa kau pun aku bisa menjaganya sendiri. Aku cukup mampu melakukannya sendiri, Sasuke!"

Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura tanpa emosi. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sakura membentaknya seperti ini. Nafas wanita itu juga tersengal-sengal karena menahan amarah.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku tak bisa menjaganya!" sambung sakura dengan nada yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Air matanya seakan ingin keluar, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi di depan suaminya.

Namun sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari dapur rumah itu. Sebuah tangan kekar menarik salah satu lengannya dan menarik tubuh Sakura hingga punggung wanita itu membentur tembok. Sakura meringis kecil karena benturan itu. Saat ia membuka matanya, yang terlihat di depannya pertama kali adalah Sasuke yang tengah mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Rahang pria itu mengeras, dan tatapan mata sekelam malam itu terlihat begitu tajam menatapnya. Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri, hatinya menciut karena merasa takut dengan tatapan suaminya.

"Kau pembohong."

Lirih, tapi begitu menancap benak Sakura. Suara Sasuke bergetar seolah-olah pria itu tengah menahan diri untuk tidak teriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Gaara dibelakangku?"

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

_Gaara? Kenap−_

"Kau membohongiku, bukan? Mengatakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua." tanya Sasuke seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Pria itu menyeringai sinis. "Hanya sebatas teman, eh?"

Sakura mencoba untuk membuka bibirnya. Namun nihil. Tak ada sepatah katapun pembelaan diri yang mampu ia katakan kepada suaminya. Semuanya terasa terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan sekarang. Kedua lutut Sakura pun mulai terasa lemah. Andaikan Sasuke tak mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya di tembok, bisa saja Sakura ambruk ke lantai saat itu juga.

"Perkataanmu sama sekali tak dapat kupegang, Sakura." Suara Sasuke yang berbisik di telinganya membuat Sakura tak sanggup untuk menatap mata pria itu lagi.

Air mata Sakura pada akhirnya menetes saat cengkraman Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannnya sendirian di dapur, sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sempat terbesit di benaknya untuk mengejar Sasuke, namun ketika terdengar dentuman suara pintu rumah yang ditutup keras, tubuh wanita itu meringsut ke bawah karena tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya melemah saat itu juga. Tangisannya pun bahkan tak bersuara.

"Tidak... itu tidak benar," bisiknya di sela-sela isakannya yang bertambah hebat.

.

.

_Gomen, Sasuke... Gomen..._

.

.

.

Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya di mana Naruto selalu ingin tiba di rumahnya dengan cepat, malam ini pria berambut pirang itu merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Sedari tadi, ia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangan yang sudah mulai gelap itu. Nampaknya karena resah menunggu, ia bahkan lupa untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Hokage-_sama_."

Suara itu menghentikan Naruto. Lihat? Karena terlalu resah, ia bahkan tak menyadari ada seorang _anbu _bertopeng kucing yang kini sudah berdiri di samping jendela ruangannya. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekat.

"Sudah dipastikan mereka akan mulai menyerang perbatasan besok pagi."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Apa? Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

_Anbu _itu mengangguk mantap. "Mata-mata yang kita kirimkan mendengar hal itu dari ketua mereka."

"_Kuso_!" Naruto mengumpat pelan. "Tak kusangka para _shinobi _pelarian itu bertindak sejauh ini."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum _anbu _itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Hokage-_sama_?"

Naruto menatap _anbu _di depannya tajam. "Sementara, kerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mengamankan desa. Sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai ada warga yang tahu tentang hal ini. Segera melapor padaku jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengganjil. Jika kalian mengalami kesulitan, segera minta bantuan kepada seluruh _jounin_."

"_Hai_," sahut _anbu _itu patuh. Baru saja ia membalikkan badannya, pertanyaan Naruto menghentikannya.

"Bukankah tadi kusuruh kau memanggil Sasuke? Dimana dia?"

"_Summimasen_," ucap _anbu _itu seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Uchiha-san sedang berada di kedai minuman, Hokage-_sama_. Saya rasa dia tak ingin diganggu."

Kedua alis Naruto berkerut dalam. "Tak ingin diganggu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan perkataan _anbu _di depannya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Hanya keheningan yang diberikan _anbu _itu sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, entah tengah melihat apa.

"Antarkan aku padanya! Biar aku yang akan mengganggunya," ucap Naruto seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. "_Baka-Teme_!"

.

Sasuke terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja barkedai itu. Tangan kirinya yang menopang kepala membuat setengah wajah pria itu tertutupi, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain hanya memainkan jarinya di atas permukaan gelas _sake_-nya. Dilihat dari jauh saja, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya. Mata hitam itu seakan enggan melihat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Seolah ingin tenggelam, dan tak ingin ada satu orang pun untuk menciptakan riak di sana.

"Pergilah dan laksanakan semua perintahku! Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi," titah Naruto untuk _anbu _yang berdiri di sampingnya.

_Anbu _itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum berlalu dari sana seolah terbawa angin. Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk sendirian.

_Hokage macam apa yang datang ke tempat seperti ini malam-malam begini?_

Di dalam hati, Naruto mengutuk Sasuke yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal ini.

"Tumben kau ada di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk berbasa-basi. "Tapi... kebetulan juga yah? Kita sudah lama tak minum-minum bersama sejak sama-sama menikah. Hahaha."

Sasuke tak merespon Naruto. Pria itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya seolah-olah tak ada suara yang mengajaknya bicara. Hanya sepasang _onix_-nya saja yang bergerak untuk meilirik Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tolong beri aku satu gelas," seru Naruto kepada pria yang tengah berdiri di belakang meja bar.

Pandangan Naruto kembali terarah ke sahabatnya. Naruto tahu, Sasuke belum mabuk sekarang. Dari dulu, Sasuke selalu bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya saat meminum _sake_. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang gampang mabuk walau minum sedikit.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Naruto kembali membuka obrolan. "Terkadang aku merasa hidup ini tidak selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Semua hal mengejutkan yang telah terjadi... bisa saja karena ulah kita sendiri."

Sasuke menurunkan lengan yang menopang kepalanya, namun pria itu masih tak menanggapi perkataan Hokage sekaligus sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah orang yang sangat cocok untuk diajak berce−"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura," potong Sasuke.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke secara seksama. Jadi karena Sakura? Seketika itu pula Naruto teringat tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi di dekat gerbang desa. Pria berambut pirang itu menghela napas pelan. Apa yang ia curigakan sejak awal ternyata membawa masalah sekarang.

"Dia tak akan pergi kalau kau mencintainya dengan hatimu."

Setelah sedari tadi terpaku dengan gelas _sake-_nya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk pertama kali.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?" tanya Naruto untuk lebih menjawab keraguan yang ada di dalam benaknya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu kembali memandang gelas sebagai objek pandangannya.

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu, Sasuke!" desis Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya saat Sasuke memilih untuk memalingkan muka daripada menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Jawaban macam apa itu? Jangan membuatku ingin memukul wajahmu saat−"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura," potong Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya."

Naruto merasa udara di sekelilingnya tersedot habis secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa selama ini ia tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara kedua sahabatnya? Pernikahan macam apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya? Air mata Sakura pagi tadi... apakah karena hal ini juga?

"Kau takut Gaara merebut Sakura-chan dari sisimu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Kau bodoh!" ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai. "Benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau tidak tahu−"

"Aku melihatnya," potong Naruto cepat. "Aku melihat bagaimana Sakura-chan menangis saat melepas Gaara tadi pagi. Aku memahaminya, Sasuke! Itu bukanlah tangis perpisahan, melainkan tangis untuk orang lain. Yaitu kau!"

Kerutan jelas tergambar di kedua alis Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri?" Kali ini suara Naruto terdengar lebih lirih sebelumnya. "Sampai semua yang kau miliki pergi darimu? Apa yang pernah kukatakan tentang menjaga istri dan calon anakmu, hah? Kenapa yang kukatakan seperti tak ada artinya bagimu?"

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya semakin lelah. Ingin sekali ia menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Tapi apa? Ia bahkan tak cukup paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Nampaknya alkohol sudah sedikit mencemari kesadarannya, dan di dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu kemari," ucap Sasuke seraya menyapu rambut dengan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia sedikit menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang mulai ikut campur kehidupan rumah tangga sahabatnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu juga tujuan Naruto, ia hanya merasa iba.

"Para _shinobi _pelarian itu berencana menyerang perbatasan besok pagi. Kita semua harus waspada."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Raut wajah pria itu mulai melunak. "Ayo," ajaknya seraya beranjak pergi dari kedai minuman itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, suasana hati Sakura semakin buruk. Keributan semalam, serta ketidakpulangan suaminya nampaknya menjadi momok Sakura di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Semalam suntuk ia duduk terdiam seraya bersandar di tembok dapurnya sehingga menyisakan sedikit rasa ngilu di punggungnya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari sana hanya untuk menanti kepulangan suaminya. Namun kenyataannya? Pria itu tak menampakkan wajahnya lagi sejak kemarahannya semalam. Sakura sendiri tak bisa melupakan raut marah suaminya pada terakhir kalinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju rumah sakit mengapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Gaara pada dua hari sebelumnya. Tentang dimana Gaara akan selalu menanti kedatangannya. Namun seketika itu pula, Sakura juga teringat akan perkataannya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu berada di samping Sasuke. Menemani suaminya itu dengan bagaimanapun keaadaanya. Ia sadar, tidak hanya rasa cinta pada pria itu saja yang membuatnya bertahan, melainkan kepribadian dan sosok Sasuke sendiri.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Mengapa semalam ia harus terpancing emosi seperti itu? Jika hal itu tidak terjadi, keadaan rumah tangganya tidak akan serumit ini. Namun Sakura juga menyadari bahwa kemarahan Sasuke semalam bukan hanya karena dirinya yang marah lebih dulu. Pria tersebut juga melibatkan Gaara, bukan? Apa saat itu Sasuke sedang cemburu? Jika tidak, mengapa pertanyaan pria itu semalam seolah meyiratkan bahwa pria itu tak menyukai sebuah penghianatan dari Sakura?

Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Sakura harus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Ia tidak boleh jika terus berdiam diri seperti sebelumnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia bertekad akan menyelesaikan semua masalah rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mau hal semalam terjadi lagi.

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Entah memang perasaannya saja, atau memang hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sepanjang Sakura berjalan, matanya menangkap satu atau dua orang _anbu _yang tengah melintas. Entah itu berpapasan dengan dirinya, atau melompat dari atap ke atap. Beberapa _jounin _pun nampaknya juga turut andil dengan berdiri mengawasi di sekitar sudut-sudut desa yang bisa dibilang ramai. Sakura merasa, mereka tengah mengawasi sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Saat baru saja sampai di depan pintu utama rumah sakit, Kumori memanggilnya seraya berlari kecil dari kejauhan. Mau tak mau, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, tapi Shizune-_senpai _memintamu datang ke ruangannya."

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut samar. "Ada apa, Kumori-san?"

"Aku kurang tahu, Sakura-san. Lebih baik langsung temui Shizune-_senpai _di ruangannya. Dia juga baru datang," saran Kumori.

Setelah Kumori mengatakan hal itu, Sakura berjalan menuju di mana ruangan Shizune berada. Ruangan Shizune berada tidak jauh dari ruangannya, bahkan satu lantai. Jadi tidak akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sering mudah lelah jika naik turun tangga.

"...keadaan perbatasan sekarang sudah tidak aman sama sekali."

Saat berbelok menuju lorong di mana ruangan Shizune berada, suara itu tertangkap jelas di indera pendengaran Sakura. Walau sedikit ragu, Sakura mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Shizune berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kerjanya seraya mendekap mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Benar apa kata Kumori, Shizune baru saja datang, dan nampaknya wanita itu bahkan belum masuk ke ruangannya. Di depan Shizune, berdiri tiga pria, dua diantaranya adalah pasukan _anbu_, dan sisanya adalah pria yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Banyak di antara pasukan kami menemukan senjata dari pihak lawan yang terdapat racun di dalamnya. Saat ini memang belum ada laporan pasukan yang menjadi korban, tapi Hokage sudah memerintahkan kami supaya menambah tim medis untuk dikirim ke sana, terutama ahli racun."

Sebelah tangan Shizune yang tadi membekap mulut, sekarang berpindah ke belakang tengkuknya. Shizune tampak jauh lebih resah.

"Biar aku saja, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru, Shizune, beserta dua _anbu _yang tengah berdiri di sudut lorong menoleh begitu terdengar suara Sakura. Dengan mantap, Sakura melangkah mendekat.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi ke sana," sambung Sakura.

Sepasang mata Shizune memandang tak setuju. "Tidak, di sana berbahaya, Sakura. Kau−"

"Sertakan juga Eri-san dan Aiko-chan, _senpai_. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Shizune nampak menimbang keputusan. "Apakah harus mengirim tim medis ke sana? Tidak bisakah mengirim senjata beracun itu ke sini sehingga kami bisa langsung membuatkan antidotnya? Di sini semua peralatannya lengkap, akan sangat mudah jika−"

"Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu Shizune-san," potong Shikamaru cepat.

Sekali lagi, Shizune harus menelan kekecewaan. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar. Jarak perbatasan dengan rumah sakit tidaklah sedekat rumah sakit dengan gedung hokage yang bisa ditempuh dalam waktu lima menit. Pandangan Shizune terarah ke Sakura. Bukan masalah siapa yang bisa membuat antidot yang membuatnya resah, tapi juniornya yang berambut merah muda itu. "Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Naruto akan mengijinkannya jika kau juga mengijinkanku, _senpai_." Sakura mendekat dan meraih sebelah tangan Shizune. "Kau harus mempercayai kami. Para juniormu."

Luluh sudah hati Shizune menghadapi Sakura. Walaupun berat, anggukkan kepalanya pun akhirnya terjadi juga.

.

Tidak mudah menundukkan Naruto untuk mengijinkannya pergi ke perbatasan. Hokage pirang itu bersikeras bahwa kehamilan Sakura lah yang menjadi alasannya. Berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun berkali-kali juga Naruto menolaknya dengan mentah. Perdebatan antara Sakura dan Naruto yang berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh menit, akhirnya harus berkesudahan dengan jawaban malas Naruto yang menyetujui keberangkatan Sakura.

"Kenapa harus mengungkit hal itu? Kau benar-benar tahu cara meluluhkanku," gerutu Naruto seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dekat pintu ruangannya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dihampirinya sahabat pirangnya tersebut, dan memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku."

Naruto bergumam seraya membalas pelukan Sakura. "Berhati-hatilah. Jangan pernah keluar tenda medis jika memang tidak terjadi sesuatu di luar."

"Ya," sahut Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari para _anbu _ataupun _jounin_."

Kepala Sakura kembali terangguk. Setelah Naruto mengacak puncak kepalanya sekilas, Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Naruto, dan berjalan beriringan dengan seorang _anbu _yang akan mengawal dirinya.

.

Sakura sadar, ia mempunyai maksud lain saat memaksa untuk pergi ke perbatasan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui suaminya?

.

.

Rasanya seperti nostalgia saat Sakura memasuki tenda medis yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun. Aroma ramuan penawar racun segera menyeruak masuk indera penciumannya saat ia baru saja membuka tirai tenda. Lebih dari lima orang tampak berada di sana. Salah satunya adalah Aiko, gadis berambut pendek yang tengah mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita di sebelahnya yang bernama Eri. Entah mengapa, melihat Aiko seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu yang bersikeras ingin mendalami _ninjutsu _medis.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Sakura. "Perijinan dari Hokage sedikit berbelit-belit."

Eri dan Aiko pun menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan. "Tak apa, Sakura-san," sahut Eri. "Kami juga masih mencari tahu racun jenis apa yang mereka gunakan."

Sakura mendekat. Diraihnya salah satu _kunai_ yang dialiri racun tersebut, dan mengendus baunya. "Rasanya racun ini tak asing."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Baru saja Sakura meraih jas, serta masker medisnya, suara pria dari luar tenda memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-san?" panggil pria itu lagi. Kali itu pria itu sudah masuk ke tenda. Ia adalah salah satu _jounin_.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami menemukan ini," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah _kunai_. "Racun yang mengalirinya berbeda dengan _kunai _yang pertama kami temukan."

Sakura mengamati _kunai _tersebut lekat-lekat. Ya, dari bau dan warnanya pun berbeda. Racun yang mengaliri _kunai _yang ia pegang sekarang lebih pekat.

"_Kami-sama_, berapa racun yang sudah mereka buat?" Di belakang, Eri berkata seolah tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan para _shinobi _pelarian itu.

"_Kunai _ini biar aku dan Aiko-chan yang menangani. Harus ada salah satu orang yang membantu Eri-san, sisanya bisa membantu dengan mencarikan bahan," perintah Sakura. Tak butuh perintah yang kedua, para petugas medis itu segera melaksanakan apa yang Sakura katakan. Sepasang mata Sakura menangkap Aiko yang berjalan takut ke arahnya. Sakura pun tersenyum, yang membuat berbeda antara dirinya dan Aiko adalah sifat Aiko yang pemalu. "Ayo berjuang, Aiko-chan," seru Sakura yang disambut senyuman oleh lawan bicaranya.

.

Hampir satu jam Sakura dan para petugas medis lainnya berkutat di tenda medis tersebut. Antidot yang dibuat Eri sudah jadi, dan Sakura pun juga hampir menyelesaikan antidot yang ia buat.

"Ada yang terluka." Seruan yang berasal dari depan tenda medis tersebut segera disambut tolehan kepala oleh semua petugas medis yang ada di sana.

"Baringkan di atas sana," ucap salah satu petugas medis seraya menunjuk ranjang kecil yang terjajar rata di tengah-tengah ruang tenda.

Terdapat tiga orang pria yang terluka, salah satu diantaranya adalah pasukan _anbu_. Keringat mengalir deras di wajah ketiga pria itu. Wajah ketiganya juga terlihat pusat pasi. Eri segera mengambil kendali dengan diikuti ketiga petugas medis yang lainnya, sedangkan Aiko masih membantu Sakura menyelesaikan antidot yang lainnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Suara lain itu memecah konsentrasi Sakura saat itu juga. Tak pelak, tangannya pun berhenti menumbuk dedaunan yang yang sudah hampir hancur semuanya.

"Kami rasa begitu, _taichou_."

"Darimana mereka menyerang kalian?"

Kali ini Sakura membalikkan badannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui. Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

"Arah jam dua. Kami tak tahu kalau mereka juga menginvasi daerah itu."

Sakura tak mendengar suaminya berkata lagi. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tanpa membuka topengnya pun, Sakura tahu kalau suaminya tengah berpikir.

Tak lama setelah terdiam, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari tenda. Ingin sekali Sakura menghentikan pria tersebut, namun panggilan itu tak juga keluar dari sepasang bibirnya. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu mengikuti Sasuke keluar setelah berpesan pada Aiko untuk terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sampaikan pada seluruh kapten tiap divisi bahwa pihak musuh sudah memasuki zona merah," ucap Sasuke lantang kepada beberapa _anbu _bawahannya. "Suruh mereka untuk segera menyusun rencana B dengan sematang mungkin. Kita akan bergerak bersama dengan satu komando. Bubar!"

Usai mengatakan hal itu, seluruh pasukan _anbu _tersebut segera menghilang ke berbagai arah. Hanya Sasuke yang tertinggal di sana. Pria itu terlihat sedang membentuk sebuah segel. Kelegaan hinggap di hati Sakura saat mengetahui suaminya tidak pergi seperti yang lainnya. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Sakura melangkah mendekati suaminya.

Saat telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh tanah, ledakan kecil muncul dari sana. Dan setelah asap ledakan itu hilang, seekor anjing ninja muncul dari sana. "Pakkun, laporkan pada Naruto kalau kalau kita akan menjalankan rencana B!"

"Baik," sahut Pakkun singkat. Sedetik itu pula, anjing ninja itu melompat pergi.

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan itu menghentikan Sasuke yang juga akan menghilang dari sana. Pria bertopeng itu pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Di belakang topeng pun, suara Sasuke terdengar datar seperti biasanya.

Sakura membuka bibirnya, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang langsung terucap. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala untuk mengambil napas sebelum kembali memandang suaminya. "Bisa kita bicara? Hanya sebentar."

"Tak bisakah kau menundanya? Ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Tapi ini penting." Sakura paham, sangat malah. Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalahnya. Namun keegoisannya mendesaknya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin.

"Sepenting apa?"

Sepenting apa? Sakura terdiam tak bisa menjawabnya. Hal ini memang penting untuknya, tapi apakah juga penting untuk suaminya?

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini," ucap Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke sendu. Punggung itu, ingin sekali Sakura memeluknya seraya menyampaikan semua isi hatinya. Namun punggung itu lagi-lagi menjauh darinya. Meninggalkannya, dan menyisakan rasa sedih untuknya.

_Ya, seharusnya aku tak usah berada di sini..._

DUARRR

Sakura menoleh kaget ke arah ledakan yang tak jauh dari sisi kanan tenda medis. Sedetik setelahnya, puluhan orang berwajah sangar muncul dari sana. Mereka semua berjalan mendekat dengan wajah menyeringai kejam. Semua senjata mereka terlihat mengerikan. Para _anbu _dan _jounin _yang berjaga di depan tenda segera memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

Aiko. Seketika itu pula, Sakura teringat akan gadis itu. Aiko pasti panik sekarang. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari kembali menuju tenda, namun sebuah _kunai _yang tiba-tiba menancap di depannya, membuat Sakura menghentikan larinya. Sakura mencari arah darimana _kunai _itu berasal. Namun kali ini pandangannya dikejutkan oleh satu _kunai _lagi yang meluncur tepat ke arahnya.

TRANG

Sosok itu tiba-tiba memblokir pandangannya. Punggung yang tadi ingin Sakura peluk, kini berada tepat di depannya. Sasuke... baru saja menangkis _kunai _yang hampir mengenai Sakura.

"Cepat pergi dari sini," perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi Aiko−"

"Tenda itu dilindungi _jutsu_, tak bisa hancur begitu saja."

Sakura terlihat gelagapan karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Mereka semua yang ada di dalam tenda nanti akan dijemput tim bantuan," ucap Sasuke disela kegiatannya menangkis semua senjata yang terarah padanya. "Pergilah! Jaga dia!"

_Dia?_

Tak perlu mengatakannya pun, Sakura paham siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Entah diantara perasaan takut karena ingin melindungi buah hatinya atau marah dengan kenyataan yang lagi-lagi harus ia terima, Sakura melompat menuju salah satu pohon tinggi di depannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang secara frontal menyerang gerombolan pihak lawan yang ada di depan pria itu.

.

Sakura berhasil menghindar dari sana. Kali ini ia berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon untuk mengambil napas. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, nampaknya sudah cukup jauh. Saat napasnya belum sepenuhnya teratur sempurna, ia mendengar gemerisik pohon yang tidak jauh dari samping kanannya. Sepasang mata hijaunya menyipit. Apa itu? Apakah hewan?

Seorang pria berbadan besar tiba-tiba muncul dari sana dan mengagetkan Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura pun harus kembali melompati pohon untuk menghindari _shinobi _pelarian tersebut. Sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba melompat secepat mungkin, namun saat lompatan keenam akan ia capai, seseorang yang bertubuh besar menabrak tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura jatuh dengan sukses di atas permukaan tanah hutan, dan menghasilkan suara dentuman yang lumayan keras.

"Uugh..." Sakura mencoba bangkit secepat mungkin seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat jatuh dari ketinggian pohon. Ia menatap seseorang yang sekarang ini berdiri di depannya. Ternyata pria yang tadi mengagetkannya. Mengapa bisa? Mengapa pria itu bisa berada di depannya tanpa Sakura ketahui?

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa lari saat ini," desis pria dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke segala arah. Tidak ada lagi kan orang mengikuti pria di depannya ini? Dan tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa membantunya? Dengan arah pandang yang tak pasti, Sakura mulai mengumpulkan _chakra_ di kepalan tangannya.

"Perhatikan lawanmu saat kau bertarung, wanita bodoh!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia melihat orang di depannya mengayunkan sebilah pedang ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan katana itu. Dengan posisi tubuh yang masih menunduk, ia mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke arah perut pria itu, dan membuat tubuh tegapnya terpelanting ke arah pohon dan menabraknya hingga menyebabkan pohon itu tumbang.

"Kau yang bodoh," desis Sakura sinis.

Sakura baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun lagi-lagi sesuatu menghadangnya. Kali ini sebuah _shuriken_ mengarah lurus ke arahnya dari arah pria yang terkapar karena telah dipukulnya tadi. Sakura pun ber-_manouver_ untuk menghindarinya.

"Pukulanmu cukup kuat untuk seorang wanita." Pria keluar dari arah semak-semak dan berjalan dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Dia memegangi titik dimana Sakura mendaratkan pukulan di perutnya tadi. "Tapi sayang, aku belum kalah."

"Cih," umpat Sakura pelan.

Saat melihat pria yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya membentuk sebuah segel, hati Sakura sedikit gentar. Ia sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal _ninjutsu_, dan bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki tubuh sebesar ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan, pikirnya.

Tanah yang Sakura pijak terasa bergetar, dan tanpa memikirkan hal yang lainnya lagi, Sakura memilih untuk meloncat ke belakang. Namun Sakura tidak mengira kalau tanah yang baru saja ia pijakki malah menyerapnya masuk ke dalam. Dengan sisa waktu yang terbatas, Sakura menggunakan jurus _kawarimi-no jutsu_ untuk menukar tubuhnya dengan sebatang pohon. Sakura memindahkan tubuhnya ke sebuah dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia berusaha menghindar dari musuhnya sejauh mungkin. Ia sadar, kondisinya sekarang tidaklah mumpuni untuk melawan musuh dengan jurus seperti yang ia lawan sekarang.

Sebuah gerakan cepat musuh yang tidak ia sadari menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba saat Sakura kembali mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Pria berbadan besar itu menghantam tubuh Sakura dengan menggunakan kepalan tangannya yang juga besar. Tubuh Sakura terpelanting menjauh dan mengarah ke salah satu batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Namun sebelum tubunya benar-benar menghantam pohon, pria yang menghantamnya tadi kembali menyerangnya tanpa ampun dengan cara menendang dengan sangat keras bagian perut Sakura dan membuat Sakura kembali terpelanting untuk kedua kalinya menuju batang pohon yang lainnya.

Kali ini tubuh Sakura dengan sukses menghantam batang pohon di belakangnya sehingga membuat batang pohon yang besar itu bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan ngilu yang teramat sangat, dan ketika tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dengan posisi terduduk, penderitaannya bertambah parah. Tidak hanya punggung dadanya yang terasa sakit, perut bagian bawahnya pun terasa seperti diremas dan dikoyak sesuatu yang kasat mata. Di dalam ambang batas kesadarannya, Sakura pun masih dapat mendengar rintih kesakitannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa takut. Tangan kirinya yang sebentar lagi akan mati rasa, meraba perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi-jadi, Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan memastikan apa yang ia takutkan sekarang tidaklah nyata.

_Darah?_

Sakura memaksakan kedua matanya yang seakan memaksa tertutup untuk terus terbuka. Apakah yang dilihatnya kali ini nyata? Apa darah itu nyata?

Pekikkan Sakura hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri saat ia merasa dagunya tengah ditengadahkan oleh ujung pedang. Sakit sekali rasanya, bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan darah dari dagunya mengalir ke lehernya. Tapi apa yang bisa lakukan sekarang? Membuka mata saja sudah tak sanggup, apalagi berteriak meminta tolong.

"Kau hamil rupanya."

Suara pria itu terdengar semakin menjauh di telinga Sakura.

"Tapi setelah ini kau akan berterimakasih padaku," ucap pria itu seraya menurunkan pedangnya sehingga membuat kepala Sakura terkulai lagi ke bawah. "Karena setelah ini, akan kubuat kau bertemu calon anakmu."

Di dalam hatinya, Sakura tersenyum sedih. Jadi sampai saat ini saja hidupnya? Mengapa _Kami-sama _tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu buah hatinya? Padahal di dalam hidupnya, salah satu keinginan Sakura adalah ingin mengecup pipi dan puncak kepala anak-anaknya.

Dan... mengapa _Kami-sama _tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat pria yang ia cintai untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

.

_Sasuke... kau di mana?_

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru saja Sakura menutup kedua matanya sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal pada awalnya terdengar menjauh, kini semakin terdengar dekat seiring kesadaranya kembali terkumpul.

"Sakura! Buka matamu!"

Entah kalimat itu seperti mantra atau bukan, perlahan-lahan Sakura seolah menarik dirinya kembali dari kegelapan hanya untuk mendapatkan sinar agar bisa melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Buka matamu!"

Kali ini mata sehijau hutan itu terbuka walaupun tidak sampai setengah. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa melihat samar siapa sosok yang kini menyangga punggung dan menyentuh pipinya. Andaikan ia memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum, Sakura pasti akan melakukannya hanya untuk pria yang kini berada di dekatnya. Sasuke, suaminya.

Raut wajah lega tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke yang tak tertutup topeng. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap keringat di dahi dan aliran darah kecil di sudut bibir Sakura. "Tetap sadar, Sakura. Kita pulang sekarang," ucapnya lirih.

Sakura tak menggubris apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kesadarannya seolah kembali menghilang perlahan-lahan saat ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan berada di dalam gendongan suaminya. Sedetik setelahnya, ia melihat langit biru seolah berjalan di atas sana.

"_Gomen_," bisik Sakura sangat lirih. Bahkan Sakura seperti tidak mengeluarkan speatah katapun. Entah wanita itu sadar atau tidak apa yang dikatakannya. Sepasang matanya pun kembali menutup perlahan.

"Tetap buka matamu, Sakura! Sakura! Sa−"

.

.

Gelap sudah pandangan Sakura setelahnya...

.

.

_Terimakasih karena memberiku kesempatan melihat suamiku, Kami-sama... Aku sangat mencintainya._

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak pernah sesenang ini ketika menyelesaikan satu chapter. Begitu selesai, saya langsung teriak-teriak kegirangan karena merasa lega. Terimakasih ya, sudah membuat saya merasa memiliki beban ^^ hehehe, piss.**

**Yak, jujur saya gak jago bikin scene berantem-berantem kayak gitu. Kalau toh hasilnya kurang memuaskan, maafkan saya yah? T.T**

**Emm, kayaknya untuk chap ini saya nggak mood buat banyak cincong. Langsung aja deh kalau mau kritik dan saran, monggo seperti biasa ^^ Oh ya, kalau readers nemuin fic dengan pairing SeoKyu yang sama seperti ini, jangan dimarahin ya dia? Dia teman saya ^^**

**Akhir kata, see yaaaaaa ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Sosok itu... Sakura mengenalinya. Sosok kecil yang kini tengah mengulurkan kedua lengan ke arahnya. Mata itu, rambutnya, tawanya... Sakura benar-benar yakin bayi itu adalah dirinya. Tapi... mengapa terlihat semakin buram dan jauh? Mengapa juga terlihat begitu rapuh? Kemana tawa lepasnya yang tadi?

Pandangan Sakura berubah. Ia melihat sosok yang lain. Sosok yang punggungnya selalu ingin ia gapai. Punggung itu menjauh. Tak peduli seberapa cepat Sakura mengejarnya, punggung itu melesat menjauh tanpa sedikit pun menampakkan wajah pemiliknya.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Sakura menggema hebat, bahkan terasa memekakkan telinganya sendiri. Namun ia tak peduli. Tangannya terulur untuk mencoba menggapai punggung itu. Mencoba... dan terus mencoba...

_Sasuke..._

.

.

_Sakura selalu berharap suaminya menikahinya karena memang mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan klan-nya._

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang seolah-olah mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak mata Sakura itu pada akhirnya mampu sedikit menampakkan sepasang _emerald _yang tak menampakkan dirinya selama beberapa hari. Sakura memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia seperti mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Tak apa, kita tunggu saja sampai dia siuman."

Yah... kira-kira itulah yang sayup-sayup tertangkap di telinga Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

Terlihat Kumori ada di sana. Wanita itu membelakangi pandangan Sakura. Berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang entah kenapa susah sekali untuk keluar, Sakura menyebut nama wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah siuman. "Kumori-_san_?"

Kumori tak langsung menoleh? Apakah suara Sakura kurang keras? "Kumori-_san_?" panggilnya lagi. Tentunya dengan suara yang menurutnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh... Sakura-_san_." Pekikkan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari Kumori. Wanita itu segera mendekat dan menampakkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "_Kami-sama_... kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah... kau ingin minum?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Tenggorokannya memang terasa kering.

Kumori membantu Sakura untuk menyamankan posisi minumnya. Mata wanita itu terlihat begitu lega. "Kami semua menghawatirkanmu, Sakura-_san_."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya seraya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ini di rumah sakit. Ya. Tapi kenapa dirinya berada di sini?

"Apa kau merasa pusing, Sakura-_san_? Adakah bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?"

Sakit?

Kilasan ingatan tentang rasa sakit yang teramat sangat hadir di pikiran Sakura bagaikan sebuah gambar gerak lengkap dengan suara dan latar belakangnya. Rasa sakit itu... bukan hanya fisik, melainkan juga batinnya. Sakura tentu tak lupa bagaimana rasa takut dan panik menyelubunginya kala itu. Rasa takut yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Dan Kumori yang menyadari hadirnya keringat di pelipis Sakura, memegang sepasang tangan wanita bermata hijau itu yang saling bertutan dan gemetar. "Sakura-_san_? Ada apa?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Bibir wanita itu bergetar. "Bayiku. Bayiku, Kumori-_san_."

Kumori menegang sesaat. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Apa aku kehilangan dia?"

Remasan Kumori di tangan Sakura mengeras. Ia ingin memberi kekuatan lewat sana. "Maaf," jawab Kumori lirih. "Saat kau dibawa ke sini, dia sudah tak terselamatkan."

Separuh nyawa Sakura bagaikan tercabut perlahan. Tubuh wanita itu melemas seketika. Segalanya terasa begitu berat, bahkan untuk mengambil nafas sekalipun. Sepasang matanya buram, tertutupi air mata yang entah kapan mulai menggenang. Isakan kecilnya tertahan di ujung tenggorokan. Semangat hidupnya kembali memudar pelan-pelan.

_Kami-sama..._

Pintu ruangan yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuat kedua wanita yang ada di dalamnya menegang. Terlebih untuk Sakura. Sosok yang kini berdiri memandanginya di ambang pintu itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucap satu kata pun. Mata hitam pria itu membawa gelombang perasaan yang Sakura sendiri tak dapat memahaminya. Rindu, sedih, takut, dan sesak yang menjadi satu.

Langkah Kumori yang menuju pintu ruangan menjadi sumber suara yang paling jelas di sana. Wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke, membisikkan sesuatu terhadap pria itu, dan dibalas dengan anggukan terimakasih.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dengan masih tak menoleh istrinya yang mulai terisak pelan. "Kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Dan setelah sadar kau langsung menangis?" tanya Sasuke seraya meletakkan kantong buah yang ia bawa di meja samping ranjang. Perhatian pria itu kini kembali terarah ke Sakura.

"Maaf," jawab Sakura disela isakannya. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap suaminya.

"Untuk apa?"

Isakan Sakura semakin hebat. Wanita itu menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Ujung tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis dan kehancuran yang ia rasakan. Sakit dan sesak, keduanya terasa sulit sekali untuk dilepaskan. Namun saat Sakura merasa seseorang mendekap tubuhnya, tangisnya pecah seketika.

"Berhenti, Sakura." Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. Aroma wanitanya yang sama sekali tak berubah membuat Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan menangis."

Sakura tak menggubris perkataan suaminya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dan tangisnya semakin kuat seiring rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan kian besar. "Maaf... maaf... maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih.

"Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan."

"Dia tak pantas menerima ini, harusnya aku. Aku salah, Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang keras. "Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan," ulangnya dengan nada tajam. "Dan tak ada yang perlu dipantaskan."

Tangis Sakura sedikit mereda. Wanita itu menahan mati-matian tangisnya setelah menyadari nada bicara Sasuke. Kepalanya sedari tadi masih tertunduk, tak berani memandang suaminya walau hanya sekilas.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap bekas luka yang masih terlihat samar di dagu Sakura, lalu bergerak dan berhenti di sisi wajah wanita itu. Tatapannya kembali melunak. Sebagian perasaannya terasa seperti tercubit melihat keadaan istrinya. Wanita itu kini terlihat begitu hancur oleh perasaan bersalah. Tak ada lagi aura kehangatan yang Sasuke rasakan dari dirinya. Mata hijau kristalnya yang biasanya memancarkan kedamaian, kini seolah meredup dan hampa.

Sehancur inikah Sakura saat kehilangan seorang anak yang Sasuke inginkan kehadirannya?

"Jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "Tak ada satupun dari kita yang menginginkan hal ini."

Sakura kembali menangis. Kali ini tangisnya tak sekeras sebelumnya, namun terasa lebih menyayat hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Tak mudah memang, apalagi dengan keadaan Sakura yang baru saja mengetahui semuanya. Berbicara banyak pun juga akan sama saja. Di dalam hati Sakura, perasaan bersalah itu pasti sudah bercokol paten di sana. Mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi, Sasuke kembali mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya lewat pelukan. Tak ada kata-kata lagi, hanya pelukan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak kesadaran Sakura. Selama tiga hari itu pula, banyak teman-teman terdekatnya dan Sasuke yang datang silih berganti untuk menjenguknya. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin merasa iba karena selama ini mereka tahu Sakura begitu menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak di dalam rumah tangganya.

"Mau kukupaskan apel, Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Saat ini, wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura di taman rumah sakit.

Sakura mengangguk seraya memaksakan senyumnya. Sesedih apapun hatinya, ia akan berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di depan teman-temannya. Hal itu ia lakukan selama tiga hari ini. Tak ada lagi tangis seperti saat ia baru saja mengetahui semuanya. Semua tangis itu, Sakura tahan di dalam hatinya.

Hinata pun tersenyum manis. Tangan wanita itu bergerak semangat ketika mengupas apel pertama, sedangkan bibirnya bergerak untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak Sakura pahami.

Tak jauh dari sana, Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan kedua wanita itu. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Entah terlalu sakit untuk dibicarakan, atau terlalu sedih untuk diingat.

"Sakura-chan terlihat begitu murung. Dia juga lebih kurus." Naruto berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Aku minta maaf karena baru bisa mengunjungi Sakura-chan hari ini. Kemarin Hinata-chan sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tak apa."

"Dan juga... maaf untuk ketololanku."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Andaikan saat itu aku tetap tak mengijinkan Sakura-chan, hal ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Naruto. Semuanya memang sudah tergaris seperti ini."

Naruto ganti memandang sahabatnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan pria Uchiha itu. Sedih? Ya, Naruto percaya Sasuke akan merasakannya. Namun bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura setelah ini semua terjadi?

Yah, apa yang dipikirkan Naruto juga tengah menghantui benak Sakura saat ini. Suara Hinata yang terdengar dari samping bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Mata hijau wanita itu hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Otaknya seakan memaksanya untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Sasuke begitu menginginkan kehadiran darah dagingnya. Mendapatkannya tidaklah semudah yang Sakura kira pada saat sebelum menikah. Semua hal itu bahkan mengundang air matanya. Namun kenapa hasil yang seharusnya pantas ia dapatkan malah seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Tidakkah _Kami-sama _mengerti betapa besar Sakura menyayangi dan menantikan kelahiran buah hatinya?

Ini semua salahnya. Ya, salahnya. Sasuke pasti kecewa terhadapnya.

Sakura memperhatikan sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah berjalan dari kejauhan. Jika dilihat dari pakaian pasien, bisa dipastikan sang wanita baru saja melahirkan, apalagi terdapat seorang bayi yang terbungkus selimut biru tebal digendongan wanita itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia, bahkan sesekali sang pria mengusap kepala bayi itu dan mengecupnya.

Jika saja hal yang membuat seluruh hatinya hancur itu tak terjadi, sah-sah saja jika Sakura membayangkan wanita itu adalah dirinya di masa mendatang. Sasuke yang bahagia atas kelahiran anaknya, dan Sakura yang bahagia atas kelengkapan hidupnya. Tak akan ada rasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Tak akan ada air mata yang ia tumpahkan. Dan tak akan ada ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

Mengapa ia harus melihat kebahagiaan orang lain di saat dirinya terpuruk seperti ini? Seharusnya ia yang berada di sana. Ia yang tersenyum di sana. Ia yang menggendong dan mengecup bayinya.

Yah... seharusnya bayi itu adalah miliknya... kebahagiaan itu adalah takdirnya...

...

"BERHENTIIII!"

Teriakan Sakura dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian di taman rumah sakit tersebut. Hinata yang ada di sebelah wanita itu hanya bisa menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri dengan terkejut.

"Saku−"

"Berhenti di sana! Berhenti sekarang." Sakura seolah tak menghiraukan Hinata yang menyebut namanya. Hatinya terasa panas, dan amarah terasa memuncak di kepalanya ketika sepasang pria dan wanita yang ia panggil tak jua menghentikan langkah. Wanita itu pun bergerak mendekat. Langkahnya semakin cepat seiring jarak yang mulai dekat. Ia berpikir, miliknya memang harus berada di tangannya.

"Kubilang berhenti!" Teriakan Sakura yang terakhir mampu menghentikan pria dan wanita tersebut. Keduanya berbalik, dan menatap Sakura heran. "Kembalikan milikku!"

Pria dan wanita itu semakin heran. Mereka hanya bisa terpaku sesekali seraya bertukar pandang. Untuk apa wanita berambut merah muda itu meneriaki mereka? Lalu mengapa juga ia terlihat marah?

Jarak Sakura hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Sedikit lagi, ia akan mendapatkan miliknya. Tangannya terulur, bersiap untuk menggapai haknya. Namun sosok pria yang tiba-tiba hadir di depannya, menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menahan pundak Sakura yang mencoba untuk berontak.

"Lepaskan!"

"Sakura!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sekuat apapun Sakura memberontak, ia tetap tidak bisa lepas. Genangan air matanya terkumpul seiring melemahnya ia berontak. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon!" ucapnya lebih lirih. "Anakku, anakku..."

Seakan ada sebuah pisau kecil yang menguliti dadanya, Sasuke tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sekujur tubuh pria itu menegang, cengkraman di pundak istrinya bergetar. Sebisa mungkin pria itu tetap mempertahankan istrinya untuk berada di dekatnya. "Sadarlah, Sakura!" Suara Sasuke bagai tercekik di tenggorokannya.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!"

"Sakura!" Gertakan keras Sasuke pada akhirnya membuat perhatian Sakura teralih sepenuhnya. Mata hijau wanita itu yang sebelumnya terlihat kosong, kini seolah fokus lagi. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Matanya kini memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Hinata masih berada di tempat semula, berdiri, seraya memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Di depannya, tak jauh dibelakang Sasuke, terlihat Naruto yang membungkuk terhadap dua orang yang ia teriaki tadi. Keadaan seluruh taman tersebut berubah hening, bahkan terkesan tegang. Astaga... apa yang telah dilakukannya? Apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

_Kami-sama... _

Sapuan perasaan sedih secara cepat membelenggu Sakura. Wanita itu dengan cepat memeluk suaminya, dan kembali meneteskan air mata. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." gumam Sakura di dada suaminya. Wanita itu terus memanggil nama Sasuke dalam tangisnya, seolah hanya dengan nama itulah yang sanggup mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya.

.

.

"Obat penenangnya sudah bekerja. Kita biarkan dia istirahat dulu," ucap Shizune seraya membenarkan selimut di dada Sakura.

Baik Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sakura mendapatkan suntikan penenang karena tak berhenti menangis setelah kejadian di taman rumah sakit. Wanita berambut merah muda itu kini sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat suntik yang ia terima di lengan kanannya. Matanya yang menutup, kini terlihat bengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke saat Shizune berjalan mendekat.

Shizune menatap Sakura, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sakura mengalami depresi pasca kegugurannya."

"Depresi?" kali ini Naruto menyahut dengan intonasi meninggi.

Shizune mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di luar?" tawarnya. "Biarkan Sakura beristirahat dengan nyenyak."

Dengan patuh, Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti Shizune yang melangkah keluar ruangan. Ketiganya berhenti tak jauh di samping pintu ruangan. Di lorong yang sepi itu, Shizune kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Depresi wajar terjadi pada wanita yang baru saja mengalami keguguran. Jika dilihat dari keseharian Sakura pasca kegugurannya, dia memang mengalami depresi." Shizune menjeda kalimatnya seraya ganti memandang Sasuke. "Tiga hari ini dia terlihat murung, sungguh berbeda dari Sakura sebelumnya. Ia tak banyak bicara dan lebih memilih diam. Nafsu makannya menurun drastis, bahkan hanya untuk memakan makanan ringan pun ia tak mau. Aku berpikir, pola tidurnya pun juga mungkin terganggu karena mimpi buruk."

Sasuke mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Shizune memang benar, apalagi untuk pola tidur. Tiap malam saat Sasuke menemaninya, Sakura hampir tak memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak. Sakura selalu saja menggumam dalam tidurnya, bahkan sampai membuat wanita itu bangun dan terjaga hingga pagi tiba.

"Bukankah depresi bisa menyebabkan kegilaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi jika kita membiarkan Sakura terus berada dalam perasaan sedih dan takut."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. "Depresi pasti dapat disembuhkan, kan?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Shizune sumringah. "Cobalah untuk sering mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Dengarkan semua yang ada di hatinya, biarkan pula dia mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan. Jangan lupa juga untuk memberinya semangat dan pernyataan bahwa semua hal yang sudah terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya. Yang terpenting adalah tunjukkan bahwa dia sangat dibutuhkan dan dicintai oleh orang-orang sekitarnya."

Naruto menyelipkan kedua tangan di kantong celananya. "Hmm... itu tidak sulit."

"Memang. Semua ini pasti akan berlangsung cepat. Oh ya−" Shizune menghentikan kalimatnya dan ganti memandang Sasuke. "Kurasa suasana rumah jauh lebih bisa cepat membantu Sakura daripada di sini. Dengan berada di rumah, dia akan menemukan dirinya yang dulu sebagai sang nyonya rumah, dan seorang istri yang dicintai di keluarganya."

.

.

Sore hari berganti malam dengan cepat. Suasana ramai rumah sakit pun kini berubah menjadi sunyi. Di dalam ruangan itu, ditemani cahaya bulan yang membagi sinarnya lewat jendela, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri seraya memperhatikan wajah damai Sakura. Menuruti saran Shizune, setelah Sakura sadar nanti, Sasuke akan segera membawanya pulang ke rumah, dan mungkin itu akan terjadi esok pagi.

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh wajah istrinya. Membelai lembut bagian tersebut selama beberapa saat, hingga ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Berbagai perasaan tengah Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Melihat keadaan Sakura seperti ini, membuatnya ingin selalu berada di samping wanita itu untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Semuanya akan berlalu cepat.

Yah... ia percaya semuanya akan kembali seperti semula dengan cepat.

Dan esok hari pun datang. Membawa harapan baru bagi setiap orang yang menantikannya. Dengan membawa Sakura pulang, Sasuke banyak berharap atas kesembuhan wanitanya. Tak ingin muluk untuk harapan barunya, ia hanya ingin melihat senyum Sakura lagi.

"Kau ingin makan?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dapur pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, ketika melihat dapur entah mengapa seakan memancingnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya Sakura pun menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

Hening sesaat selama Sasuke melepaskan alas kakinya. "Naiklah ke kamar. Akan kupanggil ketika makan siang," ucap Sasuke seraya lebih mendekati istrinya.

Setelah mengangguk singkat, Sakura pun beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengawasi langkahnya. Namun sebelum langkah itu lebih menjauh, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, dan tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun ketika Sasuke mengecup lembut dahinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang berlanjut setelahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke yang selama tiga hari ini diberi jatah libur oleh Naruto, tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika ia hanya berdua dengan Sakura di rumah. Sakura begitu menutup diri. Wanita itu sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di kamar hanya untuk memandang awan, atau duduk di beranda belakang rumah seraya melamun. Sesekali Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara, namun respon singkat yang ia berikan menjadi kendala lain. Sakura menjadi irit berbicara, bahkan terkadang ia sendiri tak tahu arah pembicaraannya. Berbicara ketika makan bersama pun hanya seadanya, sungguh berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu selalu menjadi pembuka topik pembicaraan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Pernah sekali Sasuke untuk mengajak istrinya berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penat, namun Sakura menolaknya. Tak ada alasan pasti mengapa Sakura menolaknya. Ketika Sasuke menanyakan alasannnya, wanita itu terus menunduk dan menggeleng lemah. Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini mulai terbiasa menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Seperti malam ini, Sakura hanya terdiam menatap makanan yang ada di depannya. Tangannya yang menggenggam sumpit, hanya memainkan benda kayu tersebut di atas meja.

"Kau tak suka makanannya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke segera membangkitkan Sakura. Wanita itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengganggu Sakura, tapi... "Aku ingin memasakkan makanan untukmu."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut samar.

"Sudah lama aku tak memasak. Dan..." Pandangan Sakura beralih ke semua makan di atas meja. "Kasihan jika kau harus selalu keluar rumah hanya untuk membeli makanan."

Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum tipis Sasuke pun terukir. Sebagian hatinya terasa sejuk kala mengetahui perkembangan istrinya walaupun sedikit. "Terserah. Masakkan aku sebanyak kau mau."

"Sebanyak kumau?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pasti akan kuhabiskan semua."

Sakura terdiam memandang suaminya. Tatapan herannya pun masih tertinggal di wajahnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jadilah dirimu yang seperti dulu."

Ah... Sakura mengerti. Wanita itu pun mengangkat ujung bibirnya seraya menunduk. Ia baru saja akan memulai makan malamnya, sebelum gerakan tangannya berhenti. Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Besok aku akan belanja. Akan kumasakkan makanan yang kau suka."

Kali ini Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat saat ia baru saja memasuki distrik rumahnya. Di bawah sinar matahari yang terik ini, hatinya bersemangat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi menemui Naruto untuk meminta jatah liburnya diperpanjang, Sakura berpamitan padanya untuk pergi berbelanja. Ketika Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, Sakura menolak. Saat itu, Sakura memiliki alasan bahwa ia ingin berlama-lama berbelanja karena sudah lama tak melakukannya. Sasuke menerima alasan tersebut, lagipula masih ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Tadaima_," salam Sasuke ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Sakura sedang beristirahat, pikir Sasuke. Tak berniat mengucap salam lagi, Sasuke segera melepas alas kakinya dan berniat mengganti pakaiannya. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia ambil, Sasuke yang kebetulan melihat dapur saat ia berjalan, mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Dapur rumahnya begitu kotor. Potongan sayur, saus, minyak yang tumpah di atas lantai, dan kompor yang masih menyala. Pemandangan sekilas itu memancing rasa heran Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Jika dapur dalam kondisi seperti itu, seharusnya ada orang kan di sana?

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke kembali seraya lebih mendekat.

Sasuke terkejut sesaat saat mengetahui kondisi keseluruhan dapur. Berbagai makanan yang tidak Sasuke ketahui melalui bentuknya bertebaran di atas meja makan rendah di ruangan itu. Beberapa peralatan makan berserakan di atas lantai dan konter, bahkan sebagian diantaranya pecah. Noda bumbu masakan, serbuk tepung, semuanya ada di mana-mana. Dapur itu seakan seperti sebuah ruangan yang baru saja dihembus angin topan. Dan yang paling mengejutkan di sana adalah sosok Sakura yang duduk beringsut di sudut dapur.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terlihat memejamkan mata, namun bibir wanita itu menggumam sesuatu yang lirih.

"Hei, kenapa ada di sini?" Sasuke mulai memegang kedua bahu istrinya dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"Aku yang salah... aku yang salah..."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke terdiam mendengar gumaman Sakura. Wanita itu pasti tengah bermimpi buruk.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini Sasuke meraih kedua sisi wajah Sakura. "Sakura? Bangunlah, jangan tidur di sini! Sakura?"

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Ia terlihat bingung. Sepasang manik hijau itu pun terlihat terselubungi oleh air mata. "Sasuke?"

"Tidurlah di kamar, jangan di sini."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Keadaan dapur ini adalah ulah dari emosinya. Ia yang melakukan ini semua. Semua sayuran itu... piring dan mangkuk... semua adalah perbuatannya. Baru saja ia membuka mulut, Sasuke menyelanya.

"Tak apa, beristrirahatlah. Biar aku yang membersihkannya."

"Tapi−"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Kau lelah. Beristirahatlah dulu," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Air mata Sakura mulai menggenang. Ia hanya menurut ketika Sasuke meraih pundaknya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan menuju kamar. "Maafkan aku. Aku mengacaukan semuanya," bisik Sakura disela isakan kecilnya. Kali ini ia tengah duduk di sisi ranjang tidurnya. "Tadi−"

"Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap air mata yang tampak ingin jatuh di sudut mata Sakura. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Sakura menatap suaminya penuh perasaan bersalah. Padahal ingin sekali ia membuatkan makan untuk suaminya, tapi mengapa malah seperti ini?

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Sakura. Pria itu meremasnya lembut seraya mengusap punggung tangan wanitanya. Matanya yang saling bertemu dengan _emerald _Sakura terlihat sendu. Yah, kali ini Sasuke harus menelan rasa kecewa. Sakura yang ia pikir mulai berangsur membaik, ternyata masih jauh dari harapannya. Apa yang dilihat Sasuke kali ini adalah Sakura yang masih diselimuti emosi dan kebingungan. Menjulurkan tangannya, Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura. "Beristirahatlah."

.

.

Bintang yang bertaburan di luar sana, hitamnya malam, serta awan tipis yang menghiasi langit. Sakura begitu menikmati pemandangan tersebut di dalam kamarnya. Melalui jendela kaca besar sebagai pembatasnya, Sakura tak hanya menikmati pemandangan tersebut di atas sofa kesayangannya, tetapi di atas ranjang. Ia bahkan merebahkan tubuh di sisi ranjang yang biasa ditempati Sasuke.

Sakura mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari belakang punggungnya, namun ia tak menolehnya sedikit pun. Bahkan saat ia menyadari seseorang yang mendekatinya, Sakura masih setia dengan objek pandangannya. Hening sesaat karena Sakura tak mendengar lagi langkah kaki yang mendekat, namun suara itu kembali terdengar, tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang turut merebahkan diri di sisi ranjang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun, tetapi hanya memandang Sakura. Mata hitamnya terlihat lelah, entah karena apa.

Perlahan Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap tepat ke arah Sakura. Pria itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

Jujur Sakura sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan suaminya, namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Kebingungannya bertambah saat Sasuke meraih salah satu tangannya yang berada di samping bantal, dan mengecup pergelangan tangannya lama.

"Kau sungguh berbeda, Sakura," ucap Sasuke singkat, namun mampu menciptakan kerutan dalam di kedua alis Sakura. Kali ini, Sasuke mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Semua hal yang terjadi telah membuatmu berbeda. Tahukah kau bahwa itu begitu menyiksa?"

Tak ada hal pasti yang Sakura rasakan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam meresapi kalimat Sasuke tadi.

"Kembalilah seperti dulu, lalu kita bisa memulai semuanya dengan yang baru. Harapan baru, serta kehiduapan yang baru."

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Sakura lama. Kecupan itu begitu dalam hingga membuat Sakura turut memejamkan matanya. Perasaan wanita itu entah mengapa terasa lega seketika, seakan baru saja ada orang yang mengangkat semua bebannya. Matanya kembali terasa basah, namun Sakura tidak merasakan kesedihan di sana. Semuanya hanya terisi perasaan lega.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura untuk berada di dekapannya. Membelenggu wanita iu dalam berbagai perasaan yang tak dapat diutarakan. "Kembalilah seperti dulu," ucap Sasuke menutup malam bagi dirinya dan Sakura.

Wanitanya...

.

.

.

**ONE MORE CHAP AGAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengennya ini jadi chap terakhir. Tapi kalau dijadiin chap terakhir, takutnya ntar malah aneh karena banyak scene yang dimasukin.**

**Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran ya? Chap depan kita harus ucapain selamat tinggal untuk Love Me soalnya, hehe ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Terimakasih semuanya ^^ ini adalah chapter terakhir...**

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat di ambang sadarnya. Saat ini waktu sudah lewat dari waktu kebiasaannya untuk bangun, namun ia masih enggan membuka mata. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah, padahal selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ia dibebastugaskan dari misi. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto memberinya libur dari misi, sedangkan jadwalnya hari ini hanya memimpin rapat anggota _anbu_-nya siang berlama-lama di tempat tidur tak masalah, kan?

Tangan Sasuke meraba sisi samping ranjangnya, berharap bisa merasakan tubuh istrinya yang semalam suntuk ia peluk di sana. Namun nihil, dan itu memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya. Pria itu segera bangun, entah kenapa benaknya terasa janggal.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke saat menuruni tangga.

Tak ada sahutan. Sebelumnya pria itu juga memeriksa kamar mandi.

Sasuke menuju dapur, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan wanitanya di sana. Namun tetap tak ada bayangan wanita bermata hijau tersebut. Sekelumit rasa cemas tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Kemana istrinya tersebut?

Dengan lengkah cepat, Sasuke menuju ke beranda belakang. Tak ada. Bahkan pintu kayu geser rumahnya masih terkunci dari dalam. Sakura sama sekali tak menunjukkan keberadaannya di rumah itu. Tak butuh waktu lama lagi, rasa cemas itu merambat hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Sasuke tak memungkiri rasa takutnya, rasa takut akan kehilangan istrinya.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

**LOVE ME**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan melintasi deretan rumah yang tak berpenghuni di distrik Uchiha. Wanita itu membatin, jika Uchiha kembali menjadi klan besar seperti dulu, rumah-rumah itu pasti berpenghuni dan tak akan terlihat suram seperti ini. Suara para pria yang bercengkrama, para wanita yang tengah membicarakan berita hangat di desa, serta gelak tawa para anak-anak yang akan beranjak dewasa... Sakura membayangkan itu semua hingga tubuhnya terasa melayang begitu saja.

_Bisakah seperti dulu?_

Mengesampingkan imajinasinya, Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tak jauh dari dirinya, ia melihat sang suami tengah berlari keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Kepala pria itu menoleh ke sana kemari, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari sana.

Sasuke menoleh. Setelah beberapa saat hanya terpaku di sana, pria itu tiba-tiba berlari cepat dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Nada Sasuke yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar langsung membuat Sakura yang berada di dekapan suaminya merasa heran. Kedua alis Sakura pun berkerut dalam. "Aku dari kuil, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sepasang mata hitamnya menelisik ke dalam sepasang mata hijau yang ada di depannya. Mata hijau itu... terlihat seperti sudah kembali lagi.

"Kau baru bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan turun ke dapur," ucap Sakura seraya mulai berjalan ke halaman rumah. "Pagi ini aku ingin memasak sup miso."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang semakin menjauh seraya bergelut dengan segala pikirannya sendiri.

.

Sakura mengaduk sup yang ia masak dengan sedikit kaku. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke pintu dapur dengan heran.

"Kenapa dari tadi hanya berdiri di sana?"

Sasuke tak menunjukkan gerakan sedikit pun. Kedua lengan pria itu yang terlipat di depan dadanya pun masih berada di sana sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Daripada berdiri lebih baik duduk, kan?"

Sakura semakin merasa tersudut ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menyahutinya, dan malah menatapnya intens. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan suaminya itu? Beberapa saat yang lalu, pria itu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba di depan halaman rumah. Pria itu terlihat khawatir, entah karena apa. Namun setelah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri, pria itu malah menatapnya memasak sambil berdiam diri. Sekelumit rasa khawatir dan takut menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sakit, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura seraya mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke pelipis hingga sisi wajah Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Sakura tak membaca adanya ketidaksehatan dari diri suaminya. Namun Sakura merasa pagi ini Sasuke sungguh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke memang pendiam, namun tatapan mata sekelam malam itu selalu memiliki daya tersendiri. Terkadang terlihat tajam dan acuh, namun juga terlihat sedikit lembut. Dan kini, apa yang dilihat Sakura adalah sepasang mata sendu Sasuke yang menyiratkan ketidakbaikan hatinya.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya saat tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk membelai belakang kepalanya. Belaian tangan besar itu pun juga terasa janggal.

"Kau..." Perkataan Sasuke seakan menguap bersama udara. Pria itu kembali memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?" Sakura merasa semakin khawatir. Sebagian pikirannya mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Apakah Sasuke seperti ini karena dirinya?

Sasuke tak langsung membuka mulutnya, melainkan masih menatap dalam istrinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pertanyaan itu menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura, namun juga meninggalkan perasaan bersalah. Wanita itu kembali mendekat, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terlihat tak percaya. "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke bingung dalam diamnya.

"Aku pasti sudah membuatmu sangat repot akhir-akhir ini," ucap Sakura seraya memandang lantai kayu yang ada di bawah kakinya. Wanita itu kembali menatap sang suami dan menarik lebar kedua ujung bibirnya. "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke yang pada awalnya terlihat mendung, kini seolah baru saja terhiasi sebuah sinar baru. Sebuah sinar harapan yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Senyum tipis itu pun tercipta, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke mengulurkan kembali tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat sentuhan itu sempat merasa kalau degup jantung berdetak tidak biasa. Entah kenapa sentuhan suaminya kali ini terasa berbeda. Jika dibandingkan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sebelumnya saat ia masih terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan, sentuhan inilah yang paling bisa ia rasakan. Setiap senti kulit tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya, seakan menambah sering perasaan tergelitik di bawah perutnya pula. Dengan senyum tertahan, Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melingkari pinggang Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya yang menempel di dada pria itu bahkan sanggup mendengar detak jantung suaminya yang berdegup beda dari miliknya. Ah... Sasuke selalu tenang seperti biasa.

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan, saling membagi perasaan rindu di setiap usapan tangan. Sasuke yang tak sabar menanti senyum istrinya, merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa saat ia berhasil melihatnya. Segala kesedihan itu telah teratasi, semua air mata itu telah kering, dan semua musibah itu telah terlewati.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura ditengah pelukan itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ke rumah Ino siang nanti."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mencari tahu alasan istrinya dari sepasang mata hijau tersebut.

"Kudengar dia baru saja melahirkan tiga hari yang lalu." Sakura lagi-lagi menampilkan senyumnya. "Aku ingin menjenguknya, boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumah Ino siang harinya. Sakura tentu menerima dengan senang hati keputusan suaminya, apalagi tujuan Sasuke siang ini searah dengan tujuannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke tak banyak berbicara. Ia lebih menikmati celotehan Sakura yang tidak seberapa ia mengerti daripada harus berjalan berdampingan namun dalam keadaan hening. Sejujurnya, ia sudah merindukan celotehan ini sejak lama.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Sakura lantang saat ia dan suaminya sudah sampai di depan pintu kediaman sahabatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Ino. "Sakura?" Ino nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya, terlebih ketika wanita berambut merah muda itu memeluknya erat.

"Ino," ucap Sakura riang seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ino.

"Hei pelan-pelan, aku baru saja melahirkan, bodoh," sergah Ino. Wanita pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura bahagia. "_Kami-sama_, akhirnya kau kembali seperti dulu, Sakura. Syukurlah."

Sakura menahan senyum malunya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum samar.

"Kalian berdua masuklah. Sai sedang menemani Sano tidur," ucap Sai seraya memberi celah bagi kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Jadi namanya Sano?" pekik Sakura girang.

Ino mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Di depannya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eeh, kenapa? Kau tak ingin masuk dulu, Sasuke?" tanya Ino menyela jawaban Sakura.

"Ada rapat _anbu _yang harus kuhadiri."

Ino terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun pada akhirnya wanita itu mengangguk paham. "Ooh, begitu?"

"Hn. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi."

Suara tangis bayi yang terdengar menyadarkan ketiganya, terutama Ino. "Ya ampun, Sai pasti membangunkannya lagi," ucap Ino seraya berjalan memasuki rumahnya. "Kutunggu di dalam, Sakura."

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Sakura. "Pukul berapa kau pulang?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya ingin berlama-lama di sini karena menjenguk Ino dan anaknya, kenapa harus butuh keyakinan?"

Sasuke seakan baru saja tersadar. Apa yang diucapkan Sakura ada benarnya, namun pria itu tak menampik jika sebagian hatinya masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"Tapi aku janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Sebaiknya begitu." Sasuke bersiap mengambil langkah menjauh sebelum pria itu kembali menoleh istrinya. "Sampaikan maafku pada Ino dan Sai."

"Pasti," sahut Sakura sumringah.

.

.

"Woaaah, anak kalian tampan."

Ino dan Sai yang berada di dapur hanya bertukar pandang seraya tersenyum geli. "Hei apa kau tak melihat bagaimana orang tuanya?" tanya Ino yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala cepat oleh Sai.

Sakura yang kini menatap lekat-lekat mata biru Sano itu kini kembali berdecak kagum. Bayi laki-laki yang juga membalas tatapannya itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Semoga hanya matamu saja yang mirip dengan Ibumu, Sano."

"Apa-apaan maksud perkataanmu itu?" Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di samping alas tidur Sano.

"Aku benar bukan?" kata Sakura seraya menerima segelas _ocha _dari sahabat pirangnya. "Coba bayangkan bagaimana jika anakmu yang tampan ini cerewet seperti dirimu!"

Ino tertawa lepas.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura." Dari jauh, Sai mengucapkan hal itu seraya berjalan menjauh dari ruang tengah itu.

"Sai." Suara Ino yang melengking hanya disambut senyum geli dari suaminya sebelum pria itu benar-benar berlalu dari sana. "Baiklah tak apa. Tapi yang penting, kuharap dia mewarisi sifat manis ayahnya." Dan Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa yang sekali lagi terdengar lepas.

"Dasar." Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya.

Tawa Ino perlahan mengecil. Wanita pirang itu menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Kudo'akan kelak anak kalian membawa kebahagiaan yang lebih besar, terutama untuk dirimu."

Sakura terdiam, namun hanya sejenak sebelum ia turut menyunggingkan senyumnya. "_Arigatou_."

Ino menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura. Senyumnya kini sedikit ternoda dengan genangan air mata saat memori menyedihkan itu kembali hadir di pikirannya. "Kau membuat kami semua sangat khawatir, Sakura."

Tak ada sahutan dari Sakura. Mata hijaunya hanya menatap Ino penuh arti.

"Semua hal yang terjadi pada hidupmu... kau harus bisa menguraikan maknanya satu per satu. Percayalah, pasti ada alasan mengapa _Kami-sama _memberikan garis hidup seperti ini padamu."

Sakura mengerjap pelan. Benarkah?

_Benarkah ada maksud lain dari ini semua?_

.

.

Gerakan Ino yang begitu cekatan saat memandikan anaknya mengingatkan Sakura pada saat dimana sahabatnya itu masih bekerja di rumah sakit. Walaupun tidak khusus menangani pasien melahirkan, Ino selalu menyempatkan diri untuk terlibat di sana. Wanita pirang itu selalu memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana proses penanganan seorang bayi yang barus saja dilahirkan. Ketika ditanya mengapa, Ino memiliki alasan tersendiri. Katanya supaya kelak saat ia memiliki anak sendiri, ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain untuk membantu merawat anaknya.

Dan kejadian itu memang terjadi juga.

"Bukankah kau bilang pada suamimu akan pulang sebelum makan malam? Ini sudah sore lho." Kali ini Ino tengah mengeringkan tubuh anaknya dengan handuk tebal yang halus.

"Kau menguping ya?"

Ino terkikik. "Maaf. Aku tadi sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan kalian."

Sakura tak begitu memperhatikan perkataan sahabatnya. Melihat bagaimana Ino merawat Sano jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Sebagian hatinya terasa sejuk saat melihat itu. Entah kenapa, ia kembali berani untuk berandai-andai. Andaikan saja dirinya yang melakukan hal itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tak pelak, senyum manisnya terukir tanpa sadar.

"Suamimu adalah pria yang baik."

Perhatian Sakura teralih seketika.

"Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, dia selalu ada di sampingmu."

Sakura menghela napas pelan, tak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa. Namun disebelahnya, Ino dapat menyadarinya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih ragu dengan hatimu."

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat, walau sebagian hatinya menyetujui tuduhan Ino. "Tapi..." Gumaman Sakura meguap begitu saja ketika wanita itu memperhatikan pemanangan di luar jendela. Yahh, seharusnya ia tak boleh ragu lagi. Semua sikap dan sikap Sasuke jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa pria itu menginginkan dirinya. Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, dan Sakura paham sekali itu. Namun... entah mengapa itu semua belumlah cukup. Ia hanya butuh penegasan, hanya itu.

_Apakah begitu sulit mengucapkannya?_

"Tapi kau masih ragu."

Benar, keraguan itu masih tersisa. Perlahan, Sakura kembali menatap sahabatnya tanpa mengucap satu patah kata.

"Jelas sekali." Kali ini Ino memakaikan baju anaknya tanpa memandang Sakura. "Apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

Sakura tak menjawab, melainkan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kubilang suamimu hampir gila ketika kau sekarat apa kau percaya?"

Pertanyaan Ino dengan segera membuat kepala Sakura kembali terangkat.

"Seumur-umur, aku tak pernah melihatnya sekacau itu." Ino menatap sahabatnya lekat. "Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal tak akan seperti itu jika bukan karena seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya."

Dada Sakura terasa sesak seketika. Dan air matanya pun tak terasa jatuh kala Ino melanjutkan untaian cerita demi cerita tentang suaminya.

_Kami-sama... benarkah itu semua?_

.

.

Kertas yang ia buka beberapa saat yang lalu, kembali ia masukan ke dalam amplop seperti semula. Di tengah hembusan angin malam di balkon itu, Sakura menghela napas berat. Wanita itu memilih untuk mendongak. Memandang bintang mungkin dapat sedikit menjernihkan masalahnya.

Surat yang baru saja Sakura baca adalah surat dari Gaara. Entah darimana pria itu tahu, di dalam suratnya Gaara menuliskan sebaris kalimat duka cita atas kesedihan yang menimpa Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kala membaca kalimat itu, namun ketika ia menangkap kalimat yang persis diucapkan Gaara sebelum pria itu meninggalkan Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak tahu harus tersenyum bagaimana.

'_Aku akan selalu mengharap kehadiranmu, Sakura'_

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana meluruskan pola pikir Gaara. Padahal pria itu adalah Kazekage, pasti banyak sekali wanita yang mengelilinginya, dan Gaara hanya tinggal memilih mana yang tepat bagi hidupnya. Besok pagi Sakura akan membalas surat pria itu. Selain ucapan terimakasih, mungkin juga akan ada saran darinya untuk Gaara tentang bagaimana memilih pendamping hidup. Nampaknya asistennya yang bernama Matsuri juga wanita yang baik. Sakura tak akan lupa menuliskan nama wanita berambut coklat itu dalam suratnya besok. Daripada harus terus menunggu dirinya yang telah menjadi milik Sasuke, Gaara harus mulai menemukan pelabuhan hatinya mulai saat ini.

_Sasuke..._

Angin yang berhembus di sana terasa semakin kencang. Sakura merapatkan _yukata _tidurnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang seolah-olah membelai kulitnya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Ino untuk memastikan perasaannya.

'_Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja langsung pada suamimu jika kau merasa masih ragu.'_

Ino mengatakan hal itu dengan serius sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah wanita pirang itu tadi sore. Di dalam hati, Sakura tersenyum kecut. Memang semudah itu melakukannya? Apalagi jika berada di posisi Sakura.

Menghirup udara malam untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat wanita itu berjalan menuju meja rias dan bermaksud menyimpan suratnya, terlihat sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di bahunya.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke memandangnya sekilas, sebelum berjalan menuju lemari. "Surat dari Gaara?"

Bagaikan tersentak dari kesadarannya, Sakura reflek meremas amplop yang berada ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. "I−iya."

_Kami-sama_, mengapa Sasuke bisa langsung tahu? Ah... Sakura ingat, bukankah pria itu tiba di rumah dulu sebelum dirinya? Apakah suaminya itu juga membaca isi suratnya? Dengan gugup, Sakura tetap berjalan menuju meja rias dan menyimpan surat tersebut di salah satu laci. Kepalanya menoleh menuju Sasuke yang tengah mengenakan baju. Setelah menelan ludah, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. "Ha−hanya surat penyampaian duka cita."

Sasuke mengangguk samar. Pria itu tak bersuara, dan memilih duduk berselonjor di ranjangnya dengan punggung yang menyandar pada sandaran ranjang. Sepasang mata hitamnya terlihat serius membaca barisan kalimat pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sakura harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Kesalahpahaman inilah yang membawa duka di dalam rumah tangganya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura harus bisa meluruskannya sebelum muncul banyak duka yang lainnya.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya seraya duduk tepat di depan pria itu.

Sepasang _onxy _Sasuke terarah kepada istrinya.

"Jika kau berpikir ada sesuatu diantara aku dan Gaara-sama, kau salah." Tatapan datar Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin susah untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tak ada hubungan apapun, Sasuke-kun. Aku bersumpah."

Sasuke tak langsung menyahut, namun sepasang mata hitam Sasuke menatap lekat mata Sakura. "Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengeryit. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke lebih mendekatkan kepalanya lagi. "Sesuatu yang mungkin ingin sekali kau ketahui selama ini."

Perlahan, Sakura semakin dalam mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan suaminya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba melenceng dari arah pembicaraannya?

"Mungkin sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu, dan menciptakan sebuah tembok di antara kita?" tanya Sasuke lirih, namun dengan cepat menyadarkan Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu harus memulai dengan bagaimana. Ia paham arah pembicaraan suaminya. Sangat. Namun entah mengapa sulit untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Keinginannya untuk mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang belum tersampai, serta bagaimana caranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke membuat pikirannya tak fokus. Tak pelak, hanya sebuah gumaman tak berarti yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Sasuke menunggu. Dengan sabar pria itu menanti kalimat yang diucapkan istrinya walaupun detik jam telah banyak berlalu.

Mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, Sakura kembali menyiapkan dirinya. Ino benar, ia harus mencari tahu semua keraguannya, dan inilah saat yang tepat. "Kita tahu bahwa pernikahan kita tidak didasari sepenuhnya dengan cinta. Dengan menikah denganmu, aku berharap suatu saat kita akan memiliki perasaan yang sama." Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya, inilah bagian yang paling sulit. "Setelah semua yang kita lewati, lebih dari delapan bulan lamanya... Apakah cinta itu sudah ada?"

Sasuke menatap serius Sakura tanpa berucap. Hal itu membuat hati Sakura menciut seketika. Dirinya takut jika Sasuke mengatakan 'tidak', nyalinya terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kenyataan yang mungkin saja akan terasa pahit. Tetap masih tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke sampai ketika pria itu meraih tengkuk Sakura untuk lebih mendekatkan wanita itu dengannya.

Sentuhan bibr itu terjadi. Dengan segenap hati Sasuke mengecup apa yang menjadi miliknya. Bibirnya bergerak memagut untuk menggambarkan betapa ia selalu menginginkan miliknya. Lumatan yang terjadi menggambarkan betapa ia membutuhkan miliknya. Dan sebelah tangannya yang sedikit menekan menggambarkan betapa ia tak akan melepas miliknya.

Miliknya... Wanitanya... Sakura...

Sakura membuka matanya saat sentuhan itu berakhir. Dengan ragu, ia membalas tatapan pria yang kini tengah memandangangnya sendu.

"Apa itu bisa menjawabnya?"

Dada Sakura bergejolak hebat. Ia ingin mengangguk, namun ia sendiri tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Tanpa perkataan, ciuman Sasuke sama saja dengan ambigu. Berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk meminta penjelasan, Sasuke menyelanya cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu bersama pria lain." Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berada di tengkuk Sakura perlahan turun. "Termasuk Gaara."

Sakura membelalak. "Tapi memang tidak ada apapun diantara kami."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa dia bersikeras untuk memilikimu?"

"Itu−" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat merasa air mata perlahan menggenangi sepasang matanya. "Gaara-sama meyakinkanku untuk hidup bersamanya karena− karena dia bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Kau menerimanya?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Mana bisa begitu? Aku sudah bersamamu, mana bisa aku pergi begitu saja?" Sepasang mata Sakura kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Lagipula aku tidak mencintainya."

Sasuke tak bersuara sedikit pun. Hal yang selama ini menjadi momok baginya hilang sudah. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata tidaklah terjadi. Sakura yang selama ini ia kira akan lepas darinya, pada dasarnya lebih memilihnya daripada orang lain yang jelas-jelas menginginkannya.

"Kau kejam, Sasuke-kun. Mengapa selama ini kau membuatku menunggu dan ragu?"

Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya erat. Kepalanya yang terletak pada bahu dan punggung istrinya memberinya ruang untuk menyesap dalam-dalam aroma wanita itu. "_Gomen_," bisiknya pelan. "_Gomennasai_."

Air mata Sakura tumpah sejadi-jadinya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, sedangkan nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena luapan emosi yang begitu besar ia keluarkan. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk Sasuke pun melingkari tubuh pria itu dengan kuat. Air mata ini, bukanlah air mata sedih yang biasa ia tumpahkan. Air mata ini adalah penggambaran kebahagiaan hatinya yang meluap-luap.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal." ucap Sasuke seraya membelai lembut kepala istrinya. "Kita bangun kehidupan keluarga yang sebenarnya. Ya? Kau mau kan, Sakura?"

Walaupun kalimat Sasuke terkesan memaksa, Sakura toh menganggukkan kepalanya juga karena tak dapat ia bohongi, ia pun juga menginginkan hal itu.

_Kami-sama_... telah lama ia menanti ini. Sebuah kalimat yang ia dambakan sepanjang kehidupan pernikahannya akhirnya terucap juga dari pria yang selama ini menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Semuanya terasa indah sekarang. Tangis itu... Sakura percaya bahwa ia tak akan merasakannya lagi. Rasa sakit, amarah, semuanya... semuanya yang pernah membuatnya begitu rapuh dalam menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang istri.

_Apakah ini maksud-Mu setelah memberi kami cobaan itu, Kami-sama?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sana, di ruangan tempat dimana wanita itu melakukan tugas profesinya sebagai _medic-nin_. Jemarinya dengan luwes menuliskan deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat-kalimat yang akan ia berikan kepada atasannya.

Sebuah map yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan membuatnya menunda pekerjaan. Menghela napas lelah, Sakura menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Sejenak, mata hijaunya melirik jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka lebih dari kebiasannya pulang. Seakan teringat sesuatu, wanita itu buru-buru menutup pekerjannya dan segera pergi dari sana setelah menutup gorden jendela dan mematikan lampu.

Langkah Sakura yang menciptakan suara khas terdengar pelan saat ia menapaki jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke rumah. Baru beberapa meter dari pintu rumah sakit, senyumnya terpancar saat mata hijaunya menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari darinya. Mempercepat langkahnya lagi, Sakura turut merasakan degupan bahagia saat melihat sosok yang tengah bersandar di pohon itu juga memandangnya.

"Menunggu dari tadi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. "Hn."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak masuk saja? Aku hampir lupa waktu jika saja aku tak melihat jam."

"Jika aku masuk, kau pasti manfaatkan sebagai pengingat waktumu."

Sakura tertawa lepas. Diraihnya salah satu lengan suaminya dan mendekapnya erat. "_Gomen, ne_? Ayo pulang."

Keduanya melangkah beriringan menyusuri jalanan gelap Konoha. Hanya keheningan yang ada, karena keduanya terlampau terlena menikmati keheningan yang menenangkan ini.

"Kita makan malam di luar saja yah?"

Sasuke menoleh Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kenapa?"

"Malam ini rasanya aku malas memasak. Lagipula..." Sakura balas menatap suaminya ceria. "Ada tempat baru yang ingin aku kunjungi."

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Sedikit aneh mendengar istrinya malas memasak.

"Oh ya, nanti mampir beli _takoyaki _yah?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Tumben kau ingin beli?"

"Hanya tiba-tiba ingin makan saja," jawab Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Atau bisa saja karena keinginan orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang lain." Senyum Sakura terlihat misterius. Wanita itu mengambil langkah menghadap Sasuke, dan berjalan mundur. "Orang lain di dalam perutku."

Seketika itu juga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan matanya menatap tajam Sakura yang masih berjalan mundur dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Kau?"

Sakura tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi suaminya. Wanita itu membalikkan membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam. "Selamat, Sasuke-kun," teriaknya ceria seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke udara.

Wajah Sasuke perlahan melembut. Seringai tipisnya terukir kala melihat wanitanya terus berjalan menjauhinya.

_Dasar!_

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Scene sebelum epilog dan epilog adalah bagian tersuliiiiiiiiiiiiit dari chapter ini. Komunikasi Sasuke agar tuh tokoh gak OOC hampir bikin saya banting lepi #alay  
>Trus yang epilog, entahlah... saya buatnya sambil ketir-ketir. Jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan reader semua, saya minta maaf. Chapter ini pendek? Yah, karena bisa dibilang ini chapter sisa. Dari awal saya emang ngerancang plot yang seperti itu, dan rasanya saya ogah untuk ngerubah ^^ Yang di dalam imajinasi saya sih itu 'so sweet', tapi mungkin sedikit aneh saat menggambarkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.<strong>

**But the most important is, thank you allllllllllll :***

**Semua reader, reviewer... i love you so much. Untuk yang selalu nungguin fic ini update sampai ngobrak-ngabrik saya, terimakasih banyak. Lalu yang terakhir, big thanks untuk author favorit saya yang menginspirasi cerita ini. Yah... saya masih perlu banyak belajar, tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata layak, saya juga orang yang malas hanya untuk sekedar mengecek tulisan sebelum dipublish, jadi kalau nemu typo harap dimaklumi saja :p**

**Karena ini adalah fic pertama dan pertama pula yang saya selesaikan, gak tahu kenapa saya ngerasanya lega. Maaf jika lagi-lagi saya alay, hahahaha.**

**Thanks yaaaah... walaupun udah tamat, kritik dan saran masih saya terima kok. Jadi bisa buat pembelajaran di fic selanjutnya :p**

**Oh ya, selamat lebaraaaaaan. Angpao-nya ditunggu, wkwkwkwkwk**

**Oke, bye bye ^^**


End file.
